Relationships Change II
by dracosgirl2515
Summary: COMPLETEDSequel to Relationships Change, read that first please! DRACOHERMIONE fic! Draco and Hermione graduated, and are now out of Hogwarts. Their complicated life together will not be an easy one but at least Voldemort is dead...Can Hermione and Draco
1. Graduation

A/N: PART II! WoO wOo! I am very excited to start this new addition to my list of stories. I am especially excited for this story because Voldemort is dead and Draco and Hermione are out of Hogwarts. I hope I see my faithful reviews back for more, and I also look forward to some new names! Thanks so much! I want to thank, **LadySerpent** really quick because I almost used your title, "Steady Relationships" for this story, but then I thought that Draco and Hermione's life together is going to be shaky, of course, so that might throw off readers and make them think "oh and perfect little story about a perfect little couple" ya know? But thanks for the idea, I liked it! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I even do not own Draco Malfoy…unfortunately. I have to give it up to Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling for those characters and plot of her series, she is the genius in which I derive my story from.

Chap. 1 Graduation 

'Can you believe it, Draco? After today, we'll be out of Hogwarts forever. It's so –'

'Exhilarating.' Draco said, interrupting his fiancée.

'I was going to say sad.' Hermione replied disappointingly. 'Aren't you going to miss it here?'

'Not especially…' Draco mumbled, playing with his graduation dress robes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hands upon Draco's so he would stop playing.

'You aren't going to miss all the fond memories?' She asked.

'Only a few…' He said winking at her, 'but other than those few "fond" memories, the majority of my memories are not anything special.'

'Well, I am sure today will be memorable." Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione graduated with the highest marks, Draco came close with second place. Dumbledore made a heart felt speech about all the many adventures he was able to encounter, especially with the help of Harry Potter, and his closest friends. He spoke about the unification between houses this year, which has made him very pleased. He also announced the fabulous death of Voldemort, and imprisonment of many death eaters, by the impressive actions of Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Lavender. He also announced Draco and Hermione's engagement and wished them the best of luck.

After the ceremony everyone wandered the castle with friends and family, and treated themselves to the open buffet in the Great Hall.

Hermione found her family and hugged them.

'We're so proud of you, Hermione!' Anne cried grasping onto her daughter. 'And I hope we didn't end at a bad place when you came to visit us so long ago! We are truly happy for you and Draco! Where is he anyway?'

'Draco is looking for his mother, Narcissa. I'm sure he's found her by now.' Hermione stated.

'How is he doing, with Lucius' rightful captivity?' Richard asked.

'He's fine with it. Draco is the one who sent him to Azkaban. Draco knows his father deserves to be there.'

'This place is just exploding with fine-looking guys!' Krista cried, suddenly running up to them.

'There you are,' Bradin moaned, 'Where have you been?'

'Looking around…' Krista said with a wink.

Neville walked up to the group, hair disheveled.

'Oh, mom, dad, this is Neville.' Krista said happily.

'Neville?' Hermione asked, giggling. 'You went off and snogged Neville Longbottom?'

'Well why not?' Krista asked. 'No, he's definitely not Draco, but he'll do. Shall we have another go, Neville?'

He nodded ecstatically. Krista grabbed his hand and they ran off.

'Oh my gosh…that was…freaky.' Hermione stated. 'Mum, dad, you really need a leash for Krista.'

'Yes, I think that would be a good idea.'

'I'm so glad you and Krista were able to take a break from school to come to this.' Hermione said to Bradin.

'I wouldn't miss my little sister's graduation!' Bradin said. 'Even if she is being foolish by being engaged at such a young age…'

'Bradin!' Richard said threateningly.

'Yeah, right. Sorry.' Bradin said with a shrug.

Draco then walked up to Hermione and tapped her.

'Draco, there you are!' She said with a smile. 'Where is your mother?'

'She's not here.' He replied. He then noticed Hermione's family standing there. 'Oh, hello.'

'Nice to see you again, Draco.' Anne said with a pleasant smile.

'Congratulations.' Bradin and Richard stated.

'Thanks.' Draco replied with a forced smile.

'Wait, where is your mother? Is something wrong?' Hermione asked.

'My mother just owled Dumbledore to inform me she can't make it because she had to "claim" my father.'

'What?'

'My father died early this morning, in Azkaban.'

'What? Oh, Draco,' Hermione said sadly. She hesitated, not sure what Draco was feeling. 'I know he was a horrible father, but nonetheless your father and I am sorry.'

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco.

'Yes, we're sorry too.' Anne stated. She looked over at Richard who had a smile on his face. Anne elbowed him sharply. 'Aren't we, _Richard_?'

'Yes, mmhm, so sorry to hear about Lucius, young chap.' Richard said quickly.

'Thanks, but it's okay. I'm not phased, it's just that I am worried about my mother.' He said. He then looked back at Hermione, 'I came to tell you that I am leaving to go see her.'

'Draco, I know it's a hard time for you, and especially your mother, but I would love to come with you, help if I could. I have been waiting to meet your mother for so long.' Hermione said. 'If it's something you want to do on your own, I understand, but I will go.'

'Sure, Hermione. You can come, I'd love to have you keep me company. It'd be good for you to meet my mother. And I'm sure she'd love to see that I've decided to settle down with someone like you.'

'Someone like you?' Bradin asked, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It's a good thing.' Draco replied.

'Oh, sorry.' Bradin said looking away.

Draco then shook hands with Richard and Bradin, and hugged Anne.

'I'm sorry to steal your daughter away so soon, but I'm sure it won't be long before she is returned to you.' Draco said with a grin.

'It's fine,' Anne smiled, 'we understand that we have to share her from now on.'

Hermione smiled brightly, holding on to Draco's hand proudly.

'Tell Krista thanks for coming, even though she didn't stay around long.' Hermione smiled.

'Oh yeah, where is that mischievous sister of yours?' Draco asked looking around.

'Off with Neville.'

'Oh off with Nevile…Off with Neville! As in Longbottom?' Draco asked incredulously.

'The one and only.' Hermione replied.

'Wow.'

Hermione said goodbye to her family then walked off with Draco.

She held Draco's hand close to her and kissed his cheek as they walked.

'Draco, I love you so much…' She whispered to him.

People were bustling all around them, students, families, teachers, so they walked fast, so not to be stopped to talk.

'Hermione, my mother is strong, but I think she is going to be at a fragile state when you meet her. Although my father abused her, she still loved him so don't be disappointed if she isn't cheery and bubbly like you, okay?' Draco told her.

'Oh, I know, Draco. I am not going to be loud and obnoxious when I meet her or anything, either, don't worry. I realize your mother is probably hurting, I'll be gentle.'

'Good.' He said smiling at her. 'Oh, and I love you too.'

Hermione and Draco left Hogwarts and saw a big, black, rich European luxury car. When they neared the car a man dressed in a tuxedo came out and opened the door for them.

'Thank you,' Hermione said to the man.

Once inside the nice car, Hermione asked Draco, 'How did this man know to bring a car up for you?'

'Oh, I called him after Dumbledore gave me the owl from my mother. I knew I would be leaving to see her.'

'This is a very nice car.' Hermione commented.

'My family has money.' He said sadly. 'We'll have things like this, I promise.'

'Draco, I don't need things like this to make me happy. I know your father took away your inheritance, but you are all I need, I promise. Sure, a huge manor and expensive possessions are nice, but I don't need them.'

'I'm sorry.' He told her.

'Don't be. I was never used to these things anyway, be more worried about yourself.'

'"I will survive. As long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive".'

Hermione laughed loudly.

'You know that muggle song.'

'I may have heard it a few times…' He said a grin, and pulled her into his body and kissed her in her hair.

'I wish I could change…' Hermione sighed, 'I don't want to meet your mother like this.'

'Then change.'

'I don't have my things.'

'Accio Hermione's trunk.' Draco spoke.

Hermione's trunk, full of clothes, appeared before them.

'Oh! Draco! You are so brilliant, I am so dense sometimes.'

Draco laid back as Hermione searched through her items. As she dug, a black lace bra fell from her trunk, she didn't notice, but Draco did.

He sneakily caught the strap on his shoe and pulled it towards him. He lifted it up and exaimined it thoroughly.

'Ooh, 34C, eh? Nice size…and push up too!'

Hermione whipped around and turned a dangerous shade of rosy pink when she saw what he held.

'Draco! Give that to me!'

He held it from her reach.

'Draco!'

'Not without a kiss…'

She scowled and leaned in to kiss him.

'Oh, c'mon, Hermione. You are scowling. I don't want a kiss from a scowling person, it's not enjoyable for both parties then.'

'Draco, just give me my bra.'

'Smile…'

Hermione smiled fakely.

'Now, I'll take that kiss.' He told her.

She crawled up on his lap and began to lean in to kiss him, but then her knee "accidentally" slipped into his groin.

'Oh!' He cried, 'Hermione! Off! Off!'

'Give me my bra!'

Draco threw the black lacy brassiere to the other side of the vehicle.

'Thank you.' She replied.

She got off of him and grabbed her bra.

He squeezed his legs together in pain.

'That was mean.' He said he said in an unusually high pitched voice.

'You have to learn, Mr. Malfoy, that you do not dominate and control every aspect of this relationship.' Hermione said with a grin.

Draco nodded.

'I don't know what to wear…what will your mum like?' Hermione asked.

'She won't care what you're wearing.' Draco said, 'Maybe if she was her normal self, she would, but she probably won't care right now.'

'Oh…well, I still want to look presentable.' Hermione said.

She then pulled out a white pleated skirt and a blue sweater.

'That's sexy.' Draco said.

'I don't want to be sexy. I need to be virginal.'

'Virginal?' Draco asked, 'I am afraid that you can no longer be classified as "virginal", now that Draco Malfoy has ravished you.'

She grinned at him.

'I meant I needed to look like a good girl.'

'Well, it's sexy to me, good-girl to my mom.'

'Are you sure?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, now hurry and change we're almost there.'

'Here?' Hermione asked.

'No, we'll turn around, go back to Hogwarts, let you change, then travel back here again…YES here!'

'But…but…' She then whispered, 'the driver will see me.'

'No he won't, he's instructed to face the road, and he will.' Draco said leaning back, placing his hands behind his head and grinning, 'Now change.'

She smirked at him.

'A little antsy, are we?' She asked, removing her robes.

'No. I just want to see you naked, I haven't seen you in your birthday suit in some time and I miss it.'

'Well, I am keeping undergarments on.' She replied.

'That's fine. I'll use my imagination for the rest of it.' He chuckled.

She laughed and threw her shirt at him, leaving her sitting in slacks and her bra.

She then removed her slacks and threw those at Draco. He held her robes, shirt and pants and watched his fiancée in her underwear lustfully.

Unfortunately, for Draco, Hermione dressed quickly. She looked beautiful, and "pure".

'Okay…I'm ready.'

'You look fantastic.' Draco said removing his robes, so he was in a white button-up dress shirt and black slacks.

'Oh…there it is…' Hermione said when the manor came into view. 'What if she doesn't like me?'

'She'll love you.' Draco said.

'How do you know?'

'She loves anything I do.'

A/N: I hope this first chapter didn't disappoint any of you. Please review, thanks!


	2. Meeting Narcissa Malfoy

Chap. 2 Meeting Narcissa Malfoy 

Draco opened the car door for Hermione, and she stepped out nervously in front of the large mansion.

'My last visit here wasn't that happiest moment of my life.' Hermione told Draco.

'Oh…yeah.' Draco said softly remembering when they broke up around Christmas time.

_'Draco?'_

_Draco knew that voice. More tears fell from his eyes. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want her to see him. He couldn't deal with this. He thought if he didn't make a noise, she would think he was gone. Suddenly she appeared in front of him._

'_Go away.' He said._

_Hermione was about to speak, when she saw the blade, and he was gripping his wrist._

'_Oh my god…' She gasped._

_She then began to cry softly._

'_Oh, baby…' She fell to her knees and picked up the knife. 'What are you doing with this?'_

'_Nothing.' He snapped._

'_Draco, please talk to me.' She asked desperately._

'_I'm not going through with anything.'_

'_Going through? So you were going to kill yourself?'_

'_I'm not. Don't worry, you can still live knowing I'm living with a broken heart and fucked up life.'_

_Her hands flew up to her face, to cover it. She sobbed into her palms._

_Draco's stomach knotted up. He hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing her in any pain._

_Suddenly his mark began to burn again, he gasped and took many deep breaths. Hermione looked up and saw his pain._

'_What's wrong?' She asked in pure concern._

_She looked down and saw a black burn under his hand, that was holding his wrist._

_Draco looked up at her. He knew she knew what it was._

'_The ceremony…' She gasped._

_She reached out and gently took his hand. He didn't pull away._

_She looked down and saw the deep, dark black and red brand. It was a skull, and it scarred his skin. She could almost feel it burning through him._

_She continued crying._

'_I'm so sorry, Draco.' She said hoarsely. 'Please, you must believe me.'_

_Draco stared at her. He then saw she was wearing his ring._

'_Your ring…' He sighed painfully._

_She let go of his hand and looked down at it…_

'_You engraved it. "I'll Always Love You and You'll Always Be Mine"…what happened to that, Draco? You know I love you, you must.'_

He shook his head violently wiping sad memories from his mind.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked up to the manor. Draco opened the door and in less than a minute, a house elf was by Draco's side.

'Welcome home Master Draco! Can Hilde get you anything?'

'Is my mother home?' Draco asked her.

'Yes, sir, Madam Narcissa is in her the conservatory. Master Lucius died and she is grieving.'

'I see, well go inform her than her son is home, with is fiancée.'

Hilde's eyes widened and took a good look at Hermione.

'Ahh! Mes sees that you have a very pretty girl!' Hilde smiled.

'Thank you.' Hermione replied nicely.

'From which family does she come from?' Hilde asked.

'As a house elf, that is none of your business, now go tell my mother.'

Hilde ran quickly to the conservatory.

Draco turned to Hermione and brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

'Are you okay?' He asked her.

'I should be asking you that. I feel so foolish.' She sighed, 'Your father just died and you are more worried about my petty fear of not being accepted by your grieving mother.'

'It's not foolish.' Draco told her. 'Don't worry. You'll be fabulous.'

He kissed her forehead, as a voice echoed through the extravagant entryway.

'Draco darling!'

Hermione turned to see a middle-aged blonde woman walking towards them. Hermione noticed she was very beautiful, tall and slender. She was covered in rich black lace from head to toe, but it suited her.

Draco turned his head from Hermione and smiled at his mother. He walked toward his mother, and embraced her.

'How are you doing?' He asked her sincerely.

'Oh, tut-tut, Draco. Don't fuss over me. I'll be fine.' Narcissa said bravely, 'I'm so happy to see you! I am so sorry that I couldn't make it to your graduation.'

'It's fine, mother.'

'No. It's not. I missed my only baby's graduation, I am so sorry.' She said genuinely, 'I haven't missed anything you've done, or any of your accomplishments, but I missed your biggest one yet.'

'I think, because of your near flawless record, that I can forgive you for this one. I understand, mother. Father died, it was perfectly natural for you to mourn and "claim" him.'

'I wouldn't have missed it to mourn, Draco. I only missed it to claim him.'

'It's forgotten, mother.' He said dismissing it. He then looked over at Hermione. 'I have someone to introduce you to.'

Narcissa looked over at Hermione and smiled sweetly.

'Oh, Draco,' she said almost sternly, 'I look a wreck! You bring your fiancée here when I look like this?'

'Mrs. Malfoy, it's no problem really.' Hermione said.

'No, no, you look so lovely in your outfit, I feel so out of place.'

Narcissa then removed a wand from her laces and transformed her outfit. Narcissa instantly became the most elegant woman Hermione had ever seen.

Half of her long blonde hair twisted up into a fancy bun, while the rest hanged down in curls. Her black lace outfit turned into a pink/peach silk dress that flowed down to her feet. A coral bow wrapped around her slender waist, a bow to match one that held her hair up.

Hermione's eyes were wide.

'You look lovely, mother.' Draco smiled, 'I don't remember the last time I saw you dressed up like that.'

'Your father didn't approve of bright colors. He thought it drew too much attention to myself.'

'You do look gorgeous, Mrs. Malfoy.' Hermione said.

'Oh! Narcissa will do! Come here and give your future mother-in-law a hug!' Narcissa exclaimed embracing Hermione.

Hermione looked past Narcissa's shoulder, at Draco and smiled.

'Draco never even told me he proposed! Now tell me all about yourself, and the engagement.' Narcissa insisted.

'I'm Hermione Granger, and Dr—'

Narcissa's face expression caused Hermione to stop talking. Narcissa's once beaming face turned into one of serious confusion.

'I'm sorry, did you say Granger? Hermione Granger?'

'Yes, ma'am.' Hermione replied.

Narcissa turned to Draco.

'The mudblood you spoke about?'

'Mother, what you have to understand is that blood doesn't matter. As long as you love someone…'

'Draco…Draco…Draco…' Narcissa began, 'pureblood as been running through your family veins since the beginning of the Malfoy name. I don't think you have the right to go and ruin years of tradition.'

'Mother!' Draco cried, 'Out of everyone I thought you would understand this!'

Hermione looked hurt and afraid. She backed away from Narcissa.

'Draco, what do you mean? If anyone found out that you, a Malfoy, were engaged to a mudblood havoc would ensue!'

'Don't call Hermione that.' Draco sneered.

'Draco, if you decide to marry her you will be disowned, I'm afraid. Your grandfather would never approve of this.'

'I already am disowned so it doesn't matter.' Draco spat.

'What are you talking about?' Narcissa asked cluelessly.

'You don't know?' Draco asked.

'Know what?'

'Father dearest took my inheritance away from me when I wouldn't follow Voldemort.' Draco told her, 'He disowned me, he said I was no longer his son.'

'Draco, the ministry sent a lawyer over this morning to talk to me about your father's will. You have everything, Draco. You own this house, the cars, the elves, the Malfoy name, unless I decide within ten days to take it away from you.'

Hermione saw Draco's eyes light up.

'I do?' He asked skeptically.

'Yes, dear.'

Draco turned to Hermione.

'They were empty threats, all of them.' Draco said to her.

Hermione nodded sadly.

Then Narcissa stared at Draco like something suddenly hit her.

'Draco…you have the dark mark. How could you not have followed the dark lord?'

'Professor Dumbledore gave Hermione and myself a charm to protect us.'

Narcissa's eyes glittered.

'And…you chose not to become a death eater?' She asked.

'No, I didn't want to be one so I chose to fight it.'

Narcissa smiled.

'I am so proud of you, Draco. I cannot believe you went against the dark lord, defied him…'

Narcissa was about to hug her son, but Draco backed away from her.

'Hermione was the one who changed me, mother. If it wasn't for her, I'd be running around with father and Voldemort killing innocent people.'

Narcissa looked over at Hermione.

'How did she change you?'

'Of you only knew all of the things we've been through already…' Draco sighed.

'Whatever happened to Pansy?' Narcissa asked.

'Pansy is a slut, she'll never be a bride. I never wanted her as a bride. I will never want her as a bride.'

'I thought you bought a ring for her for Christmas?'

'That was for Hermione, I just told you it was for Pansy. No one could know about Hermione and me in the wizarding world or father would go after us…like he and Voldemort did.'

Narcissa looked puzzled.

'How long have been you been courting her Draco?' Narcissa asked, pointing a long finger at Hermione.

'About nine months.' Draco replied.

'What?' Narcissa asked in utter shock. 'You've been together _that_ long?'

'Yes. And Hermione was very nervous about coming to meet you. She was so afraid she wasn't going to make a good impression, she was so concerned, and look at you, mother. You are acting foolish. I told Hermione that you would love her because I do. Send me out now, if you wish, but I will never look at you the same again. Hermione is the most genuine, caring person I have ever met. When I received my dark mark, she came and cared for me. She's been helping me through everything this year. She helped me realize that I didn't have to grow up into father. She even made me realize that you, mother, are a part of me, the good part. I am starting to wonder if any blood in me is good now.'

Narcissa looked hurt.

'Draco,' Hermione said quietly, 'maybe that was too harsh.'

'No.' Narcissa said. 'He's right. I am acting like a foolish woman. Your father is dead and has no control over you or me any longer, Draco. You are free to love whomever, even if she is not pureblooded.'

'Thank you, mother.'

'Just give me some time to…think things through.' Narcissa told them.

She then retreated to her room.

Hermione sighed heavily.

'She hates me.' Hermione said sadly.

'No she doesn't. She just didn't understand at first. She was still trapped in "Lucius Malfoy Dominates My Life" world.' He said with a soft chuckled.

Hermione nodded.

'Well, I think I should go home for now.' Hermione told him.

'No, I think it would be best for you to stay here.' Draco said, 'That way my mother can see how much I love you in person…if she comes out of her room.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. You can stay in my room with me.'

'Are you sure that's the best place for me to stay?'

'I'm sure my mother knows I'm not a virgin. My father praised me when I was younger at how many girls I had…my mother never liked it, but you're my fiancée so it's not so bad.'

'I think if I am going to earn your mother's respect I should stay somewhere else.'

'My mother should be earning _your_ respect.' Draco told her, 'but if you really don't want to stay with me…'

'Draco, I would love to stay with you…but for now, I would feel more comfortable in my own room.'

Draco nodded.

'All right, whatever you wish. But you room is going to be right next to mine. No exceptions.'

Hermione laughed.

'That's fine.'

'And…it'll have a door adjoining them so I can visit you anytime I want.'

'I suppose…' Hermione giggled.

Draco took her hand and showed her to her extravagant room. Hermione's room was mahogany and deep crimson. It smelled of vanilla and light cinnamon. Hermione loved it.

The next few days were quiet. It seemed only Hermione, Draco, and the house elves filled the large house. Narcissa stayed in her room, calling elves up for whatever she needed. However, not to Hermione and Draco's knowledge, once in awhile Narcissa would sneak down to watch her son and his fiancée.

One day she found Draco showing Hermione the manor's library.

'Come with me, love.' Draco told Hermione.

'Where are we going?' Hermione asked.

'I'm taking you to the part of the house that you'll love the most…other than my room of course.' He said with a smirk.

'Draco…' She said in a scolding tone.

Draco laughed and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He then kissed her forehead lightly.

Narcissa smiled softly, out of view.

Draco ran up to a large door and opened it.

'Oh! Draco! I've never seen so many books in all my life!'

'I knew you'd love it.'

Hermione's eyes glittered. She ran into the large open room, with walls of books.

Hermione pulled out a book and read the title. Then she looked quickly at Draco.

'A _Hogwarts: A History_, First Edition!' She cried excitedly.

'These are all first editions.'

Hermione giggled girlishly.

Draco laughed at her.

'You are a strange girl.' He told her. 'I don't think, out of all the girls I brought home, ever even cared to look at the library.'

'That's because all they cared about was your bedroom.' She said patronizingly.

'And the room of family jewels.' Draco added.

'Same thing.' Hermione said with a chuckle.

'Ooh…did my little gryffindor just make a dirty joke?' Draco asked with a laugh.

'Nooo…' She said shaking her head.

'Come here…' He told her.

She laughed and backed away.

He grabbed her softly and pulled her into him. He grabbed the book and tossed it aside.

'Draco! Careful! It's a first edition! One of a kind!'

'So am I…' He whispered to her.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, and she slid her arms around his neck.

He began to kiss her softly, she kissed him back lovingly.

He ran his fingers through her hair and then slid his hands to the small of her back.

He then lifted her left hand up and saw her engagement rings. He smiled and kissed her hand.

'I love you, Hermione.'

'I love you, too, Draco.'

Narcissa's eyes watered light.

_My son just told a girl he loved her…and she returned his love._ She decided to go back to her room and leave them alone.

Draco's fingers found Hermione's jeans zipper.

She grabbed his hands.

'Draco…your mother…'

'Is in her room. And remember, every room in my house has a silencing charm already on it.'

Hermione then kissed her fiancé passionately.

As Draco pulled Hermione's top over her head, he pushed her back towards a corner full of throw pillows. He laid her down on them, and removed his shirt. He tossed it aside with her pants and shirt and lay down on top of her.

He kissed her neck as she unzipped him. She slid his pants down, and then he kicked them off.

'I haven't made love to you in so long.' He whispered hoarsely in her ear, 'this is going to be sensuous and delightful.'

He kissed her neck again, until his trail moved him down to her navel. She moaned softly, and bucked her hips forward into his waist. His hands traveled her body and found her panties. He slowly pulled them down her thighs, to her knees, where she slid them off. His tongue traveled down her torso further, until he reached her warm mound.

Draco dipped his tongue inside her, Hermione cried out in ecstasy, grabbing Draco's head. She lifted her hips up, causing him to go further into her…he didn't mind whatsoever.

'Draco…Draco…' She spoke raspy.

'Yes?' He asked, taking a quick break.

She pulled him up her body, so she could reach his boxers. She began tugging them off.

'Ohh…a wee impatient?' He asked excitedly.

'Are you complaining?' She asked.

He shook his head furiously, helping her pull his boxers off.

Once they were added to the pile of clothes and kissed her as he inserted himself into her.

'Ohhhh…' Hermione moaned in the kiss, feeling him inside her again after so long.

He immediately began thrusting into her, pulling himself in and out of her.

It did not take long for either of them to create their own bodily lubricant.

Draco was grinding into Hermione in a fit of unadulterated passion. Hermione repeatedly cried out his name, loudly. Every time he plunged into her, she pushed back, causing them both to reach their peaks easily. Hermione orgasmed twice, leaving Draco feeling quite proud. Hermione bucked forward, her clit stroking Draco's member. Draco moaned blissfully.

'Ohhh Hermione…' He buried his face into her shoulder and kissed softly as he pulled out of her easily from their bodily fluids.

Hermione breathed heavily, Draco had even more trouble.

Draco proceeded to roll off of Hermione, but she held him back.

'Hermione…' he said raspily, 'you need to…breathe.'

'I'm fine.' She lied, 'I don't…want to lay…naked with nothing covering me…in your library.'

He smiled at her and rested on top of her gently, his elbows on the pillows, lifting himself of her a bit.

He looked down at her beautiful, glistening face. He leaned down and kissed her.

'What would I do with out you?' He asked her.

She shrugged.

'Shag Pansy?'

'Oh god…I am blessed to have you in my life.' He said with a chuckle.

She leaned up and kissed him.

'You're so sexy…' She winked, 'when you're sweaty.'

'Oh…what a compliment.' He joked.

She laughed at him.

'You're sexy all the time.' She corrected herself.

'You're not so bad yourself.' He told her.

'I love you, so much. I don't know how I lasted all those years hating you…' Hermione said.

'I know…what were you thinking?'

She scrunched her face at him playfully.

'Just joking, love.'

After a short hour of an uninterrupted nap, the two dressed and went to their separate rooms to shower and prepare for dinner.

After Hermione stepped out of her shower she threw on a robe and went to go dress. She saw a note sitting on her table.

_Miss Hermione Granger, I have never seen my son show so much love for someone. I realize now Draco has never been happier, thank you. I have tried my whole life to make Draco's life happy and you, my dear, have succeeded. You've helped him live out his dream of a good life, unlike his father's and I appreciate that. I give you my blessing to be the bride of my only baby boy. I apologize for my rudeness and skepticism. Draco deserves every good thing in life, and I now see you are that good thing. I cannot wait to begin a new life with a daughter-in-law. You and Draco will be very happy. Thank you for loving my son with so much passion and tenderness. Narcissa._

Hermione beamed. She was so happy to gain respect from Draco's mother. Life with Draco was going to be the most enjoyable years of her life.

A/N: I have to admit I stole the Draco showing Hermione his library scene from The Beauty and The Beast. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	3. Details

A/N: Hi! Just so you know I am watching Pirates of the Caribbean as I write this! Best movie ever! (Other than Harry Potter of course…lol)

Chap. 3 Details

Hermione, Draco and Narcissa sat down for a quiet dinner together, discussing future plans and such.

'Well, Hermione, tell me how my son proposed. Please, I beg of you, tell me it was romantic. Please tell me I didn't raise a domineering man you can go down on one knee.'

Draco rolled his eyes and his head hid in the palms of his hands.

Hermione smiled.

'Well, he didn't go down on one knee ' Hermione began.

'Draco,' Narcissa scolded disappointingly.

'No, Mrs. Malfoy, it was very beautiful. Draco did a wonderful job.' Hermione said, sticking up for Draco.

'Oh, good job honey.' Narcissa replied, correcting herself.

'Yeah, thanks mum.' Draco said with a fake smile.

'I'm so happy that my son finally proposed. I thought I would be dead before he was married. I knew my Draco was very popular with women,' Narcissa said as Draco turned red, 'but I didn't think he'd ever want to settle down with _one woman._'

'I know, I'm very lucky.' Hermione said with a grin.

'No, I am the lucky one.' Draco smirked at her.

'Well, after you two are through ogling over one another, shall we discuss the details of the wedding?' Narcissa suggested.

Draco gulped nervously.

'Sure, what shall we talk about?' Draco asked.

'The wedding.' Narcissa replied in a "duh" tone.

'No, mother, I know that part. What about the wedding?'

'Well, my dear, when is the wedding?'

'We don't know yet.'

'Well, that's an important detail, don't you think?' Narcissa replied smartly.

'Yes mother.' Draco replied coldly in defeat.

Hermione laughed at Draco's expense.

'So,' Narcissa began turning to Hermione, 'when do you want the big day to occur?'

'Hey! Don't I get any say in this?' Draco asked.

'No, dear, now be quiet. And don't talk until you are told.' Narcissa said sharply, turning again back at Hermione, 'So, does July sound good?'

'This year?' Hermione cried in astonishment.

'Well…how long did you want to be engaged for?' Narcissa asked, 'Forever?'

'No, but July…that's next month!' Hermione cried, 'What about next spring?'

'Sounds good to me.' Draco stated.

'Next spring?' Narcissa asked. 'That's an awfully long time…what if you discover something you don't like about Draco and decide you don't want to marry him?'

'Mother!' Draco cried in shame. 'That's very superficial of you.'

'Well, Draco, does she know you have a collection of Hermes the Sorcerer comic books?' Narcissa asked.

'Mother! Those from when I was five!'

'I recall giving you one for your…12th birthday.'

Draco sat back and pouted.

'Draco,' Hermione said softly, 'I don't care if you collected comic books, many boys did that.'

Draco spat his tongue out at his mother in a childlike fashion.

'Well, that was very mature of you, dear.' Narcissa reprimanded sarcastically.

Hermione laughed.

'Okay…well what are you two going to do until next spring?' Narcissa asked.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked.

'Well, when are you going back home?'

'Hermione can stay here.' Draco said.

'What?' Hermione and Narcissa asked simultaneously.

'Yes, Hermione and I are out of school and I think Hermione should live here at the manor until we get married…and then live here some more.' Draco said. He then turned to his fiancée, 'What do you think?'

Narcissa replied first.

'Well, Draco, I think that's very inappropriate for Hermione to stay here, with you, unmarried.'

'Mother, I know you aren't naïve so I am going to be blunt. I've had many women spend nights here with me, and Hermione is my fiancée so it is even more sensible now.'

Hermione cringed thinking of the "many women" who spent nights with Draco.

'Exactly, Draco,' Narcissa began, 'Hermione is your fiancée, not one of those promiscuous women who agreed to be a companion for a night, so you should do this the right way now. Your father and I never lived with each other before we married.'

'That was a different era.' Draco stated, 'Besides, Hermione and I have been living with each other this whole year, at Hogwarts.'

Narcissa shrugged.

'It's your life, your house, and you are 18 so you can do what you want I suppose.'

'Do I not have say?' Hermione asked bravely.

'Sorry, love, tell my mother why it's a good idea to live together.' Draco said.

'Actually, Draco, I think my family would like to be with me. I haven't been with them since Christmas. Their baby girl just graduated and she is getting married soon. I think they would like if I lived with them for a bit.'

Narcissa smiled. Draco pouted again.

'If it's what you want.' Draco replied.

'It's settled then.' Narcissa said with a smile. 'Hermione will go back home to her family at the end of the week, after the ball.'

'The ball!' Hermione and Draco questioned together.

'Yes, of course. Draco don't tell me you've forgotten.' Narcissa scolded.

'Of course not…what haven't I forgotten?'

'Draco, this Friday is the Malfoy/Black family reunion. And it is to be held, here, we're hosting it.'

Draco groaned.

'No! Not another family gala! The Blacks and the Malfoys don't even get along. Can't we just cancel is because of our "family tragedy"?' Draco asked.

'Don't use your father's death as an excuse to not have the gala.'

'Are you sure I shouldn't go home before this "gala", Mrs. Malfoy?' Hermione asked.

'Nonsense, dear, you are family now.' Narcissa said. 'And call me Narcissa, dear.'

'Oh, yes sorry.'

'I hate these family balls.' Draco groaned.

Hermione laughed quietly.

'Can't say Hermione does though.' Draco replied smartly, raising his eyebrows at her.

Hermione stopped laughing and turned white.

Narcissa ignored the comment. She obviously is more carefree about what her son does…or more correctly, whom her son has done.

'Draco, just dress up, be civil and dance at least once and you'll be fine.' Narcissa stated, 'Besides, Hermione has never been to one, show her a good time.'

'I don't need a family gala to show her a good time.' Draco said with a smirk.

'Draco, stop with these sexual jokes.' Narcissa scolded, 'Hermione is obviously uncomfortable with them.'

Hermione blushed and just sat back in her chair quietly.

'I think it's funny.' Draco said.

'Yes, you think any slight word that can relate to a sexual position or body part is hilarious. You really need to grow up, son. You're going to be married soon, and a father not long after that, you can't be making sick jokes around young children, now can you?'

'You never know,' Draco replied smugingly, 'I can discipline them that way. If they cause trouble I can threaten to share with them their mother's and mine's escapades the night before.'

'Draco!' Hermione cried.

Narcissa simply shook her head.

'See, Hermione dear, you are going to discover all these little quirks my son has, and he has many, and want to not marry him any more. The wedding day must really come sooner.'

'Well, if I am to discover Draco's bad quirks and decide I don't want to be with him anymore, as you predict, I'll just divorce him. So, why would marrying him sooner deflate this problem?' Hermione asked.

Narcissa's eyes widened.

'Divorce? Heavens dear! Divorcing is a great sin!'

'You should have done that to father years ago.' Draco muttered.

'Hush, Draco, I loved your father. He used to be a great man…' Narcissa paused, she looked as if she had begun to reminisce of happier days with Lucius. 'Divorce is a horrible ideal.'

'Well, you seem as if I'll be horrified at Draco's behavior, disgusted. Why would I stay with him if his habits disgust me?'

'Because he's your husband.'

'Divorce is a horrible thing, but if one of his bad habits are excessive drinking and no hope of stopping, I'd divorce him.'

'Oh! No quirks like that…' Narcissa said. Then she snapped her head toward her son, 'I don't think.'

'No, mother, I don't make it a habit to drink excessively.'

Hermione looked at Draco nervously, remembering when he got drunk after they had a fight. Draco noticed her look and looked at the floor. He remembered promising her he wouldn't drink anymore…

'Well, let's get off this subject about how much Draco sucks, shall we?' Draco suggested.

'Good idea.' Hermione replied, 'Besides, Draco and I hated each other for about six years, I think I know all his bad habits by now. I am not going to divorce him, Narcissa, don't worry.'

Narcissa nodded.

'All right, well let's get back to the details of the reunion gala instead.' She stated, 'Draco, you now own this home so you are the host.'

Draco groaned.

'I don't want to be the host! Why can't you be the host, mother? You're the woman.'

'I'll be the hostess, but the man of the house is always the main host. What theme would you like?'

'Theme! Have we had themes before?'

'Yes. Usually it's the dark, gothic-style theme.'

'Well, let's just go with the normalcy.'

'But, Draco, why don't you change it up? Try to change past aggressive-like history of the Malfoys?' Hermione asked.

'I don't want to throw off the rest of the Malfoys. They'll already be in dire stress from my father's death…mother…do they know I sent father to prison? They'll all kill me for sure!'

'Darling…calm down. Most of the elder Malfoys are in azkaban because of you and your little friends. It'll be a very small reunion, but a reunion nonetheless!'

'Everyone is going to be angry and frustrated with me because of what I did! No one will come, and those who do come will put arsenic in my punch.'

'Draco don't be silly…they'd use the Kedavra curse if they wanted to kill you.'

'Oh thanks mum.' Draco snapped.

'Wait, are people really going to be angry and death-set when they come here? I don't want Draco or myself here…that may sound cowardly, but I don't want relatives of yours here plotting to kill him.' Hermione spoke up.

'Hermione, no one is going to kill Draco. He's Lucius' only heir. They'll worship him before kill him. They don't know Draco sent Lucius to Azkaban, they think he was caught by Dumbledore. The ministry kept details of your rescue of Mr. Zabini and all the events following, hush-hush.'

Hermione looked over at Draco looking for comfort.

'I believe her. The ministry always hushes things up.' Draco said, almost with spite.

'When is the gala again?' Hermione asked.

'Friday.' Narcissa replied, 'Your parents can come if they wish. Your whole family even I suppose.'

'No, thank you but no. I don't think they would feel comfortable. Especially my dad, he'd die in a room full of Malfoys. And my mum wouldn't feel "proper" enough, my brother would rather die than go to something called a "gala" and my sister…well I wouldn't let her go.'

'Oh, well whatever suits you.' Narcissa replied. 'Do you have something to wear, dear?'

'Umm…well how dressy do you have to be?' Hermione asked.

'I'll take you to get a dress, Hermione.' Draco said.

'There, Draco will take you.' Narcissa said, taking a small bite of her dinner. 'First thing tomorrow, Draco, that way if you don't find anything you have all week just in case.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Draco said in annoyance.

'I'll go owl my parents about living at home.' Hermione said, getting up from the dinner table.

She lifted her plates from the table, preparing to bring them into the kitchen.

'Oh, leave those there, dear. The house elves will take them. That's what they're there for.' Narcissa spoke non-chalantly.

Hermione closed her eyes and counted silently.

'No, it's fine. I am perfectly capable of taking them.' Hermione spoke.

Then a house elf ran up to Hermione.

'No, Miss Granger, let Daly take thems for you.' The elf called Daly said persistently, grabbing for the plates.

'No, Daly, its all right I can take them.'

'No, it's not right. Let me, miss!'

Daly then quickly grabbed them from Hermione's hands and ran off.

'I told you. They live for this style of work.' Narcissa said.

'No, they are raised in this style, they don't know any different.' Hermione said. 'One day house elves will realize that they have more opportunities and they will long to be free.'

Narcissa remained silent but looked at Hermione with slight annoyance. Draco sensed this angst and stood up quickly and went to Hermione.

'Come on, Hermione, let's go owl your parents…' Draco said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her from the dining hall.

'These poor house elves…' Hermione sighed once they were in the hall, 'They probably all were abused like Dobby.'

'Dobby abused himself, now forget about the house elves my mother isn't going to let them go free. She relies on them for everything.'

'But Draco! You're the new owner of the Manor and everything in it! You can set them free!' Hermione cried in an epiphany.

'I'm not letting them free. They won't know what to do with themselves.'

'What do you mean? Of course they will! They'll have a life!'

'Hermione, let me put it into terms you might understand,' Draco said with a smirk, 'Let's say you kept Crookshanks a house cat his entire life, and then after like ten years you let him go. You put him outside and let him go free. He wouldn't know how to survive on his own because all he's known in his life is what you've freely given him.'

Hermione crinkled her nose at him in defeat.

'I don't like you.' She stated firmly. Hermione began to walk up stairs.

Draco rolled her eyes and chased after her. He grabbed her arm.

'Hermione, do you really think it's best for you to go home?' He asked.

'Yes, especially now. I don't think I can handle living with mistreated house elves.'

'Hermione, does it really bother you that much? That's kind of sad. Hermione, ask any of them, they like working for us. My mother and I don't yell or hit so they are happier, probably, then they've ever been.'

'It's just pure slavery. You don't pay them or anything.'

'They get to live well in a mansion.'

'Oh well then, please let me be your slave once we're married so I can live under the same roof as you.'

'I think slavery can be arranged.' Draco grinned playing with her shirt trim.

She rolled her eyes and began walking up the stairs again.

'Hermione…please stay here. I don't want you to home for a whole year.'

'It wouldn't be a whole year. It would be like 9 or 10 months.'

'That's forever.'

'Couples live separate all the time, Draco. Usually unmarried couples don't live together…until they are married.'

'Not anymore.' Draco spoke.

'Doesn't mean it's right.'

'Aren't you going to miss me?'

'Of course, Draco, but we can apparate and see each other everyday! It's not that big of a deal! I don't know why you are stressing over this.'

'Well, a lot can happen in that amount of time.'

'Draco, just come out and tell me what you are thinking about because it's obvious that there's a specific thing bothering you.'

'Well…your friend is back at your home…'

'My friend? Jess?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.'

'Draco! I can't even believe you brought him up!'

'Shh! Shh!' Draco cried pulling her up the stairs, 'Let's go talk about this in my room.'

Hermione pulled from his reach and went up the stairs behind him.

They entered his lavish room and he quickly shut the door.

'Draco, are you worried about what might happen between me and Jess!' Hermione asked loudly.

'No, well maybe. I don't know. I just don't want you to leave.'

'Draco, this isn't like you at all. The all-powerful Draco Malfoy should not get jealous this easily! Jess and I were never anything! We're only friends and that's all we'll ever be! I am not jealous or worried about Pansy, or any of the other "many women" you've had! Why is it that when I have ONE guy friend whom I made a mistake with, it makes you nervous for me to go home, but you've had many, many girl friends and just plain sex toys but I am not worried about leaving you alone for ten months? Hmm? Why is that Draco?'

'I don't know! Because it's the only time I've been hurt by someone other than my father so it stuck with me! Or maybe it's because your brother hates me and you'll be with him for ten months, probably trying to brain wash you! Or maybe, but I'm just pulling this out of my ass, but maybe it's because you cheated on me! I never cheated on you! And you are going back home where the person you cheated with is!'

'I didn't cheat on you.'

'Oh, so I can go around kissing other women and it's fine then?' Draco asked.

'No, that's not what I meant! I didn't cheat on you because I was thinking it was you in my heart and mind!'

'Oh okay, so I'll go kiss other girls and pretend they are you. Sounds good, I'll go get my little black book and make a few appointments for when you leave!'

Draco then felt a clean slap across the face.

'Don't joke like that Draco. Don't be cruel. You know I'm sorry for what I did. Stop rubbing it back in my face.'

'What the fuck did you slap me for?'

'You were being mean!'

'I was stressing to you why I didn't want you going home.'

'Well, I am stressing to you that you have nothing to worry about! I love you, and only you. I am not going to run off with Jess. I promise.'

'Well, what's the big deal if you stay here?'

'I haven't seen my parents in so long! They miss me and I miss them, you have you mother here already, so you don't understand. I want to stay with my family before I leave them forever to come live with you and your mother.'

'My mother? My mother won't be living with us when we're married, are you kidding?'

'She's not? Well where are we going to live?'

'We'll live here, my mother will get her own house.'

'We are going to live in this huge house alone? And make your mother move out?'

'Oh, like it's going to be so much emptier. She's one person. Besides we'll have the house elves, too.'

'Oh…yes…how could I forget.' Hermione said.

Draco reached for Hermione's hands and he pulled her to his body. He kissed her face lovingly.

She sighed happily, relaxing into his strong, lean body.

'Won't you miss this?' He asked, quickly going back to kissing her.

'We can still have this.'

'Don't your parents need to get used to not having you around?'

'They already are used to it…from school.'

He moved his lips to her neck and sucked.

'Come on, love, stay with me…' He pleaded.

'Draco I should go home. Even your mother thinks so.'

'Fuck my mother…I want you to stay with me.'

'No Draco. You can try to seduce me into staying with you, but no. I am going home after the gala this Friday and that's final.' Hermione said moving free from his captivating kisses.

Draco frowned sadly at her.

'Well will you at least stay with me in here until you leave on Friday?' He asked slinking over to her lustfully. 'My mother wouldn't have to know…'

He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed the top of her head. Hermione kissed him between his collarbones, which was the only place her lips could reach at the moment.

'Yeah…I can stay with you a few nights.' Hermione sighed.

Draco smiled and lifted her from the ground, cradling her in his arms. He walked over to his bed and set her down gently.

He muttered something and then the lights dimmed in his room. Hermione could barely see his body in front of her.

He lay down next to her and kissed her softly. He then brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand.

'I can't wait until I can wake up every day looking at you.'

'You say that now, wait until I get old…' Hermione joked.

'You'll still be beautiful.' He whispered to her.

He could feel her smiling.

'I'm going to take you to get the most beautiful dress tomorrow. And don't worry about Friday it'll be fine. I'm sorry if I was stressing out about it down stairs, I just hated those things when I was young. But you'll be there with me so I'm sure it'll be fine.'

'I hope it isn't horrible. All your family members on the Malfoy side will hate me.'

'No, they won't. Not if they know what's good for them.'

'At least I have a tie-in with the Blacks.'

'What do you mean? Potter's godfather?'

'Yes. He was a good man, so hopefully his family will be too.'

'Well, the Blacks are very superficial and the Malfoys are very conceited. Both families are a bore.'

'Oh, so it should be lots of fun.' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Tons…' Draco droned before kissing her again.

A/N: Hey! I know this chapter was mostly talk and not a lot of action whatsoever, so I apologize for that. Well, the next chapter will be getting a dress and the ball. By the way, just so you all know in advance, Hermione and Draco's life will not be all rainbows and butterflies. You all know after Hermione moves back home, things are going to shake up. I am not saying if it's Hermione that will fall or Draco! Or maybe neither of them will! Maybe it'll be someone else! Or maybe she won't move back home! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Well, I already have it planned out, you will all just have to wait and see, won't you! Muah hahaha! …just kidding…REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!

Also, I know I have some readers out there who are big Inuyasha fans out there and I want you to know I saw my first episode of it tonight on Cartoon Network at 2:30 AM. It was pretty good, except I have no idea what's going on because I've never seen it before. I am going to go ahead and assume Inuyasha and Kagome like each other…oh and I like Inuyasha's hair.

I have to shout out to **NeoAddctee**! Wow that was a long review (for the 61st chapter of Relationships Change)! Thank you so much for all the adjectives about how much you liked Relationships Change! I know you'll see this shout out soon! Thanks again!

By the way, readers, as you all know by now, I'm sure, I am a fan of Pirates of the Caribbean, and my first fanfic ever was a POTC one. It was popular and had many reviews, but my account (my name was jacksgal1)and that story was deactivated. I'm not sure why. I emailed them but they never replied. Well, I think I am going to re-post that story. It was called "A Lady's Pirate". I am going to re-read all the chapters I wrote for it, update them, and then post it on this site if I think it's good enough. So, if any of you are POTC fans, check it out! I'll inform you all, if and when I post it! Thanks!


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but fanfic cancelled one of my "Mudblood" stories, so they froze my account for awhile. But I had this chapter finished for you all...like...five days ago, sorry I wasn't able to get it to you!**

Shout outs (three pages of them)! But first I would like to thank the many of you who gave me the facts and informing me about Inuyasha lol. Many of you are fans I have realized. I watched another episode tonight. It was really good! It was about these little monkey gods. They put a spell on Inuyasha and and he was attatched to a really large boulder and had to drag it around. The little monkies forgot how to remove the spell. It was so funny!

**Black Rose Black Heart**— Thanks, I thought I'd have Hermione not give into Draco ALL THE TIME! Lol

**Alenor**— Happy Easter to you too!

**Xputteckx**— Here's chapter four for you!

**Talium**— Oh, you'll have to wait to find out _everything…_

**Fireballazur**— I am a HUGE Johnny Depp fan and I like Orlando Bloom he's hot and a good actor, but no where near the rank of THE Johnny Depp. I WILL marry Johnny Depp, then when he dies (since he's like 25 years older than me) I'll marry Tom Felton. I am very excited for Depp's _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ and Orlando Bloom's _Kingdom of Heaven_ to come out this year! And of course when they replay Captain Sparrow and Will Turner in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest in 2006... should be a exciting day!

**Ashlie and Ashley**— Yes, I love Eminem very much. My sister, ironically is a huge Jesse McCartney fan. She and some friends saw him about a month ago and got autographed CD's and stuff. They made these shirts that had "MRS. JESSE McCARTNEY" on the front of them. And now they all wear them to gym class. I think Jesse is hot, especially as Bradin on Summerland, but I don't think his singing is all that spectacular. I mean one of his lines is "Your scent is as sweet as Betty Crocker cakes"... okay... Even tho I don't like Jesse a lot I hope you keep reading! Lol

**Cyndel**— Thanks for being a faithful reader!

**NeoAddctee**— Pirates of the Caribbean is my favorite movie. And yes OF COURSE Harry Potter. I liked the Lord of the Rings, they were entertaining and Orlando is hot but I never read any of Tolkein's books so I am not a super big fan or anything. I've only seen the LOTR movies once each.

**Dracosgurl4evr**— Thanks for the review, here's your update!

**Lazybum Carmela Ana Zanna**—Wow! Nice long review! Thanks! And thanks to you for the detailed Inuyasha summary!

**Silver-greyes707**— Ooh two days, that's pretty good. Thanks for the compliments!

**Curlyq2713**— Thanks!

**Daretodream322**— HEHEHEHEHEHE HERE YOU GO! Lol

**Psychoticsmileyface**— POTC IS a great movie! Thanks for not minding the chapter of dialogue!

**Lady Underworld**— I'm glad you changed your mind about reading them post-graduation!

**Neveah**— Thanks!

**GooseyCorsair**— I LOVE PIRATES TOO! JOHNNY DEPP IS AMAZING! I'm glad my story brings joy to your life, thanks for sharing that with me.

**Midnite kitsune aka sesshy lvr**— wow… that's a name… Thanks to you also for the Inuyasha summary!

**Chinherchickchu**— interesting name! I'm not giving any hints on what will happen in the story, sorry!

**Twidaleedee**— Thanks!

**VMARS**— Yes ma'am I got a sequel! And the future is coming steadily!

**Lady Snake**— Haha I like how you called me "babe" and then reassured me that you weren't gay. Thanks for that.

**Lilred-07**— Haha pretty things distract you… O penny!… that was funny

**Lutfisplayland**— Wow…you sure wrote a long review! 1) I'm sorry I say "my love" instead of "love". 2) Thanks for spending all that money to print out my story at the library! Lol I don't think any one has told me that they've done that yet! 3) I know how you feel when you say you get short of breath while reading because I get that way too sometimes, in a few selected fanfic stories. 4) I am sorry you feel that I am a better writer than you. 5) I'll try to use "dressy" words went I put smut in. Can you give me a few examples of "dressy smut words"? 6) YOU ARE WELCOME! I've always hated Voldemort anyway. And I hate Lucius in fan fic stories and the books, but I think he's brilliant in the movie because of Jason Issacs, he plays Lucius ingeniously. 7) Don't worry you aren't pathetic. I ordered the 6th book back in January. I am even going to a library thing at midnight to get my book as soon as it is released lol. I can't believe you feel sad when you read J.K. because you're more in tuned to mine! Wow! Thank you! That is an overwhelming compliment! 8) Answers to your questions: A) I have ideas already planned for action. Don't worry. B) Narcissa won't be there when they are married, don't worry. C) Hermione and Draco are a couple and will get married…that's all I am going to say. D) I can't remove the dark mark. It's there to stay. E) Draco is just worried about Jess, and I know this is stupid of him but he also just wants sex every night and he won't get it if she goes home but he's not about to admit that now is he?

**HuGs N KiSsEs 1411**— Thanks, you love my story, I love your reviews.

**Degrassichick**— Oh, I definitely know of 21 Jump Street. I've read all about it. Johnny hated working on that TV show because he didn't feel he could be himself. I've never actually seen an episode though.

**Sammeh**— They aren't going to just threaten each other with sex constantly don't worry. I know Draco was getting a little sappy back there wasn't he? Not wanting her to leave and all, but she's the only one he's ever loved and he's worried about Jess…and not getting sex. But he's not going to admit that part to Hermione.

**Friticatized**— update your story, woman! Lol And feel free to laugh like an idiot. That's what comedy is there for.

**Sunflower18**— Thanks.

**Donttouchmysexyferret**— Someone Save Us? Is it Hermione/Draco? If so, don't be surprised if you see a review from me soon! And BTW Draco is MY sexy ferret. Lol

**WolfdemonGrl**— I am not giving out hints about when Hermione goes back home sorry! And thanks for the Inuyasha summary! It's like 2:30 AM and I am waiting for it to come on.

**Classicaldancer**— Thanks for reading so intently! And thanks for putting me on your faves list!

**TigerLilly1889**— My POTC fic in which I wrote two years ago is up. Well, six chapters of it.

**Samantha Cameron**— Hermione will leave I'm sorry. I will reveal that much.

**Greengrl**—You have your opinions, you don't have to like the Grangers. But I am sorry, she is going home. (I prefer Draco too tho)

**Strawberrylemonade520**— I'm glad you appreciated my humor! Thanks!

**Mysticallove**— Your wait is no longer needed, the ball is here!

**Malfoy'sAngel**— Nope, Draco didn't convince her. Hermione isn't going to give into Draco this time! It does open the door to many possibilities doesn't it?

**Anniebells**—You don't have to wait any longer! Here's your update!

**I owe u eddie stack**—Yes the Great Adventures of Draco Malfoy have continued…

**SaireyBRiddle**— Good luck on becoming an illustrator!

I wrote these shout-outs March 25th, so I apologize if you reviewed after that and your name isn't up there! I greatly appreciate your review anyway! Thanks!

Chap. 4 Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions

'So, Draco, when are you taking Hermione to Knockturn Alley to shop?' Narcissa asked during breakfast, in the tearoom, the next day.

Draco coughed loudly, choking on his tea.

'Some thing wrong dear?' Narcissa asked.

'We're going to Diagon Alley.' Draco said.

'Oh, well what ever you please.'

'Do they even sell dresses in Knockturn Alley?' Hermione asked.

'If you know where to go.' Narcissa replied, taking a small bite of biscotti.

Hermione nodded, obviously nervous about Narcissa suggesting to shop in the alley that is devoted to the dark arts.

'Hermione are you ready?' Draco asked.

'For what?' She asked.

'Umm, to go shopping?' Draco replied.

'Oh.' Hermione looked down at her plate full of food.

'Draco let your fiancée finish her meal.' Narcissa snapped.

'Oh, I'm finished.' Hermione said to her.

'Well,' Draco said standing up and walking over to his mother, 'we're off.'

Draco kissed his mother's cheek.

'Have a good day, mother, see you later tonight. We'll be back, probably after dinner. Don't let the house go mad without me.' He told her.

'Pish posh, Draco.' Narcissa said shooing him off with a wave, 'The manor will be fine.'

Draco walked to the exit of the room, looking back and waited for Hermione. Hermione lifted her plate and glass and began to walk toward Draco.

'Hermione,' Narcissa began, 'the house elves can take care of those.'

'Yes, with all do respect though Narcissa, I am perfectly capable of taking them myself… once again.' Hermione said leaving the room, with a house elf chasing after her to take her items.

Narcissa sighed and turned to Draco.

'There's something wrong with her.' She spoke.

'More like many things.' He said with a grin, turning on his heel to leave.

Draco and Hermione walked along Diagon Alley. Hermione smelt the nostalgic, deep earth-like scents of the dusty road and heard the hustle and bustle of the busy witches and wizards.

Draco looked over at Hermione. She looked indescribably happy.

'What are you thinking?' He asked.

'I just remember shopping here for Hogwarts supplies. Happy memories.'

Then the couple walked by Flourish and Blotts. Hermione suddenly frowned.

'Now what?' He asked.

'There,' She said pointing to the store, 'not so great memories.'

'Why?'

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

'Are you kidding me?' Hermione asked, 'Remember our second year when you and your father encountered me, Harry, and the Weasley's?'

'Ahh…we're going back to the hate years.' Draco said, not wishing to reminisce.

'No, I'm sorry. Never mind.' Hermione said shaking her head, throwing a smile on her face.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, as if questioning if she was okay.

'I'm fine.' She told him, 'Look, there's Madam Malkin's lets go.'

Hermione walked slightly ahead of Draco, but he knew her awkwardness would wear off as soon as they started looking at the dress robes.

Hermione stepped inside the store and finally smiled. The store was very crowded, but Hermione knew that this meant new shipments of robes had just came in.

A tall, thin, pale woman approached Hermione.

'Hello and good afternoon. Would you be interested in a spangled, self-ironing, beautifying, slimming, fattening, lengthening, temperature-adjusting, or plain?' She said in a breath robotic-like.

'Yes, I'd like a dress robe for a gala that is self-ironing, beautifying, sl—'

However, Draco cut Hermione off.

'No, thank you. She doesn't need any special robe. We'll be fine looking on our own.' He told the hasty woman.

Hermione looked at Draco wearily.

After the lady sneered and walked away, Hermione looked at Draco and sighed.

'Hermione, you don't need any of that extra stuff. You will look fine without it.'

'Draco, I have to make a good impression on your family. I can't look just "fine".'

Draco smiled and put his hands on her shoulders firmly.

'Hermione, my love, my adoration, my rock, my—'

'Draco, enough with the adjectives.'

'Hermione you look beautiful all the time. You don't have to worry about my family not liking you because of the way you look.'

'But I do have to worry about them not liking me?'

'Umm…yes, probably, but there's not a lot we can do about that.' He said with a smirk.

She giggled and received a kiss on her forehead from Draco. They then heard an "ahem".

Draco and Hermione turned to the sound of the voice.

Draco smiled.

'Blaise!'

'Fucker!'

They made a one-handed man hug and continued to talk.

'Why are you here?' Draco asked him.

'Oh, Lavi was invited by my parents to a banquet and she insisted on getting new robes, and of course she fucking dragged me along.' He drawled.

'You're still with Lavender?' Hermione spoke.

Blaise looked over Draco's shoulders.

'Oh, hey Granger.' Blaise said with a smile. 'What you hiding for?'

'I wasn't hiding. My rude fiancé just decided to throw himself in front of me and then ignore me. But I've been here the entire time.'

Draco looked at Blaise asking for pity.

Blaise laughed.

'Anyway, yes I am still with Lavender. She's wandering around this store somewhere. She's tried on, I swear, like seventy robes already.'

'Oh, that's so great. I can't believe you two are still together.' Hermione said.

'I can't believe you and Draco are still together to be honest. I mean, I knew he loved you but after the sex…what the bloody hell is left of him?' Blaise asked her.

Hermione laughed, Draco frowned.

'Well, why are you two here? Shopping for your wedding gowns?' Blaise asked jokingly.

'Nah, I have a stupid, fucked up family reunion on Friday and Hermione needs a new dress robe.' Draco said.

Then a high pitched squeal came from the other side of the store.

'Blaise-y! I found it! I found it!'

Then there was a pause.

'Where are you? Why can I never find you when I need you? Blaise! Blaise Zabini?'

Blaise turned a dark pink.

'I have to go before she wakes the shrunken heads over on Knockturn.'

Draco made a whipping sound.

'Draco…Draco…Draco…you, my friend, are the LAST person who has rights to make that noise. See you two later.' Blaise said before jogging off to find Lavender.

Draco scoffed. Then he turned to Hermione quickly and narrowed his eyes at her.

'I'm not whipped.' He spoke.

'I didn't say you were.'

'Well, I'm not. If anything, you're the whipped one.'

'Whoa! Whoa!' Hermione cried, 'I am not whipped. I have my own mind, my own opinions.'

'That's true unfortunately.' Draco sighed.

Hermione playfully slapped Draco then walked over to a rack of robes.

'What color?' Hermione asked Draco.

'Green.'

'No.'

'Silver.'

'No.'

'Black.'

'Maybe.'

'Wh—' Draco paused, 'Wait did you say maybe on black?'

'Yes, but I just wanted to see what you said. I don't want black. It's not a funeral.'

Draco shrugged.

'Well, Hermione dear, what color would _you_ like to wear?'

'Blue.'

'No.'

'Maroon.'

'No.'

'Pink.'

'Hell no.'

Draco began to wander off looking at the robes. He pulled a lavender colored robe from the rack.

'No, definitely not a good color.' He spoke.

'Oh, sweetie, that color would wash you out.' A high voice spoke.

Draco thought about this statement and then turned to see a lean man standing behind him. The man had straight blonde hair, with some pieces over one eye. Caramel highlights adorned his head. He wore a black pinstripe blazer and brown velvet pants, with sharp black Italian shoes.

Draco stared at the man, wondering if that girlish voice could have possibly came from him. Draco then saw that the man had each ear pierced and wore a ring on each finger… yup the voice came from him.

'Uhh, excuse me, what did you say?' Draco asked.

'Honey, I would try a dark blue or even black, perhaps, black is the new pink! And we all loved pink.'

'Hell no! I sure don't like pink, on me at least!' Draco cried.

'Well, what size are you? I'm sure we have many nice things in your petite size. Are you a 28-inch waist and…long length?' The man asked, quickly licking his lips.

Draco's eyes widened.

'Whoa, whoa, I don't know what you are thinking, but stop! This dress is not for me; I was looking at this for my girlfriend! Fiancée! Who is a woman! A female with breasts, nice big breasts for that matter! And a vag—'

'Draco!' Hermione shouted, 'What are you talking about! I could hear you from the other side of the store!'

Hermione then looked up at the man in the velvet pants whom was eyeing Draco.

'Who are you?' Hermione asked.

'I work here, I'm helping this fine, young man pick out a dress robe. My name is Kai.'

'Well, Kai, we don't need any help, thank you. My fiancé and I can handle it ourselves.'

A disappointed Kai walked away.

Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her hard. He pulled away from a happy Hermione.

'Ahh…good as always.' Draco sighed, turning back to the robes.

Hermione slyly moved her hand into Draco's. He turned and looked at her and grinned.

Draco then looked past Hermione and let go of her hand. He walked over to a rack in the back of the store. He held up a white, flowing, satin dress robe. Gold lace wrapped around the waist and also formed the bottom few inches of the dress. It was empire waist and strapless.

'Hermione…what about this one?' He asked.

Hermione smiled.

'Great choice, Draco…did Kai help?' She sniggered.

'Shut up. No, I just saw it.'

'Are you sure you and your boyfriend didn't sneak off and try this on while I was gone?'

Draco glared at her.

'Just go try it on.' He said throwing it at her.

She laughed and skipped back to a dressing room with the beautiful dress.

A minute or two later, Hermione emerged in the gown.

The dress touched the floor, and began at the top of her breasts. It formed to her body nicely.

'That…that…that's the one.' Draco stuttered.

Hermione smiled at him.

'I had to adjust it magically a bit.' She told him.

'How so?' Draco asked.

Then the tall, thin, pale woman from before walked up to Hermione.

'Oh, that dress is lovely dear. It's witches like you who make young woman magically change their bodies. You do know that if you adjust the stitching in any of the robes that you automatically have to buy it. And you let out some stitch in the bust and brought in some in the waist so you must buy it.'

The woman then sauntered off.

Hermione spit her tongue out inconspicuously.

'You had to let out the bust, eh? And bring in the waist?' Draco asked with a lustful smirk on his face.

Hermione looked ashamed.

'What did she mean when she said witches like me "make young women magically change their bodies"?' She asked Draco.

'Girls would kill to have a body like yours. So, some magically change it. It's dangerous, though, the spell could go wrong and they would be deformed.'

'My body?' Hermione asked in confusion looking down at herself.

Draco stood up.

'Let me help you out of that dress and I'll show you what other girls desire that you… are most fortunate to possess.'

Suddenly Draco pushed her, and himself back into her dressing room.

'Draco!' She scolded in a whisper. 'The rooms are only one per person.'

He pressed his body against hers and reached his wand to the small of her back.

'I'm just helping you with your zipper…that was stuck, right?' He asked reaching up to her zipper.

She nodded mischievously.

Draco slowly pulled down her zipper, letting the dress fall to her feet freely.

Hermione was bare in front of him, except for nude colored bikini underwear.

Draco put a hand on her right shoulder, and slid it to her collarbone, then down her right side, stopping to rub his thumb against her fleshy breast.

'Women want these…' He whispered to her.

'Draco…' She admonished, blushing furiously. 'Stop.' She said, not meaning it.

He slid his hand further down and stopped at her waist.

'And this…it's petite…girls want this.'

He slid his hand around her back, and down to her butt.

'Firm…but enough there to grab. This is good.' He said gently squeezing it.

'Draco!' She scolded again, reaching around to grab his hand and pull it away. 'Now you really must stop violating me in a public dressing room.' She smiled up at him.

He laughed hoarsely and kissed her softly.

'Well, you just get your beautiful self dressed and then we can go for some lunch, eh? Since I rushed you out of your breakfast.'

She nodded.

'Sounds good, but you are going to have to leave, as to not get distracted, so I can dress.'

'Fine, fine. But I'd like to take the time down to say, it's been fun and I hope we can do this again some time.'

She laughed and pointed to the door. As he was about to walk out she kicked his butt. He turned his head and grinned mischievously at her.

'Hey! No spanking until later!' He joked.

'My bad, please please forgive me…' She fake pleaded.

'No, I don't think I will. I am going to have to punish you tonight.'

'Will there be spankings? Please no! I couldn't bear anymore!' She cried, a damsel-in-distress tone.

'Oh. There will be spankings-a-plenty. Good and hard ones too.'

'Oh!' She lamented throwing her head back in feigned woe.

Draco laughed at their silliness and finally stepped out the door.

He walked into Blaise and Lavender, who had curious smirks on their faces.

'Oh…hey guys…' Draco said awkwardly.

'So…trying on a robe?' Lavender asked smartly.

'No...Hermione had trouble with her zipper.'

'I'm sure she did, fucker.' Blaise grinned. 'See you later.'

Lavender and Blaise began to walk away. But just before they left the store Blaise turned and yelled back to Draco.

'Give Granger a good firm spank from me too!'

A/N:

Yup, yup, her "dress robe" is not exactly a robe but…I wanted to describe a pretty dress so deal with it! Lol. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!

Oh and the man "Kai" was derived froma true character. I was at the mall and went to the store, BeBe and a man with long blonde hair (and caramel high lights), some brushed over his eyes, in a pinstripe blazer and brown velvet pants helped me find a shirt. He had the gay lisp and was hilarious. Great customer service. We talked about how unfortunate it was that many places didn't make sheer chemises for men and he had to settle for "polyester" lol. It was good fun. He was a nice, but strange, man.

ALL JOHNNY DEPP FANS OUT THERE PLEASE READ (OR EVEN THOSE LOOKING FOR A GOOD MOVIE TO WATCH): I just watched "Don Juan DeMarco" this evening and I have to say that it is one of the best movies i've ever had the pleasure of watching. Johnny Depp plays a character who believes he is Don Juan, "the world's greatest lover" and the movie is so good, and Johnny is unbelievably good looking. His acting is brilliant as usual, too! Check it out! Almost better than Johnny Depp playing CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW.

**ALL FAITHFUL REVIEWERS PLEASE READ:**

I RECEIVED AN EMAIL FROM FANFIC. NET TELLING ME THEY REMOVED MY "_NO LONGER JUST A MUDBLOOD: THE SEQUEL_" FROM THIS WEBSITE. THEY SAID IT "VIOLATED THE GUIDELINES". I WAS VERY DISHEARTED IN HEARING SO. I WORKED HARD ON IT. IF ANY OF YOU WHO READ MY MUDBLOOD TRILOGY AND SAVED THE LAST STORY "_NO LONGER JUST A MUDBLOOD: THE SEQUEL_" IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED IF YOU COULD EMAIL IT TO ME. I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE IT TO REMEMBER IT BY, AND TRY AND RE-POST IT FOR OTHERS TO ENJOY. ALSO, FANFIC. NET SAID THAT IF I MAKE ANOTHER "INFRACTION" THAT MY ACCOUNT WILL BE DELETED AND SO WILL ALL MY STORIES. HOWEVER, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE "INFRACTION" WAS SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN'T DO...THEY DIDN'T CANCEL ANY OF MY OTHER "MUDBLOOD" STORIES, JUST THE FINAL INSTALLMENT. SO I APOLOGIZE IF YOU READ "_NO LONGER JUST A MUDBLOOD_", THEN "_NO LONGER JUST A MUDBLOOD 2_" AND EXPECTED TO FIND A SEQUEL...IT DOESN'T EXIST ANY LONGER. SO PLEASE CHECK YOUR PAST SAVINGS OF ANY STORIES TO SEE IF MY SEQUEL WAS ONE OF THEM. I WOULD BE INDEBTED FOR LIFE TO ANYONE WHO COULD EMAIL MY STORY BACK TO ME!


	5. Getting Ready and Talk of House Elves

A/N: Thanks so much for all your concern about my deleted "Mudblood" sequel, but I have received copies of it back! So big thanks to Ashley and Ashlie, and Claire! Shout-outs! 

Thanks to **Dracosgurl527, cupcakes-20, tara, KuronuesLove52, twidaleedee, sporq, Alenor, IceAngel 3, Goddess of Life and Death, Black Rose Black Heart, Michelle Felton, Talium, Samantha Cameron, Alice, Super Syd, ReadingFreak997, Raisa, Kaoru4, greengrl, Goosey Corsair, Pfft Wanna Danse**!

**WolfWytch**—I'm sorry about the lack of sex scenes, but I do need to form a plot too! Lol! I don't know when I'll get around putting another steamy scene in, cause Hermione goes back home after the ball, but maybe I'll slip one in.

**Lazybum Carmela Ana Zanna**—HaHa! If I got Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton in a dressing room alone, or with other people I don't fucking care, I'd do him too! No shame!

**Ashlie and Ashley**—You don't think Eminem is cute! Oh gosh he's so hot! I have three huge posters of him on my walls (along with Johnny Depp and Tom Felton). Let's see movie stars…my favorite actor is Johnny Depp. Hands down. I also liked Brad Pitt in Troy, Tom Cruise in Minority Report, Steve Buscemi (because he's hilarious in every role he does), Bruce Willis in Armageddon (I cry like a baby), Jim Carrey. Those are a good handful. My favorite music artist is Eminem. I also like Usher (Yeah), Green Day, The Killers, The Strokes…yup.

**Flirtashuzsh0rty**—I'm glad you liked the spanking part! And the dress.

**Donttouchmysexyferret**—Spanking part, you liked it too? Well, I'm glad I put it in there then cause I've been getting lots of compliments on that scene! And yes, we all know Draco is whipped, even though he is in denial. I haven't watched Edward Scissorhands since I was little, but I remember liking it. "Pirates" is the greatest movie of all time. I could watch that every day if I had time. The other GREAT Johnny Depp movie is called "Don Juan DeMarco" go rent it! Or buy it! MY Draco!

**Dracosgurl4evr**—I am not sure how it violated the "guidelines". Thanks for the compliments.

**Lindabelle**—I don't know what I did wrong. They just said I violated guidelines. I have received my story back, I'll try and re-post in soon. And no I didn't save it…that's why I needed someone to email it to me. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lacheln**—No! Blaise will not disappear, he's Draco's best friend (except for Hermione of course…cough or maybe not) and Draco will always need manly comfort, relief, and advice…the ball comes NEXT chapter.

**HuGs N KiSsEs 1411**—guidelines are stupid. My chapter had you off your seat? Awesome! Don't worry about my story, I got it back from some others. Thanks anyway!

**Pyromanic**—Yes, yes Draco is a HOTTIE. Thanks for reading my stories.

**Chaotickittie-ilovedraco**—I'm not sure if I am going to start anymore stories. I would like to write one in which they meet later after Hogwarts, but I start college this year so I might not…idea still pending.

**Strawberrylemonade520**—Hey! Just a side note, I LOVE to drink S.lemonade. Yeah, Narcissa is being bitchy isn't she? Well, she IS a Malfoy. She's gonna take a while to grow fond of Hermione too, just like Draco took his time.

**Stefix3**—Sorry you didn't get a chance to read the Sequel! I'll re-post it one of these days, hopefully they won't delete it again…or deactivate my account completely.

**Degrassichick**—yeah, Johnny did everything possible to get out of his contract with 21 Jump Street. Haha. I've never seen an episode, oh well…

**Daretodream322**—Yup, Blaise needs a girl doesn't he? To release all his sexual tension lol. Haha! Don't worry you aren't perverted…or if you are, then I am too! Sorry for the lack of steamy scenes! But you know me, they'll appear eventually. And yes, Johnny Depp IS friggin hot.

**Johncenasbaybeegurl**—Thanks for saving me story! That means a lot, but two others already sent it to me, so no need for you too also!

**Kara Black**—Yes! You've seen Don Juan? Awesome! I saw Finding Neverland I theaters, and I just watched it the other day and YES it is VERY good. Brilliant acting by EVERYONE in the cast. Thanks for thinking Draco and Hermione are "cute" I hope they aren't just appearing as lustful teenagers.

**Malfoy'sAngel**—Kai (the gay guy) was great wasn't he? I loved him. He's based off a real person! Draco's family's reaction will come NEXT chapter. I hope I am not kicked off too! Thanks!

**Fireballazur**—Johnny Depp is my hero too! What a coincidence! Lol! PLEASE email me the Johnny Depp in towel and BOOTS! Woo woo! I would greatly appreciate it! I don't think you've updated your story yet! Get on it! Lol.

**Sammeh**—I don't know any different when it comes to Inuyasha. I've only seen what's on CN, and nothing else, so it seems fine to me. I don't read manga, I've only seen two episodes and drawings my cousin has drawn of him and Kagome. She's a wicked artist. And nope, Blaise is not gone forever! He's one of my favorites! I'll re-post the "mudblood" sequel soon…

**Sunflower18**—I have NO idea what's up with the ratings…they are stupid. Why can't they just stick to G, PG, PG-13, and R? That's what everyone is used to.

**Lilred-07**—They took your sequel off again as soon as you posted it? Mmm…I was going to re-post my "Mudblood" sequel…maybe I'll just rename it…hopefully they won't notice and deactivate me.

**BlueEyedAngel636**—I'll email them and ask what guidelines I broke, thanks for the legal advice!

On with the story! (And sorry I know a lot of you were anticipating the Ball scene now, but it's not until next chapter!)

Chap. 5 Getting Ready and Talk of House Elves 

Friday came quickly. The Malfoy/Black family reunion gala was soon approaching, nary a day left, it was today. In four hours to be exact. It was to start at seven o'clock and Hermione was a mess.

Draco walked into his mother's room, and looked around for a few seconds until his mother inquired to what he was doing.

'I am looking for that woman of mine…' Draco sighed, 'I peeked into her room and she wasn't there, I was wondering if she maybe came in here for desperate advice or something.'

'Well, no, Draco she is not in here. Perhaps she is off picketing with "anti-house elf slavery" signs…'

'Now, now, be nice Narcissa.' Draco scolded in a high voice, mimicking his mom.

'Don't poke fun at me Draco Lucius Malfoy, and you better not called me "Narcissa" again. I am your mother, now go make sure your fiancée isn't preventing the house elves from setting up for the ball.'

Draco mockingly saluted her, turned on his heel and left.

Draco ran down the stairs and into the ballroom where house elves were indeed working.

'Haven't seen Hermione have you?' He addressed to them all.

Many no's were heard and Draco was about to leave, but one house elf walked up to him timidly.

'Yes? Have you seen her?' Draco asked the female elf.

'Yes, master. Illia thinks me's seen her upstairs, sir. Illia was walking bys her room, sir, heard bustling in her bathroom, sir.'

'All right, thanks.' Draco said quickly, then dashed out of the room.

Draco took the stairs back up two at a time. He walked down the hall, and into Hermione's room that connected with his.

'Hermione?' He called as he walked in.

He saw Hermione's dress lying out on her bed.

'Hermione?'

He then heard a faint groan coming from her bathroom.

He walked over and knocked, but the door opened a bit when he knocked so he opened it fully.

'Hermione, I'm coming in…' He warned as he walked in.

He saw a nearly naked Hermione lying lazily on the tiled floor in black lace undergarments.

'Oooh, now this is what I like walking in on…' Draco teased. 'What are you doing on the floor, baby?'

'I give up, Draco.' She told him in a whine.

'Hermione Granger? Giving up? Never…' He jeered. 'But for curiosity's sake, what exactly are you giving up on?'

'This "gala". I am never going to fit in. All the Malfoy's will hate me. I will look too showy in that dress, my hair is too poofy, and they'll just hate me I know it. I tried doing heavier make-up to accentuate something I _used_ to like about my body, which are my eyes, but I just looked like a hooker so I rubbed it off. And now I decided just to spend the remainder of the night here on your floor.'

'Rubbed off heavier make-up, eh? Is that what's all over your face?' Draco asked, folding his arms and leaning up against the door.

Hermione leaned forward to look into the vanity. It looked like she had black dirt smudged all over her face. She then collapsed back onto the floor.

'…yes.' She sighed.

Draco laughed at his fiancée's pitiful state.

'First of all, Hermione, get off the floor,' He said walking over to her and pulled her up, 'second of all, not _all_ of my relatives will hate you, third of all, you do not look too "showy" in that dress. Now, if you walked downstairs in the little ensemble you've gone on now, _maybe_ you could be classified as "showing off". Fourth of all, your hair is fine…'

'Oh yeah, Draco, that coming from a man who ridiculed me hair for six years.'

'We don't talk about those times remember?'

'Fine…'

'Fifth of all,' he continued, 'you don't need heavy make-up. You are gorgeous naturally. And last but certainly not least, you can't spend all night up here because I need a savior during this party. And you are the chosen one my love.'

'I don't want to be…' She whined leaning on him, not even trying to fully stand up.

'Well, you must, and as much as I would love to stand and hold your scantily dressed body all day, I cannot. I too must go get all, for lack of a better word, dolled-up.'

Hermione groaned, but in an agreeing manner.

'Good,' Draco said as he kissed her forehead, 'now when you are done just come on over to my room and then we'll wait until that horrible hour in which my family will arrive.'

Hermione nodded as he left the bathroom. Two seconds later he popped his head back in.

'Yes?' Hermione asked.

'You have three hours to get ready by the way.'

'All right, thanks.'

He nodded and left her sight again.

Hermione looked in the mirror and laughed at herself.

_All right, Hermione, don't get all frazzled about this. It's only his ENTIRE family… whom will all despise you because of your heritage. _She told herself.

Hermione washed her face again, and started over. This time she put on light cream colors and light caramels and browns. She smiled, satisfied with herself. She grabbed a tube of golden bronzer and applied it to her chest and arms, so she would glitter gold in the light.

_Draco will like that._ She thought.

Hermione then ran around the bedroom a bit, drying the bronzer before she put on her dress. She then remembered her dress was a light white color. She looked down at her black garments and sighed.

'Now I have to change bra and underwear too.'

She thought to herself for a moment. She then grabbed her wand and conjured a new set of underwear. Nude colored.

'Perfect.'

She quickly threw off the black pieces, substituting them for the nude. Now it was finally time for the dress.

She grabbed the silky dress and slid up her legs and zipped it carefully. She walked over to the mirror and grinned.

'Draco definitely picked out a good dress.'

She again went to the bathroom do attempt to tame her wavy curls.

She stared at herself for a minute or two.

And asked herself, 'What shall I do?'

_No magic needed perhaps_? She could do it in a snap.

She grabbed her comb and brush, for she was not in a rush.

She pulled and she tugged, but gave up with a shrug.

She was not in the mood to fix her mane, so she grabbed her wand without any shame.

She said a few words, and in no less than a moment or two, her hair was in curls, so fresh and subdued.

She conjured some pearls, that went with her dress, put some in her curls, and some on her chest.

(A/N: HAHA! I'm Dr. Seuss! Did you see how the last eight or nine sentences rhymed with each other!)

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and decided it was time to go see if Draco was finished.

She opened the door that lead to his room and walked inside. She looked up at a clock, it read 4:45. She only took forty-five minutes to get ready, even through all that rhyming!

'Draco? Are you ready?' She asked.

Draco stepped out of his bathroom with a towel over his head. He was roughly shaking the towel through his hair, drying it. He must have just gotten out of the shower, because he also only had a towel around his waist.

'Draco,' She said in a scolding tone, 'what have you been doing this whole time?'

'Nothing, I –' he began to reply but he finally removed the towel from his head and looked up at her. He stared at her for a few seconds, then a large smile appeared on his smooth, pale (and clean might I add) face. 'You look so beautiful, Hermione.' He then snapped out of his gawking attitude and said, 'I knew that dress was perfect. I picked it out. If I had left it up to you, you would have showed up in a bright pink poofy dress.'

'There's nothing wrong with pink, but I still wouldn't have worn it for your family ball. And yes, you did a fine job of picking this dress out.'

'And you wear it very nicely.' He added with a grin.

'Well, thank you, Draco.'

She then took a seat on his loveseat, waiting for him to get ready. He stared at her, as if waiting for something.

'What?' She asked defensively.

'Are you just going to sit there?'

'Well, what would you like me to do, Draco? You told me to come in and we'd wait for your family to arrive.'

'I can't get ready if some one is just sitting watching me. I'll feel weird…'

'Well, would you like me to close my eyes?' She asked mockingly.

'No. Can't you come back in like twenty minutes?'

'Hey! It's not my fault I was finished before you!' She told him.

'So you're just going to sit there as I do my hair and get dressed?'

'Yes. How long could it take? You have like a total of like five strands of hair in comparison to my own, and you just put on a suit.'

'I don't do my hair magically, so it takes longer.'

'Well, it still shouldn't take more than five minutes. Why don't you just magick it dry?'

'I have to do it myself to make sure it's how I want it.'

'Oh, does little Draco have to make sure every strand is perfect?' She teased in a baby tone.

'I just prefer to do my hair without magic…now see! This is why you can't be in here! You'll just distract me!'

'I'm sorry! I'll be quiet starting…now!'

Hermione then lay back against the sofa and watched Draco with a smile.

Draco went to his closet and took out his finely pressed Italian suit, and hung it up on his bedpost. Then he took out a shoebox from his closet, most likely holding his Italian dress shoes. He went to his vanity mirror and took a comb and began putting his hair JUST how he wanted it.

'I can feel you smirking at me!' Draco shouted as he continued combing.

'I'm not!' She cried with a giggle, 'I swear!'

'Yeah right…' He muttered.

After combing, Draco took a little bit of gel from a tube and rubbed it in his fingers. He looked in the mirror again and applied it conservatively to his blonde locks.

'Draco, why do you comb and shape it perfectly first, just to mess it up with gel?' Hermione asked.

'Is this you being silent, Hermione?'

'No, I was just curious.'

'Let me do my hair the way I want to. It's my hair for cripes sake.'

Hermione laughed again.

'You are so paranoid.' She said quietly.

Draco turned his face to look at her menacingly, she stopped smiling and stiffened her face.

He away from her and grinned to himself. A few minutes later he was finally done with his hair. He reached into a drawer in his vanity and pulled out an expensive looking bottle. He opened it and applied some of its contents onto his hand. He then liberally slapped it onto his neck, chest, and a little on his face and wrists.

'Cologne?' Hermione asked.

Draco turned his face slowly to her.

'No. It's burning liquid that I apply for fun.' He said facetiously.

'I was just asking…' She mumbled, 'You don't have to be so sarcastic.'

Draco then walked over to his dresser drawers and pulled out come black silk socks. He quickly put them on.

'You put your socks on first?' Hermione asked.

'Dear God you ask a lot of questions!' He cried, 'Yes! I put my socks on first, is that a crime? And now I'll take off my towel—' He then dropped his towel to the floor, in which Hermione's eyes looked right to his crotch, and her face turned a deep red, 'and then I'll put on boxers, a beater, and then my suit. If that's okay with you?'

She giggled and nodded.

'Good.' He replied opening another drawer and pulling out black silk boxers and a plain white beater. 'Are these okay with you?' He asked corrosively.

She nodded once again.

He slipped them on and then proceeded to dissect his suit. He first placed on the white, silk dress shirt, followed by the vest and tie, then his pants, and last but not least, his double-breasted jacket. But of course Draco Malfoy also has to have cuff links, so little gold ones sparkled on his wrists.

He turned, arms outstretched, to Hermione.

'Okay, you may talk now.' He told her.

'What do you want me to say?' She asked.

He sighed dramatically.

'I'm just kidding, Draco.' She said with a laugh, 'You look handsome. Very distinguished.'

'Well, thank you. I'm almost done.'

'Almost?' She asked incredulously.

He slipped into his Italian shoes, and then went back to his closet. He pulled out a white rose boutonniere with pearls adorning it.

'It matches your dress. Unfortunately the host has to wear one.'

'I think it finishes your ensemble perfectly.' She smiled, finally standing up.

She waltzed over to him, spinning as she went.

'What are you doing?' He asked her with a dry chuckle.

'Practicing for when we're downstairs.'

'Who said I was going to dance with you?'

'Draco!'

He grinned and stepped close to her and took her hand. He led her to a large mirror and they stared at themselves. He was in a black and white tux and she was in a white gown.

'Oh my god…it looks like we're getting married.' Hermione breathed.

'Shit, I didn't even think about that. Now all my relatives are going to be obsessed with talking about weddings! And children!'

'At least it'll take attention of me.'

'Or draw attention. When they bring up children, they'll bring up the flawless Malfoy/Black bloodline.'

Hermione covered her face with her hands.

'Oh no! Draco, what am I going to do?'

'I'll take care of you, don't worry. I'll defend your honor, mudblood.' He winked.

She frowned at him.

'Come on, Hermione, smile. I was joking.' He looked back at them selves through the mirror. 'We look fucking good together though, don't we?'

She smiled and nodded.

He looked down at her and gently put his hand to her chin and lifted her face towards his. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She turned in the kiss, to place both hands on his chest. She slowly began to slide a hand to his hair, but his hand stopped her.

'That's a no-no, my love.' He told her, 'Do you want me to do my hair all over again?'

She shook her head.

Draco looked up at his clock.

'It's six. We should head down stairs.' He told her.

'Draco,' She said softly grabbing her stomach, 'I'm nervous. Spiders are going crazy in my stomach.'

'Spiders? Don't you mean butterflies?'

'Oh, haha, Harry and I decided to say "spiders" from now on to scare Ronald. He's deathly afraid of them.'

'Yes, I remember from DADA with Lupin.'

'Really? I wouldn't think you to remember something about Ronald from so long ago.'

'It was his biggest fear, why wouldn't I remember that? It could have become very useful information later on.'

'Oh, Draco, you're such a bully.'

He shrugged and led her downstairs.

Draco and Hermione walked into the ballroom where Narcissa was approving or disapproving of decorations by the house elves.

'Oh! Draco, I'm glad you're here.' Narcissa cried as the couple walked in, 'Fountain, or no fountain?'

Draco looked at the item Narcissa was pointing to. It was a large marble water fountain with enchanted water flowing from three places. The water changed colors continuously.

'Oh! It's beautiful!' Hermione said excitedly.

'Well, I guess we'll keep it then, mother.' Draco told her.

'Are you sure it's not too big?' Narcissa asked.

'No. Hopefully not everyone will fit so some will have to leave.' Draco said with a hopeful smirk.

'Stop it, Draco. They are your flesh and blood.'

'Oh yes, and that's _very_ important in this family. I forgot.' Draco snapped.

'Draco, not too long ago you also thought it was very important so mind your mouth.' Narcissa scolded.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued to look around.

'Mother, must we have a guest book? They are all just going to go on about how rich they all are.'

Narcissa began to laugh.

'Draco, you really have turned into a hypocrite!'

'What do you mean by that?' He asked desperately.

'Well, I'll try to remember the quote you wrote in Aunt Autumn's guest book at the 1995 family reunion… ahh yes I remember,' Narcissa clears her throat and begins to quote a thirteen year old Draco, '"This reunion was so boring. My family's mansion is way bigger than yours. This place doesn't even have a conservatory. Mine does. And at my house I get however much chocolate and candy I want. Besides I'm way better looking that your child."'

Hermione snorted.

'Something funny, Granger?' Draco asked.

'You were so snobby and spoiled!' Hermione laughed.

'I cannot believe you remembered that, mother.' Draco scowled.

'It was very embarrassing as a mother, Draco.' Narcissa replied, 'Aunt Autumn was rather put-off and she talked to your father about it. However, Lucius thought it was perfectly fine for a boy with your standards to say.'

'That's Lucius Malfoy for ya.' Draco replied.

Narcissa looked up at the clock.

'A half hour, better get ready.' She said.

Narcissa then walked over to the table, where her wand was lying. She pointed to herself and said, 'Ut vestido.'

She immediately transformed, Cinderella-style. Her housedress turned into an ornate deep-crimson gown. Her long blonde hair was twisted up into a detailed twist and she looked very elegant.

'All right house elves! Shoo shoo guests will be arriving soon!' Narcissa bellowed.

The house elves scurried about placing last minute decorations out and then ran from the room.

Hermione frowned, Narcissa noticed.

'Hermione, dear, you really must begin to realize that this is what house elves are bred for. You wouldn't put cow on a racetrack and expect it to win, would you? And you wouldn't attempt to milk a horse.'

Draco cringed.

'Mother, that's a disturbing analogy.'

'That's completely different, also. Horses and cows are not of the same intelligence as we are, not even close.'

Narcissa laughed.

'Oh dear, dear, ha ha, neither do house elves. I don't blame you for not knowing, seeing how you've been raised in a house of muggles. They aren't accustomed to house elves.'

'Mother, let's just end this argument here shall we?' Draco suggested, foreshadowing havoc to erupt at any given time between the two.

'Draco, we're having a completely civilized discussion.' Narcissa told him, 'Don't interrupt.'

'I've spoken to many house elves, and they all seem perfectly capable of living on their own.' Hermione said hastily.

'And I've owned many, so I've visually seen they cannot.'

'Well, what about Dobby? He was freed and he's doing fine.'

'Dobby? He's was crazy. I heard he tried killing a boy at Hogwarts even.'

'That was Harry, but he was only trying to protect him.'

'How do you expect a house elf to survive if when he tries helping a wizard, he ends up putting him in the hospital?' Narcissa asked.

Hermione was silent, she didn't have a rebuttal at the moment. Then the doorbells chimed.

'Thank God…' Draco spoke. 'Come on you two, let's go play hosts and hostess.'

Narcissa flew by Hermione proudly, nearly running towards the door to let in their first guests.

A/N: The Ball and the family's reaction scenes are next! Stay tuned! Oh and by the way, I'm watching _Once A Time In Mexico_ right now, Johnny Depp's in this movie and he's _**really**_ funny! Except something bad happens to him…


	6. The Ball Part I

Chap. 6 The Ball Part I 

Narcissa opened the large ornate wooden door, allowing two blonde haired (go figure) people to walk in.

'Ahh, Cheryl! Good to see you, and you too, Beau.' Narcissa cried happily.

Draco looked at Hermione and sighed helplessly. He then leaned over to whisper to her.

'Cheryl Malfoy, my aunt and Beau Malfoy, her son…an intolerable twit whom I've loathed since I learned to talk.'

Hermione immediately became more nervous than she already was. If Draco Malfoy didn't like another Malfoy, he must be really bad.

Narcissa led Cheryl and Beau to Draco and Hermione.

'Draco, aren't you shooting up to the size of a green bean!' Cheryl exclaimed, 'And a handsome one at that!'

'Uh, thanks Aunt Cheryl.' Draco shrugged, receiving an unwanted hug and kiss on the cheek. 'Aunt Cheryl, this is my fiancée, Hermione Granger.'

'Mmm…Grangers? I'm afraid I haven't heard of them.' Cheryl commented.

Beau then shoved his way to the front of the group, near Hermione.

'Ahh…bonjour mademoiselle.' Beau said with a handsome smile.

Draco was immediately taken aback.

'Beau, this is my _fiancée_, Hermione.'

'Yes…you said that.' Beau said snidely.

Hermione looked up at Draco defensively, then the doorbell chimed again.

Narcissa ran over to the door and opened it.

'Ahh, Bella!'

Hermione looked past the people in front of her and saw Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione gasped and tugged on Draco's arm.

'Draco, could I speak to you for a moment?'

Draco nodded and they went into the ballroom and he closed the doors.

'Hermione, I'm sorry about Beau. He's such an ass.' Draco told her.

'Bella Lestrange is here.' Hermione said.

'Yes, well she _is_ my mother's sister.' Draco told her.

Hermione's eyes began to tear-up.

'Draco, she killed Sirius. Why isn't she in Azkaban? All the death eaters went to prison after Harry killed Voldemort.'

'Maybe she wasn't with Voldemort at that time. Are you going to be okay?'

'I don't know…she killed Sirius…'

'I'm sorry about her, and I'm sorry you had to go through all that, but she's my aunt and I can't do anything about it right now…and neither can you. Please just fake a happy face and stay by my side tonight?'

Hermione nodded.

'Thank you,' he told her as he kissed her cheek. 'Now come on, let's go back and greet my demented family.'

An hour later, about one hundred Malfoy's and Black's were in the ballroom of the Malfoy Manor eating and conversing. Hermione did not move from Draco's side, even as she looked scrutinizingly for Nymphadora Tonks.

She now watched Draco talk endlessly to a long, dark haired man. Draco called him Uncle Jack, even through he was introduced to Hermione as Draco's godfather. The two talked about school, quidditch, and what Draco wanted to do now that he was out of school.

'So, Draco,' Uncle Jack began, 'you introduced this lovely creature to me as your fiancée, did you not? When do you plan on marrying her?'

Draco gulped nervously and Hermione finally stopped looking for Tonks and began paying attention to Uncle Jack.

'Actually, mother wants us to marry this summer, but Hermione and I would like to wait until next spring.'

'Then do what you want, boy! You're an adult.' Jack said. Then he turned to Hermione, 'And you, Miss Granger, when do you want to marry Draco…and why?' He said laughing at his joke towards Draco.

Draco smirked at Uncle Jack as Hermione laughed.

'I think spring would be a nice time to marry him. And as to why- I love Draco and he loves me and I think we're a good balance for each other. We're always at each other's throats but in the end we find ourselves somehow back together, even closer than before.' Hermione told him truthfully.

'Well, Draco, looks like you finally found someone.' Jack said smacking him on the back.

Soft music magically began to play from a pianist-less piano.

Jack stared at Draco, as some people began to move to the dance floor.

'What are you staring at, Uncle Jack?' Draco asked.

'If you don't ask your beautiful fiancée to dance, I will.' Jack told him playfully.

Hermione blushed.

Draco extended a hand as he turned to Hermione.

'Shall we dance?' He asked her.

'I think that would be lovely.' She told him, 'Thank you.'

Draco led Hermione onto the dance floor. Many watched the young couple dance slowly and whispered around of course.

'Draco looks like Narcissa doesn't he?'

'Yes, acts more like her, too. He doesn't have the angst Lucius had.'

'Lucius was a great man. A shame he died.'

'Lucius was getting to brash for his own good.'

'Draco will meet the same sticky end.'

'No, I heard that fiancée of his is a Granger, isn't she? She's a muggle-born. She'll keep young Draco grounded.'

'She's a mudblood, Jack?'

'Oui, she is.'

'Oh my god…how does Narcissa put up with her?'

(A/N: If you couldn't tell that was an anti-muggle family member arguing with Uncle Jack.)

Hermione's arms were wrapped around Draco's neck, while his hands rested low on the small of her back, holding her close.

'I like your godfather. Uncle Jack.' Hermione said with a smile, 'So far he's the only one who has really seemed to accept me, accept for Beau of course.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'Beau.' He scoffed. Then his face changed into a grin. 'Yes, Uncle Jack is great. I rarely saw him these past years because father hated him. Uncle Jack wasn't a Malfoy and he isn't a Black.'

'Then how does your family know him?'

'Actually, he was a childhood friend of my mother's.'

'Really? When did they meet?'

'They grew up together, neighbors and such. My father always thought that Uncle Jack loved my mother, a little too much if you catch my drift.' Draco said with a wink.

Hermione laughed thoughtfully to herself.

'What are you laughing for?' Draco asked, 'What are you grinning about!'

'I don't know…Uncle Jack, he's just a great guy from what I've seen. I was just thinking how you would have turned out if he were your father instead of Lucius.'

Draco laughed.

'I'd probably be a little less disturbed.'

'That's most definitely true.'

Hermione looked around at all the people. They were all staring at her and Draco.

'Draco, everyone is staring at us. What is it about us? At Hogwarts everyone stares and us and I your own home everyone does. Do we look _that_ awkward together?'

'No. They're jealous at school because they can't be as gorgeous as we are and here they are jealous they can't be as young as we are…or as gorgeous.' He said with a wink.

Hermione grinned.

'Yeah right, Draco. You're family members are gorgeous.'

'They are?'

'Well, yes. You are handsome, of course, and your mother is simply beautiful. Beau is attractive,' Draco cringed and Hermione continued, 'Your grandmother, I can tell was pretty when she was young, your father, even though he was evil, was a good-looking older man…if he ever would have smiled, Uncle Jack has a messy, yet debonair attractiveness to him…even if he isn't blood-related, and Tonks…where ever she is, is pretty also.'

'She can change to what ever appearance she wants, of course she's pretty.'

'You know what I mean, her natural look is also pretty.'

'I always thought she was kind of weird.'

'Is that what your mother taught you?'

'Yeah…she isn't too fond of Nymphadora.'

'Will she be here?'

'No, she isn't invited actually. Besides she is in Romania.'

'Why?'

'I guess her and one of the Weasel's were good friends so she's visiting him.'

'Oh Charlie! Oh that's great.'

'Yes…Charlie.' Draco said apprehensively.

'Draco…you are horrible. The Weasley's are like your second cousins and you don't even know their names?'

Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione for a bit.

'How did you know that?' He asked.

'You're cousin is Tonks, whom is cousin to Sirius, whom is cousin to Mrs. Weasley. Therefore you are like third cousin to Ron.' She said with a grin.

'We don't talk about that.' He snapped.

She shrugged.

After a few pauses Draco spoke suddenly.

'Did you say you found my father attractive?' He asked incredulously.

Hermione shrugged.

'Well you do have some of his features so of course I'm going to think he is some what.'

'True, true.'

Another song played and they decided to stay and dance, because they didn't want to be bombarded by the old adults. This time Draco put one hand around her waist, and took her right hand in his left. They began to waltz around the room, in-between other dancing couples.

'You're a fabulous dancer, Draco.'

'Yes, that's what childhood ballroom dance lessons give you.'

She giggled.

'I can totally see your mother making you do something like that. What else were you in?'

'Let's just say I also know how to play the piano.'

'Really? Will you play something for me?'

'In front of all these people? Hell no! They'll want me to play all the time then. My mother doesn't even remember I can play and let's keep it that way.'

Hermione frowned sadly.

'Please, Draco…just one song. Dedicate me a pretty song.'

Draco sighed.

'No, I'm sorry love but no.'

Hermione grinned and stopped dancing. He stopped and stared at her. She went on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear.

'If you play me a song…I'll stay the night instead of going home after the ball…'

'So?'

'Fine. I'll just go home after the gala then.'

'Can we play slave?' Draco asked with a lustful smirk.

'Will you play me a long, pretty song?'

Draco nodded.

'Most definitely.'

'Right now?'

'Yes.'

'Then we can play slave.' She said.

'All right I'll play.' He acquiesced.

Draco took Hermione's hand as he walked over to the piano.

He waved a hand over it and it stopped playing magically.

Everyone turned to look at Draco when the music stopped.

'Draco, why did you stop the music?' Narcissa asked, pausing from a conversation with Uncle Jack and Bella.

'I'm going to play.' He said.

'What?' Narcissa asked,' You haven't played since you were little.'

'I still remember. I play once in awhile.' He said.

'Well, if you wish, Draco.' Narcissa replied, 'What will you play?'

'I'm playing for Hermione.' Draco announced, 'I'm playing "Angel of Music" from The Phantom of the Opera.'

Many began to talk amongst themselves. They were all part of the aristocratic class of people so they were all very familiar with The Phantom of the Opera, even if it was a muggle theater play…but they still went to these aristocratic theaters to watch it.

Draco led Hermione to his side, and she stood there as he sat down and situated himself in front of the keys. He looked up at her and she winked at him. He then remembered how the night will end…slave. And he placed his long, slender fingers on the white ivories. Draco began to play.

After a few seconds of flawless playing, Draco's family members all began to smile and take seats to hear him play.

Hermione was shocked and pleasantly surprised. Draco was playing the difficult "Angel of Music" perfectly. Every key, every sharp, every flat was perfect. His fingers moves gracefully along the keys, forte in needed spots, pianissimo in others.

After a few minutes, Draco made his finale end to the song and paused in the seat. An eruption of applause and compliments filled the room. Draco looked up at Hermione. Her arms were folded over each other, and she was rubbing the goosebumps from her arms.

'That was beautiful, Draco.' She stated softly with a huge grin.

'Thanks.'

Narcissa's heeled shoes were heard running toward Draco from the other side of the room.

'Draco! Oh my son, that was magnificent, darling! Why don't you play for me every night!'

'I like playing for myself…I feel stupid playing for others.'

'Oh, why?' Bella asked, 'You were superb!'

'Yes, fabulous!' Cheryl exclaimed.

'It _was_ awfully good, Draco.' Uncle Jack spoke up.

'Thanks everyone.' Draco said standing up.

'No, darling, play again.' Narcissa pleaded.

'No, mother, I promised Hermione ONE song. And ONE song is all I will play.' Draco told her.

'I cannot believe after eight years I haven't heard you play once, and now you play and you are a regular Mozart!' Narcissa said loudly.

'Well, thanks.'

'All right, since my wonderfully talented son will not delight us with his magnum opus any longer, shall we go to the dining hall where desserts and wines are served?' Narcissa asked.

Everyone mumbled happily to them selves and left to the next room. Draco was following them out, but then Hermione reached for his arm and held him back.

'Don't you want some dessert and wine?' He asked.

'Yes, but I just wanted to tell you privately how marvelous that song was.' She said with a smile, 'I was very impressed. It was amazing how flawlessly you performed.'

'You thought that performance was flawless?' He asked. 'Wait until tonight…'

A/N: Just in case some of you have a certain thought about Uncle Jack and Draco running through your heads, i'll clear the question up for you...NO Jack is not Draco's REAL father. Lucius Malfoy IS. So don't get any ideas! Hehe REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	7. The Ball Part II

A/N: Sorry it took sooooo long to get this posted! But on a happier note, I've been working on that BIG capstone paper that I told you all about during the prequel. The controversies of Harry Potter, remember? It's going great! I got eleven pages done in two days and it's due in a week and a half! I need twelve pages, but I think it's going to be a lot more than that…hope my advisor does not mind! Well, ON WITH THE STORY!   
Chap. 7 The Ball Part II 

The Malfoy's, the Black's, Hermione and Uncle Jack, of course, were all sitting around a very large table, engulfing them selves in delicacies such as Raspberry Chocolate Cheesecake, Tiramisu, and Lemon Crème Cake. Much wine was also on the list.

Draco poured himself a liberal glass of red wine, handing the bottle to Hermione. She shook her head discreetly.

'Hermione, it's a special family occasion…indulge yourself once in awhile.' He told her.

She nodded and poured herself a small glass.

Hermione and Draco were surrounded by talk, the adults began to ask Draco questions.

'So, Draco, now that your father has passed on, what do you plan on doing with yourself? And the Manor? I assume he left it all in your name?' Aunt Cheryl asked.

'Even the Malfoy riches?' Beau asked.

'Yes, whatever Lucius once had reign over.' Cheryl told her, now jealous, son.

Everyone looked at Draco waiting for an answer.

'Well, I am keeping the Manor in the family.' He told them, 'I am not selling it or anything foolish like that.'

'Good choice.' Uncle Jack said.

Draco nodded to him.

'I think I might be interested in trying out for an professional quidditch team even.' Draco said.

'What?' Bella asked, 'Why would you do something so childish as that? You are set for life, Draco. Your father left you a lot of money.'

'I know, Aunt Bella, but I still want to do something with my life.' Draco said annoyed.

Aunt Bella laughed rudely.

'Dear, dear, Draco…playing a little boy's game where you fly around on sticks chasing little balls is not "doing something" with your life.' She told him.

'Actually,' Hermione spoke up, 'there are many professional teams and the players, especially seekers, make a lot of money and live a fabulous life doing what they love. How is that not "doing something"?'

Bella raised her eyebrow at Hermione.

'Miss Granger, just because you are best friends with a satisfactory seeker named Harry Potter,' (relatives gasp and talk amongst themselves), 'does not mean you know what a fulfilled life imparts.'

'A fulfilled life is one in which you have led a noble life, doing _what_ you love and living in the company of _whom_ you love.' Hermione said sternly. 'And I believe Draco is well on his way to living that life.'

'You are young and naïve. A fulfilled life is one when a person dedicates his or her life to a certain source of power, consisting of one's own power, a specific type of power, or dedicating their life to supporting someone else's power…that life can be considered fulfilled once that person has fully given their life to enhance that chosen power. It has nothing to do with love. Love is something that may happen on the way, but it should never take precedence over dedication to enhancing power. Power is what keeps our world alive.'

'I would have to disagree, Bella.' Narcissa said timidly.

'Excuse me? To what reason would beckon you to disagree with me, Cissa?' Bella asked.

'Well, what you said about a fulfilled life is exactly what my Lucius believed.'

'Yes, and Lucius was a great wizard.'

'Yes, he was, but I wish he would have learned to love while he led his life.'

Draco watched his mother closely. He couldn't believe she was speaking up against her sister, admitting Lucius should have loved more.

'Love? Lucius loved.'

'He loved the dark lord.' Narcissa stated, 'But his love for his own family died as his life went on.'

Draco smiled at his mother.

'I have no doubt that Lucius loved you and Draco.'

'He loved the idea of "having" me.' Narcissa said bravely, 'And toward, Draco, he loved that Draco was his only son, his heir. He loved the idea of Draco taking over as a faithful leader of the dark lord, which of course will not happen now.'

'Why not?' Bella asked. 'He has the mark does he not?'

A relative of Draco's, a strong uncle of some sort, turned to Draco and lifted his sleeve. The dark mark was still evidently branded into his soft skin.

'Narcissa, what are you talking about? Draco has the mark.' Bella said.

'But the dark lord, he is dead.'

'His memory still presses on and those who once followed him still do and others will rise.'

'Well, my son may choose whatever path in life he wants. His father is not here any longer to dictate his life. If Draco wants to dedicate his life to a memory…I suppose he can, but if he wants to dedicate his life to a game he loves, he may do that too.'

Hermione smiled brightly and held Draco's hand under the table.

There was silence in the room. Then Bella spoke again.

'How dare you speak of your own husband in such a derogatory way! You act as if he was wrong to lead the life he did. You are foolish Narcissa if you regret choices you made while he lived.'

'What choices?'

'You son being entered into the realm of the dark side, the powerful side.'

'My mother didn't choose that for me.' Draco stated. 'My father did. He brought me to the meeting, not allowing my mother or myself even think about not being part of that side.'

'I think that school has warped your mind, Draco!' Bella shouted, 'Or is it this muggle girlfriend of yours?'

Draco stood up from his seat violently.

'Hermione is a brilliant witch, the smartest in our day. And you will not speak down to her.' He spoke harshly.

'Draco, sit down dear.' Narcissa said quietly.

'No, mother. This is our home and she will not address us so negatively as she has been.' He stated firmly. 'Bella, you can either stop informing my mother about how she "ruined" her life and stop critiquing my fiancée, or you can leave my house.'

Bella narrowed her eyes at her nephew. She stood up and left quickly, shoving a house elf, handing her her coat, as she walked from the room.

The Malfoy Manor's front door closed with a loud slam.

'Draco, she is your aunt and you should have treated her with a little more respect.' Narcissa scolded softly.

'Oh, Narcissa, he was protecting his, and your, honor! He was right to do what he did.' Uncle Jack said with a grin.

'Yes, and she will not talk to Hermione like that. Only I am allowed to do that.' Draco said smiling at Hermione.

'Are you really best friends with Harry Potter?' Cheryl asked Hermione.

'Yes, Harry is a very good friend of mine.' She answered.

'Oh. I heard he's mad.' Cheryl said.

'Read it in _The Daily Prophet_ we did.' Beau spoke.

'Yes, well, whatever you read was most likely written by Rita Skeeter and she's a liar.' Hermione said boldly.

'Oh.' Cheryl simply responded.

'Mother, you will excuse Hermione and myself won't you? I think we'll take a walk outside.' Draco said.

'Go ahead, darling.' Narcissa said waving him off with a smile.

Draco turned to leave with Hermione.

As he walked past Uncle Jack he said, 'Don't leave without saying goodbye.'

'Wouldn't think of it.' Jack said with a wink.

Draco and Hermione stepped out of the Malfoy Manor. They saw Bellatrix's carriage drive away.

'She was awful, I'm sorry she said those things, Hermione.' Draco said.

'No, Draco, I was beginning to wonder when the insults were going to come. Don't worry, I was expecting it so it didn't hurt as much. Besides, I am very proud and impressed by you and your mother.'

'I couldn't believe mum spoke up.' Draco said astonished.

'Neither could I. Especially what she said about your father.'

'I never thought in my life that she would admit that father didn't love us any longer.'

Hermione slid her arm around Draco's waist and leaned against his shoulder as they walked.

Draco took her around the house where a fabulous garden lay. Willow branches (safe ones) as big as giant trolls filled the yard.

'I like it back here.' Hermione commented. 'The trees are lovely.'

'Yes, and they aren't bewitched like that bloody whomping willow.' Draco said with a grin.

'I hate that willow at Hogwarts…bloody thing attacked Harry and me once.'

'Really? When? How?'

'Third year, it grabbed me and swung me around. I then grabbed Harry so we both were being swung around. Then that overgrown scrub threw us into a hole. Quite awful really.'

Draco laughed.

'I did not know that. The thing never touched me. I threatened to use it to warm up the Slytherin common room if he did.'

Hermione laughed.

'I should have tried that.'

'You aren't nearly scary enough. It never would have took you seriously.'

'I don't know, you looked pretty frightened when I threatened to curse you.'

'No I wasn't scared. I just didn't want you to scar my face. So I pretended to be frightened so you would pity me, it worked you didn't curse me.'

'No, that's true,' She said with a playful shrug. 'I punched you.'

Draco cringed.

'I'll always have that against you.' Hermione said with a smile. 'If you ever do anything to me later on that I don't like I can just threaten to punch you.'

'Or deny me sex.' Draco suggested.

Hermione laughed.

'No, because that would be punishing myself also.'

After an hour or so, Hermione and Draco decided to go back inside. They walked into the dining room, no one was there. They then walked in to the ballroom, still no one. Draco heard voices coming from the library. He and Hermione walked there, to see who was left.

'Oh good, Uncle Jack! You didn't leave.' Draco said walking in, Hermione in hand.

'No, but your mother has been telling me a _fascinating_ story about when she observed you and your fiancée in here.'

'What?' Draco asked in a frightened tone, 'What do you mean?'

'Draco, don't be mad. I didn't mean to spy.' Narcissa said.

'Me mad? You aren't mad? I'm just shocked, I can't believe you watched, mother!' Draco exclaimed. He then turned to Hermione whom was a shade of white. 'I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't know she was there I swear.'

Hermione just covered her face in her hands.

Uncle Jack and Narcissa looked at Draco and Hermione in wonder and confusion.

'Why are you fretting so?' Jack asked, 'Is it really that embarrassing having your mother listen to you and your fiancée say that you love each other?'

'What? Say?' Draco asked quickly.

'Yes, Draco, I heard you and Hermione talk about your love for each other. That's what made me realize Hermione wasn't so bad after all.' Narcissa said with a smile.

Hermione suddenly gasped in relief.

'Oh…' Draco breathed.

'What did you think I was talking about?' Narcissa asked.

'Nothing, I was confused.' Draco said rapidly, slowing making his way back toward the door.

Uncle Jack laughed loudly.

'What did you _think_ your mother caught you and Hermione doing in here!' He asked with a wide grin.

Draco reddened.

'Nothing, never mind.'

'Draco…' Narcissa sighed disappointedly.

'What?' Draco asked, playing naïve.

'This is why it is smart of Hermione to leave tonight.' Narcissa said.

'Actually, mother…' Draco began.

'Draco, I thought we all agreed she was going home after the ball?' Narcissa asked. Then she turned to Hermione, 'Isn't that what you wanted dear?'

'Well, yes, but I agreed to stay one more night.'

'Oh, Draco didn't bribe you did he?'

'Well, no…not really.' Hermione said hesitantly.

'Not really? What did he do?'

'Oh I just said that I'd go home tomorrow instead of tonight if he played the piano for me.'

Narcissa hit Draco softly in the arm.

'You should just _want_ to play for her, instead of making her pay you, in a sense, to play.' Narcissa scolded.

'Uncle Jack, a little help!' Draco pleaded.

Uncle Jack shook his head with a smirk.

'Don't drag me into this little spat!' Jack cried.

Hermione laughed.

'I hope you aren't upset, Narcissa, about me staying one more night.' Hermione said hesitantly.

'Well, no, I suppose not. It's Draco's manor anyway, not mine.'

'Well, with that said, Hermione, shall we go get out of these dress clothes?' Draco asked.

'Sure.'

Draco turned to Uncle Jack.

'Will you be leaving soon, or are you sticking around longer?'

'No, I think I'll be heading off pretty soon.' He told Draco.

Draco walked over to him and shook his hand sincerely.

'It was nice seeing you again, Uncle Jack. You really should make it a habit to come around more often.' Draco said with a grin.

'I'll try now that Lucius won't be after me with his cane.' Jack said jokingly.

Only Draco knew how true those words could be.

'It was really nice meeting you, Jack.' Hermione said to him, also shaking his hand.

'And you also. You are by far the most wonderful girl I've seen Draco with, and the prettiest, if I'm not too bold.' Jack said with a smile, 'Make sure you keep Draco acting the way he is…he's doing pretty good right now.'

'Thanks.' Draco said sarcastically.

'I'll try.' Hermione reassured him.

Draco and Hermione then left the library and head upstairs.

Hermione and Draco walked into his room.

'Was that horrible?' Draco asked her.

'Not horrible, I was glad to meet Uncle Jack.'

Draco took off his jacket and began to take off his tie. He looked out his window.

'It's dark already, you should probably owl your parents and tell them you aren't coming home until tomorrow.'

Hermione nodded and went to Draco's desk.

'Can I use some paper?' She asked.

'Sure, what ever you need.' He told her.

She wrote a quick letter, basically saying the ball went late so she wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Draco was waiting with his owl Demon when she was done. His bird took the letter and flew off.

'I'm going to go put my dress away, I'll be back.' She told him getting up from the desk.

He nodded and continued undressing.

Hermione went to her room and removed her dress and hung it nicely in the closet. She took off her bra and put on a teal built-in bra tank top and white pajama shorts. She also slipped on some white fuzzy slippers.

She then skipped back over to Draco's room.

Draco was sitting on his floor looking through a picture album.

'What are you doing baby?' She asked him.

'Just looking at pictures of Uncle Jack from years ago.' He told her.

She sat down next to him. Then he quickly closed the album.

'Eh, eh, eh don't forget what you promised me down stairs.' He said teasingly.

'That I would stay one more night?' She asked pretending to play innocent.

'And?'

'And we'd stay up and talk all night!' She said with a smirk.

'We were going to play a little game. Now get up on my bed.' He ordered her.

She laughed, jumped up and ran over to the bed and hopped up in it.

'Okay, now jump up and down on the bed while I finish taking this suit off.'

'What? Why?'

'No questions, slave, just do what I say.' He demanded with a smirk.

She slothfully stood atop his bed and began to jump up and down. She sang as she did so.

'Oh! Pret-ty ba-by! Don't bring me down, I pray, oh pret-ty ba-by! Now that I've found this day, so let me love you, ba-by, just let me love youuuuuu!'

Draco laughed as he took off his white dress suit and hung it up.

Hermione kept jumping, but paused from singing.

'Out of breath?' He asked her.

She laughed hoarsely and took a deep breath.

'I love you ba-by and if it's quite all right, I need you ba-by to warm a lonely night. I love you ba-by, trust in me when I say: Oh pret-ty ba-by don't bring me down, I pray. Oh pret-ty ba-by! Now that I've found this day, so let me love you ba-by. Let me love youuuu!'

Draco was now in a beater and removing his pants, still laughing at Hermione's screeching.

'You're crazy.' Draco said with a laugh.

'Cra-zy! Crazy for feelings so lonely! Crazy for trying and crazy for crying, and crazing for loving youuuu!' She sang loudly, still jumping.

'What the fuck was that?'

'A song.'

'It's dumb.'

'It's country.'

'Like I said, dumb.' He said, standing in a white beater and black boxers, taking off his socks now.

He continued to watch her jump. She then grinned and covered up her chest with her arms.

'Hey slave! You can't do that!' He cried.

'Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?' Then she grinned again and AGAIN broke out in song, 'What's love got to do, got to do with it? What's love? Than a second hand emoooootion!'

Draco shook his head and yelled in frustration and then ran over to the bed. Hermione screamed in laughter and panic as Draco jumped onto the bed and took her down by her legs.

'Ahhh! Dracoooo!' She cried giggling.

She was writhing underneath him, laughing as she was trying to get herself out of his grip.

'You're not going anywhere!' He chuckled as he began to kiss her frivolously along her neck and shoulders.

She laughed as he tickled her with his mouth.

'Dracooo! Stop!' She shouted, laughing uncontrollably.

He did stop. All that was heard was Hermione's heavy breathing.

'You're very playful tonight.' She said breathlessly.

'Fine, I'll stop.' He said.

'No, I was NOT complaining!'

He smiled and pushed his lips on top of hers. He kissed her sweetly but then licked her lips, asking her entrance. She wasn't going to deny him. His tongue slipped in and she fought him for dominance. She moaned as Draco kissed harder and harder. His tongue danced in her mouth, flicking her tongue continuously. Hermione gasped as she tried to breathe, but she didn't want him to stop. He began to lift away from her, to let her breath, but she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him back down. He smiled into the passionate kiss his gave her.

Hermione slid her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and began to tug it upwards.

'No, no, little slave…I make the rules here.' He grinned.

She pouted beneath him.

'Now go up against the head board and grab it.'

She obeyed. Draco went to his desk and grabbed his wand. He put a charm on her so her hands were bound to the board, so she couldn't move them.

'Ooh…Draco is playing naughty…' She giggled.

'I'm going to make you suffer.' He told her tossing his wand behind him.

'How so?' She asked.

'You'll see,' He said in a sing-song voice.

He locked his door, and the door adjacent to Hermione's room.

He then walked over to the bed and crawled near her.

He straddled her, so his chest was a few inches from her face. He slowly removed his beater, his muscles rippling in front of her face.

She moved to touch his chest, but she couldn't. She looked up to her bound hands.

'Oh you're cruel.' She said, cringing at him.

'You just wait…'

He then leaned forward and began kissing her softly. His hand trailed down her body slowly, lingering at her chest. Hermione moaned into his kiss, tilting her body upward, more toward his hand. His hand went to her waist and sat there as he continued to kiss her. She then felt Draco's hand play with her short lining. He began to pull down her pajama shorts, moving his lips from her lips, down to her hipbones.

'Oohhh…' Hermione moaned, closing her eyes and thrusting her pelvis towards his mouth.

She tried with all her might to pull her hands down to touch him, but she still couldn't. Draco then fully removed her shorts and put them next to his beater. He slowly pulled off her underwear, then removed his boxers.

He went back to her mouth and kissed her. He moved his mouth to her ear.

'Now you'll really suffer…' he whispered.

He spread her legs and set himself comfortably in between her. He then plunged himself into her. She moaned in pleasure, feeling Draco's erection push into her. She slid her legs up around his waist as he pumped harder. She suddenly felt the involuntary urge to rub her fingers through his hair…but she again couldn't.

'Ohh no no no no…' She cried loudly.

'No?' He asked incredulously.

'I mean, I mean yes, but please let my hands free!' She begged.

Draco pulled halfway out of her, but then pushed in quickly.

'No.' He told her.

He moved in and out of her ferociously, loving every minute of his slave's torture.

Although she couldn't run her fingers through her lover's hair, she was being pleasured like nothing else. She cried his name a few times and moaned a lot, but don't let that fool you, Draco moaned and groaned just as much as he relieved himself, and released his fluids into her.

They both reached their peaks and orgasmed in perfection together.

Both were sweaty and exhausted. Draco removed the charm from Hermione's hands and she leaned against Draco, running her fingers through his blonde tresses. She kissed his face abundantly.

'He he, I liked being your slave.' She told him girlishly.

He smiled and brushed her hair from her face, then kissed her sweetly.

'You know it's going to be a really long, boring, insufferable time until spring…' Draco groaned.

'You'll be fine, Draco. I'll miss seeing your face in the morning, but it's okay. We can do it. We're strong and you'll have tons of fun hanging with Blaise, probably.'

'No, he's got Lavender…'

'But you are his best friend. Just don't party too hard.'

'You better not run off with Harry.' Draco joked.

She winked at her fiancée and smiled.

'You're the only guy I'd run off with.'

'That's right, slave.' He told her, 'And that's how it should be.'

'You know, Draco, I am not going to be your submissive little slave every night. This was a one-time thing.'

'One time?'

'Okay, this was a special occasion.'

'Special occasions come around every once in awhile though, right?' He asked hopefully.

'If you're a good boy.'

'I'm never a good boy.'


	8. Going Home and The Phone Call

Chap. 8 Going Home and The Phone Call 

Hermione and Draco woke up in each other's arms. Draco kissed her cheek happily, but then realized what day it was.

'Why are you frowning?' Hermione asked sweetly.

'You go away forever today.'

Hermione laughed at his whine.

'Forever? Oh Draco, you make me laugh. We will talk or see each other every day!' She told him.

He shrugged and sat up, his legs over the side of the bed. Hermione sighed and leaned up, holding a sheet up to cover her body. She slid over to him, pressing her body against his back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed the back of his neck and shoulders softly.

'Draco I love you so much…and you are so sweet to stress how much you are going to miss me being around you everyday.'

'Its not that.' He sighed.

'Then what?' She asked gravely.

'Well, you won't be around for me to make sweet sweet love to anytime I desire.' He said with a smirk.

Hermione pushed him playfully.

'I'm just joking, love.' He said nipping at her fingers, which were lying on his shoulders.

He chuckled and quickly turned around, pressing her down onto the bed. He was sitting next to her side, looking down at her. His bed sheet was draped over her body, covering her skin, but still thin enough to show Draco she was either happy…or cold. He leaned his face down and planted playful kisses on her face and along her neck and collarbones. She giggled helplessly, attempting a futile escape from him.

Draco then looked up from Hermione and towards his wall.

'Nine thirty.' He spoke.

Hermione sighed.

'Will you take me home?'

'Yeah, I'll apparate with you.' He said with a smile.

Draco kissed her nose quickly, then rolled over her and sat up.

She groaned as he steam-rolled her, then she too sat up, bringing the sheets around her body with her.

'Go get your stuff ready, then we'll go down for breakfast.' He told her, 'Then I'll take you home.'

She nodded and treaded back to her room, sheets dragging along.

Hermione came back to Draco's room in a pair of white sweatpants and an orange and pink beater. Her long caramel hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was ready to go.

Draco was in dark jeans and a black button-up shirt. His hair was just neatly brushed. He too was ready to go.

Hermione brought two suitcases into his room, full of clothes and other items. When Draco asked her if she was ready to go eat, she said yes and was about to pick up her things to bring them downstairs but Draco habitually picked them up for her and walked out the door. Hermione smiled at this small gesture. She knew Draco wasn't picking them up, to look good or be sweet. He picked them up because that's how he is. He is chivalrous and Hermione found that to be one of his best qualities.

She stopped pondering her fiancé's actions and ran to catch up with him. She slid out the door and saw him waiting for her at the top of the staircase. He was waiting with a smile.

'What were you doing?' He asked.

Hermione smiled back and walked up to him. She leaned against his strong body and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned up and kissed him softly, he kissed her back.

'You didn't answer my question.' He said softly, his lips an inch or two away from hers.

'Just thinking.'

'About?'

'You.'

'And? What was your conclusion?' He asked.

'I love the little gestures you do for me.'

He cocked his head to the side, questioning what she meant.

'Never mind. I just love you.' She told him.

'Well, I knew that.' He whispered in her ear, just before nipping at it.

Narcissa then emerged from her room, catching Draco trying to bite at Hermione's ear lobe.

Hermione blushed instantly when she saw his mother. She tried to back up from Draco, but he held her tight and wouldn't let her go.

'Morning, Mother.' Draco said, non-chalantly with a smile.

'Umm…good morning, Draco, Hermione. I see you two are up and energetic.'

'Up, yes. Energetic? Not so much.' Hermione said.

'Well, my son seems he is.' Narcissa grinned as she walked by them, going down the stairs.

Hermione buried her face in Draco's chest and giggled quietly. He kissed the top of her head and then pushed against the rail he was leaning on, also pushing Hermione off of him.

He once again took her suitcases and walked down the stairs. Hermione trailed behind him.

After breakfast in the tea room, Narcissa began her goodbye to Hermione.

'It was pleasant having you here, dear. Another woman in the house after all these years was refreshing. I'm sorry I was snippy to you at first, but now I hope you know I am very glad you and my son are engaged.'

'Thank you, Narcissa.'

'And don't forget, just because you are going home, doesn't mean you cannot come back here once in a while to visit, before you come back permanently.'

'I'll come and visit for sure.' Hermione replied.

'All right, good. Have a safe trip home.' She said. 'Are you going with Draco?'

'Yes, I'll take her home, I'll be back later.'

'Later? What time?' Narcissa asked.

'Not sure, just later, mother.'

'Well, all right. Be safe.'

'I'll use a contraceptive spell.' He smirked.

Hermione's hands flew up to cover her reddened face.

'You'll never quit, will you?' Narcissa asked. 'You are even going to be a horny old man, aren't you?'

'I hope.' Draco replied.

Draco then put his arm around Hermione's waist and directed her out to the main hall where her luggage was.

He took her hand in one of his, and her luggage in the other. The couple then apparted to Hermione's home. They appeared in her bedroom.

'Nice one. Best room in the house, I say.' Draco spoke, setting down her suitcases.

Hermione laughed.

Still holding his hand, she began to leave her room.

'Come on, let's go say I'm back.' She said.

He nodded disappointingly.

'Mum! Dad! I'm back!' She cried as she walked down the stairs with Draco.

Anne came from the kitchen and Richard came from the den, holding a book.

'Hello dear!' They both said happily.

'Nice to have you home again.' Richard said. 'Nice to see you again, too, Draco.'

'You too, Sir.'

'Are you hungry?' Anne asked, 'I could whip something up fast if you want.'

'No, thanks mum. Draco and I just ate!' Hermione said, 'I'm going to go unpack, I just wanted to come down and tell you I was home.'

'All right, dear. Wonderful seeing you, Draco.' Anne said with a smile.

'You too.' Draco replied.

Hermione bounded back up the stairs, Draco closely behind.

Hermione entered her room and threw herself onto her bed.

'Oh I've missed you.' She cooed.

Draco leaned in her doorway, arms folded, watching her.

Hermione's face was buried in a pillow, but then Draco saw one eye emerge and look up at him. Then he saw a smile form on her face.

'Happy?' He asked.

'So happy! How did I get so lucky?' She asked, rolling onto her back.

'It's got nothing to do with luck.' Draco said with a shrug, casually walking over to the bed.

'Then what is it?'

'Well, you've been working hard all your life, and you've always been a good person. That work's bound to get paid off, right? You finally got what you've deserved for so long: Happiness.' He responded, moving onto the bed and lying down next to her.

She wiggled up against him, her arms pressed against his chest.

One of Draco's arms was perched up on his elbow, holding his head up, and the other was brushing stray hairs from her face, then it softly rubbed her cheek.

'Now myself, on the other hand, I have great luck. I haven't been a good person so I received this all by luck.' He told her.

'You weren't a bad person…' Hermione said, then she thought for a second, 'You just acted bad.'

'Same thing.'

'No, not true. I don't think there are "bad" people, just things people do are sometimes bad.'

'What about Voldemort? He was a bad person.'

'He was corrupted by power and in turn did bad things.'

Draco laughed.

'Quit trying to prove you're right. You know you just lost.'

She laughed and shrugged.

'I tried.'

'That you did, and miserably failed. How's it feel?'

'How's what feel?'

'To fail for the first time.'

'Let's not talk about times I've failed. Let's…unpack.' She said quickly, rolling away from him and quickly standing up.

He also stood up and walked over to the suitcases.

'Can I help?' He asked.

'Yes, will you open that suitcase and unpack it, please?'

'Sure.'

He lifted the case onto her bed and opened it. He thanked God silently. He got the bag of unmentionables.

He lifted up a red bra.

'Why don't you ever where this in front of me?' He asked.

Hermione looked up from her suitcase.

'Oh! Let's switch suitcases!'

'Nothing doin'!' He cried, 'I'm unpacking this one!'

Hermione sighed and continued to unpack her case, while Draco happily unpacked the other.

A few seconds later Draco spoke again.

'And why don't you wear this?'

Hermione looked up to see a silk, black thong with a diamond hanging in a hole cut out in the front.

'Ahh!' Hermione shrieked. She leapt toward him. Draco fell back on the bed, clutching the naughty piece. Hermione climbed up him and grabbed the thong. He quickly changed positions on her, moving her beneath him. He re-took the thong and held it above his head, so she could not reach. She was writhing underneath him, one arm high in the air, trying to get the thong.

'Draco!' She yelled.

'Oh yeah, scream it louder.' He said jokingly.

She laughed, still trying to reach it.

Just then the bedroom door flew open, and two emerald eyes looked at them in shock.

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed, excited and embarrassed.

'I'll just come back later.'

'Thanks Potter.' Draco said.

Hermione hit Draco playfully and yelled out, 'No Harry! Wait!'

Hermione pushed Draco off of her, causing him to fall onto the floor. Harry began to laugh loudly.

Hermione giggled as she leaned over the side of the bed, trying to help him up.

'I'm fine! I'm fine!' Draco cried from the floor.

Hermione nodded and ran over to Harry. She hugged him tightly, he hugged her back.

'How have you been?' She asked.

'Good, great. You?'

'Excellent. Just got home, how's Ginny?'

'Good. She's been at home a lot though, because of Ron. She's playing "good little sister" and spending time with him.'

'And you? Have you been spending time with him?'

'A little. We played a game of quidditch a few days ago. It was fun, I kicked his arse.'

Hermione laughed.

'Well, that's good! So Ron's doing well?'

'Yes, much better.'

Draco began to mutter about Ron from the floor.

'Draco! Stop it!' Hermione scolded.

Draco then muttered things about Hermione.

Harry smiled and mouthed, 'How are things going with you two?'

'Brilliantly.' She mouthed back.

Suddenly Draco's voice was heard from the other side of the bed.

'Why don't I hear talking?' He asked. 'Potter! Your lips better not be on her!'

Suddenly Harry and Hermione saw Draco throw his head up to inspect.

'Yes, Malfoy, I was ferociously snogging your fiancée, while you are in the same room.' Harry laughed. Then he turned back to Hermione, 'Is he always like this?'

She nodded.

'Yes, he's horribly jealous for some reason.'

'That's good. He's protective of my best friend. I approve.'

'You're supposed to be on my side!' Hermione laughed.

'Hey! Stop pestering Potter.' Draco said, getting up from the floor and walking over to them.

'Since when are you ever on Harry's side?' Hermione asked.

'Since he does nag at me for being jealous!'

'I don't nag…' Hermione mumbled.

Harry looked down at Draco's hand. Draco also looked down and discovered he was still gripping Hermione's unmentionables.

Draco grinned.

'Want to see what is under all that?' Draco asked Harry, pointing to Hermione.

'Yeah!' Harry exclaimed.

'No! You can't!' Draco cried with a smirk, 'Only for my eyes.'

'Draco, Harry's seen me pretty much naked. Nothing would surprise him.' Hermione told him.

Draco squirmed and then muttered something like, 'I'm Harry Potter so I get everything I want. I even get to see my gal pal naked for no reason…I'm special.'

'Oh, hush up Draco.' Hermione spat, 'You are so pathetic.'

Draco pouted and collapsed on her bed.

'Well, Harry, did you just come to visit?' Hermione asked.

'I came over to see if you wanted to go catch a muggle movie or something, but since Draco's here, it can wait I suppose.'

'No, no, go ahead.' Draco sighed, 'I only came to return Hermione, I was going to go home soon anyway.'

'Are you sure, Draco?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, I'm sure.' He said sitting up.

He put the black thong in his pocket and stood up.

'Hey, hey, wait a minute mister!' Hermione cried, 'Take that out of your pocket! You can't have that!'

Harry laughed and said, 'But Hermione, it would fit him nicely…'

'Watch it Potter! I wouldn't be able to get this little thing over my…well, you know. I don't want to say it because I don't want you picturing me naked!'

'Gross!' Harry said, his face distorting. He then started shaking his head violently and flailing his arms.

'What is he doing?' Draco asked Hermione.

'I trying to get the visual of you NAKED out of my skull!' Harry shouted, still flapping around.

'Eww, Potter! Stop! Stop picturing me naked, you homo!' Draco cried running over to Harry and hitting him on the head.

'Ow! What are you doing!' Harry exclaimed.

'Trying to get you to stop thinking of me!'

'Well you are nearly on top of me! How is that going to help!' Harry shouted.

Draco screeched and threw himself away from Harry.

'Harry!' Hermione said moving over to him, 'Stop! You are so crazy!'

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and he stopped.

'Ahhh…a girl.' Harry sighed.

'My girl!' Draco corrected.

'Yes, yes, same thing.' Harry said, waving his hand, dismissing Draco's comment.

Draco scoffed and threw his arms up in surrender.

'I guess going out with anything related to Harry Potter means I have to share, eh?'

Hermione nodded.

'Harry and I should be going.' She told Draco. 'When will I see you next?'

She moved over to Draco and slid her arms around his waist, and looked up into his eyes.

'I'll stop by tomorrow night.'

'Night eh?' Harry asked.

'That's right.' Draco said to him, 'And you won't be there to interrupt, mind you!'

'All right, tomorrow night then.' She said.

Draco leaned down and kissed her, long and hard. Hermione had her eyes closed, but Draco watched Harry as he kissed his best friend. Harry knew Draco was doing it to make him upset, so he just looked the other way.

As Draco kissed her, Hermione slid a hand down his stomach, towards his pants. Draco's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she was going to handle him right in front of Harry! To Draco's dismay, Hermione quickly went into his pocket and pulled out her thong, then she pulled away from the kiss.

'Ha ha!' Hermione laughed, 'I knew you wouldn't suspect me of grabbing these, when you had your head in the gutter!'

'Oh, you little tease.' Draco spat, 'I'll get you back for this.'

'No, that was my revenge from last night.'

'Last night?' Harry asked. 'WAIT! I don't want to know!'

'Well, Potter, last night I had Hermione bound to—'

Hermione cut in, 'Draco stop!'

'—I had Hermione bound to my bed's headboard, so she couldn't touch me as I shagged her long and hard. It killed her.'

Harry's eyes popped open and he swallowed hard.

Draco grinned, victoriously.

Hermione slapped Draco on the arm a few times.

'You are so stupid sometimes!' Hermione cried.

'Ow! Stop baby! Not too rough, save that for my visit tomorrow!' Draco said with a chuckle.

Hermione was the color of a bright tomato now. Harry was pale, and Draco was beaming.

'Time to go, you!' Hermione stated.

'Yes, yes, fine, fine. Bye, Potter.' Draco stated.

Harry just shook his head and waved lazily.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into him and kissed her again quickly. She protested and pulled away, trying to punish him. But Draco then gently put his hand on her waist and leaned in, his lips to her ear.

'Good bye, my love. Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow.' He whispered, 'I love you.'

Hermione's heart raced and melted away her anger towards him. She looked up at him and smiled.

'I love you, too, Draco.'

Draco then apparated away.

'Well, that was interesting.' Harry said.

Hermione turned around, beaming.

'Oh no, what was that he just whispered? You were angry a second ago.'

'Isn't he wonderful to me?' Hermione asked dreamily.

'Come on, 'Mione. Snap out of it. I want to go have fun with my best friend and watch a movie, not listen to you drabble on about Malfoy.'

'Sorry, I'm fine now. What do you want to see?'

'I was thinking about comedy, what do you think?'

'Wicked, which one?'

'Not sure, let's just go the theater and pick one.'

After seeing _Much Ado About Nothing_, they went back to Hermione's house.

'Oh! Harry! Where are you living now that you aren't with the Dursleys?' Hermione asked excitedly.

'I have an apartment, in Bristol.'

'Oh! I'll have to visit this week!'

'Oh, for sure, stay a few days if you wish, I don't mind. It's been lonely since Ginny's with Ron a lot, and you were with Draco. Seamus has been over a few, but nothing big.'

'That'd be fun, but I'd have to make sure Draco's doesn't have a spasm!'

'True, he is the spasm-y type.' Harry laughed.

'Do you want something to eat or drink?' Hermione asked, getting up to go to her kitchen.

'Nah, that's okay, I should be getting back. Hedwig is probably dying to be let out.'

'All right, thanks for coming over, and for the movie.'

'Not a problem. I'm glad you were able to hang out!'

Hermione hugged him quickly, said goodbye, and then let him out. As soon as she shut the door, her phone rang.

'Mum? Dad? Are you going to get that?' Hermione called.

'Got it!' Her dad called from the den.

Hermione was about to go upstairs, but then her dad called back to her.

'Hermione, it's for you!'

'All right!'

Hermione mumbled as she walked to the phone.

'If Draco called to check up on me, and make sure Harry didn't try anything I'll kill him…not that Draco has a phone…'

Hermione picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hermione? It's Ron.'

Hermione paused for a second.

'Oh, hi, how are you?' She asked hesitantly.

'Good, you?'

'I'm doing well.' She said, 'Is there something you want?'

'Can we meet up tomorrow? Talk a bit?'

'Umm…' Hermione thought. Draco would be terribly angry, but Ron is doing better, and he helped them defeat Voldemort, she can't hate him forever. In fact, she doesn't hate him, he's still her friend…no matter how much Draco doesn't like that fact. 'Sure, where?'

'Honeydukes, if that's okay.'

'Sure, noon?' She asked.

'Sounds good. Thanks, Hermione.'

'Your welcome, see you tomorrow Ron.'

'Bye.'

Hermione heard a click, then hung up the phone.

She thought to herself.

Draco will not be happy. But it's not a big deal, Draco isn't coming over until late…I'll be home by then. It's not a big deal at all, Draco doesn't even have to know.


	9. The Truth

Chap. 9 The Truth 

It was the following day, Hermione woke up at nine and went downstairs to have breakfast with her mother and father.

'Good morning, mum, dad.'

'Good morning, 'Mione.' Richard said, taking his eyes from his newspaper for a second.

'Good morning, dear.' Anne said pouring pancake batter onto a frying pan.

Hermione took a seat at the table next to her father.

'What are your plans for the day dear?' Richard asked as he continued to read his article.

'Umm…I'm going to do some shopping in Diagon Alley,' she lied, 'Just until tonight, Draco is coming over then.'

Well she wasn't technically lying…she really did want to go shop in Diagon Alley first, before going to Hogsmeade. But, Hermione didn't want to inform her parents that she was going to go and meet Ron, what if Draco came over early? Her parents would say she's with Ron…that wouldn't be good…_Not that Draco would mind_…Hermione reassured herself.

'Ahh, Draco.' Her father sighed.

'What was that?' Hermione asked with a smile.

'Have you and Draco decided what you are going to do until Spring?'

'What do you mean?'

'You two are going to stay together until Spring? Before you had Hogwarts keeping you together, now you'll be separated until for like ten months.'

'Dad!' Hermione cried, 'Do you and mother both doubt my relationship with Draco?' She asked looking at her father, and then at her mother.

'No, Hermione,' Her mother said reassuringly, 'we just want to make sure you _and_ Draco both believe you two will be able to stay together, if you both believe, then you'll stay together.'

'Well we _both_ know we are going to be together…forever…besides Draco and I will still be able to see each other everyday, just not every _moment _of every day.'

There was an awkward silence between the three for a moment or two…

'Would you like some pancakes?' Anne asked Hermione.

'No.' Hermione said getting up from the table, 'I'll go get ready and go to Diagon Alley. I'll eat there.'

Hermione then left the room.

'Our little girl is grown up.' Anne said sadly, putting some pancakes on her husband's plate.

'She has been grown up since the beginning of this year…when her feelings for her arch nemesis changed.'

Hermione stood in her bra and panties in front of her closet.

'Okay…what to wear? What to wear?' She asked herself.

She decided on a jean skirt and a pink lacey tank top. She put on the outfit and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She slid into a pair of white sandals and then grabbed a small blue purse and apparated to Diagon Alley.

When she appeared there, it wasn't near noon yet so she took a quick trip to Obscurus Books.

She hummed as she looked around.

She couldn't find anything at the store that she hadn't already read more than once. She continued to walk along Diagon Alley, getting ready to just apparate to Hogsmeade but then she walked passed Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

She smiled and walked inside.

She saw Fred and George helping out a young customer.

'I would like to find something that will help annoy my sister.' The little wizard asked.

Fred and George then began their consecutive speech, like usual.

'Would you like it to be something she drinks?'

'Eats?'

'Smells?'

'Wears?'

'Sees?'

'Hears?'

'Things things are--'

'Entirely--'

'Up--'

'To you.'

The little boy's eyes were wide and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

'All of the above!' The boy cried.

Fred and George grinned at each other.

'Well,--'

'Then you need--'

'Weasleys' Wizarding--'

'Chest of--'

'_Surprises_.' Fred finished with smirk.

'Be right back, mate.' George told the boy.

Fred and George ran into a back room excitedly, then came back out together holding a large box filled to the brim with magical devices and foods.

'This is--'

'For you.'

The little wizard grabbed the box, with a grin, but a few seconds later he frowned.

'But how much is it?' He asked sadly.

Fred and George looked at each other.

'Well, it's only…ten sickles!' Fred said, as George grabbed the tag from the box inconspicuously.

'Really? Oh good!' The boy cried pulling out a small handful of sickles. He gave them to Fred.

'You gave me one too many.' Fred said, giving him a sickle back.

'Thanks!' The boy said running out excitedly with the Weasley's Wizarding Chest of Surprises.

The little boy ran by Hermione, out the door and down the street.

'That was very nice of you.' Hermione told them.

Fred and George turned to see who just spoke.

'Hermione!' Fred and George cried together.

She ran up to them and hugged them.

'You guys brightened that little boy's day up.' Hermione said.

'Yes, well, we just remembered how we felt--' George began.

'--when we were his age…mischievous and poor.' Fred finished.

George put the tag on their desk and asked Hermione what she's been up to lately.

'Not a lot, just shopping today.' She answered taking a quick glance at the tag from the Weasleys' Wizarding Chest of Surprises. The tag read 35 sickles. She eyes widened, but still focused on Fred and George.

'Were you going to inform us of your new relationship with a certain Slytherin?' Fred asked.

Hermione gulped, then she smirked.

'Ginny talk to you lately?' She asked them.

'Of course.' Fred said.

'She talks an awful lot, she does.' George added.

'Well, my dear friend Ginny is correct in what she says. Draco and I have been going out since October…engaged since…well a few days after Christmas.'

'Yes, Ginny told us that too.' George said.

'You mean you don't remember the exact day--'

'--minute--'

'--and second--'

'Draco proposed?' Fred and George asked.

'Well there was a lot going on before and after…the days all kind of blended together.' She explained.

Hermione then looked up at a wall clock, two minutes until noon.

'Oh, you know what you guys? I've got to run! I'm supposed to be some where at noon.' Hermione said, 'It was wicked to see you!'

'You too, Hermione.' George said.

'Don't be a stranger, and bring Malfoy in some time so we can visibly seen he's changed.' Fred said.

'Will do.' She told them.

Hermione left the store and apparated to Honeydukes.

She walked in and saw Ron standing in front of a row of Cockroach Clusters. His hands were on the shelves, his fingers nervously tapping the boxes.

'Hello Ron.' Hermione said calmly.

'Oh, hi 'Mione!' He said, with a sigh of relief, 'I didn't think you were going to come.'

'Oh, Ronald I'm seven minutes late…'

'Yes, but any normal person that would be fine…but you are Hermione Granger, you are never late.'

Hermione shrugged, she couldn't argue that.

'So, Ron, how have you been?'

'Good, you?'

'I'm good. Gin's been helping out a lot.'

'Yeah, Harry told me yesterday. That's good.'

'Yeah…' Ron sighed, 'Are you still with Malfoy?'

'Draco, and yes. We're getting married next Spring.'

'Really? Oh wow, congratulations.' He said.

'Thanks.'

'I hope we're okay, Hermione.' Ron said softly.

'What? Yeah, we're okay.' She said with a smile.

'Do you want to go get a butterbeer?' He asked.

'Sure, that'd be great.'

They walked to The Three Broomsticks, talking menially. They walked in and were seated by Madam Rosmerta.

After a few minutes of meaningless conversation, Ron gulped loudly, preparing to say something…

'Something wrong, Ron?' Hermione asked.

'Hermione, what would have happened if I hadn't been stupid and tried to…hurt you?' He asked gravely.

'What? No, Ron…let's not talk about this.'

'What would have happened to us, 'Mione?'

'I don't know, Ronald, nothing…'

'I choose not to believe it.' He told her. He put his hand softly on hers and continued, 'I think we belong together, everyone thought we would be together. We should be together.'

'Ron, Ron, Ron…' She sighed, putting her free hand over his. 'I love Draco, not you. You are my friend, but I could never have the same feelings for you again, that I once did.'

'I still do…as much as I said I hated you in the past for not having sex with me, and then moving on to Draco, I still loved you. I always will…'

Hermione looked down and shook her head.

'No, Ron.' Hermione said firmly, 'You should move on…I have. I truly have, and its for the best…for both of us.'

Ronald's eyes were glossed over with tears.

Hermione tried to smile, but Ron caused her to feel hurt.

She reached her hand over and brushed his cheek.

'Ron, its okay. You're going to be fine. I promise you. School's over, and you are going to meet someone fabulous…probably while training to be an auror. You still want to be an auror don't you?'

'Yes…' He said.

'Well, go and train to do so. I know you'll be fabulous at it.'

Hermione then stood up, as did Ron.

'I've got to go, Ron. It was nice talking to you. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted today, Ronald.'

'I'm used to it now.' He said with a smirk.

She smiled back and then they hugged. She then left the store quickly, not knowing someone had watched them together.

He couldn't believe what he saw. He then apparated away quickly.

Draco was in his library reading a book. _A Wizard's Guide to a Good Honeymoon_. I know, I know, like Draco _really_ needs to read a self-help book like that…but he was curious.

Suddenly a voice spoke to him.

'I wouldn't be reading too much into that just yet, fucker.'

Draco looked up and saw Blaise standing before him.

'What? What are you talking about, Zabini.'

'Look…you know I liked Granger…she was hot and she was great for you…'

Draco stood up and tossed the book aside.

'What are you talking about? Why all the past tense verbs?'

'Look…I don't think I would have believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes because I mean, Granger seemed so great and all—'

'Blaise…get on with it.' Draco said firmly.

'I saw her at Rosmerta's with Weasley.'

'Ginny?'

'No…Weaselbee.'

Draco's eyes widened.

'What happened?' Draco asked through his teeth.

'They touched an awful lot…'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Hand touching, by both members, Hermione touched his cheek…and they hugged.' Blaise said hesitantly.

Draco looked down for a few moments. Then back up at Blaise.

'Are you sure?' Draco asked sadly.

Blaise nodded.

'Maybe it was all a misunderstanding.' Blaise said, 'I don't know. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you.'

'Well, heaven forbid my fucking _fiancée_ to share anything with me!' Draco cried.

'Look, Drake, don't fly off the handle just yet…maybe I was just seeing things.'

'No. No you weren't. She's done this to me before.' He snapped.

'What?'

'Hermione. She's done this sort of thing before. She said she just "missed" me. Well, look now, I'm gone ONCE AGAIN!' Draco yelled.

'Drake, just calm down…it's Weasel…look what he did to her, maybe they were just "making up" for old times.'

'She fucking knows how I feel about him. He hurt her. How dare she go behind my back and fucking touch him all over like nothing happened.'

Blaise was silent. Draco continued ranting.

'Maybe Hermione just likes guys to hurt her, she sees them as "manly" and "domineering". Maybe that's what she craves. She's been bossing around Potter and Weaselbee for so long she just likes to feel dominated over…'

'But she's already been with you for so long…' Blaise said.

'Exactly. She's figured out I'm too fucking gentle, as contradictory to myself as that may seem. Just because I don't fucking rape her, it means she doesn't feel vulnerable like she wants to.'

Blaise shook his head rapidly.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa!' Blaise shouted waving his hands, 'Don't even go there…actually I'm not quite sure where you're going with this, but don't go to where ever that it.'

'I can't believe she did this again.' Draco said quietly. 'This is what I was fucking worried about! I told her I was afraid that she was going to go pull shit again like she did with that damn Jesse!'

'What?' Blaise asked.

'She lied to me.'

'Maybe she really was just repairing a friendship, Drake.'

'She fucking stroked his cheek.' Draco snapped.

Blaise shrugged.

'Is she still at the Three Broomsticks?' Draco asked hastily.

'No, she left.'

'Thanks for telling me, Blaise…but I've got to go.'

'Drake, wait!'

But Draco already apparated, before Blaise could stop him.

Hermione was in her room, taking off her shoes when Draco apparated to her.

'Oh, Draco!' She exclaimed happily.

'Where were you today?' He asked.

She looked at him quizzically.

'Oh, I did some shopping.' She replied with a smile.

'Oh really? Where?' He asked, his voice shaking a bit.

'Diagon alley, why?'

'Not Hogsmeade?' He asked.

'No, no shopping there.'

'Did you do anything in Hogsmeade?'

'Where is this going, Draco?' She asked.

'Were you planning on not telling me about your little rendezvous with Weasley!' He asked loudly.

'What?'

'Don't act naïve, Hermione. Blaise saw you in the Three Broomsticks with him!'

'Draco…'

'You fucking said you weren't going to do this to me again.'

'Do what exactly!' She shouted, 'What do you think I was doing?'

'Blaise saw you. He saw you touching him, stroking his cheek, hugging him. Don't you fucking lie to me!'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'You've got spies on me now, Draco! People to watch your little whore fiancée? Make sure she doesn't do anything to make the almighty Draco Malfoy look bad?' She demanded.

'No, Hermione! Don't you _dare_ turn this on me, trying to make me look like the bad one here! Blaise just happened to be in Hogsmeade and he saw you! He told me as a friend, to make sure I know what my FIANCÉE is doing behind my back! Cause fuck knows you would never tell me the truth!'

'Draco, Ron and I are just friends!'

'Then why did you tell me you were shopping! In Diagon Alley!'

'I did shop in Diagon Alley! Not Hogsmeade!' She cried.

Draco then stepped up close to Hermione, an inch or two away from her.

'Why can't you just ever tell me that truth? Why couldn't you tell me you were with Weasley! Unless you were there cheating on me with your FUCKING EX-BOYFRIEND, you could tell me!'

'You wouldn't have let me! You would have gotten mad!'

'Then why do you go! If you know it'll piss me off, then why do you go?' He cried, 'Why the fuck did you "stroke his cheek" and "hold his hand" and hug him! He was your ex! You don't do things like that with your ex, when you are engaged to someone else! Someone who is gone! This is just like that fucking Jesse! You screw around with him because you "miss" me! Well, did you miss me again this afternoon, Hermione? Or did you just go out with Weasel cause you missed the way he treated you like shit?'

'What?' Hermione asked taken aback.

Draco grabbed her arms tightly, then leaned down to whisper to her harshly.

'You like when guys try to take advantage of you, Granger? Is that why you're going back to Weasley? Am I not "rough" enough?' He asked angrily.

'Draco…stop. You're hurting me, and you know I love you! Only you!' She cried.

He didn't let go of her.

'People who love each other, don't LIE TO THE OTHER!' He yelled in pain.

'I didn't lie!'

'You did! You told me you shopped today! That's lying! I'm your fucking fiancé, Hermione!' He said, choking up on his words, 'Don't I deserve truth?'

Hermione nodded.

'Yes, but don't I deserve friendship? The friendship of a man who used to be my best friend? Don't I deserve that?'

'Not if you are going to lie about this friend to your fiancé.' Draco said firmly, letting go of her arms.

'Draco…you wouldn't have understood.' She said sadly. Small tears ran down her cheeks. 'I can't believe you said those things…about me needing to be taken advantage of…you know what that did to me when Ron tried to rape me.'

Draco slumped into a chair and crossed his arms.

'Then how can you go back to him?' He asked.

'He's my friend. Today he told me he still loved me, he's always loved me…'

Draco looked up at Hermione.

'And do you know what I told him, Draco? I told him he had to move on with his life, like I have mine. I told him I loved you. Only you. No man will stop that love, except you.'

'If you love me, why must you do these things to me, Hermione?' He asked, getting up from the chair and moving to her. 'You know what your mistake with Jesse did to me…why risk it again by meeting secretly with Weasley?'

Hermione took his hands.

'I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I didn't want to argue with you.' She told him.

'Hermione…you can't keep things from me. It hurts me so much to find out things from other people…that's why when Blaise told me, I came here and asked first…and you didn't tell me what I wanted to know. So…I assumed the worst.'

'Don't Draco…don't assume the worst with me. I love you.'

'The worst is what was truth with the Jess situation.'

'You are always going to go back to that when we fight aren't you?'

'It's always in the back of my mind, Hermione. It hurt me. That's why I get so nervous when I leave you alone…which is why I assumed the worst with Weasel. You two were alone, and I was not with you…we are separated from each other right now, so I think back to the last time we were separated, which was when you and Jesse happened.'

Hermione hugged Draco.

'I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I won't meet up with Ron alone again.'

'Or any other person of the male persuasion.' Draco told her.

'Except Harry.' Hermione corrected.

'Fine. 'Cept Potter.'

Hermione smiled at him.

'You trust Harry?'

'He never tried to rape you…besides he's got mini-Weasley. She'd never let him cheat on her.'

'Then…I have another question.' She said.

Draco sighed.

'What?' He asked annoyed.

'Is it okay if I stay at Harry's for a bit?'

'What do you mean?'

'Like, stay for a few days maybe. AS FRIENDS. He just got this wicked new apartment and –'

'Will Weaselbee, be there?'

'No.'

'Never?' Draco asked.

'Not while I'm there. I promise. I'll tell Harry no…besides I don't think Harry will have Ron over a lot. They do not hang out much.'

'Good. Potter's starting to shape-up.'

'Forgive me about Ron?'

'If you forgive me about talking down to you…and hurting your arms.'

'I do.'

'Then I do too.'


	10. Harry's Apartment

Chap. 10 Harry's Apartment 

That day Draco and Hermione spent the afternoon in the kitchen. Draco had never really made his own food before so Hermione taught him the ropes. They made themselves lemon chicken for dinner and for dessert, a delicious caramel pecan pie. They had fun in each other's company for a whole six hours without even a kiss! But after dinner, around eight, they decided to go down to the den and watch a movie…so their hourly rate with no kiss didn't last too much longer.

Hermione took Draco's hand after dinner and she led him down stairs. Her parents went out for a movie so her dad was not occupying the den. He collapsed onto the couch, his arms resting behind his head, his eyes watching Hermione as she went to shelves filling a wall in search for a movie.

'What are you in the mood for?' She asked.

'Hmm…do you really have to ask?' He hinted with a mischievous grin.

She giggled and blindly grabbed a movie from the wall.

She put the video into her VCR player and then strut over to Draco who was spread on the couch. She sat on top of him and straddled his waist.

He smirked wickedly at her and slid his hands from her bare calves up to her thighs. Hermione leaned down and began to kiss him, he kissed back fervently. She slowly moved to his neck, biting gently, but hard enough to leave hickeys. He moaned throatily as his hands involuntarily slid further up her thighs until they were in her skirt and on her butt.

Hermione planted her lips back onto his and she felt his tongue slide over her lips and she gladly received him. He tasted her as she rummaged her fingers through his blonde locks.

Hermione's petite fingers then gracefully fumbled around with the buttons of Draco's shirt, and after his shirt was open, she was thankful because he was not wearing a beater or shirt underneath so her hands immediately went to his firm chest. She stroked him gently, moving to his abdominal muscles and rested there as they continued to snog passionately. She could hear feint noises coming from the nameless movie, but soon pushed all noises from her mind. She focused only on Draco.

Draco moved his hands from her ass to the bottom of her pink lacey tank top. But as soon as he took the opportunity to begin to pull the shirt up, heavy footsteps trudged down the stairs. Draco stopped kissing, Hermione was completely oblivious to the other noises. Draco let go of Hermione's top and shook her.

'Draco…' She moaned.

'Hermione!' Draco cried, 'You seemed to have fallen on me, but don't worry, I'll help you up!'

He then pushed her forward causing her to fall backwards onto the couch, landing on her butt.

She looked over to see Bradin standing at the bottom of the staircase with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing them suspiciously.

'Bradin! What are you doing home?' Hermione asked shakily.  
'Not watching a movie with Christine I see.' He said exasperatedly.

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Christine? Your girlfriend? She's here?' Hermione asked.

'Yes…but I see you two were busy, so—'

'We weren't doing anything!' Hermione said quickly, rising from the couch.

Draco scoffed and muttered under his breath.

'Well, seems Mr. Malfoy thought differently…and with the look of his unbuttoned shirt I would be leaning more toward what he thinks...unfortunately.' Bradin drawled.

'That's right,' Draco stated, 'now if it wouldn't be too much trouble, Bradin, it would be appreciated if you retreated back upstairs so my fiancée and I could continue.'

Hermione shot Draco a perturbed look.

'What?' Draco asked Hermione, with a shoulder shrug.

'Because of Malfoy's last statement I'll be glad to take time and introduce you to Christine, Hermione.'

'Whoa, ouch, what's up with the informalities, Mr. Granger?' Draco asked Bradin.

Bradin just rolled his eyes and went back upstairs, returning quickly with a raven haired girl, with piercing green eyes. She was stunning. She was medium height, and Hermione noticed she stood very proper, up-right.

'Chrissy, this is my sister Hermione.' Bradin said, his hand resting on Christine's lower back.

'Hello, nice to meet you.' Christine said, with a strange accent, Hermione thought.

'Pleasure.' Hermione said sweetly, 'this is my fiance, Draco Malfoy. Bradin didn't introduce him because he's rude.'

Bradin narrowed his eyes at his little sister, Christine just laughed.

Draco quickly stood from the couch, trying to button his shirt. He gave up buttoning after he made it halfway up his shirt. He extended his hand to Christine shook it.

'Hello, hopefully you'll be a bit more pleasant than Bradin.' Draco said with his prize-winning smile.

Bradin swears he saw a slight blush on Christine's cheek, but smartly ignored it.

'Oh, I find that I am usually enjoyable company.' She smiled back, in her accent.

'I have to ask,' Draco began, 'where are you from? Surely not England, are you from America? You have a strikingly smooth accent.'

Christine laughed softly.

'I am from America, Georgia actually. Heard of it?'

Hermione was about to say no, but Draco spoke first.

'Yes, I have. I've been to American before. I've never been to Georgia, but I have gone down South and I did pick up the Southern accent from you, but just not the exact state.'

'Oh, really? Where in the South? Did you like it?' Christine asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Draco sat down next to her, and finished buttoning his shirt.

'I went to Florida, a place called Miami, and yes I enjoyed it thoroughly.' He said with a smirk.

'Oh, really? Yes, many young people like Miami. I've never actually been there myself. I assume you were…single when you went?' She asked.

Draco looked up at Hermione, who was looking at him questionably.

'Yes I was single, I was sixteen.'

'Oh, young!'

'Well, I am only eighteen now.'

'Really! I thought you and Hermione were at least 20!' She said looking at Draco, then Hermione.

Hermione then sat down next to Christine.

'Do I really look 20?'

'Yes, at least.' Christine replied.

'Tell me more about Miami, how long were you there?' Christine asked Draco.

'Yes, Draco, tell more about your bachelor trip to Miami?' Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

'Well, I'd love to chit-chat all night, but think Bradin wanted to watch a movie with you, so I think I'll just be taking off.' Draco said standing up.

'Not before informing me about Miami.' Hermione stated. She then took Draco's hand and proceeded to go upstairs but not before a few last words to Christine.

'It was nice meeting you, Christine. Good night.' Hermione said with a quick smile.

'Yes, what she said!' Draco cried before being pulled upstairs by Hermione.

'Nice meeting you both too!' Christine yelled up to them.

Hermione and Draco were at the top of the stairs, in the foyer.

'What happened in Miami, Draco?'

'I thought you wanted my past to stay in the past?' Draco asked.

'That was only the girls you had.'

'So, my Miami trip will stay in the past.' Draco repeated.

Hermione sighed and looked down.

'The Miami trip was full of you and women?' Hermione asked.

'And drinking…yes.' Draco said regretfully, 'I told you, Hermione…my past is not perfect at all. I regret pretty much everything I did before I met you…let's just not talk about Miami, okay?'

She nodded.

He kissed her softly. She smiled up at him.

'I should be going.' He said looking up at a wall clock. It was nearly midnight.

'I think I am going to go to Harry's tomorrow and stay a few days, if my parents say its fine. Okay?'

'Okay, can I still come see you at night?'

'I'm sure you can, I'll owl you tomorrow.'

'All right. What are you going to do now?'

'Probably go to bed.' She said.

'Want me to stay and tuck you in?' He asked sweetly.

She giggled.

'You've never tucked me in before.'

'Yes I have…but I just always stayed.'

'Yeah, come tuck me in.'

Draco then, in one swift movement, picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He kicked open her bedroom door and set her down in her bed. Then he sat down next to her as he folded blankets gently over her. After she was nicely settled in he kissed her softly on her forehead.

'Good night sweet baby, tomorrow is another day. Perhaps we'll be together, tonight this I'll pray. But no matter the weather, no matter the time, I'll find my way to you, cause you'll always be mine.'

Hermione smiled up at him.

'That was lovely.' She told him, 'Where did you learn that?'

'My mother said it to me before I went to bed when I was little.' He said sheepishly. 'I should go now. Good night, my love.'

'Good night.'

The next morning Hermione woke up early. She had breakfast with her parents, Bradin and Christine.

'Mum, Dad, can I spend a few days at Harry's? He just got this wicked new apartment and invited me over.'

'Harry Potter? Is this an excuse to actually go back over to Draco's?' Richard asked.

Hermione laughed.

'No, dad. I legitimately want to go to Harry's for a few days.' She told him. 'Is that okay?'

'I think that should be fine, Hermione.' Anne said, 'What do you think, Richard?'

'I'm okay with it I guess.' Richard drawled.

'Thanks.'

Hermione then ran back up to her room and called Harry at his new apartment.

'Hello?' Harry answered.

'Good evening, is the famous, boy-wonder, Harry Potter there?' Hermione asked in a false voice.

'Umm…Mr. Potter has stepped out for the day. Can I take a message?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'Yes, you can tell that good for nothing liar that his best friend Hermione wants to come over!' She said, knowing it was Harry.

'Hermione! Nice to hear from you! You are such dwit sometimes though.' He said in a laugh.

She laughed.

'I know, I couldn't resist, mate. What are you up to today?'

'Nothing much. Ginny was over last night, because she is with Parvati today. So, I'm all yours if you wanted to do something.' Harry said optimistically.

'I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer and come stay a few days at the fabulous apartment of Harold James Potter!'

'Sure! Malfoy okay with it? Are your parents?'

Hermione laughed.

'I like how you ask about Draco first, then my parents.'

'Well, that was in order of importance from your own perspective…and Malfoy's.' Harry laughed.

'Ha. Ha. Very funny, Harry. But yes, both parties say its fine.'

'Malfoy too?'

'Yes, _Draco_ is fine with it. As long as Ron doesn't come over.' Hermione told him. 'Was he planning on it?'

'Ron and I usually meet up some where, never usually at my house.'

'Okay, good. When can I come over?'

'When would you like to come over 'Mione? I have some news I'd like to share with you anyway.'

'Oh really? Can I come over in like ten minutes?'

'Sure. See you soon.'

'Okay, thanks Harry! Bye!'

Hermione hung up the phone and packed a bunch of things into a few suitcases and shrunk them. Hermione said goodbye to her parents, Bradin and Christine, then apparated (A/N: yes she's never been there so she can't visualize it to apparate but…she did anyway lol) to Harry's.

'Hey, Hermione.' Harry greeted with a smile and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

'Hi Harry! What's your news?' She asked excitedly.

'Let's get you settled first!' Harry said with a smile.

'Okay…okay…' Hermione surrendered.

Harry led her to a guestroom. It was large and maroon.

'Maroon? Miss Hogwarts much?' Hermione asked.

'It was my home.' Harry shrugged.

Hermione rescaled her suitcases to their true size and then threw them on the bed. They walked out into his foyer again.

'I love it, Harry!' She smiled, 'Now what's your news?'

'I am going to try out for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. They are searching for two players, a beater and a seeker. I am going to try out for beater.'

'Beater?'

'Oliver always did say I would make a fair beater, now I am going to try it out.'

'Brilliant Harry!' She cried hugging him.

'There's another thing.'

'I want your opinion on this: I want to ask Malfoy if he wants to try out for the seeker position.'

'What!' She exclaimed excitedly.

'Malfoy was a show-off, but he was a good player and has much potential especially now that you've humbled him down a bit. He and I are somewhat getting along and I think this would bring us a little closer, for your sake. He is your fiancé.'

'Harry! That's the best thing I've ever heard! Draco wants to be a professional Quidditch player!' Hermione smiled.

'You think he will want to try out even though "Pothead" is trying out?'

'I'm sure he will. As long as you didn't get any special asking you to try-out and to "bring a friend" or anything.'

'No, Dumbledore actually informed me, it is his favorite team. He told me to stop differences and tell Malfoy about the opened positions. He would have probably told Malfoy himself, but he was never too close to him.'

'Oh, Dumbledore thought of Draco? Oh good! I have to owl him today anyway, I'll tell him that too!'

'Good, go owl him and I'll get some lunch for us.'

'Sounds brilliant.' Hermione said running off to her guestroom.

She sat down at a cherrywood desk Harry decorated her room with. She opened a drawer and found some parchment. She took the quill on the desk and smiled as she wrote to Draco.

Draco-- I'm at Harry's now, and don't worry…Ron is NOT here and I told Harry that he can't be whilst I'm here. Harry complied. Harry just told me something that he is going to do that is very wicked…Harry also wanted me to ask if you would do the same. Yes. Harry Potter is inviting you to do something. Well, its not really an invitation because its open to everyone, but Harry thinks you should do this because you're good. Dumbledore also said you should! Dumbledore told Harry about it and suggested to Harry that you also try it. So, don't think this as "Harry was invited and he invited you, and you will only get a chance because you are with Harry Potter". It's not like that at all. Harry only found out from Dumbledore, and Dumbledore would have came to you but…well, you know he's not that close to you, but he is to Harry. The actual, summed up version of this story is: "Harry was told about it, and was also told to bring the very talented Draco Malfoy". Okay? So don't think it's an "favors" from the famous Harry Potter. Owl me back soon! I love you. –Hermione

Hermione then borrowed Hedwig and sent her owl off…not even realizing she never specified to Draco what she was actually talking about. Hermione was so afraid Draco would think this as "charity" from Harry to Hermione Granger's fiancé, she went off on a tangent about that and not the actual Quidditch try-outs.

Draco was at Blaise's house. After explaining the whole Hermione/Ron situation to him, they decided to go play Quidditch for awhile outside. (Lavender was just over so Draco was free to hang out with him).

Draco and Blaise were beating balls back and forth to each other, trying to either hit the other person off their broom, or get the quaffle in the other person's goal.

They were laughing and mocking each other when an owl flew down next to them. Both boys grabbed the balls they were about to throw so the bird would not get hit.

'Isn't that Potter's bird?' Blaise called.

'Hermione.' Draco said under his breath with a smile.

He flew over to Hedwig.

'You've got something for me, I assume?' Draco asked her.

The owl nipped at him before giving him the letter.

'Ooh, you remember me I see.' Draco said with a chuckle.

Draco slowly moved his hand to her head and pet her gently. Hedwig tried to protest but she then calmed because Draco's hand felt nice.

'I'm sorry I don't have any food for you.' He told her.

She hooted softly and flew off.

Blaise flew over to Draco.

'From Potter?' Blaise asked questionably.

'No, Hermione.'

'Ohh…is this some sort of soft porn letter that I should leave you to read and touch yourself?' Blaise asked with a smirk.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'No, you freak. You can stay.'

Draco opened the letter, read it, then laughed.

'What?' Blaise asked.

'Read this.'

Blaise read it aloud.

'"Draco, I'm at Harry's now, and don't worry…Ron is NOT here and I told Harry that he can't be whilst I'm here. Harry complied. Harry just told me something that he is going to do that is very wicked…Harry also wanted me to ask if you would do the same. Yes. Harry Potter is inviting you to do something. Well, it's not really an invitation because its open to everyone, but Harry thinks you should do this because you're good. Dumbledore also said you should! Dumbledore told Harry about it and suggested to Harry that you also try it. So, don't think this as "Harry was invited and he invited you, and you will only get a chance because you are with Harry Potter". It's not like that at all. Harry only found out from Dumbledore, and Dumbledore would have came to you but…well, you know he's not that close to you, but he is to Harry. The actual, summed up version of this story is: "Harry was told about it, and was also told to bring the very talented Draco Malfoy". Okay? So don't think it's an "favors" from the famous Harry Potter. Owl me back soon! I love you-Hermione" Well, what does she and Potter want you to do?'

'I don't know!' Draco chuckled, 'that's what so funny about it. Hermione made sure to specify how it was not magnanimity from Potter and she forgot to actually tell me what it is.'

'I take it we are done playing, fucker?' Blaise asked.

'Yeah, for now. I am going to go pay Potter and Hermione a visit and ask her to interpret (A/N: I just saw the movie "The Interpreter" it was very good.) her letter. I'll probably be back later, can I use your fireplace?'

'Sure.'

Hermione and Harry were sitting down to lunch. It was Caesar Salad and turkey croissant sandwiches.

'If Draco tries out for that team…oh I'd be so happy. And if you both made it! I could cheer for both my guys easily because this time you would be on the same team!"

'Yes, do you think Malfoy's pride would get the best of him though? And not try-out?'

'Oh, no. I specified in my letter that it wasn't near the area of charity work.'

A voice then came from Harry's living room.

'Yes, you specified very much so that it wasn't charity work.'

Hermione and Harry rose from the table and walked a few feet, into the living room. Hermione skipped happily over to Draco and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

'You know, this could be breaking and entering.' Harry told Draco with a chuckle.

'I didn't break anything, Potter. Besides, my fiancée is here, I didn't think it so bad to floo myself over here.'

Draco then looked down at Hermione with a grin. She wiped off a smudge of soot on his robes, then smiled up at him.

'What do you think of my letter?'

'I think you need to make outlines before you owl someone.'

'What?' She asked.

Draco walked with Hermione over to Harry.

'Here, Potter, read what Hermione wrote me.'

Harry took the letter, and after a few minutes began to laugh.

'Hermione, how was Malfoy supposed to know what you were talking about?'

Hermione snatched the letter from Harry and read it to herself. She then blushed.

'Oh, well, I wanted to make sure you didn't think it was a "favor" Harry was doing.' Hermione told Draco.

'I don't. Now what is it you would like me to do, baby?'

'Well, Harry can tell you now. Since you are here.' Hermione told him.

Draco looked over to Harry.

'Well, Potter? Since Hermione is unable to write an intelligible letter to me, I am here for you to explain.'

'Dumbledore owled me a few days ago, asking me to visit. I went to him and he told me that the Puddlemere United Quidditch team was looking for two new players. The manager, Philbert Deveril is holding try-outs at Bodmin Moor, in Cornwall in one week. They are looking for a beater and a seeker. Dumbledore said the try-outs are for anyone, but it's not heavily advertised. Dumbledore said I should try-out and told me to inform you about it.'

'You want me to try-out for the United team against you for the seeker position?' Draco asked incredulously.

'No. I'm trying out for beater. You should try-out for the seeker position. As much as I hated you our second year, and even though daddy-dearest did buy your way onto the Slytherin team, you were a good Captain this year at Hogwarts and your team did well.'

'Thanks I guess.'

'Hermione also did tell me that you wanted to play professional Quidditch, which I didn't even know. I just thought I'd tell you about the try-outs.'

Hermione took Draco's hand.

'I know you have a good chance of getting the Seeker position, Draco.' She told him.

'Yeah, thanks for the tip, Potter. The Puddlemere United team is a good team, I think I will try-out actually. Can't believe you and I might be on the same team, after so many years of rivalry.'

'It will be easier for me to cheer.' Hermione commented.

'You'll try out then?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, of course.' Draco said extending his hand. 'Thanks for informing me.'

Harry shook it.

Hermione giggled and kissed Draco's cheek.

'We were sitting down to lunch, did you want to join?' Harry asked Draco hesitantly.

'No, I left Blaise Zabini's to come figure out Hermione's letter. I told him I'd come back. Ironically, we were actually playing Quidditch.'

'Tell Blaise I say "hi".' Hermione said.

'I will.' Draco told her. He then turned to Harry, 'Hermione told you my policy about Weasley?'

'Yes. Ron won't be here while your precious fiancée is here with me.'

'Brilliant.' Draco said.

He put an arm around Hermione, drew her in close, and kissed her.

'How long are you planning on staying here?' He asked her softly.

'A few days.' She softly said back.

'Owl me when you go back to your house and then I'll come see you.' He told her.

'Okay.' She said while nodding.

He kissed her again quickly.

'See you at try-outs, Potter. Thanks.'

Harry waved acknowledgingly as Draco apparated back to his house.

'Well, that wasn't so bad.' Harry said. 'I thought Malfoy would get upset.'

'He's matured.'

'Noticeably. He actually thanked Harry Potter.' Harry smirked.

Hermione just smiled.

A/N: Sorry these updates have been taking so long lately. I am in my last 30 days of school before I graduate so I have lots of stuff going on…planning senior trip, planning senior skip day, planning senior prank…(and homework)…you know, the normal senior stuff. REVIEW! Please and thanks!


	11. Tryouts

Chap. 11 Try-outs 

Hermione spent four days at Harry's. She had pure, unadulterated fun with her best friend. They went to the park many times, went out for lunches with Ginny, Harry even took her shopping, his treat! They also went to the beach, but when Draco found out Harry saw his girl in a bikini he got upset, but then remembered he didn't have to worry about Harry. He was definitely maturing in the Harry Potter aspect…but not Ron yet, but that's okay: Slowly but surely.

It was now the following week, the day of the try-outs for Harry and Draco.

Hermione woke up at her house early and left quickly to Malfoy Manor.

She pounded the large brass snake-head door knocker loudly. The door was opened shortly by Hilde the house-elf.

'Nice to see you again Miss Granger!'

'You, too, Hilde.'

'Miss Granger remembers Hilde's name?'

'Yes, you answered the door for Draco and myself when I met Narcissa.'

'You remembers! Yous has good memory, Miss Granger! Is Miss Granger looking for Mr. Malfoy?' Hilde asked letting Hermione in.

'Yes, do you know where he is?'

'Mr. Malfoy is out back on his Quidditch pitch. Practicing a lot he is! Mr. Malfoy is very nervous for today.'

'Oh, thank you, Hilde.' Hermione said rushing off to find Draco.

On the way to find Draco, Hermione took a quick detour to say hello to Narcissa. She heard voices in the tearoom. She walked in and saw Narcissa and-

'Jack!' Hermione said with a smile. 'Nice to see you. I heard voices, Narcissa, and I thought I'd come say hello before finding Draco.'

'Oh that son of mine is in a bad state. He's so nervous about his try-outs today. He's been in a fit all day. Hopefully you can get him out of it.' Narcissa told her. 'He's on the pitch.'

'Thank you. How have you been, Jack?' Hermione asked.

'I've been good, Hermione. Visiting here a lot, actually.'

'Good! Draco loves it when you visit.'

'Does he now?' Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded.

'I'd love to chat, but I should go calm down Draco and tell him how well he is going to do today.' Hermione said with a sarcastic exasperated smile.

'Nice seeing you again, dear.' Narcissa said.

'Hope to see you again soon.' Jack said.

Hermione dashed out of the room.

She made her way to the back of the Malfoy Manor, and outside to the extravagant backyard. The Quidditch pitch was a few hundred feet away, she saw Draco flying around hastily. He was serpentining in and out of the goal posts, practicing his speed.

_Draco is going to wear himself out before his try-outs even happen!_ Hermione thought to herself.

She ran over to the pitch and stood below him.

'Draco!' She called to him.

He abruptly stopped circling the posts and looked down. He flew to the ground quickly, jumped off his broom and strut over to his fiancée.

Hermione smiled inwardly because he immediately came to her. She knew he needed to be comforted right now, he was very stressed…he would never admit it but he didn't to be held, which is what she planned on doing.

She ran to him, meeting him halfway, and embraced him. He hugged her right back.

She kissed him softly.

'Draco you are going to tire yourself out.' She told him softly, 'Please just relax until we go, you are going to be brilliant and you will make the Seeker position. I know you will. You trust me don't you?'

Draco sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a second or two.

'Of course I trust you.' He told her, 'But your trust is not going to get me on the team. My abilities will determine that and I have to perfect them.'

'Exhausting yourself is not going to help you!' She scolded, 'Now I'm here and I am demanding you spend time with me until we must go to Bodmin Moor.'

He smirked at her.

'God…why did I have to fall in love with you?' Draco groaned.

'Are you regretting this?' She asked playfully.

'Never. But I've never been whipped before and I don't like it.' He said dropping his broom at his side.

'So you aren't going to go back up in the air?'

'Noooo…I'll just sit with you.' He moaned.

She kissed him happily. He broke the embrace, but guided her hand-in-hand away from the pitch. He stopped under a large willow tree and collapsed to the ground. She sat down behind him, and lifted his head from the ground and placed it gently in her lap. She leaned back against the tree as Draco lay next to her, watching her. She caressed his blonde locks softly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Within a few minutes Draco fell asleep. Hermione smiled, glad that he is getting some rest.

Ten minutes later Hermione saw Narcissa gracefully walking up to them.

Narcissa smiled when she saw Draco asleep on Hermione's lap.

They conversed in hushed voices.

'You got him to stop and rest.' Narcissa sighed happily.

'He's been asleep a little over ten minutes thankfully. He was wearing himself out.'

'Do you believe he will make the team?' Narcissa asked her.

'I have full confidence in him. He's a great player, did you ever get the chance to go to one of his games at Hogwarts?'

'No, unfortunately. I did see him play here though, with Blaise and others. He did seem to play very well. The others looked to him for advice.'

'He was the Slytherin Captain. He has improved so well over the past years, he's almost as good as Harry, even Harry says so. You should come to his try-outs.'

'Really? You don't think Draco would mind?'

'I think Draco would love it if you were there.' Hermione said with a smile.

'All right. We can make a day of it. We'll go to his try-outs and then take Draco to eat afterwards. When does he find out if he made the team?'

'I am not sure. They will say when we get there.'

'When does Draco have to be in Cornwall?'

'At three sharp. I'm going to wake him in an hour.'

'You are going to sit there for an hour?'

'I don't mind.'

'I'll have a house-elf send you some lemonade.' Narcissa said, leaving to go back into the house.

Surely enough, not even five minutes later a house-elf brought some lemonade to her. Hermione received it gratefully.

An hour later Hermione bent down and kissed Draco's forehead. He didn't stir.

'Draco…' She whispered.

He turned slightly.

Hermione stroked his cheek and then lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his fingers. She looked down at him and saw his eyes flutter open and look up at her.

'What time is it?' He asked.

'One thirty.' She told him.

'You sat here for an hour and a half?' He asked lifting his head up.

'Around there, yes. You needed to rest. Don't worry, your mother came to visit me.' She told him. 'Do you feel better?'

'Yes. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit your lap.' He chuckled.

'I told you that you wore yourself out. Now imagine having practiced like that up until try-outs, you would die.'

'Of course you were right, Miss Know It All.' Draco sighed, sitting up completely.

His hand moved to her chin and he gently pulled her toward him. He kissed her fervently.

She moaned happily into his mouth. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

'Come on, Draco. Let's get up. You've got to eat before we go. And I'm hungry too.'

He stood up quickly, and lifted her buoyant body to an upright position.

'Since you are always right, I guess we better go and eat then, huh?'

She nodded. He kissed her one last time before going inside.

Bodmin Moor, Cornwall 2:55 P.M.

Hermione walked with Narcissa and Draco from the European luxury car they rode in to the Pitch.

Draco had the newest edition of a Comet in one hand, and Hermione's hand in the other. He was dressed in green robes with the Malfoy Crest on them, and he had his Quidditch pads on too of course.

Hermione could tell Draco was beyond scared because of his sweaty hand…he never has sweaty hands.

A voice was heard on speakers high in the air.

"ALL PARTICIPANTS REPORT TO THE PITCH WITHIN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES."

'That's me.' Draco said, turning to face Hermione.

'Good luck,' Hermione told him throwing her arms around his neck, 'I know you'll be great!'

'Watch for me in the air.' He told her.

'I will. You know I will.'

'No, watch closely.'

She looked at him curiously, but then kissed him soundly, then he broke away from her. He walked over to his mother.

'Thanks for coming mother.'

'I'm glad I'm here. Now go and make that position.'

'I'll try.'

Draco then ran off. Hermione saw Harry coming from a different direction and meet up with him. Harry and Draco walked to the pitch together, this made Hermione beam inside. Then she heard a high-pitched voice behind her.

'Hermione! Hermione!'

Hermione turned to see her red headed friend running up from the parking area toward her.

'Hey Gin! I didn't know you were going to be here!' Hermione said, happy to see her friend.

'Of course I'd come! My whole family came to see Harry. He's pretty much a second son to mum and dad.'

'Is Ron here?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Oh damn.' Hermione sighed.

'Wow! You just swore!' Ginny cried.

'Oh my god, if Draco sees Ron he'll go nuts!' Hermione said, a worried expression overcame her face.

'Draco is here?' Ginny asked.

'That's why I'm here you nut! Draco is trying out for the position of Seeker, didn't Harry tell you?'

'He is? Hermione…Ron is trying out for Seeker too.'

'What? He never played Seeker!'

'I know, but he wanted to try it…' Ginny said quietly. 'I didn't know Draco was trying out for it.'

'Well he is. And when he sees Ron…oh god I just don't even know. Draco better stay calm and just think about doing well today.' Hermione sighed.

'What is wrong?' Narcissa asked, seeing Hermione a little paler than before.

Ginny looked at Narcissa with wide eyes. She wasn't exactly sure who she was, but she did have a hint she was a Malfoy by her appearance.

'Oh nothing,' Hermione sighed, 'I just found out something that might throw off Draco if he finds out.'

'What?' Narcissa asked.

'Well, a person whom Draco really dislikes is trying out for his same position.'

'Pansy Parkinson?' Narcissa asked seriously.

Ginny snorted.

Narcissa looked at the red head curiously then turned back to Hermione.

'No, Narcissa, not Pansy.' Hermione spoke. Ginny's eyes widened when she heard the name "Narcissa". Hermione then said, 'It's Ronald Weasley.'

'Oh, a Weasley, yes Draco has never thought very highly of them. Malfoy's usually don't.' Narcissa said, not knowing who Ginny was.

'How can you say that? They are your family.' Hermione said.

'Doesn't mean we have to like them.' Narcissa said.

'You just don't like us because we care about everyone! Not just snooty pureblooded people like you! And just because we don't have a fancy car and mansion doesn't mean we aren't good people!' Ginny cried just before running off.

'That was your…distant cousin Ginerva Weasley.' Hermione sighed.

'Oh dear. I stepped out of line didn't I?' Narcissa asked Hermione.

'Yes, especially since Ginny and Draco are not actually enemies. The only reason he doesn't like Ron is because Ron tried to me went I was going out with him. It has nothing to do with his wealth anymore.'

'You will go talk to her for me, won't you?' Narcissa asked Hermione.

'Sure. I'll meet up with you later.' Hermione said before running off.

Ginny was sitting with her family, excluding Charlie, Bill, Percy and Ron, of course.

'Hello, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley,' Hermione smiled, 'Nice to see you two again.'

'You too, 'Mione!' George and Fred said simultaneously (do they know any other way?).

'Can I sit with you?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'Sure.' Ginny replied, a little bit disheartened.

'Narcissa told me to talk to you about what just happened.' Hermione said softly enough so only Ginny could hear. 'She didn't realize who you were.'

'Doesn't give her right to say things like that.'

'She admitted she "stepped out of line".' Hermione said. 'But don't get me wrong, I am not trying to condone her actions. She definitely is not as fine-tuned as Draco has become. But she's working on it.'

'I'm sure.' Ginny said sarcastically.

'No, Really, Gin. She is trying. She hated me the first day when she found out my name. Then she learned how Draco and I cared for each other and she changed her mind. She even stood up against Bellatrix Lestrange, promoting Draco not becoming a death eater and disapproving of Lucius Malfoy's past behavior before he died.'

'Really?' Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

'Really. So don't hold it against Narcissa too hard.'

'Fine. I hope Draco does okay with Ron out there.'

'Me too, Ginny. Especially because I'm the one who consoles him if things do not going well. Well, either console or scold, depending on what Draco does.' Hermione sighed. 'I'm like a babysitter sometimes to that man.'

'Draco only becomes rash when he does something in your behalf. Like pummeling Ron if he does.' Ginny said.

'I know, but Draco really needs to learn to control his temper.' Hermione sighed.

'Oh do not dwell on that Hermione.' Ginny said.

Draco was running off from his mother and Hermione, when he heard someone yell his surname.

'Malfoy! Malfoy!'

Draco stopped running and turned to his right, where he saw Harry Potter jogging up a hill.

'Hey Potter. Nervous?'

'Nah, not really.'

'Yeah, me either.' He lied quickly.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds.

'You're scared shitless aren't you?' Harry asked.

'Most definitely, you?' Draco asked with a hoarse laugh.

'Definitely.' Harry grinned, hesitantly. 'Umm…so did you hear who else was trying out for the Seeker position?'

'Are they better than me, Potter?'

'I don't think so.'

'Then I don't care!' Draco said proudly, not even thinking it could be Ron.

The two acquaintances walked to the Pitch together, butterflies going crazy in their stomachs.

They came to the Pitch where a table was set up with three people sitting behind it with lists. Harry and Draco walked up to the table.

'Names?' an older man asked.

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

The man grabbed a list and searched it.

'Trying out for Seeker?' He asked.

'Yes, sir.' Draco replied.

'Go to the far side of the Pitch.' He told him.

Draco nodded.

'Good luck, Malfoy.' Harry said.

'You too.' Draco replied before sprinting off.

Harry was about to open his mouth to say his name but a woman spoke up.

'Harry Potter.' She said to herself as she looked through a list.

'How did you know?' Harry asked.

'Scar.' She replied briskly.

'Oh.' Harry sighed in disappointment.

'Trying out for Beater?' She asked incredulously.

'Yes.'

'Not Seeker?'

'It would appear that way wouldn't it?' Harry asked, annoyed with the woman thinking she knew everything about him.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

'Go to the far side of the Pitch.'

'But isn't that where Seekers go?'

'It would appear that why wouldn't it?' She retorted.

Harry growled and walked away, to the far side of the pitch. He then saw two groups of people, Draco was in one, so he went to the other.

'Is this the Beater group?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' A tall, blonde haired guy said. 'I'm Beau Malfoy.'

Harry pulled a double-take, not quite sure about what he said.

'Excuse me, I didn't catch the last name. Did you say Malfoy?' Harry asked.

'Yes. Problem?' Beau asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

'No, no problem. I know your relation, Draco.'

'Draco. I'm sorry.'

Harry smirked.

'Not fond of him?'

'My cousin is very pretentious. He's too high on that horse of his.' Beau snapped.

'I also know his fiancée very well.'

'Ahh…Miss Granger. Yes, I've met her.' Beau said with a twisted smile on his face. 'How do you know her? Oh please say you are her man on the side.'

Harry laughed.

'No, I'm her best friend.'

It was Beau's turn to double-take.

'Are you Harry Potter?'

'Yes.'

'You don't seem too crazy. My mother and I read you were in _The Daily Prophet_. My aunt Bella doesn't think too much of you though. I hear you were a wicked Seeker at your old school. Why are you trying out for Beater?'

'Wanted to switch things up I suppose.' Harry shrugged. 'Did you know that Draco is trying out for Seeker?'

'What? Oh fuck…yeah…I don't want to be on the same team as that twit cousin of mine!'

Harry laughed.

A man then approached the group.

'I'm Philbert Deverill, the manager of the Puddlemere United team! Try-outs for beater will consist of each participant flying into the air and many bludgers will be thrown at them. You must bat all the bludgers away. If you are hit even once, you are automatically disqualified. Then after you finish that, you will be in charge of another player's safety. A random player will be placed along with you in your area and bludgers will be thrown at them. You must fly quickly to the person and bat away the bludger before it hits them, the catch is you are on the opposite side of the field than the victim, and you must return to that position after each bludger you hit away. There will be a total of fifteen bludgers thrown at you in the first event, then there will be an additional fifteen thrown at the victim that you must bat away in the second. Does everyone understand?'

No one said anything.

'All right, good. All beaters meet in the center of the pitch in five minutes. There will be an announcement over the loudspeaker to remind you.' Philbert concluded. He then walked away toward the Seekers.

'Sounds difficult.' Harry sighed to himself.

Draco was standing with a bunch of Seekers he didn't particularly feel like "getting to know" so he stood silently, brooding…that is until he saw a glimpse of red hair. He swore he saw a Weasley.

A strut over to where he saw the glimpse. The red head's back was toward him. He was talking to a raven-haired boy.

'Weaselbee?' Draco asked.

The red head's body tensed and he slowly turned around.

It definitely was Ronald.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Draco asked.

'Trying out for the position of Seeker, what does it look like?'

'You were a Keeper…and a pretty rotten one at that.' Draco spat.

'And you were always second to Harry.' Ron replied.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

'Well, since Potter's not here, I guess that makes me first, huh?' Draco asked.

Ron didn't reply.

'That's right, Weasley. Now leave. I don't want you here to give me bad luck.'

'I'm staying. I don't give a fuck if you don't want me here. My whole family is here supporting me. Where's your family? Oh that's right, your father is dead.'

Draco's nostrils flared and his eyes widened.

'Your so-called "family" is here to support Potter. They don't care about your rapist ass. Potter is like a son to them, and now he's dating your sister so he's more part of the family than you are. As for my family, they are here. Hermione and my mother are probably sitting with your family cheering for me…and Potter.' Draco sneered, holding back from punching him right in the nose.

Draco turned on his heel away from Ron, and walked back to where he stood before.

Philbert then walked over to the Seekers.

'I'm Philbert Deverill. I'm the manager for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. You Seekers will be put through two events. First, you will be timed to see how long it takes you to catch a released snitch. Then, you we each fly around the posts for ten minutes straight, to see how many times you can fly around each. Those are the events which will determine who will get the position of Seeker. Follow me to the middle of the pitch.'

A voice sounded over loudspeakers.

"SEEKER AND BEATER PARTICIPANTS REPORT TO CENTER OF PITCH!"

Draco smiled at the thought of flying in and out of posts…he knew he would beat every person here in that event.

Draco walked to the center, and saw Harry at the pitch, too.

Beaters went first.

Alphabetical order.

Aaron Abelton was first up. _He did well_, Harry thought, _but not well enough. He almost let a bludger hit a "victim". _

The worst part of this whole thing was waiting, according to Harry. Finally he heard Philbert cry, 'Potter, Harry!'

The ambiance became a little quieter. Harry hopped on his broom and flew into the hair.

'Look! There's Harry!' Ginny cried from the fan area.

She and Hermione grabbed hands and waited for Harry to start.

He bat every bludger away with ease. It was time to defend a "victim".

'Potter's victim is Beau Malfoy! Malfoy, get up in the air!'

Draco's eyes widened as he saw his foul cousin fly into the air.

'I cannot believe he is trying out for beater.' Draco said to himself, almost in a mock-laugh.

Harry went to the end of the pitch while Beau moved to the center. Suddenly Harry saw a bludger zoom toward Beau. Harry flew off, and beat the bludger and bat it away. He then flew back to his place, and awaited the next bludger. He beat and bat that one too, along with all fifteen bludgers. Beau flew over to him afterwards and thanked him quickly.

_Potter did well._ Draco thought. _He definitely was the best so far. Which moves Beau out of the way._

Beau did go before Harry, and definitely was not as quick as he.

'Harry did really well!' Mrs. Weasley said, 'Don't you think so, Arthur?'

'Yes he did very well.' Arthur replied, 'Best so far, hands down.'

'Did you see how well he aimed those bludgers away from himself?' Fred asked.

'And how quickly he got to the "victim"!' George added.

'And how easily he bat them away?' Fred cried.

'He's almost better than us, Fred!'

'Just almost, George.'

Hermione and Ginny just smiled, as they anxiously waiting for the Seeker try-outs.

The girls then saw Harry become "victim" for the next participant.

'This person better be good.' Ginny said, 'He better not let a bludger hit my Harry.'

The participant was horrible. He only blocked two from hitting Harry, but Harry skillfully dodged the others.

After another half-hour or so, it was the Seekers' turn.

Abigail Ackron was up first.

_A girl?_ Draco thought pessimistically. _She's never going to make it. _

The girl did adequately, but she was only able to fly around the posts 189 times.

_That's less than two per minute._ Draco told himself. He once timed himself at home. He was able to do 293 once at home…once.

Draco waited painfully.

'God this is taking a fucking long time.' Draco sighed.

His prayers were answered about five minutes later.

'Malfoy, Draco!' Philbert yelled.

Draco flew into the air. Hermione smiled. She felt Ginny grab her hand anxiously. Hermione watched Draco closely, remembering when he told her to "Watch closely." She had no idea what he was talking about so she squinted to get a good view on him. Her wonder was quenched. When Draco flew into the air, a trail of green and crimson colors fell from his broom, and the colors mixed together forming a brilliant shine of gold. Hermione heard many go "ooh" and "ahh" and "How did he do that, you suppose?" Hermione smiled, she knew that was for her. Even through all this pressure, all the thinking he was doing about the competition and try-outs, she was still on his mind.

Ginny turned and saw Hermione smiling proudly.

'That's for you, isn't it?' She asked.

Hermione simply nodded.

Harry was below Draco. He too knew that was a symbol for Hermione.

Draco was floating in the air.

_Oh god this is it. It's time to shine. I've got this. I can do this. No problem. _

Then Draco heard a whistle coming from below. This meant the Snitch was released.

_Shit._

Draco saw the glimmer of gold and quickly flew to the sparkle. Draco's fingertips tapped the Snitch, but it then the Snitch fell downwards to the ground. Draco commanded his broom to follow it. The Snitch was moving dangerously close to the ground, but Draco kept following it.

'Pull up, Draco! Pull up!' Hermione cried loudly, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Draco was about a foot from the ground when the Snitch began to fly back upwards.

'Hell no! You aren't getting away from me!' Draco shouted angrily.

Draco threw himself off of his broom, toward the Snitch, praying he would grab hold of it. Everyone gasped when Draco rolled across the ground, finally stopping in a sitting stance after about ten somersaults. Draco's hands were empty. No snitch. Philbert was about to blow the whistle at Draco, concluding his try-out, but Draco then pulled a Plumpton Pass and removed the gold Snitch from his sleeve. Cheers abrupted.

Hermione saw what happened and her and Ginny stood up quickly, and jumped up and down victoriously.

'Did you see that?' Hermione cried, 'Draco was brilliant!'

'Malfoy just pulled—' Fred began.

'A Plumpton Pass!' George finished.

'That hasn't been done since—' Fred started.

'1921!' George concluded.

Draco walked from the center of the pitch triumphantly, broom and snitch in hand.

He handed the Snitch to Philbert.

'Excellent work. You caught it in a minute ten. Now get up there and impress us with your flying around posts.' Daverill told him.

Philbert announced Draco's time over the loudspeakers, like he had to everyone else's time. Hermione smiled hearing he caught it in a minute and ten seconds.

Draco nodded and flew back up into the air. He flew to the beginning of a post.

_You got this one no problem, Draco._ He told himself. _Hermione is already impressed with that Plumpton Pass, now it's all downhill from here on out. _

Draco then heard a whistle and took off. He sinuously flew in and out of the goal posts, going as fast as he could, not even counting himself. After a few minutes he had no idea how many times he had flown around them. But he wasn't going to stop until he heard that second whistle.

After a few more strenuous minutes Draco felt dizzy, but kept concentrating on his goal. He then heard the whistle. That blessed whistle.

Draco stopped after finished a serpentine, then flew back down onto the ground.

'How many was that?' Hermione asked her group.

'I don't know.' Ginny said.

'Lost track,' Fred said.

'After 39.' George said with a smile.

Draco never felt so much need to feel the earth under his feet.

He dazedly walked over to Philbert Daverill.

'How many, sir?' Draco asked.

Philbert and a man with a wizard watch talked quietly to each other.

How many, Sir?' Draco asked again.

Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Beau all held their breath.

Hermione then heard Philbert's voice over the loudspeakers.

"DRACO MALFOY'S ROUNDS: 294!"

Hermione and the Weasley's cried excitedly. Then Hermione felt a tap, Narcissa was standing there. She hugged Hermione.

'That's was my son.' Narcissa said.

'You should be very proud.'

'I am.'

Draco stared at Philbert in disbelief.

'294?'

'I can barely believe it myself.' Philbert told him. 'That's a great score. I doubt anyone will beat it.'

'Sir, what do I do now?' Draco asked.

'Wait until the rest get done.'

'Can I go to my family, sir?'

Philbert thought for a moment.

'Sure, son. Go ahead.'

'Thank you.'

Draco began to walk off the pitch, but he felt a hand stop him. He turned around and saw Harry.

'Good blocking and batting, Potter.'

'Thanks, but you were wicked, Malfoy. As much as it pains me to say. That Plumpton Pass was brilliant.'

'Thanks, Potter. I'd love to sit and chat with Golden Boy all day, but I think my attention is being drawn to a certain female in the fan section.'

'Oh, sorry. Tell Gin I say hi. I'm going to wait here until Ron is done.'

Draco nodded and sprinted away.

He got to the large fan section, and found the stairs to climb up. He climbed until he reached the top. He scanned the crowd for Hermione. He found a row of red heads instead, he figured Hermione was there too. He sailed quickly to the group. He saw his mother hugging Hermione.

The fans began to recognize Draco.

'Your Plumpton Pass was excellent!' Some cried.

'294! That's got to be a record!' Other shouted.

Draco mumbled thanks and pushed his way to Hermione. She was barely a foot away.

'Hermione!' He called out.

Hermione turned around and saw a huddled mass of people surrounding a blonde man.

'Draco!' She called back. 'Draco!'

She ran from the group, into the mass.

'Hermione?'

'Draco?

Suddenly Hermione felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into the center of the group. She was face to face with her fiancé.

'Oh Draco…' She sighed admiringly.

He stopped her mouth with his, hungrily kissing her. She clumsily wrapped her arms around him, trying to avoid smacking people. He forced his arms around her waist, not caring if he smacked people.

'You were so brilliant,' She gasped as he attacked her neck openly, 'Bloody brilliant, Draco. So good, absolutely wicked. I've never seen a faster seeker, not even Harry. The Twins were even impressed, oh Draco I'm so proud, I knew you'd do well.'

She kept complimenting him as he planted hickeys on her, she felt her knees give way a few times, but Draco held her up tightly.

Suddenly he pulled away.

'Did you see the light beams?' He asked hopefully.

She nodded.

'Of course, that was so thoughtful of you.' She told him.

The people finally began to disperse from them, finally realizing that Draco was not going to speak to them.

When there was an open path, Hermione pulled Draco to her "group". Narcissa was the first to embrace Draco.

'OH my little baby boy! You were so marvelous! Only if your father were here to see you, he'd be proud. I'm so proud. I've never been more proud of you.'

'Thank mother.'

Ginny then stood. And hugged him before he could protest.

'Bloody hell, Draco! Absolutely brilliant!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Ginerva! Language!' Molly scolded.

'Sorry, mum.'

'Potter says hi.' He told Ginny after she released him. 'He's waiting for Weaselbee…I mean R-Ron.' He stammered, but knew he had to called him by his first name in front of his parents.

'You were wicked, Malfoy!' George said.

'Yes, I'd have to agree with my very handsome brother, you were great! I loathe you but you were awesome!' Fred cried.

'Fred be nice.' Hermione scolded playfully.

A name all too familiar was heard over the loud speakers.

"WEASLEY, RONALD!"

Their group hushed.

Ron caught the Snitch in:

"RONALD WEASLEY'S TIME: Two minutes."

'Pretty good for ickle Ronnikins.' Fred commented.

Ron then slithered through the posts. A whistle blew, Ron flew back to the ground.

"RONALD WEASLEY'S ROUNDS: 231."

'That was pretty good, too.' Fred said.

'But not good enough.' George ended.

A few minutes later Harry came to their group. He too was praised and kissed by Ginny.

'Where's Ronald?' Molly asked.

'He said he wanted to be alone for a bit, but he's okay. He did well, and he knows it was his best.' Harry said.

Then Harry turned to Draco.

'We find out tomorrow if we made it. Philbert will call all the winners and losers individually.'

'Now we wait?' Draco asked Harry.

'Now we wait.'

A/N: 5411 words! Thank you, thank you...next update might not come for awhile...My senior skip day and senior prank is this week, i'll inform you all on how that goes in my next update!


	12. Attic

A/N: Ok…bad news…MY SENIOR SKIP DAY WAS CANCELLED BY A STUPID GROUP OF PEOPLE IN MY CLASS. And so was the prank. Teachers found out about both of them and threatened to bring our grades down by 3 so some people got scared! I was like COME ON! I had some friends sleeping over to have a fun night with no school the next day and we were all so pissed off…except we decided to skip first hour of school haha …but we were called into the office and "talked" to. Yeah it was great fun… anywho its Thurs and tomorrow is FRIDAY! And there is 22 days left in my high school career! YESSSSSSSSSSS!

Okay well it's now a week later and I am soooo sorry about my "abandonment" but I have been on my Senior Class trip for the past week, it was pretty fun! I now have 12 days of school left until I graduate!

Well, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 12 Attic

Hermione and Draco said their good-byes to the Weasley's (excluding Ron) and Harry. Ron said he wanted to go out for a bit and he would meet his family back home later on that night. The Weasley's and Harry left to go have dinner together.

Narcissa, Draco and Hermione were walking from the Bodmin Moor together; Hermione and Draco hand-in-hand.

'Mother, I'll see you later. I want to go with Hermione. Thanks for coming,' Draco said to Narcissa, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Narcissa smiled.

'You did so well, Draco. I'm so proud of you, have fun tonight. I'll see you later, then?'

Draco nodded.

'Good bye, Narcissa.' Hermione said.

Narcissa waved and apparated away.

Draco pulled Hermione's body toward him, one hand still in hers, the other moved to the small of her back. She rested her free hand on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her.

'It meant a lot to me that you were here today.' He said with a genuine smile. 'Thank you.'

'Of course I'd be here, I'd do anything for you, Draco.'

Draco's next expression told Hermione he thought about what she said. After a few moments of silence, a voice called to them.

'Draco!'

Draco and Hermione turned their heads to see Beau walking toward them.

Draco sighed exasperatingly and rested his forehead against Hermione's.

'Oh…help me.' He sighed so only Hermione could here.

Beau now stood next to them.

'You did well, Draco.' Beau said.

'Thanks.' Draco said politely, lifting his head up.

Hermione just smiled at Beau congenially.

'You did moderately, too. I didn't know you played Quidditch.' Draco told his cousin.

'I do, but mother doesn't like it. It supposedly looks bad to want to play professionally ever since the family reunion. Thanks to your comment, and Aunt Bella's refute.'

'It's not my fault I speak my mind.' Draco said snidely. 'Well, I'd love to chat with you _favorite_ cousin, but Hermione and I have previous commitments.'

'All right, bye.' Beau shrugged, strolling down the hill to the lot where some parked their cars.

'Shall we go?' He asked her.

'Where are we going?' She asked.

'I don't really know…' He sighed.

He looked around and noticed they were nearly alone at Bodmin Moor, underneath the darkening sky.

'Do you want to just stay here for a bit?' Hermione asked, also noticing they were alone. 'You must be tired, we should relax before you drive anywhere.'

Draco nodded.

'That's a good idea.' He told her.

Draco pulled a wand from his quidditch robes and conjured a blanket. They sat down on it together. Draco laid down and Hermione laid next to him. He put his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

He felt her shudder next to him.

He tilt his head up and looked at her.

'Are you cold?' He asked.

Before she could lie and say no, he sat up and took off his Quidditch robe. He then put it around her shoulders.

'Thank you.' She said softly, lying back down.

She looked up into his eyes longingly. He leaned over her, placing one arm on the other side of her to support his body. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly, at first. He licked her lips, she opened her mouth and he slid in his tongue. She lifted her arms up around his neck gently, twisting his hair softly around her fingers. They progressed the kiss further to snogging and moaning softly.

Draco lips parted from her own, she moaned slightly in protest, but then moaned with pleasure when he moved to her neck.

Draco then leaned on one arm, as he continued to kiss her, while his other hand moved to her stomach, and slid down to her pants. He sneakily unbuttoned her jeans, sliding his hand easily into her silk underwear.

Hermione responded physically to her excited feeling and slowly lifted her hips, asking him to pleasure her. Hermione suddenly felt Draco's fingers enter her. She inhaled sharply as he continued to kiss her neck and finger her. His two fingers were working her tightened warmth, and she began to moan raspily.

'Draco…oh Draco,' She cried in ecstasy.

He grinned into his kisses. He went back to her lips, and she roughly kissed him in return and even nipped at his bottom lip. He liked that.

He continued to move in and out of her, for two reasons. One, he wanted to pleasure her. Two, he loved to feel her writhe under him and tense up around his fingers.

After a few more minutes, he slowly removed his fingers. When he was completely out, Hermione exhaled heavily.

'Oh god…' She sighed.

Draco just smiled and nodded, sucking and nipping her ear, blowing cold air simultaneously, which made her giggle uncontrollably.

'Draco… stop…' She said laughing.

She then put two of her fingers against his lips, to stop his tickling. He kissed her fingers, then pulled his head away and licked his fingers clean.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but didn't bother to ask why he would want to lick her fluids off, she didn't want to get into that. He was much more experienced in all of this so she just let him do what he wanted.

Hermione moved her hands down and buttoned her pants back up. She put her left hand behind Draco's neck, pulled him toward her and she kissed him happily.

'I love you.' She told him after she gently pushed his face from her.

He smiled and placed random kisses all over her neck, saying "I love you, I love you, I love you," playfully between the kisses.

She laughed girlishly, hugging him tightly as he did so.

'Will you stay with me tonight?' He asked her. 'I don't know when I'll get my owl from Mr. Deverill, and I want you to be there.'

'That's the only reason you want me to stay tonight? Because if that's the case, I'll just come over early in the morning, like 9:00.' She said smirking.

'Okay, okay I want to have sex, fall asleep with you, wake up next to you, and then receive my owl while you are with me…naked.' Draco said bluntly.

Hermione laughed.

'I like when you are honest better.' She told him.

'That doesn't answer my request.'

'I already told you I'd do anything for you, Draco.'

He nodded.

'Too right. You did, my apologies.'

'Apology accepted.' She told him.

'Do you need to stop at home and tell your parents your staying with me?'

'I'll owl them when we get to your house.'

'All right.' Draco said as he got up. Then he lowered his hand down for Hermione. She grabbed it and he pulled her up easily.

Draco took his wand from his robes around Hermione's shoulders and waved it over the blanket. It disappeared. He put the wand back in the robe pocket, then slid his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her temple. He led her to his expensive car and opened her car door. She sat inside, he closed the door and walked around to his side and got in.

He started the car, backed up and then drove from Cornwall to Wiltshire.

Draco and Hermione walked into Malfoy Manor around 9 P.M. They heard Narcissa's voice carry from a few rooms away. She was talking to herself.

'Hello? Hello?

'How does this damn thing work?

'Why did he give me such a ridiculous present?'

Draco and Hermione laughed quietly to themselves as they made their way to her.

They walked into the family room. Draco looked curiously at his mother who was talking into some sort of small machine.

'Mother what are you doing?' Draco asked.

Hermione was giggling.

'Jack gave me this absurd "gift" to me. He said it would be faster than owls…I have no idea what it is though, or how to use it!' Narcissa cried in frustration.

'Hmm…' Draco sighed and walked over to the "gift". He picked up a banana shaped object from a circular object with buttons with numbers and the alphabet on them. He randomly began to press buttons. A faint voice was heard. Narcissa and Draco looked around inquisitively.

'What's that noise?' Narcissa asked.

'I haven't a clue.' Draco responded.

'Oh move over!' Hermione sighed. She took the banana shaped object from Draco and spoke into it. 'I'm so sorry, wrong number.'

Hermione then placed the object on the buttoned-object.

Draco and Narcissa stared at Hermione incredulously.

'It's a muggle item. It's called a telephone.' She told them.

'A _muggle_ item?' They asked, cringing.

'Yes. You dial the number of the person you want to speak to, it connects you to them and you can speak to them however long you wish. It's quite handy.' Hermione explained. 'What's Jack's number?'

'His number?' Draco asked.

'Jack is 46.' Narcissa spoke.

'Is that his age? That's not what I meant. Did Jack tell you a number, Narcissa? Some thing like (212) bum-bum-bum bum-bum-bum-bum? Something with ten numbers?' Hermione asked.

Narcissa ran to a coffee table, to the box the telephone came in. A set of numbers was written on the box in black ink.

'340-559-1141.' Narcissa read, 'Do those sound right?'

'Yes.' Hermione said as she dialed.

Draco and Narcissa watched Hermione dial and listen to…nothing. Then Hermione smiled and Draco and Narcissa heard another faint voice.

'Narcissa?' The voice asked.

'No, Jack, this is Hermione. Narcissa and Draco couldn't figure it out.' Hermione said with a laugh.

'Oh, well you know those Malfoys. Anything related to muggles and they frown at it ignorantly.'

'Yes, they did that exact thing when I told them what it was. Well, I'll hand you over to Narcissa.'

'All right, good talking to you.' Jack said to her.

Hermione handed Narcissa the receiving end.

Narcissa took it hesitantly.

'Hello?' She asked, holding the phone a few inches from her face.

'Don't be scared 'Cissa, put your ear to the muggle phone, you won't get diseases.' He kidded.

'Oh, good Lord! Jack, it is you! This is so odd.' Narcissa smiled.

'Well, mother, Hermione is sleeping over and we're going to go have hot, sweaty sex up in my bedroom now.' Draco said non-chalantly. Hermione gasped and glared at Draco.

Narcissa didn't pay attention to one word. She just smiled at Draco and waved him away.

'Okay dear have fun,' She said to Draco absent-mindedly. 'Thank you Hermione dear for fixing this telemophone.'

'Telephone.' Hermione corrected.

'Yes, mmhm.' Narcissa mumbled. Then she went back to talking to Jack about delightful nonsense.

'C'mon Hermione.' Draco said, walking from the room.

Hermione shook her head with laughter thinking about how oblivious Narcissa and Draco were about muggle items, and chased after Draco.

She left the family room and ran over to Draco, no skipped over to Draco, smacked his ass, and then darted up the stairs quickly.

'Oh, you're in playful mood, eh?' Draco asked. 'A wee bit of a game of Cat and Mouse, eh?'

She nodded violently at the top of the stairs, a grin wide on her face.

Without a moments delay, Draco dashed up the stairs. Hermione screamed and turned to run down a hallway.

She found a door and flew inside it. Inside were a few boxes, and a staircase leading up to an attic, most likely. She took the stairs two at a time, opened the door and walked in. It was an attic. There were tons of boxes. She ran to a corner and sat. She giggled to herself, proud of her hiding place.

While she waited, she decided to look in a box sitting next to her. She opened the brown, cardboard box and pulled out some sort of scrapbook. It had brown, faded binding. There was nothing written on the cover. Hermione shrugged and opened the book. A faded black and white picture fell into her lap, face down. The back of the picture read: 1959-Persecution of Bristol

Hermione turned the photo over and gasped. The picture showed a mangled body covered in blood, with three men standing over it proudly. She recognized two of the men. One was Voldemort, one was Lucius. The other man had a lot of facial hair, which hid his identity.

'Oh my god.' She breathed.

She placed the photo next to her and looked into the scrapbook again. A few words were written down sloppily.

_Feb. 1970—I found out Narcissa is pregnant finally. A boy. Better be a boy. It must be a boy, or else she won't be pregnant. Malfoy's have boys. _

_March 1970—Narcissa tried to keep me home from another meeting tonight. She's such a fucking whore sometimes. She…fell…down the stairs, lost the baby. Thank god it was only a girl. Fucking woman doesn't even know how to conceive males. Maybe I'll impregnate Destiny or Shari, and just make them give the baby to Narcissa. Narcissa and I will just pretend it's ours, and raise it as a Malfoy, not some fucking bastard child. No. Never mind. Destiny and Shari are not for sure purebloods. At least Narcissa has got that going for her._

_Nov. 1975—Great victory today. Killed twenty-seven mudbloods. My Lord was pleased. Narcissa was of course upset, but I took care of her._

_Jan. 1980—Narcissa is pregnant again. Better be a male._

_Jan. 1980—It is a male. She's lucky._

_Feb. 1980—Narcissa is even more bitchy now that she's pregnant, but I can't punish her for it as much, I don't want to risk losing this one, especially since it is a male. _

_March 1980—I cannot wait to start raising this child. I need an heir to teach, to pass on the Malfoy legacy. Fucking baby better not be messed up or handicapped. They won't be any use to me._

_Sep. 1980—Baby was born today, it's a beautiful male. Blonde hair, steel blue eyes. Narcissa was sick throughout the labor, and still is but she'll get over it. _

_Oct. 1980—Draco was baptized today, Portman is his godfather. He'll teach him right._

Hermione questioned this. 'Is Portman Jack's last name? But Lucius didn't like him I thought. She read on.

_Dec. 1983—Fucking Portman turned on us today. He doesn't think it's right to bring Draco up in the Dark Side's ways. The Dark Lord ordered me to torture Portman today, he still is against the Dark Side. _

_Dec. 1983—Now Portman keeps telling me to leave the Dark Lord, for Draco's sake. The Dark Lord is Draco's future. Nothing will stop that. _

_Jan. 1983—Narcissa keeps coming to me with ideas of not bringing up my son in the Dark Side. Her ideas are exactly like Portman's. The fucking whore is probably sleeping with him. I'm going to go make sure she isn't._

_Jan. 1983—Narcissa, even after nearly blacking out, won't admit to being unfaithful to me. I also asked Portman about it, he says he hasn't touched her. They are both fucking liars. Portman is never entering the Malfoy Manor again. He will never see Narcissa. He will never see his godson again either. Jack Portman is no longer worthy of Malfoy attention._

Hermione gasped.

'Jack used to be a Death Eater…

'Narcissa was pregnant with a baby girl…

'Lucius through her down the stairs and killed the baby…'

Suddenly Hermione heard steps coming up the stairs. Draco smiled and sighed in relief.

'There you are, you tricky temptress!' He laughed, 'I searched everywhere, I've never even been in here! Good hiding spot, 'Mione!'

He then noticed she wasn't laughing or smiling. She was holding an old looking book, though.

'Something wrong? What you looking at?' He asked her, walking towards her.

'Did you know Jack was a death eater?' She asked abruptly.

'What? You're mental, no he wasn't.' Draco said shrugging off her comment.

'Draco have you ever seen this scrapbook of your fathers?' Hermione asked him.

'My father didn't make a scrapbook, are you kidding me?' He said with a dry chuckle.

'Stop joking around, I'm serious Draco. You should read this.'

'Where did you find that?' He asked, a more serious tone.

'In this box. It's kind of a diary of your father's. I don't think you'll like it.' She said nervously.

'Give me the book.' He said, sitting next to her.

She handed it to him. Draco read it over slowly. They sat there together in an hour of silence as he read.

'My dad is such a fucking asshole!' Draco shouted angrily, throwing the book at his feet.

Hermione tensed and moved away from him a bit, Draco noticed this.

'Sorry.' He mumbled.

'Did you know any of that?' Hermione asked him.

'No.' He growled. He then looked at the boxes surrounding them. 'What else is in these fucking boxes!'

He jumped to his feet and began turning over boxes left and right. Papers, books, parchments, scrolls, photos, and other items fluttered the dusty attic floor.

He grabbed a random photo and looked at it. It was his father, Voldemort, and a bushy haired Uncle Jack.

'It is Uncle Jack. I can't believe he never told me.'

'Well, he did stop for you.' Hermione said softly.

'He still lied to me.'

'He didn't tell you he never was one did he?'

'No, but he didn't bother telling me he ever was. He told me him and my mother were childhood friends and that my father didn't like him because he and my mother were too close. None of that is true. He was a fucking death eater with my father, sided with my mother, and quit following Voldemort. I trusted him, he was more of a father to me than Lucius. And I have to look at century old scrapbooks to figure out the truth.'

Hermione didn't respond.

Draco grabbed a box and threw the scrapbook and photo he had looked at, and a few other randomly chosen items, into it. He then carried the box to the stairs and ran down it angrily.

'Draco! Come back!' Hermione cried, running after him.

'No, I'm asking my mother about this shit.' He told her.

'Stop, Draco. Calm down first.'

'This is my family, not yours. Don't tell me how to react.'

Hermione was hurt by his words, but he was too consumed with fury to notice.

A/N: Probably won't update for a while again, sorry. I have 12 days of school left…I'm very busy with last minute projects, tests, and exams.


	13. Box of Secrets and the Reply

A/N:

OH gosh! I am OFFICIALLY done with my senior paper, remember? The controversies of Harry Potter? The official title is: Defending Harry Potter. I am quite proud of it. If any of you want to check out the 21 pages, I'll email it to you. Email me, requesting the paper. Please don't leave it in a review, I don't want to have to go and search for your email address, if you email me I can just reply to you and send you my paper as an attachment- if you promise not to use it plagiarism-wise. Thanks.

STAR WARS COMES OUT NEXT WEEK! I'VE HAD TICKETS RESERVED FOR THREE WEEKS FOR 7 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY! SO EXCITED!

I am also officially done watching American Idol this season. I watched it religiously, praying, hoping, and voting that Anthony Federov would win…he received the lowest votes this last Weds and was kicked off. I'm not watching the rest of the Tues episodes for this year. I loved Anthony his voice was beautiful! I am buying his CD as soon as he releases one (assuming he does).

Also, The O.C. is getting so crazy! I don't even know how I am going to be able to cope with only one more episode until next season! There's so much drama going on!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 13 Box of Hidden Secrets and the Reply

Draco reached the end of the stairs with the box of hidden secrets. He continued to stomp down the hall, and then down the second flight of stairs. He marched toward the family room where he could hear his mother chatting happily on the phone still, while leaving Hermione sitting back on the attic stairs.

Narcissa smiled at Draco when he stormed in, but then frowned when she saw his angry expression and the dusty box in his arms.

'Umm, Jack, I'm going to have to talk to you later—' She began hesitantly.

'No, mother. Keep dear _Uncle_ Jack on the phone.' Draco spat, throwing down the box at Narcissa's feet.

'Draco, darling, where did you find this box?' Narcissa asked.

'What's going on?' Jack asked from the other phone line.

'Draco has a box of Lucius' old scrapbooks and diaries.' Narcissa explained.

'Those can't be good.' Jack sighed.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Draco asked his mother.

'Tell you what exactly?' Narcissa asked, almost in a frightened manner.

'Tell me that my father pushed you down a staircase and killed a sister I should have had? Tell me that UNCLE JACK WAS A DEATH EATER.' Draco said loud enough for Jack to hear on the phone.

'Draco, you had a rough childhood growing up. I didn't want to hurt you even more.' Narcissa said sincerely.

'Give me the phone please.' Draco requested.

Narcissa handed the new phone to her son.

'Jack?' Draco asked angrily.

'Yes, Draco?' Jack responded.

'You were there for me when my father wasn't. I looked to you as a mentor for many years. I trusted you and I thought you told me everything. How could you lie to me all these years about something so serious!' Draco cried into the phone.

'Draco, you need to calm down, for your mother's sake. She loves you, and you know it frightens her when you bring your anger management problems up openly.'

'I don't care. She shouldn't have lied to me.' Draco snapped.

'When you are angry like this, it reminds your mother of your father, please Draco, calm down.' Jack requested.

Draco took a deep breath.

'Answer the question, Uncle Jack. Why did you lie to me all these years?'

'Your mother and I were friends when we were younger. We didn't lie to you, Draco. We held certain truths from you, yes. We did this mainly because your father would have nothing to do with me and to save you from more depressing thoughts.' Jack said calmly, 'After a few years your mother and I got in touch, and talked about telling you everything because your father was doing well. He was very committed to raising you and was not his "dark-mysterious" usual self. He was being an actual father and continued this refreshing new side for about six years, then he went nuts about Voldemort again, so your mother and I thought it best to keep it all from you.'

'Even after I was matured, you still kept it from me.' Draco stated.

'Draco, you didn't mature until this year.' Jack sighed, 'You know that.'

'Then why didn't you tell me this year?'

'I am not a death eater anymore. I haven't been for seventeen years. It doesn't matter anymore.'

'You should have told me. I trusted you.'

'Draco, it's not a happy subject. I was afraid you would not take the news well, like you are now.'

'I'm not fucking taking it well because you kept it from me. Hermione found the scrapbooks and told me.'

'First, stop swearing in front of your mother and Hermione.'

'Hermione isn't here.'

'Where is she?'

'I don't know, somewhere in the manor.'

'Shouldn't you know? She just found out these things that she knew would hurt you, she showed you even though she probably second guessed herself when she did. She most likely saw you get angry. Don't you think you should go find and talk to her?' Jack wisely suggested.

'No, I want to know if you are hiding anything else from me.' Draco said insinuatingly.

'I love your mother.'

Draco paused, he didn't know how to respond.

'Here mother, phone's for you.' Draco said quickly handing the phone to Narcissa.

She took it questionably. Then she watched her son leave the room quickly.

Draco walked slowly once he left the family room.

_What did Uncle Jack mean when he said he loved my mother? He meant the same love he has for me, right? He didn't mean in love did he? _He shook his head, brushing that idea from his head. He then stopped in the middle of his hall and looked around. _Is Hermione still in the attic?_ He quickly ran up the first floor stairs and down the hall. He turned to go up the attic, but he stopped when he saw he sitting on the bottom of the wooden attic staircase.

'Why are you still here, 'Mione?' Draco asked softly. He knew she was either upset or sad.

She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. They looked dispirited. Draco's heart immediately dropped. He knew he hurt her somehow.

'I'm sorry for getting angry.' He said, 'But you have to understand how this makes me feel. The man I've looked to as a true father all my life, and my own mother, have been lying to me for eighteen years.'

'I understand.' She sighed.

He nodded, but he knew inside she just accepting his apology, not really accepting the understanding.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

'I talked to Jack. I think he is in love with my mother.'

Hermione's eyes brightened a bit.

'Really?'

'I asked him if there was anything else he had been hiding from me and he said "I love you mother". Does that mean a platonic love or a more passionate love?'

'I'm not sure, Draco. I would have had to hear it.' She sighed.

'Oh. Well it's making me think. What if he is _in love_ with my mother?'

'I don't know. How do you feel about that? You've been calling him Uncle for years.'

'I probably still would, even if he did tell my mother he loved her and they…god forbid…began to "go out".' He said with a dry chuckle.

Hermione tried to laugh, but nothing really came out.

'Hermione, something is bothering you still. I am sorry you had to see my get angry like that. I should not have, but I was lied to for my whole life about my own family.'

'I know, Draco. I'm sorry if I sound angry, I'm just tired. It's late.'

Draco nodded, not believing she was "just tired".

'All right. I'll buy it.' He said.

Draco grabbed her hands.

'You know I love you, right?' He asked with a cheesy smile.

She laughed softly.

'Yes.'

'Good.' He replied, kissing her cheek.

'Would you mind if I went to bed, Draco?' Hermione asked.

'I don't care, love. If you are tired, go to bed. Just because I want to make sweet, love to you right now doesn't mean I am going to deny you your sleep.' He said with a smirk. He then stood up and stretched quickly. 'I'll walk you to your room. I'm going to talk to my mother for a little longer, then I'll be up too. You don't have to wait up.'

'You don't have to walk me up if you don't want to, Draco.' She told him as she also stood.

'It's no problem. It's not "upstairs", it's just down the hall.'

'Oh yes.' She said with a sheepish grin, 'I forget where we are.'

'It's okay. I got lost a lot when I was just learning how to walk.'

Hermione giggled.

Draco laughed, too, and took Hermione's hand and led her down the hall.

They entered Draco's large room hand-in-hand.

'Oh, Draco, I forgot to owl my parents.'

'Okay, well, you owl your parents, I'll talk to mine, then I'll meet you back up here soon.'

'All right.' She responded.

'Demon is probably in the room next door, you can use him.'

'Thanks.'

He nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione went to Draco's drawers and took out a baggy, pajama shirt to sleep in. It was very worn in. It was green and had words imprinted on it. She threw the shirt on a chair, while she undressed. She was now in her white bra and boyshorts. She took the shirt and unfolded it. She rolled her eyes when she read the words on the shirt. "**Weasley Is Our King"** was printed boldly and underlined. She turned it over and was about to slip if over her head when she saw more words on the back. The lyrics were displayed there boldly also.

**Weasley cannot save a thing.  
He cannot block a single ring.  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King. **

Weasley was born in a bin.  
He always lets the quaffle in.  
Weasley will make sure we win.  
Weasley is our King.

Weasley is our King.  
Weasley is our King.  
He always lets the quaffle in.  
Weasley is our King.

'I cannot believe Draco made shirts.' Hermione sighed. 'He was so immature.'

Then she thought about what she said. She said "was".

'No,' She added, 'He still would have made that shirt about Ronald, even to this day.'

She slipped the shirt over her head and moved to Draco's writing desk. She took out a quill and some parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad, I'm staying at the Manor tonight. Draco had his quidditch try-outs today, he did very well, but he is still nervous about his status letter that comes in the morning. He asked me to stay here tonight so I would be with him when he received the letter from the manager of the team. I hope all is well. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you both. Hermione_

She went into the next room over, not the room she stayed in at her last visit, but the other. It was a smaller room full of Quidditch posters, books, old brooms, a few cages, and another moderately sized cage with a small tree inside it. Draco's owl was sitting in the large tree.

'Wow…the owl even has his own room.' Hermione sighed, as she shook her head.

She walked to the cage and opened the small door.

'Come here, Demon.'

The owl took a few seconds to think, then flew to her.

'Good owl.' She cooed, brushing its feathers. 'Take this to Richard and Anne Granger.'

She handed the owl some oats sitting in a pail outside the cage, then handed him her letter, Demon took it in his talons and flew out of an open window.

Hermione walked back into the room, just as Draco entered it.

Draco left Hermione in his room, and walked downstairs to talk to his mother.

He entered the room just as she put the phone down on the receiver.

'I'm sorry for blowing up.' Draco said.

'It's fine, darling. All is forgotten. I'm sorry for not being truthful, but you understand why we didn't tell you right?'

'Yes. What did you and Uncle Jack talk about after I handed the phone to you?' He asked.

'I asked him what you said that made you nearly throw the phone back to me.'

'What did he say?'

'He said that he told you to go check on Hermione.'

'That's it?' Draco asked.

'We also talked about going to the theatre next weekend. What did you think he told me?'

'Oh, nothing. I was just curious.' Draco said, hiding a smirk. 'What play are you seeing?'

'Les Miserables.'

'Sad.' Draco said uninterested.

'Yes, I've heard it is.' Narcissa sighed. 'Are you going to be okay with what you found out today?'

'Yes, I'll be fine. I'll go put the box back into the attic.'

'Thank you. I don't want it down here.'

'Do you want me to toss the boxes out?' Draco asked.

'No.' Narcissa said quickly. 'Part of your father is in those journals, keep them.'

Draco nodded. He walked over to her, kissed her cheek, then grabbed the big box.

'I'm going to bed now. Hermione's already asleep probably. Tomorrow my letter from Deverill comes.'

'I'm sure they chose you, darling. No one did better than you. You were brilliant.'

'Thank you, mother, but with all do respect you have no idea what is brilliant when it comes to Quidditch.'

'Oh yes, I know, but the Weasleys' and Hermione were all going crazy when your scores were announced so I am assuming you did well. Those weird looking twins said you probably broke a record.'

Draco laughed at his mother.

'Well, thanks and good night.'

'Good night dear.'

Draco left the room with the box and carried it upstairs, walked down the hall, then walked up to the attic. He set the box down, looked around at all the filled boxes, then ran down the stairs and closed the attic door.

He walked into his bedroom just as Hermione was walking in from Demon's room. He immediately noticed she was wearing his favorite bedtime shirt.

'Hello beautiful. I see you found my favorite T-shirt.'

She nodded.

'I did. I cannot believe you made yourself a shirt.'

'Actually, Blaise made them. Every Slytherin owns one.' He said with a smirk. 'I made the buttons.'

'God you are so immature.' She said with a soft laugh.

'Was.'

'What?'

'I _was_ immature.' He corrected.

'Draco, we both know that you would make these shirts again today if you had a reason. You say it's your favorite shirt.'

Draco shrugged.

'I admit defeat. You're right.'

She smiled victoriously and walked over to the bed. She crawled under the covers and looked at him.

'I'm going to go wash up and change. I'll be in, in a second.'

She nodded as he walked into his bathroom.

After about five minutes, Draco walked out in his boxers.

'Hermione, Jack didn't tell my mother his feelings. He only told me. He trusted me with his feelings.'

Draco waited for a response that never came. He looked over at the bed and saw Hermione fast asleep. He smiled and crawled in next to her. He slid up against her body and wrapped his arm around her.

'I love you.' He said softly in her ear, 'Good night.'

The next morning Draco was awake by seven A.M. Two hours later, Hermione woke up to see the nervous appearing Draco sitting at his desk, staring out the open window, awaiting the letter from Philbert Deverill. She saw him drumming his fingers on the table, and tapping his foot on the floor rapidly. He was humming and mumbling words in a sort of made-up tune. She swore he was singing "Come on letter, come on letter, c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon come on letter."

Hermione decided it was time to try to calm him. She silently rolled off the bed and tiptoed over to him. With his back to her, she draped her arms down his chest, she felt him jump, but then relax when he realized who it was. His right hand reached over and grabbed her left arm, slid down to her hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

'Everything is going to be fine.' She whispered in his ear.

Her long, curly locks of mahogany cascaded down onto his bare chest as she kissed him. He wasn't nervous enough to not kiss her back, that was for sure. He pulled her around his chair, by way of the arm he already took hold of, and tugged her down onto his lap. His lips attacked her own, then she allowed his tongue to molest hers. She moaned quietly, reaching both arms up around his neck, his arms were around her waist holding the small of her back.

He then moved his lips to her ear where he bit playfully. She giggled as he tickled her earlobes and neck.

'Ahh, stop it, Draco. I'm getting goosebumps!' She cried girlishly.

He laughed, then sweetly kissed her cheek.

'How long have you been awake?' She asked.

'I'm not sure, since seven…ish?' He replied.

'Seven! Wow, well I'm sorry I didn't arise earlier to keep you company.'

'Oh, don't apologize for that. I was fine just watching you sleep.' He said with a grin.

She shrugged and then stood up.

'Where are you going?' He asked.

'Brush my teeth. Will you be okay by your lonesome for two minutes?' She said satirically.

'No, I am afraid the bogeyman will come and eat me.' He said childishly.

'No worry 'ittle Drakie, there's no such thing as the bogeyman.' She said, as she strolled into the bathroom.

Hermione brushed and flossed, and began to wash her face when she heard Draco yell.

'Hermione! It's here.'

Hermione ran to the bedroom in a flash.

'Hurry, Draco! Open it!' She cried excitedly, still holding a soaking wet washcloth.

'Okay, okay, woman, don't rush me.'

Draco broke the wax seal and pulled open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, Thank you for coming and trying out yesterday. I am always glad to see so many young people still interested in Quidditch. _Draco then began to read slower. _However, I am sorry to say you did not make the position. Please continue to train, you have potential. Sincerely, Philbert Deverill, Manager of Puddlemere United_

A/N: Okay, I have 9 days left of school and I decided not to wait that long for updating this story, hope that's okay with all of you! However, I probably REALLY won't be updating until after graduation this time, unless I happen to find myself with extra time (I didn't have a lot of homework this weekend, miraculously). Please review! Thanks!


	14. Visitors

A/N: Once againI did not wait as long as I thought...I'm sorry but I guess I'm addicted...

I am very surprised that more of you don't have more faith in me! C'mon like I would leave you all hanging, not knowing what EXACTLY happened to Draco and his status in the Quidditch world! I had a plan and a reason for the letter that was sent to him. And I am shocked to say only a very slim few of my reviewers had a HINT of what was going on thank you to mOviAnGel, SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal, cocoajoa !

**football22**-- Thanks for asking, by the way, about my grade on the paper. I received a straight A from my advisor, and she's an actual English professor. She even asked to copy my story so she could put it in her "Harry Potter archives" woo woo I was proud.

By the way, any of you who would like to read my Harry Potter essay/capstone you must email me separately, do not give me your email in a review because blocks emails in reviews AND its a lot easier for me to press REPLY rather than read your email in my review, go to the COMPOSE folder, type in your email, and then download the attachment. I would love to email you all my story, but PLEASE just email me. I also will not email my essay after the week of MAY 29th! So if you want to read it, email me BEFORE then! Thanks!

I JUST SAW "REVENGE OF THE SITH" (May 20th) AND IT WAS ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT! BEAUTIFUL (just like Hayden Christiansen a.k.a. Anakin a.k.a. Darth Vader) I LAUGHED I CRIED…WELL, I ONLY CRIED FOR LIKE THREE MINUTES WHEN ANAKIN…WELL, DID SOMETHING TO HIS WIFE…HE GETS SCARY BUT OH SO POWERFUL! IN MY OPINION, THIS WAS THE BEST STAR WARS MOVIE SINCE "THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK" OH GOSH I RECOMMEND IT TO YOU ALL!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Recap:

Draco broke the wax seal and pulled open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, Thank you for coming and trying out yesterday. I am always glad to see so many young people still interested in Quidditch. _Draco then began to read slower. _However, I am sorry to say you did not make the position. Please continue to train, you have potential. Sincerely, Philbert Deverill, Manager of Puddlemere United_

Chap. 14 Visitor

'What the fuck!'

Yes, you would think this came from Draco, but no.

'What the fuck!' Hermione cried.

Draco jumped in his seat and looked up at his fiancée.

'How did you not make the team! You were the best one out there!' Hermione shouted.

'Hey, 'Mione, I was really hoping I got the Seeker position, too, but…you just swore.' He said slowly realizing again that his pure-mouthed fiancée swore. And not just a bad word, she said a _bad_ word. The one word she hated Draco saying.

'I'm sorry, but I am upset. I cannot believe it. You deserved it so much.' She struggled to articulate. She was on the verge of tears, but she quickly wiped her eyes so no tears could form. He put down the letter, rose from his chair, and then embraced her.

'Don't cry for me.' He told her.

'I'm not.' She stated.

He let her go, and nodded. He then turned to read the letter again.

'You should have made it, Draco.' She said. 'How could you not have! You broke a record!'

'I know, Hermione! I was there. Let's not dwell on this. I didn't make it and that's that.' He said, his voice raising.

Hermione stared at him fearfully.

'What are you going to tell your mother?' She asked.

'Obviously that I didn't make it.' He said disdainfully.

Draco then took the letter, crumpled it and threw it into a trashcan. He threw on a T-shirt and brushed by Hermione to leave and tell his mother.

As he walked away from her he felt Hermione's hand grab his arm tenderly. He turned his head back to look at her.

'Don't be like this. I'm sorry for bringing it up again, don't be angry with me.' She said obsequiously.

Draco walked back to her and kissed her forehead softly.

'I'm sorry. I'm upset about my tryouts. I should have been better. It's my fault I didn't make it and I was taking it out on you.'

'Draco, you were perfect, Deverill doesn't know what he's talking about.'

'He's the fucking manager, Hermione. He knows who is good and who isn't. I wasn't perfect, and you don't have to lie and say I was. I'll be right back.' He said before quickly leaving before she could retort.

When he walked out the door, Hermione sat down at the desk and stared out the window.

How could he not have made it? This was his dream. He wanted to play professional Quidditch, now what will he do? What if he gives up? This was going to be his life…

Draco walked down the stairs feeling morose.

_How fucking stupid am I? How could I have possibly thought that I could make a _professional_ Quidditch team? I got my hopes up, my mother's hopes, and Hermione's. I am so stupid…_

He reached the tearoom.

'Mother,'

'Oh! Draco!' She said smiling, standing from a table to hug him.

'I didn't make it.' He quickly said.

'What?' She asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

'I didn't make the Seeker position. I got my letter this morning.'

'I'm sorry, darling, but there must be a mistake.' She said, hugging him again.

'No, mistake, mother. I didn't make it and that's it, I don't really want to talk about it if that's okay.'

'It's your own choice, darling. Go back upstairs, I'm sure your fiancée can comfort you better.'

'I don't want to be comforted.' He snapped.

'Draco, stop it. Stop being sore and pessimistic.' She scolded.

Draco looked at her strangely.

'What?' He asked.

'You don't need pity, Draco, and I know that's probably what Hermione just tried to give you and you probably yelled at her for it, now go back upstairs, apologize, and go for a walk or something. Now.'

Draco left the room quickly. He knew his mother was right, but he didn't want to hear it. He rather be bitter. As he walked down the hall, the doorbell echoed. He looked around and saw Hilde dashing from the basement to reach the door. He held out his arm toward her, stopping her.

'I'll get it.' He told her.

'Hilde'll get it, Sir.'

'Go back downstairs, it's fine.' He said malignantly.

The little house elf bowed quickly, then turned and ran off.

Draco dragged his feet to the door and opened it to see the person he probably wanted to see the least.

'Uhh, Mr. Deverill, what are you doing here?'

Deverill looked at him questionably.

'I came to give you some information you might need, and personally give you my congratulations.'

'What? Why?' Draco asked caustically.

'Oh did that ruddy owl of mine get lost? You didn't get the letter yet?' Deverill asked, looking as if he struck the possible reason to Draco's hostile attitude.

'Oh no, Mr. Deverill, I received your letter. That is precisely the reason why I am wondering why you are giving me congratulations to a letter of rejection. Doesn't make me feel much better, you coming here to rub in.' Draco said coarsely.

'Rejection?' Deverill asked incredulously. 'Mr. Malfoy, you made the team, as Seeker.'

Draco's eyebrow rose.

'Excuse me? No, my letter said I did not make the team, but I had "potential" and I shouldn't give up.'

'Mr. Malfoy, I'm standing here in front of you. You are on the Puddlemere United team.'

Draco's face beamed and a smile formed.

'Well, what the bloody hell was that other letter for!' Draco cried.

'I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. As I said before, my owl is ruddy, he probably messed it up.'

'But my name was on it. It said, "Dear Mr. Mal— " who made the position of Beater? Was it Beau Malfoy?'

'Oh, no the owl must have sent you his letter…' then Deverill's face sunk, 'oh the other Malfoy received your acceptance letter! I must leave quickly-here are your papers of information! I must go Mr. Malfoy! Congratulations again.'

Philbert Deverill dashed down the Malfoy's long driveway, into a nice car and the driver took off.

Draco stood in the doorway for a few minutes, sinking in what just happened. He looked down at his papers. Each sheet had Puddlemere United Quidditch Team typed onto it. He grinned, skipped back inside the house and slammed the door. He ran into the tearoom.

'Who was at the door, dear?' Narcissa asked, not looking up from a book she was reading.

After he didn't answer for a few brief seconds she looked up and saw her son staring at her smiling.

'What happened to you?' She asked with a smile.

'I made the team.' He stated. 'They accidentally sent me Beau's.'

He then disappeared from the doorway. Narcissa grinned to herself as she heard her son bound up the stairs quickly.

Hermione was in Draco's room, still sitting in his chair, when she heard his door open forcefully and Draco slid in. He was holding a small stack of papers.

'I got Beau's.' He stated.

'What?' She asked softly.

'Beau didn't make the team. I got his letter by accident.'

'You made the team?' She asked with a glimmer of hope.

'I made the team.'

She smiled at him.

'I knew you had to have made it.' She said in a breath.

He nearly skipped over to her, lifted her into a standing position and placed kisses all over her face and neck. She sighed in his arms.

'I told you you did perfectly.'

'I wasn't perfect, but thank you for believing in me. And I'm sorry again for getting upset with you. You were just trying to comfort me.'

'It's okay. I know you really tried hard at your tryouts, a letter of rejection would leave anyone ornery.'

'I promise that I'll work on my anger management problems. I'll try at least. I know I get moody when I fail, and then I take it out on you and I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. We both have our little flaws.'

He shook his head.

'That's not true. You're perfect,' He said grabbing her tightly and lifting her a bit, then he swung her around.

She screamed when he released her, but she landed easily on his bed. He then bounded onto the bed, pressing his lips against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, but talked as he attacked her neck.

'Draco! Draco! As much as I would love for you to continue, I want to call Harry. I want to see if he made it too.'

He brought his face up.

'Oh, yeah. Let's owl him quickly. Well, I know Beau didn't make it.' He said with a smirk.

'I'll just go use your new phone. Harry has one! He's half muggle.'

Draco shrugged.

'Good idea, that's quicker.' Draco said dashing from his room.

'Draco wait for me!' Hermione cried lifting herself from his bed. She also ran out of the room, but when she turned into the hallway, she smacked right into Draco. He laughed loudly. 'Oh you are so childish.' She rolled her eyes and then they raced down the stairs.

As they skidded down, Hermione began to push Draco.

'Cheating!' He shouted, as he hit the wall.

'No rules!' She yelled back, a few steps ahead of him.

He nearly threw himself down the stairs, he reached her, and grabbed her waist.

'Let go!' She laughed.

He whipped her around, and pushed her softly away back up the stairs, then dashed down the rest of them, to the main floor. She turned around to see him in a victory dance.

'I hate you! You pushed me! You can't push girls!'

'I can't _hit_ girls. There's a difference between hitting and a playful push.' He smirked. 'Besides, you little hypocrite, you pushed me into the wall first!'

She shrugged her shoulders playfully and jumped down the rest of the stairs. He slid his arm around her waist and they walked to the family room. They sat on a couch, next to the phone while Hermione picked up the receiver and dialed a number, assumed to be Harry's. Draco watched, after a few silent seconds, Hermione's face lit up.

'Hi Harry!'

'Uh, hullo. Who's this?' Harry asked.

'Hermione!'

'Oh, hey! Didn't recognize your voice at first. How are you?'

'Oh good, good. Well?'

'Well what?'

'Stop playing stupid, Harry. You know I'm calling to see if you made the Beater position.'

'Did Draco make Seeker?'

'Not at first.'

'What do you mean?'

'This morning he accidentally received Beau's rejection statement, simply addressed to a "Mr. Malfoy", but then Deverill stopped by and realized he sent the wrong letter. He did make the team.'

'Tell Draco, "good job, teammate".'

Hermione shrieked excitedly.

'Oh! Good job, Harry! You were both so bloody brilliant! I know the team is going to be undefeatable now!'

'I'm going to assume Draco is sitting with you, so can I talk to him quickly?'

'Yeah!'

Hermione handed the phone to Draco.

'Harry made it too!' She told Draco excitedly.

'Yeah, got that from your ear-piercing scream.' Draco said facetiously, taking the receiver from her hand.

'Hey, congratulations, Potter.' Draco said into the phone.

'Thanks, you too. Are you at Hermione's?'

'No, my house.'

'What? The Malfoy's have a muggle telephone?' Harry said shockingly.

'Present from a family friend.' Draco snapped.

'So, we're on the same team now. Can we pull this off?' Harry asked.

'We better. This is what I want to do for a very long time.'

'Okay, well no shoving me in the air.'

'No training for the ballet.' Draco said with a dry chuckle.

'No problem, I've got to go, see you at the first practice.'

'All right, did you want to talk to 'Mione again?'

'Tell her good bye for me.'

'All right, bye.'

Draco hung up the phone.

'Potter says "bye".'

Hermione was beaming.

'You better be that happy when I say something to you.' Draco said noticing her grin.

'You and my best friend are on the same professional Quidditch team! What more could I ask for? When do your practices start?'

'I don't know. I didn't really check that sheet.'

They walked back up to Draco's room. He went to his desk and picked up his pile of papers. He sat down and began to read through them, but then remembered Hermione was just standing there. He turned around and saw her standing patiently. He immediately stood up.

'Sorry, here sit down.' He said, going back to his papers standing up.

Hermione rose an eyebrow.

'It's okay, baby you can sit down.' Draco said to her.

'No that's fine.' Hermione told him.

Draco sat down on the chair and nodded her over. She walked over to him curiously. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

'Here, read with me.'

She smiled and nodded.

Practices with the Puddlemere team started the following week. They were six times a week, four hours a day. Draco came home exhausted every night.

'Draco, they sure are working you hard.' Narcissa commented one night. 'You barely have time to eat. How are you going to keep up with everything?'

'Everything?' Draco asked.

'You have a fiancée, Draco. Don't forget.'

'I'd never forget her. I call her every day, especially now that we have that blasted telephone. She understands that these practices will pay off.'

'Yes, she's very understanding.' Narcissa sighed.

'Okay, I'll bite.'

'What do you mean? I am not saying anything, except that make sure you spend time with Hermione too.'

'I do. I'll go over to her house right now.'

'You're not finished with your dinner.'

'I have my priorities, mother. I'll be home late.'

'Good night, dear.'

Hermione was in the kitchen putting away clean dishes. She had the radio on and was listening to some music. She was swaying back and forth and humming as she cleaned. She grabbed a clean glass from the dishwasher and spun to put it away, however, when she spun she saw someone in the room. She screamed and dropped the glass, shattering it.

'Draco!' She shouted. 'You scared me! And look what you made me do!'

But she quickly forgot about the pieces of glass beneath her. She hopped over the shards and hugged him.

'I'm so happy to see you. I haven't seen you all week.' She sighed, keeping her arms around his neck.

'Were you doing some housework?' He asked.

'The dishes, you know, practicing for when I'm your little housewife.'

Draco laughed.

'You won't have to lift a finger when you become my wife.'

'You really expect me to just lay around and get fat?' Hermione asked.

'I don't think it's possible for you to get fat.' He told her.

'Oh, it's possible.'

'No, it isn't.'

'If I did, would you leave me?' Hermione asked with a smile.

'Depends, are you fat because you are lazy? Or are you fat because you are eating for two?'

Hermione laughed.

'Eating for two? Haha, let's hope it's neither for quite some time.'

'Maybe not the first, but one of these time's I'm going to end up knocking you up.' Draco kidded.

'Oh, how eloquent.' Hermione droned. 'Now, unhand me, sir, so I can clean up this glass and finish doing the dishes for my parents.'

'I'll help.'

They both began to carefully pick up the pieces and throw them away. Afterwards, Hermione put detergent in the dishwasher and started it.

'So, how was practice today?' Hermione asked, during around from the washer.

'Difficult, but no different than usual.' He shrugged.

'You're working really hard, Draco. I'm proud.' Hermione said with a smile.

A slow tune began to play on the radio.

'Well, thank you fair maiden.' He said stepping close to her. He put her arms up around his neck, and then put his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and began to turn slowly and sway back and forth to the music.

Hermione looked up at him adoringly.

'We're dancing in my kitchen.' She stated.

'It's where the music is.' He shrugged.

'You're sweet.'

'You said you were cleaning for your parents, where are they?'

'My Great Aunt's house it's like forever away.'

'Where's your dictator brother?'

'With Christine somewhere. They left about an hour ago.'

'So we're all alone?' He asked with a mischievous grin.

She nodded whimsically.

He smirked and slowly backed her up into her kitchen cupboards, then he picked her up and sat her on the countertop. He placed his hands behind her and grabbed her butt, pulling her against him, making her wrap her legs around his waist. She tilted her head back and his lips placed sweet kisses on her chest and collarbones.

She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. She then put her hand on under his chin, lifted his face towards her own and kissed him passionately. As they kissed, he slid his hands down her sides and reached the bottom of her tank top. He tugged on it, and lifted it upwards. They pulled away, and she lifted up her arms enabling Draco to remove shirt. She was left in a light blue bra. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips, up to her ear. He then whispered, 'You're coming down now, love.'

He moved his hands up her sides, and lifted her off the countertop and put her feet on the floor. He looked into her eyes and gave her a big smile, his white teeth showing brightly. She nearly melted. He tenderly kissed her jawbone as his hands searched her breasts. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt, tugging on his arms. His arms left her breasts, so his shirt could fall off his shoulders. She looked down at his toned chest and stomach. If possible, he had gotten even more toned this past few weeks.

'Oh, gosh.' Hermione gasped looking at his body.

'Right back at you.' He said in her ear.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she was quicker. She quickly pushed him up against her kitchen table. He smirked.

'Keep going, baby.' She told him.

He looked behind, all there was was the table top.

'Keep going?' He asked.

'Up there.'

He obeyed and moved to sit up on the table. Hermione nearly orgasmed standing there, watching his muscles twitch as he lifted himself onto the table. He was barely sitting before she quickly climbed up on him, pushing him down into a laying position. She straddled low on his waist. She leaned up and spoke softly in his ear.

'You're breathtaking.'

He grinned at her.

'What does that get me?'

She put her head down and kissed his chest, not taking her eyes from him. He watched her, too. She moved her lips down to his navel, then her tongue made a trail back up to his neck. By the time she reached his mouth, his eyes were closed and fluttering. She grinned as she felt his hand reach up to hold the back of her head, pushing her mouth harder against his. Their tongues intertwined and both moaned pleasurably.

Draco ran his hand down Hermione's side, causing goosebumps to rise all over her. She shivered under his hand. She began to laugh, breaking their kiss.

'Hey, you, stop that this very instance.' Draco said jokingly.

'I'm sorry, you're causing me goosebumps.' She giggled.

Draco sat up, causing Hermione to slide down a bit, and sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her again, resting his hands low on her back. He leaned forward and began to kiss her amorously. They decided to snog for a few long minutes.

'Ahh…' Hermione sighed after she pulled away from bruised lips. 'I love you. Did you know?'

'I had a hint of it just then.' Draco winked.

She smiled, but looked as if she wanted something more.

'And I love you too.' He said back to her. 'But I should go. I have practice tomorrow morning.'

'What time is it tomorrow?'

'What day is it tomorrow?'

'Thursday, baby.' She chuckled.

'I have to be at Bodwin Moor by 9 AM.'

'Oh wow…that's early, you should go.' Hermione said sliding off of him, and the table.

She bent down and picked up his shirt. When she stood back up, she saw Draco pop his head upwards quickly.

'What were you doing?' She asked.

'My fiancée has a nice ass.' He shrugged guilt-free.

She rolled her eyes, handing him his shirt.

'Thanks.' He said, putting it back on.

When he buttoned up his shirt Hermione frowned.

'Oh, it was such a nice view, too.' She sighed.

He laughed at her. He then moved his hand toward her bra and nonchalantly pulled it forward, bearing her breasts.

'Draco!' She cried, playfully slapping his hands away. 'What was that for?'

'Well, you got the full frontal view of me, and this whole night I didn't get yours.'

'You are such a boy!' She said with a horrific laugh.

He shrugged.

'Good night, my love.' He said just before kissing her softly.

'Good night.' She replied.

A/N: Kinda random stuff in this chapter, but I wanted to solve the puzzle of Draco's rejection. Next chapter will be a mini summary of practices and games of Draco and Harry and then it skip some months, getting closer to SPRING! And you all know what happens in Spring! REVIEW!


	15. Planning

A/N: I graduate on Saturday! Oh I'm so excited! Today (Thursday) was my last official class! I had to go to school at 8:15 to dissect a fetal pig in anatomy class, which was disgusting, and then I went home at 9:45. Oh my high school career is nearly over! And then I have college…eh…well, until that day comes I enjoy no more school! Thanks for all your encouraging reviews and emails! Remember, after this Sunday I will no longer be emailing out my Harry Potter essay. Thanks for understanding!

P.S. I saw Star Wars Episode III for the second time last night, it was beautiful once again. But I did not cry this time! Whoop whoop for me! Go see it if you haven't already! It's soooo good, and Hayden Christensen is wonderful! Just a warning, my HP story might have some hints of Star Wars in it later on, MAYBE. I haven't really decided yet.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 15 Planning 

October the 15th was chilly and many people thought it would snow, but the game would go on, snow or shine. It was Puddlemere United versus the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione was faithfully in the stands with Ginny Weasley. They were rooting for their men, Draco and Harry. Puddlemere United was winning by 150 points, the game was exciting, but nothing spectacular happened, unlike last week's game. The October 6th game was Puddlemere versus the Falmouth Falcons, whom are known for hard playing. The Falcons had taken out two Puddlemere players within the first ten minutes of the game. Harry, Draco, their Captain(and Keeper) Skye Walker, and two chasers were left in the game, while the Falcons had all seven members still in play. The Falcons were leading 70 to 30. Draco was feeling very downhearted as he watched his second teammate be taken off the field, most likely carrying a few broken bones. He saw a Falcon beater throw a bludger at Harry. Draco shouted and warned Harry just in time, the bludger flew past Harry, tearing his robes. A few minutes later, Harry saved Draco from a bludger that was thrown at him, Harry and Draco really were working hard on their teamwork this game. Falcons scored again, taking them up to 80. Draco screamed cheerfully when Harry knocked the Falcon's keeper to the ground. There was a minute time-out while they dragged the player from the field. Draco took this opportunity to fly over and consult with Harry.

'Alright, bloody good hit, their goal is undefended, so their beaters will have to work harder to guard goals, which allows me more freedom to search for the Snitch. You've got a great eye, Potter, so if you ever catch a glimpse of the Snitch, yell my name and direct me, time-wise.'

Harry nodded.

'With their Keeper gone we've got a better chance at getting this. You've also got to watch out for bludgers on your own a bit, and I'll watch for the Snitch.' Harry said to Draco.

A whistle blew, ending the time-out.

'All right, Malfoy, time to win.'

Harry and Draco flew opposite of each other, both looking out for bludgers and the Snitch. Within twenty minutes, Draco had dodged bludgers seven times and Puddlemere scored twice, bringing the score to 50 – 80. Draco looked constantly, in every direction, for the Snitch. He thought he caught a glimpse of it, and when he began to fly towards it, the Falcon's Seeker tipped Draco's broom, causing Draco to slide upside down. The Puddlemere fan-stands gasped, but then sighed in relief when Draco put himself right-side up.

'Watch yourself, Malfoy!' Harry called.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the grinning Falcon Seeker. Just as Draco was about to fly toward him with revenge, he heard Harry call,

'Malfoy! 9:00!'

Draco turned toward Harry's 9:00 position and saw a flutter of gold. He dashed towards it, the fastest he ever moved a broom, and the Snitch barely had time to move. Draco caught it within eight seconds. Cheers erupted from the fans and Puddlemere players. The Falcons cursed amongst themselves, but the Captain quickly said,

'Well, at least we broke a few heads.'

Harry and Draco have been on a first name basis since that game.

Well, as stated before, October 15th was chilly.

'How long do you think before one of the Seekers catches the Quidditch?' Ginny asked Hermione, who was huddled under a huge coat.

'I am not sure, they sure are taking their time out there. You'd think they'd want to be a bit quicker since it's so cold.' Hermione replied.

'They are actually exercising, Hermione. I don't think they're cold.'

'I suppose. So how did you persuade McGonagall to let you leave Hogwarts and come watch Harry's game?' Hermione asked her.

'I went straight to Dumbledore, actually. I told him about last week's game, and how terribly inhumane it was for me to miss it, and you know his relationship with Harry, so he granted me permission. He said for me not to worry about Professor McGonagall either, because he's personally speak with her.' Ginny said with a proud smile.

'Brilliant.'

'So, is it still difficult being away from Draco so many hours of the week? I mean you are in Oxfordshire, while he is in Wiltshire, and he has Quidditch training all day.'

'It's actually getting easier,' Hermione stated, 'if he's too busy to see me at least once, he calls me immediately after his practice. It's harder on him, really. Besides, you should know all about being away from a loved one for a long time, you still go to Hogwarts, and are rarely let out. You never get to see Harry.'

Ginny shrugged.

'He visits "Dumbledore" whenever he can, a.k.a. sees me. He also owls me nightly and I come home on the weekends. It's not too terrible, we're not engaged or anything anyway, unlike you and Draco. You guys get married in like seven months and you two haven't even begun to plan it have you?'

'Well, the season breaks in December until February, so we can plan a lot then, and then his season officially ends at the end of April.'

'Which is when you get married.' Ginny commented.

'No, I think we're getting married in May…'

'You think? Shouldn't you two have sorted this out already?' Ginny asked incredulously.

'Ginny! Stop freaking me out! It's only October, May is forever away!' Hermione sighed.

'I'm not trying to scare you, Hermione, sorry. I was just trying to make conversation.'

Hermione sat silently for a bit and thought.

'I'll have to talk to Draco about it after his game.' Hermione said.

She looked onto the field for Draco, and saw him, Harry and Captain Walker, strategizing. She smiled.

'Can you believe how close Harry and Draco have gotten?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'I was just thinking that.' Ginny replied with a smile. 'It makes since though, they have Quidditch in common and now are playing on the same team. They love Quidditch and would not do anything that could damage their playing, even petty childhood feuds.'

'But they even call each other by their first names.'

'What?'

'You didn't know!'

'No!'

'Oh, well, I guess you wouldn't know since you weren't at last week's game and this is the first time you've seen Harry since then. But yeah, since last week, whenever I talk to Draco about Quidditch, Draco goes off about different strategies and plays, you know, stuff I know nothing about,'

'Yeah, you're really ignorant and naïve when it comes to Quidditch.' Ginny laughed.

'You speak the truth, anyway, whenever Draco talks about plays and such, and addresses Harry, he says "Harry". Not Potter, not Pot-head, not Scarhead, but Harry.'

'Does Harry do the same for Draco?' Ginny asked anxiously.

'Yes! I called Harry two days after the game last week and he asked me if _Draco_ was sore at all from their last game!'

'What?'

'I know! I'm so happy!'

'Does Draco realize he calls him Harry?'

'I don't know. I haven't said anything about it, just in case he doesn't realize it and he stops and goes back to "Potter".'

'That's a good call. I won't mention it to Harry, either.'

Both girls grinned at each other, and turned back to the game. Puddlemere United had 200 points, while Harpies had 30. Even if the Harpies did catch the Snitch, they would still be losing 200 to 180. But no need for that calculation anyway, because within the next five minutes Draco finally stopped being lazy and caught the Snitch.

(Some time after the game, after team meetings, and after goodbye to Ginny)

Draco was changed from his Quidditch robes, and was now wearing a thick gray hooded sweatshirt and dark jeans. His hood was pulled over his head, Hermione thought he looked very mysterious and sexy. She was waiting outside the Puddlemere locker room, when he walked out. He smiled at her from under his hood, and she moved underneath his waiting arm.

'Good job, Draco. Your team killed them!'

'Yeah, after about twenty minutes Harry and I pretty much got lazy and just slacked off, as bad as that sounds.'

Hermione smiled to herself, when he said "Harry".

'Why are you so happy?' He asked her.

'No reason.' She shrugged. 'Let's just get to your car.'

'Are you hungry at all, 'Mione? I'm not tired at all, and I'll take you out if you want.'

'Are you hungry?'

'I'd eat if you wanted to.'

'Sure, let's go grab a bite, I want to talk to you about some things anyway.'

'All right, there's a nice restaurant closer in the city we'll go there.'

'Sounds perfect.'

The couple reached the car and drove back to Oxfordshire. Draco drove up to a restaurant, but not the usual fancy Malfoy restaurant, because of their clothes, but a normal sit-in.

Hermione ordered a cappuccino and Draco ordered brandy.

'So, my love, what did you want to talk about?' Draco asked her.

'Spring.'

'Spring? My guess is the wedding, to what you are hinting at.' He said with a grin.

'Right, you are my young Padawan.' Hermione responded.

'What?' Draco asked in confusion.

'Never mind.' Hermione shrugged. 'Yes, I wanted to talk about the wedding. How are we going to plan for this?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, first of all, let's decide WHEN we want to get married.'

'Spring.' Draco replied with a shrug.

'Yes, I know. But Spring consists of March, April and May. Which month do we want?'

'It's up to you, I don't care.'

'May?'

'May's fine.'

'Draco, please help me out here.' She pleaded.

'What do you mean? I didn't say anything wrong, I just said it was up to you. May is fine with me.'

'I don't want to be the only one planning it though.'

'My mother can help if you want.'

'No, no, no, Draco. I don't want your mother to help, I want to do this with you.'

'With me? You want me to be in charge of dates, places, flowers, food, etc…?'

'No, I want to do it all together.' She sighed.

'I'm not good at this kind of stuff.'

'Oh don't lie, Draco. I know you are a romantic. I bet I could leave this whole wedding up to you, and you'd make it beautiful…if you had time and weren't so busy.'

'Are you beginning to regret me making the Puddlemere United?' He asked.

'No! Not at all, I'm very glad to see you doing something you love.'

'But I am away from you a lot.' He said.

'I usually see you everyday, Draco. It's not that bad, don't worry about me.' She said with a smile, 'I just want to know that when the time comes around to begin really planning this wedding, hardcore, that you'll be there.'

'You know I will. I promise.' He told her.

'So, we're shooting for May?' She asked.

He nodded.

(Month later)

The wedding was to be May 11th. They were going to marry in St. Augustine's Church at 3:00. The guest list was large, but not extravagant, Draco made sure of that. Every free day Draco received, was dedicated to helping Hermione send out invitations. But until December, when the Quidditch season would be on break, Draco and Hermione had to put off every other wedding plan.

The Puddlemere United team was ranked third in the Quidditch League with a record of 16-3, and total point amount of 530 so far. The Montrose Magpies, were in the lead with a undefeated record of 19-0 and total point amount of 690, not too shabby. Harry and Draco still were playing well together, and still were on a first name basis. Harry was especially doing well these past few games because he was anxious for December to arrive, so Ginny could come home on Christmas Break. Draco was undecided about December. He was excited to spend more "quality" time with Hermione, and yet he knew that she was going to be gung-ho about planning out the wedding in December, and that discouraged him. He wanted to marry her, there's no doubt about that, but he rather just hire an expensive wedding planner and put all their free time towards having passionate sex. He was not about to suggest that to Hermione though.

—Last game before December break—

The Puddlemere United team won an easy game versus the Chudley Cannons; their record was now 17-3.

Draco did well, even though the entire game was dedicated toward finding Ron in the stands, pummeling him, then making sure Hermione was okay. Neither happened.

After the game, and locker room meeting, Draco hurried out to find Hermione. She was waiting outside the locker rooms as usual. He smiled when he saw her.

'Oh good, you're here.' He said just before kissing her.

'Where else would I be?'

'With Weasel somewhere comforting him since his pathetic team lost.'

'I talked to Ron before your game started, he went off with his girlfriend after that.'

Draco was taken aback.

'What did you say? I'm sorry, but I thought you said, Weasley had a girlfriend.'

'He does. Her name is Delilah and she's lovely. He met her in the stands after he tried out for the Puddlemere team.'

'What?'

'I didn't know either until about two hours ago when I met her. I don't even think Gin knows.'

'The girl stayed with him even after he didn't make it?'

'I stayed with you after you didn't make it.'

'I _did_ make it.'

'But you thought you didn't, and I didn't leave you for that short period of time, did I?'

'No, but the Weasel's different.' He shrugged, 'What's the girl's name?'

'Delilah Redstone.'

'Redstone? They are a rich, pureblood family! What's a Redstone doing with a Weasley!'

'Draco, do you even realize what spews forth from your mouth? Our relationship is worse than theirs. You are a rich, pureblood and I'm a mudblood.'

'Don't call yourself that, besides…Weasel is Weasel. I bet Delilah doesn't know about his past with women…'

'She might not, and don't you go out of your way to make sure she does! Ron is happy and I want him to stay this way!'

'Fine…fine…' He grumbled.

'Good job on your game, by the way, another win.'

'Thanks.'

Suddenly someone ran out of the locker rooms behind them excitedly.

'It's December!' Harry cried.

'Yes it is, Harry.' Hermione replied.

'Ginny finally comes home for two weeks…in two weeks.' He told her.

'I know, she's very excited.'

'Well, I'm off to go Christmas gift shopping for Gin, bye 'Mione, bye Draco.'

'Bye Harry!' Hermione cried.

'Good game, Harry.' Draco called as Harry ran off.

'Yeah, you too.' Harry said back.

'Well,' Hermione began as soon as Harry ran off, 'It's December, time to start planning. We have two and a half months before your Quidditch starts back up.'

'Not to put a downer on your plans, but you do realize I have to workout everyday to stay in a shape right?'

'Yeah, but it won't be as severe as practices, will it?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know, it depends how unfit I feel that day.'

'Oh.' She said sorrowfully.

He immediately felt bad.

'I'll try to workout late nights though, so we can go do whatever in the mornings and afternoon.' He told her.

'I don't want to make you stay up late just to do what I want to do.'

'It's _our_ wedding. I can stay up until like midnight, to get a workout in.'

'Maybe I should workout with you. I feel so…gross, because you are so in shape and you're constantly working out while I sit at home like a fat pig.'

Draco laughed loudly, as he wrapped his arm around her.

'No, you're fine, love. Don't worry about working out, I just keep it up to keep up my speed. You don't need to do that.' He responded, 'So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?'

'We have to set up a caterer and flowers.'

'Already?' Draco asked.

'We have to order the flowers early to make sure we get the ones they want and to make sure they'll be available in May, same with the caterers. What kind of food do you want?'

'Not fish.'

'I asked you what you wanted, not what you don't want.'

'Well, work with me here, 'Mione. I gave you what I don't want, now you can narrow it down from there.'

'Fine we'll talk to the caterers about it tomorrow.'

—January—

Draco and Hermione actually planned things together. They were still getting married the 11th of May at 3:00. They ordered tiger lilies and special ordered hibiscus flowers from Maui, as their flowers to adorn the church rows and alter. Hermione wanted it to be colorful, and Draco concurred. They ordered chicken parmigiana and filet mignon as their meals. Their cake was white with chocolate raspberry filling, four layers stacked on top of one another. Draco was practically drooling as they picked out the delicious pastry.

Hermione was sitting in her room alone, checking off things on a list. There were five things left on her "Wedding To-Do" list.

Vows

Wedding Dress

Shoes

Hair appoint.

Choose bridesmaids

'Well, Ginny gets Easter break in March, I'll have her go with me then to get my dress and shoes.' Hermione said aloud to herself. 'I'll call to make a hair appointment tomorrow. I can do bridesmaids now… Ginny is the maid of honor, Krista, Lavender, Parvati, Serene, and Jennie can be my bridesmaids. I'll begin to work on my vows in April.'

Hermione began to think about everything that was going on. She was going to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy in a little less than five months. FIVE MONTHS left to be Hermione GRANGER, just Miss Granger. She felt worried.

_What if Draco and I argue constantly? What if all we do is fight? What if he divorces me? What if people speak up when the priest says, "Speak now or hold your peace?" What would we do? I'm never going to live in this house after the wedding. It'll be so different. I'm getting married before both my older siblings. Is this right? Are Draco and I rushing into this?_

All the thinking she was doing began to upset her. Hermione's emotions overflowed and she began to cry.

'Can I do this? I'm only eighteen…Draco's only nineteen. We're still immature, aren't we? What if I accidentally get pregnant, can we raise a child?'

Hermione put her arms up on the table she was writing on, and her head collapsed into her arms.

_What am I doing? Why am I crying? I'm so stupid…so stupid. _

She then heard rustling. She looked up and saw Draco's owl, Demon, sitting on her desk.

'Hey,' She said softly as she removed the letter. She reached into a drawer and pulled how some seed.

_Hey, baby, I haven't talked to you all day so I'm coming over. I'll apparate over in ten minutes unless you're busy. Owl me back soon. Love, Draco_

She quickly wrote a letter allowing him to come, then sent it off with Demon.

She knew Draco would come within the next few minutes, so she quickly ran to her closet. She stripped off her pajamas, even though it was pretty late. She looked at the clock. It said 11:00 PM.

_I wonder what he's been up to all day? We hadn't gotten together or talked until now? _

She also wondered if it was a bad sign that she didn't even realize she hadn't talked to him that day. She began to cry again.

'I've got to stop!' She told herself, 'Get a grip on yourself, Hermione. It's not that big of a deal.'

She glanced in the mirror and noticed her eyes were red and blotchy. It was obvious she was crying.

'Oh no! Draco is going to laugh at me and tell me I'm crazy…' She said to herself as she rapidly began to wipe her eyes.

She then heard a pop behind her. She turned around and Draco stood there, wearing a navy sweater and khakis.

'Hey beautiful, sorry I haven't touched base until now. I was with Blaise today.'

'It's okay.' She said quickly…too quickly.

'Are you crying?' He asked with concern.

'No.'

'Were you?'

'No.' She lied.

'Hermione, when are we going to start being truthful with one another.'

'I was just being stupid, don't worry, Draco.' She told him.

He smiled and moved close to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

'Are you getting overwhelmed thinking about this wedding?' He asked.

'Maybe.'

'It's okay to be scared or stressed. It's completely normal. Don't worry about it, Hermione. We'll still be the same people, we'll just be living with each other and have the same last names. And have sex in good moral judgment.'

Hermione laughed at him.

'You make us sound so horrible.' She said looking up at him.

'I'm sorry,' He said, looking behind her shoulder, catching a glimpse of pajama bottoms tossed behind her dresser. 'Were you in your pajamas before I came?'

'No.' She lied.

'You don't leave clothes lying around normally. Did you change when you found out I was coming over?'

'No.'

'Liar.'

'Maybe.'

'Hermione, you don't have to change for me.' He smiled, 'It's flattering that you still are concerned about looking "good", but you could have worn a tea cozy and I would have still held you the same way I am now.'

'Well, thank you, Draco.'

'In fact…if you were naked, I think I'd hold you even nicer.'

'My parents are right downstairs.'

'Ugh, I cannot wait until May. You and me. All alone. Every night.'

Hermione laughed softly.

'Are we ever going to get sleep?' Hermione asked jokingly.

'Yeah, a few solid hours a night. I'd say, get used to working on three hours of rest a night.' He kidded.

'Oh that would be lovely.'

'So you're up for the challenge?' He asked, eyebrow raised seductively.

'We'll see how I feel about you when the time comes.'

'Let's hope you hold me with great adoration.'

'I'm sure my feelings won't change.' She said, 'Oh, by the way, Draco, I think I'm going to apply for the Ministry.'

'Why?'

'To work.'

'Why? You don't need to, we'll have more than enough.'

'I want to work. It's something to do while your training and practicing. I'm not going to sit at home all day.'

'You have friends.'

'Who also work. It's no discussion, Draco, I want to work.' She said more forcefully.

'Okay, okay,' He said raising his hands in surrender, 'Work, work for all I care, but who will take care of our children?'

'Well, when the time comes to _maybe_ have children, we'll both do our parts. I'll stay home for the first couple months, then we'll discuss what happens next. It's far away.'

'What if I want children young?'

'What do you mean, like early 20's?'

'Like…20.'

'20? You don't want alone time?'

'I don't know. We'll talk about it after we're married.' He droned.

'Shouldn't we talk about stuff like this before?' Hermione questioned.

'Why? So if we have differences we can find them out and stop this whole thing before hand?'

'No, just so we know where we're both coming from, because you know tons of people at the wedding will ask.'

'Well, let's just tell them it's done of their business.'

'We can't say that. We'll just say, we aren't planning on any children, but we don't plan around them either.'

'All right, let's do that.'

'Okay…' Hermione sighed.

'You aren't having any second thoughts?'

'No. You?' She asked quickly.

He took her hands.

'I've never been so sure of anything in my life.'


	16. Easter Break

A/N: Thanks to those who wished me happy blessings on my graduation! Special thanks to legolasEstelstar.

And remember, I will not be sending out my Harry Potter essay any longer, I hope those of you whom read it, enjoyed it…if you finished the whole thing!

This is going to be a long chapter…

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 16 Easter Break

The free months of no quidditch ended quickly. It was the end of February and Draco was back to arduous practices and long games, but he enjoyed it, which is what mattered.

Hermione was back to planning alone, but recently her mother began to help. Narcissa also volunteered but Draco said no. He didn't want his mother "over-doing" the wedding, which was a very high probability. Actually, the wedding planning was going very smoothly. They had the majority of everything planned out and scheduled. Draco, after many indecisive nights, finally picked out his groomsmen which consisted of Blaise, as the right hand man, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle, Professor Snape and Uncle Jack. They were an odd group, but that's whom Draco wanted and it was his wedding so they all agreed to do their part, even Snape. Hermione begged Draco to have Bradin has a groomsmen, but Draco didn't want him to be one and he knew Bradin would NEVER want to be one of his groomsmen, so that idea dropped real fast. It took Hermione and Draco forever to choose the ring bearer and flower girl, but after much consideration they chose Dobby and Hilde. Draco desisted for many, many days, but Hermione seduced him and won him over. Besides, she is the love of his life, like he's really going to say no when it comes down to it.

—March—

Easter break.

Hermione woke up that morning with butterflies in her stomach, today she would be picking out her wedding dress. Ginny would arrive in Kings Cross Station at approximately 12:00, Hermione was picking her up. They would then immediately go to Diagon Alley and shop for shoes and a dress. Ginny had owled Hermione everyday that week, telling her how excited she was to come home and shop with her for her dress for her big day.

Hermione brushed her teeth, washed her face, grabbed some toast, and then magically straightened her hair. She threw on a white polo and blue jeans, grabbed her sneakers and car keys, then jumped in her car and drove off to the station quickly. Has she was driving her cell phone rang. It was Draco. She smiled and answered the phone.

'Hey baby.'

'Afternoon, beautiful, are you with mini-Weasley?' He asked from the other line.

'No, I'm on my way now.'

'All right, well I just wanted to call you since I probably won't see you today, Blaise called me this morning telling me to come over tonight. I probably will stay over there.'

'Oh really? That should be fun.'

'Yeah, good luck today on finding a dress. I know you and Ginny will be all giddy and girly, so thank Merlin it's bad luck for me to go with you and see it.'

Hermione laughed at him.

'Yeah, if you ever went shopping with me and Gin, I think you'd run for the hills.'

'Most likely. Well, I don't want to keep you on the phone too long, I don't want you to me distracted by my sexy voice and get into an accident and die. That would be a horrible thing, especially before the honeymoon.'

Hermione mock laughed.

'Thanks baby.' She said sarcastically. 'I love you, have a good time at Blaise's.'

'I will. I love you too, have fun with Ginny. Tell the mini-redhead I say hi.'

'All right, bye.'

'Bye beautiful.'

Hermione hung up and smiled all the way to the station. She parked quickly and ran into the building. She was a few minutes early, but better than late. She twitched with anticipation as she waited for the clock to say 12:00.

A minute prior to noon, she ran through platforms 9 and 10. When she reached the other side she saw the Hogwarts Express pulling up. She giggled excitedly. It didn't take two minutes for Ginny to run out of the train, she was the first on. She ran to Hermione and hugged her.

'I'm so excited, Hermione! I bet you are too! You have no idea how stressful yesterday's classes were! It seemed like they took a century to get over with, knowing that I was coming back today to go shop for your wedding dress!' She cried.

'I know, okay let's go.'

The two girls ran into the parking lot and jumped into Hermione's car. They sped off to Harry's first for a quick visit.

The girls ran up to his apartment. Harry opened his door quickly and Ginny jumped into his arms. He kissed her passionately (they hadn't seen each other since Valentines Day).

'How was your train ride?' Harry asked her.

'Long! I could not stop moving in my seat! Colin Creevey thought I was having a seizure, and kept snapping pictures of me.' Ginny said.

Hermione and Harry laughed.

'How has Quidditch been going?' Ginny asked Harry.

'Great, actually. Captain Walker says Draco and I are the best on our team, and we're the newbies, so it's going well for both of us.'

Ginny and Hermione sneaked grins to each other.

'Oh,' Hermione sighed, 'I feel so bad. Draco has been so busy with Quidditch, but I think he also feels he has an obligation to be helping me constantly with the wedding. He's going to wear himself out.'

'Don't worry about Draco.' Harry told her, 'He's not going to run out of energy anytime soon. He's got so much adrenaline going right now, he's really excited about the wedding. It's all he talks about in the locker rooms, when we're not meeting. He gets made fun of a lot, even if they're all joking.'

'He talks about it in the locker rooms?'

'Constantly.' Harry droned. 'I still can't believe he asked me to be one of the groomsmen.'

'You are!' Ginny asked excitedly. 'Oh good! We'll get to walk down together! I was worried I would have to walk with Snape or something!'

'I wouldn't do that to you, Gin.' Hermione grinned.

'But Draco would, as a joke.'

'That's true.' Hermione laughed.

'Well, we wanted to come say hi quick, but Hermione and I have to go play dress up with wedding gowns!' Ginny smiled. 'Should we just apparate from here, Hermione?'

'Sure, okay with you, Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, that's no problem. Have fun and good luck.'

'Thanks.' Hermione said giving him a hug good bye. 'I'll meet you at Madam Malkins, gin.'

'Okay.' Ginny replied.

Hermione then disappeared with a pop.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

'It's good to see you again.' She told him. 'I'll come back tonight after dress shopping and dinner with my family.'

'Sounds good, I'll see you then.' He said giving her a kiss good bye.

She then stepped away from him and also disappeared with a pop.

Hermione walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin waddled over to Hermione happily.

''Ello dear! Anything I can help you with?'

'Yes, point me towards your wedding gowns.'

'For you dear?' She asked incredulously.

'Yes.'

'Oh, how romantic, you're so young, too! Didn't you go to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, you remember me? I'm Hermione Granger.'

'Ahh, Miss Granger, yes. Did your beau go to Hogwarts as well?'

'Yes, Draco Malfoy.'

'Oh. Well. Umm, follow me to the robes.'

Hermione smiled to herself. Madam Malkin probably remembered how everything HAD to be just right for Draco when he came here to get his Hogwarts robes. Hermione didn't feel like justifying Draco's new personality to her so she just let her think whatever.

In back of the store was a section of gorgeous white gowns.

'Here you are, dear. Need any help?'

'No, but when a redhead walks in, will you send her back here?'

'A Weasley?'

'Yes, mam.'

'I surely will.'

'Thank you.'

Hermione began browsing the dress, but she decided to really start looking once Ginny arrived.

After a minute or so, Hermione saw red hair fly threw the door and down the aisles, to Hermione.

'Hey, Gin, nice to see you finally.'

'Hey, it didn't take me that long! Considering I haven't seen Harry in a month.'

'I guess, good job. Now let's get going!' Hermione said.

The girls both picked up dresses, goggled over them, then found better ones. It went this way for an hour or so.

'This is the dress I'd want for when I get married,' Ginny commented as she pulled a silk white dress from the rack.

She placed the dress against her and twirled around.

As Hermione was laughing at Ginny, she was tapped on the shoulder. Hermione turned around and saw a tall, handsome young man standing there.

'I'm sorry,' He began, 'I saw you from the other side of the store and I had to come over.'

'Oh, hello,' Hermione stated awkwardly. 'Can I help you with something?'

'I usually am never this forward, but I was wondering if you wanted to get a cup of coffee, when you're through helping your friend find a dress.'

Ginny began to giggle.

'Actually,' Hermione said with a blush, 'my friend and I are here to find my wedding dress. I'm the one getting married.'

'Oh god!' He cried, 'I'm sorry, I assumed the one twirling was the one getting married… I thought she looked a little young.'

Ginny frowned.

'I'm only a year older than she is.' Hermione informed him.

'What? Do you mind asking me how old you are?'

'I'm eighteen.' Hermione replied.

The man's eyes widened.

'Oh, I'm sorry again.'

'How old are you?' Ginny asked bluntly.

'Ginny.' Hermione mumbled.

'What? He asked you.' Ginny responded.

'I'm 26, again I'm sorry.' The man said, walking back to the front of the store.

Ginny sent a toothy grin to Hermione.

'26?' Ginny mouthed. She then verbalized, 'A 26 year old just hit on you.'

'I know, he didn't look that old.'

'Yes, he did. He was gorgeous…are you going to tell Draco?' Ginny asked.

'What? Why? It wasn't a big deal.'

'I know…can I tell him?'

Hermione laughed.

'I don't care. Go for it, it's just going to make him act stupid.'

'You mean jealous. He's so hot.'

'Hey now,' Hermione warned.

'Don't worry, I have a boyfriend.' Ginny winked. 'But I'm still telling Draco.'

'Okay. You wanna sleepover tonight, Gin?' Hermione asked.

'Sure! But I'm supposed to have dinner with my family tonight.'

'Well, I can drop you off and pick you up later.'

'Why don't you just come eat with us and then we can go to your house after?'

'It's okay?'

'Sure! You know my mom loves you.'

'All right.'

The girls shopped for Hermione's dress for the rest of the afternoon, along with shoes. At about five o'clock they headed over to Hermione's house to drop off her gorgeous new dress (and shoes), then headed over to the Burrow.

—Eight o'clock, Draco is just arriving at Blaise's house—

Draco walked up to Blaise's nice sized house and rang the bell. He could hear Blaise running to answer the door.

'Hey fucker! Nice to see you.'

'Nice to see you, too. How've you been?' Draco asked.

'Good, you?'

'Busy!' Draco said, walking into the house.

'Follow me.' Blaise ordered.

Draco raised his eyebrows but followed.

'You're parents home?'

'Nah, they're in Canada on a ski trip.' Blaise replied.

Blaise was leading Draco to his basement.

'What are we doing? I thought we were just going to hang out?'

'Can't we "hang out" in the basement?'

'We never hang out downstairs.'

'Well tonight we are.'

Draco rolled his eyes, not knowing what was up Blaise's sleeve, but he knew something was.

Blaise opened the door leading to downstairs, to a pitch-black basement.

'Blaise, what's going on?' Draco demanded.

'Just come on fucker!'

Draco waited for Blaise to walk down, but he didn't move.

'Go.' Blaise said pointing down the stairs.

'You first.'

'Just go!' Blaise yelled.

Draco rose his eyebrows again.

'Why can't you just tell me what the fuck is going on?'

'It's a surprise, Drake.' He said mysteriously.

A few circumstances were forming in Draco's mind, but none of them were what Blaise really was planning.

Draco walked down the stairs and as soon as he reached the bottom, dark red and neon lights lit up the room. The room contained about twenty guys who were in Slytherin at Hogwarts (before they graduated).

'Surprise!' They yelled.

'What the fuck? Blaise, it's not my birthday.' Draco stated.

'It's not your birthday party.' Blaise said.

Then a darkened corner of the room, suddenly had a spotlight aimed at it. Three beautiful strippers were sliding up and down poles.

'It's your Bachelor Party!' They all cheered.

Draco's eyes were wide.

The crowd pushed Draco to a single chair that sat in front of the portable stage with three poles.

'Wait! Wait!' Draco cried, but he was not heard, because now club music began to play loudly.

The three strippers all began to swing around their poles and then high-kick their way down to the floor. They crawled to Draco; two of the girls began to grind on each leg, and the third began to unzip his pants. All the men around Draco hooted and whistled loudly.

'Wait!' Draco said standing up, causing the strippers to fall.

A dark haired guy turned down the music, Blaise looked at Draco questionably.

'What's up Drake? Aren't the pretty enough?'

'No! They're gorgeous, but I can't do this, Hermione —'

'Drake,' Blaise interrupted, 'a Bachelor party is a normal pre-wedding event. Hermione probably assumes you'll have one.'

'I don't know…' Draco sighed.

Draco then felt hands on him again. Six hands. He turned his head and saw the gorgeous strippers.

'Come on, pretty boy.' One cooed in his ear, 'we won't bite.'

'Unless you want us too.' Another chimed in.

The rest of the men cheered again. The girls pushed Draco back into the chair. This time, successfully removing his pants. The three girls piled on his lap and all began to grind him, and in turn, each other. Draco's eyes were wide and he involuntarily became aroused and an erection formed. Suddenly Draco felt a hand grab his erection.

'Whoa!' Draco cried, jumping up from the chair, the three girls toppling over once again. 'I can't do that!'

'What?' Crabbe asked.

'Get a hand job from some stripper!'

'A hand job!' Blaise cried, 'You're boxers are still on, man!'

'Not anymore,' the blonde sighed suddenly whipping down Draco's boxers, revealing his manhood.

All the guys laughed and whistled again.

The girls pushed Draco down and he clumsily fell onto the floor, boxers still down. The blonde crawled on top of Draco's legs and began to lower her head.

'Nooo!' Draco cried, pushing her off and pulling up his boxers.

'What's wrong with you?' the blonde asked, a finely tweezed eyebrow raised high.

'I'm getting married in two months, and you're about to give me a blow job!'

'Every guy who hires us is usually about to get married,' the raven stripper said, 'if not married already.'

'Dude, you've got to let yourself have some fun! Granger's wound you way too tight.' Goyle said.

'Let that leash out a bit!' Another Slytherin cried.

'I told you, Drake, Hermione knows this is bound to happen.'

'I don't think so.' Draco stated, pulling his pants now up.

'What about a simple lap dance?' the brunette stripper asked.

'Yeah, Drake, that's harmless.' Blaise said.

Draco didn't say anything.

'That's a yes!' A few men cried.

'Pick one of us.' The brunette said.

'You I guess.' Draco shrugged.

The brunette grinned and pushed Draco back into the chair. She straddled him and began to grind him slowly. In a quick move, she removed her silver glitter bra, pushing her large, silicon filled breasts into his face.

The guys all cheered again.

'Okay, enough!' Draco cried.

'Okay, ladies, get off.' Blaise said, shooing them, 'Get back on the stage, I have you for two more hours.'

The brunette frowned, but on her glitter bra and the three of them went back to the poles.

Blaise put his arm around Draco and led him to a mini-bar.

'Okay, here man, at least have a few drinks.'

'This I can do.' Draco said taking a seat with Blaise at the bar, while the other guys watched the three girls dance.

Draco and Blaise began shots.

'Let's have a contest.'

'We're in!' The strippers called, running down from their stage.

'You? You belong on the stage.' Blaise said.

'That didn't sound demeaning at all.' Draco sighed to himself.

'You don't think you can hold your liquor better than us?' the blonde asked.

'Well, besides that fact, I didn't hire you to drink.' Blaise replied.

'Well, what about this,' began the raven stripper, 'if you can beat us in a shots contest, we'll give you a free hour.'

'Really?' The men behind them all asked.

'Really.' The three strippers replied.

'You're on.' Blaise replied. 'Let's go.'

'No, not you.' The brunette stated. 'The guest of honor.' She said looking at Draco.

'Come on Draco!' The men cheered.

Draco laughed.

'I'm always up for a drinking contest. Now which one of you girls am I going against?'

'Me.' The blonde replied.

Draco laughed harder.

'Even better.'

The two sat at the bar, Blaise went behind to dish out the shots. He set out five shot glasses filled with tequila.

'Ready?' Blaise asked. 'You better win, fucker.'

'I will.' They both replied.

Draco smirked.

'Clever.' He said to the stripper.

She grinned at him and lifted her shot, as did Draco.

'Go!' Blaise cried.

Draco and the blonde began.

After about five minutes the two were still going. Draco felt like he was going to be sick, but he was not about to let a skinny stripper win this drinking contest. The two have had twenty shots so far. The blonde stripper did not look like she was slowing down.

'Come on Draco!' The men all shouted.

'Come on Jade!' The other two strippers cried.

Draco and the blonde were now rounding 25 shots, Draco lifted the 26th glass to his lips, but then dropped it. The girls cheered and hugged.

'Whoa, could you girls do that again?' Crabbe asked.

They rolled their eyes at him and looked at Draco, who was just staring at his feet.

'You just lost a drinking contest to a girl who weighs a max total of 130 pounds.'

'I way 115, thank you very much.' The blonde girl snapped.

'Whatever.' Blaise replied, turning back to the girl.

Draco looked up at Blaise. Draco's eyes were glossed over. Blaise began to laugh.

'Oh! You are wasted!' Blaise cried.

'Be quiet!' Draco shouted.

'Let me take you somewhere a little quieter.' The brunette stripper said, helping Draco off the chair.

'Ah, thank you.' Draco said dizzily.

The brunette brought Draco upstairs and into a room with a couch. She set him down.

'You're awfully cute ya know.' The brunette smiled at him.

'Thanks so are you…what's your name, stripper?'

'Lelia.'

'You're cute, too, Lelia. You could be doing much better than a stripper.'

'No, I dropped out of high school. I make a lot of money doing this anyway, and I meet nice girls.'

'Nice strippers.'

'They are still people.' She replied.

'Yeah…yeah…' He groaned.

'So, when are you getting married?' She asked.

'May 11th.'

'You love her?'

'Who?'

'Your fiancée, dumbass.'

'Oh, of course I do. I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't.'

'Love her too much to fool around?'

'Fool around?' Draco asked, not comprehending her meaning.

'I'll show you.' She said.

Lelia straddled him and began to kiss his neck; he closed his eyes. She ran her fingers down his chest, to his pants.

He moaned quietly, then mumbled and opened his eyes.

'Herm—' He then realized who was sitting on his lap. 'You're not Hermione!'

He pushed Lelia over, to a different cushion and stood up. He shook his head violently and left Blaise's house.

He ran awkwardly down to his car and jumped in. Draco started the ignition and began to drive down Blaise's driveway; after getting to the street, Draco realized he was in no state to drive. He didn't want to go back into Blaise's house to ask for a ride home though. He looked down and saw that the luxury car had a built in phone.

He smacked himself, being too wasted to remember about the phone until he saw it.

He picked up the phone and stared at it.

'What the fuck is Hermione's number?' He mumbled. A pressed the only phone number he could remember, which happened to be Hermione's, thank Merlin.

—Hermione's House—

Hermione and Ginny had a nice dinner at the Weasley's with Arthur, Molly, Ron, his girlfriend, and Charlie, who came home for Easter. The girls were now back at Hermione's playing Monopoly in Hermione's room.

'I've got boardwalk!' Ginny said excitedly.

'No! I wanted it!' Hermione whined.

Suddenly Hermione's cell phone rang, the tune was Stairway to Heaven.

'Who is this?' Hermione asked aloud. 'Hello?'

'Hermione?' Draco asked from the other end.

'Draco? Is that you?'

'Hermione?'

'Yes, you sound sick, Draco. Are you still at Blaise's?'

'Hermione, I need to you come get me.'

'What are you talking about Draco?' Hermione asked, getting angry because he wasn't answering any of her questions.

'I'm going to go get a drink.' Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded and Ginny left, shutting the door behind her.

'Draco, what's wrong?' Hermione asked.

'I'm at Blaise's. I can't drive, come get me.'

Hermione paused and took a few breaths.

'Draco, have you been drinking?' She asked softly.

He didn't answer.

'Are you drunk?' She asked.

'Just come get me, 'Mione.'

'Are you drunk?' She asked again.

'Yes I'm fucking wasted now come get me please! I don't trust myself to drive home.' He snapped.

Hermione hung up the phone quickly and sat in her room silently. Ginny came in with two cups of water.

'I brought you some water, too,' Ginny stated, sitting in front of Hermione.

When she sat down and looked at Hermione she noticed Hermione's forlorn look and her eyes were sad.

'What's wrong? Where's Draco?' Ginny asked softly.

'I have to go get him. I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'What's wrong?'

'I'll tell you when I get back.' Hermione said sadly as she stood up.

Hermione grabbed keys from her desk and went downstairs.

Her parents were in the family room watching the news when she came downstairs.

'Where are you going, Hermione?' Richard asked.

'Oh, Gin and I wanted some ice cream so I'm going to go grab some.'

'At midnight?' Anne asked.

'You know cravings.' Hermione sighed.

'All right, be careful.' Anne said.

'I will be.'

Hermione then left and ran out to her car. She backed out of the driveway and then realized she didn't know where Blaise lived. She exhaled deeply. She took her cell and dialed the number Draco called from.

Draco was sitting in his car with a splitting headache. Then a loud noise perturbed his brain.

'Ahh!' He cried looking down at the ringing phone. He picked it up. 'What?' He asked.

'Draco…how do I get to you?' Hermione asked from the other end.

'What do you mean? Drive!' He snapped. He then heard Hermione begin to cry. 'I'm sorry, Hermione, it's right across that fucking coffee shop we went to earlier this year.'

Hermione nodded, but obviously Draco didn't see that.

'Hermione are you coming or not?' He asked.

'Of course I have to, you're drunk.' She said sadly.

Before any more words could be said, she hung up.

She cried softly.

_He promised me he would never get drunk again. _

Flashback—

'_I won't drink anymore.'_

'_Draco, I don't want to make you not do things you like just because you're scared you will do or say something like that.'_

'_I'm not scared about that! I know I'd never hit you or anything like that! I'll stop drinking because you don't trust me not to hit you when I am drunk.'_

—End flashback (A/N: If any of you don't really remember this, it's Relationships Change (Part One) chapter 54)

Hermione drove down the street, and to the part of town to where the coffee house is. The town was dead. She looked across the street from the coffeehouse and saw a road leading down a neighborhood. She drove down it and at the end of the street was a fairly large sized house. She drove to it, because she didn't see Draco's car anywhere else, and sure enough, there was the European luxury car at the end of the house's driveway, parked crooked in the street. She saw Draco sitting inside it, his head against the steering wheel. Hermione could feel her eyes began to water again. She pulled up next to him and got out of her car. When Draco saw her, he proceeded to get out of his car, but he was shaky and had to lean against his car. She walked up to him. She stood in front of him. She looked into his eyes, they were still glossy and could barely focus.

'What were you doing Draco?' She asked softly.

'Can't we just get into your fucking car?' He asked angrily.

'Stop swearing at me!' She shouted, causing tears to fall from her eyes.

Draco closed his eyes from a moment and looked at the road. After a few seconds he looked back up at her. She was looking away from him. Tears were slowly falling from her cheeks.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'You told me you weren't going to drink again.'

'I know, I'm sorry. It's just that Blaise and the guys were relying on me to win the drinking contest.'

'Blaise and the guys? You went to a drinking party while I was picking out my wedding dresswith Ginny...'

'It wasn't a drinking party! I didn't know, I swear. It was a surprise for me, I tried to leave but then they brought up a contest.'

'You don't care that much about drinking contests, Draco. You never have. Why was tonight so different?' She asked. Hermione had no idea that Draco felt he had to live up to his man reputation against a female stripper.

'It just was, Hermione.' He told her.

'Because you were with a bunch of other drunk guys?'

'No.'

'Draco…how could you? You promised me.'

'I told you I was sorry.'

'How many times am I going to let an "I'm sorry" suffice for all you do!' Hermione demanded.

'Every time! It's called forgiveness!'

Hermione wiped her eyes.

'Do you even remember why you promised me?'

'Because you don't like it.' He replied foolishly.

'No.'

'Well, I'm not in the guessing mood.' He snapped, crossing his arms, leaning against his car.

'You don't even remember.'

'I'd fucking remember if I was sober, Hermione. Ask me tomorrow, I'll tell you then.'

'That's not the point, Draco! The point is you promised me something very important and you broke your promise, and now you are acting like a jerk to me, even though I left Ginny alone at midnight to come get you because you can drive your drunk ass home!' She yelled.

Draco was wincing.

'My head is pounding Granger!'

Hermione shook her head at him.

'I can't believe you're acting like this.' She said sadly.

'Just take me home.' He ordered.

Hermione began to turn to go to her car. When she heard a boisterous voice coming from Blaise's driveway. She looked to see-

'Crabbe?' She asked to herself.

'Stay another hour!' Crabbe called out to someone.

But someone didn't answer, someoneS answered.

'No, we were hired for three hours not four,' A woman's voice said.

'Besides,' said another feminine voice, 'you aren't even the guest of honor.'

'Now, if your little friend would have won that contest against me we'd still be back there dancing for you.' The last female voice said.

Hermione's eyes widened and her eyes moved to Draco. He was staring at her.

'Hermione,' He began.

She burst into tears.

He quickly walked over to her.

'Hermione,' He said again.

'Oh, so we're back to first names.' She said through tears.

'I don't know what you're thinking, but nothing happened.'

'You hired strippers! And had a drinking contest against one! Draco, how could you!' She yelled, getting into her car.

'Hermione, I didn't hire them! Blaise did!'

'Why?'

'This was supposed to be my bachelor party.'

'Your bachelor party! Draco! You watch strippers and God knows what else and then get drunk, call me because you're too wasted to get home, and yell at me on the phone and here! I cannot believe you…' Hermione became over whelmed and couldn't talk anymore.

'I didn't do anything with them.'

Then the blonde stripper heard voices and walked over.

'Hey, guest of honor! There you are! How's your blood alcohol level doing? Why did you leave? Lelia said you two were having a good time. She didn't even get to finish her lap dance.'

Hermione glared at Draco.

'Nothing happened?' She asked accusingly. 'Get the fuck away from my car. Sleep on the road for all I care. I'm going back home. Don't you dare call me again to come get you either.'

She slammed the door loudly, leaving Draco upset with her, but mainly upset with himself.

'Oh…' the blonde, previously called Jade, sighed, 'Was that your fiancée?'

'Was, yeah.' He sighed.

'Well, party was fun, see you later maybe.'

'Maybe not.'

'Umm…okay bye.' She said awkwardly.

She walked away, stiletto heals tapping annoyingly.

Draco opened his car door and collapsed into his seat.

_I'm so fucking stupid. _

He thought back to when he did get drunk before with Blaise and accidentally told Hermione he wanted to take back her engagement ring. He remembered. He remembered they broke up for that day and she cried and was hurt. Just like tonight.

'Jesus Christ!' He cried out loud.

'Nope, just Blaise.' A voice said outside his car door.

Draco turned his head and saw Blaise looking in at him.

Draco turned away from Blaise.

'Was that Granger that just sped off?'

'Yes.'

'She found out about the drinking contest?'

'Yes.'

'And the strippers?'

'Uh huh.'

'Mmm…that's not good.'

'No, it's not Zabini. Why the fuck did you have to do this?'

'Dude! I thought it would be fun!'

'You let me drink. Remember what happened last time we got drunk together? Hermione and I broke off our engagement.'

'Oh yeah…I forgot about that.'

'Hermione didn't.'

'So, what's going to happen?'

'I don't know.' Draco replied.

'Well, come inside. I sent everyone home. Come get good sleep, get sober, and go talk to Hermione tomorrow.'

'I'm fucked, aren't I?' Draco asked.

'I don't know. Was she mad?'

'Extremely.'

'Did she cry?'

'Yup.'

'Sheesh. You fucked up, yeah. Sorry, I forgot about your little promise.'

'So did I unfortunately.'

'But you didn't even want to do anything with the strippers.'

'But I did.'

'No you didn't.'

'When the brunette took me upstairs, drunk, she began to give me a lap dance. I was drunk, closed my eyes and actually thought it was Hermione when she began to kiss me, but then I opened them and saw it wasn't. So I left.'

'And you called Hermione then?'

'Yeah, and I had a fucking headache from the drinking and yelled at her. She leaves Ginny to come get me and I yell at her.'

'Just come inside, Drake. Sleep and take care of it in the morning.'

Hermione was driving slowly along the road. She was crying. She made it into her driveway and looked at her clock. It was one. She got out of the car and quietly walked into the house. Thankfully her parents were asleep upstairs. Hermione sat down for a minute or two in the living room. She cried softly to herself. She couldn't believe Draco got drunk and messed around with strippers. And then he yelled at her and acted like an ass, after she came to get him. She began to cry harder. She loved Draco. She didn't want things to end between them, but the last time he was drunk something devastating happened and he apologized by promising not to get drunk again. And now, a year later, he gets drunk _and_ messes around with a stripper!

'Hermione?' A soft voice asked.

Hermione looked into the foyer and saw Ginny standing at the bottom of the staircase. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

'In here, Gin.' She said groggily.

Ginny walked into the dark room.

'I heard you come in. You were gone for a long time. Are you okay?'

Hermione didn't answer. She just shook her head no.

'What happened?' Ginny asked, stepping over next to Hermione. She then took the seat next to her.

'When Draco called,' She began, clearing her throat again, 'he asked me to come get him from Blaise's house…he was too drunk to drive home.'

'What? Draco got drunk?'

Hermione nodded and began crying again.

'Even after—?'

'Yes,' Hermione answered, 'Even after he promised me he wouldn't.'

'I drove to him and asked him what happened. The first thing he says to me is "Can't we just get into the fucking car?".'

'What?' Ginny asked incredulously.

Hermione began to cry softly again.

'He told me there was a drinking contest, it was against a stripper.'

'A stripper! What!'

'It was his bachelor party. One of the strippers came over and asked why he left, and he didn't finish his…lap dance.'

'Oh my god, Hermione. I'm so sorry.'

'Am I overreacting?' Hermione asked, 'It's this normal? Should I not be getting this upset?'

'No, Draco should not have messed around with strippers and then get drunk with them, especially after his past with you and him getting drunk.'

Hermione nodded.

'What should I do?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know. Did he apologize?'

'Well, yeah, earlier, but then he just got upset with me when I kept asking why he did it.'

'He's drunk and stupid. He didn't mean to yell at you.'

'He shouldn't have been drunk in the first place.'

'Oh, I know. I'm not condoning what he did.' Ginny said. 'Where is Draco now?'

'I left him there after the stripper came over to him.'

'Oh…'

'Why did he have to pull something like this two months before our wedding?' Hermione asked, a flood of tears falling from her eyes.

Ginny leaned over and hugged her friend.

'I'm so sorry, I don't know what Draco was thinking. He was being a stupid guy, hanging out with other stupid guys.'

'I was so excited today. This day was going to well, and then Draco ruins it.'

'I know you were so happy, but it's because of Draco you were happy. You picked out the dress you are going to wear with him. With good comes bad, too, no one is perfect.'

'But Gin! He got drunk and fooled around with strippers!'

'What did he do? He didn't have sex did he?'

Hermione began to sob.

'I don't even know.'

'Well, he'll probably try talking to you tomorrow. Find out then.'

'I don't want to talk to him.'

'You still love him don't you?'

'Yes, but I don't know if that's a good thing.'

'Just see what he says tomorrow.'

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded.

'Come on, let's get rest. You've had a long day.'

'Thanks Gin.'

'No problem. Do you want Harry to talk to him?'

'No. This is my problem. Draco and I have to figure things out. See what happens now. Thank you though.'

—Next Day—

Hermione woke up from a restless sleep at 8:00.

Draco laid on Blaise's couch awake all night. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had no idea how to fix this. He just had to try and talk to Hermione. That's all he could do.

Hermione sat up in her bed and remembered the horrible night she had just encountered. She looked to her left and saw Ginny fast asleep. Hermione carefully got up from her bed and threw on a white robe. She went to the bathroom and brushed and washed. She didn't hear any voices in her house so she went downstairs and made herself some tea. She then wondered when Draco would try to talk to her. Would he try to talk to her? Would he even remember what happened last night?

She didn't know what to do. She loved Draco, but she didn't want to be one of those women who love their boyfriend so much that they allow them to get away with everything because they kept wanting to "try to make it work". Draco was the one who taught her not to take crap from guys. When Ron hurt her Draco said for her not to be one of those women who pretend nothing is wrong in their relationship, especially if their boyfriend is hurting her. Hermione had no idea what to do.

A high pitched whistle sounded. Hermione quickly took the teapot off the stove and poured herself some of the hot chai tea. She sat down at her kitchen table to think.

After a few short minutes she heard her parents upstairs. Hermione quickly grabbed thick slippers and a long coat, then, with her tea in hand, she dashed outside. Hermione sat on her front porch on a wooden bench and watched the people outside. The early birds.

She sighed and looked down to the ground.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated when it comes to Draco and me? _

She honestly didn't know why it always happened to them, "it" being troubles. Then she thought on the other side of the spectrum.

_I guess I have to think about the other things, too. The good times we've had. Times that few others have been able to share._

Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe there has to be bad with the good. But breaking promises, that was different, especially such an important promise. This promise had damaging history.

Hermione wiped her eyes, forcing herself not to cry, and looked up at the people again. She saw her neighbors across the street: Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. They always looked so happy. They were in their early thirties. They always went on walks, holding hands. They seemed so happy, like nothing bad ever happened to them. But that's what the public saw. There had to be bad things that happened, too, right? Things inside their home. In their private life. But what if their life really was peachy? What if her and Draco's relationship really was a lot less "good" than everyone else's? Harry and Ginny never fight or argue and they've been going out longer than her and Draco.

'It shouldn't be this hard…' Hermione sighed. 'All we do is work to keep this relationship together and just end up hurting each other more than we make each other happy.'

'Is that really our relationship summed up?'

Hermione looked up and saw Draco standing there.

'I didn't hear your car.'

'I decided to take a stroll.'

She didn't respond.

'Have you really felt more pain than happiness with me?' He asked.

A deep pain formed in Hermione's stomach. It sounded so sad when Draco said it to her. Draco's soft voice asking her that made her feel bad that he heard what she said. It caused her to feel like a horrible person.

'No, I was happy.' She replied as tears fell from her cheeks. She couldn't be strong anymore. 'It is so hard, Draco. It shouldn't be this hard.' She then looked up at him. 'You make it hard.'

'Hermione,' he began taking a step forward, 'this morning I've realized that I have said sorry way too much in this relationship. I have done too many things that hurt you, that require an apology…but I love you. I don't know why I do the things I do to hurt you. As I do these things I just don't realize how much they will hurt you in the end. I don't think about the repercussions. But Hermione, last night –'

'No, Draco, I don't want to talk to you about this.'

'You don't want to talk about it now? Or you want to give up and not bring it up ever?'

Hermione was silent and just shrugged.

'Well, since you're not answering I'll go on. Last night Blaise asked me over, I had no idea what he was up to. He brought me to his basement and tons of guys were there and three strippers. They pushed me to the girls, but I left. I told them I couldn't. After they pushed me back to the girls, the girls tried to straddle me and give me lap dances, but I moved them away and left again. Blaise then brought me over to the mini-bar, away from them. He gave me a small drink, but then the strippers wanted to go against me in a drinking contest…Hermione…I already skipped out on the strippers Blaise bought for me, I couldn't wimp out of a shot contest in front of all the guys. They were cheering me on, and it was a girl, I didn't think I'd even have to drink much before she would give out. But she kept drinking and drinking and I had to give up. I was drunk and getting angry about how loud it was, so one of the girls took me upstairs. I was incoherent of a lot and she asked me about you, and I talked about you. I was so wasted that when she got on top of me I visualized it was you. I didn't realize it wasn't you until about five minutes later…'

'What did you do with her?' Hermione asked softly, not looking at Draco.

'She kissed my neck, that's all, I swear. After I realized it wasn't you, I pushed her away and tried to leave. I backed out of his driveway and decided I was incapable of driving safely.'

'At least you were coherent enough not to kill yourself.'

'So you're glad I'm still alive? That's a start.'

'I would never wish death upon you, Draco.'

Draco moved closer and sat down next to her.

'I'm sorry for ruining your day yesterday. I know how much you've been looking forward to your day with Ginny yesterday and I ruined you night.'

Hermione didn't respond.

'Did you find a dress?'

'Yes. It's beautiful.' She said softly. Tears then ran down her cheeks freely, 'But will I be able to wear it?' She asked rhetorically.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He reached up and stroked her face gently.

'Please don't say things like that Hermione.'

'You can't keep doing these things to me, Draco. You're the one who taught me to not take crap from guys, not to roll over and let them hurt me.'

'I know, I don't know why I am so stupid sometimes, but my love for you is true and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' He told her truthfully, 'Are you reconsidering spending your life with me?'

Hermione thought about everything about last night that he had just told her.

'I love you, Draco. I do…but, it's so hard.'

'Relationships are hard and we've got to work at it.'

'Not this hard, Draco. We are always apologizing to each other for hurting one another. Maybe we aren't compatible. We've had many good memories, but maybe that's all they should be is memories, not a future.'

'Hermione, no.' He pleaded. 'Tell me, Hermione, can you really picture yourself with someone else for the rest of your life?'

'Someone asked me out yesterday.' She said.

'What?'

'In Madam Malkin's. He was tall and handsome. He was 26.'

'26?'

'He asked me out to coffee. Ginny said he was gorgeous. She couldn't believe someone his age, with his looks asked out someone who was 18. I couldn't believe it either.'

'I can. You're beautiful, Hermione.'

Hermione sighed.

'He wasn't you though.' She breathed softly.

'What?'

'No matter how beautiful or nice he was, he just wasn't you. If we broke up now and he asked me out again I would say no, because he's not you. I can't see myself with anyone but you. I've hurt you, and you've taken me back. You've hurt me and I've taken you back. Maybe that's how we work. Every couple is different,' She told him.

'I don't think it should be the permanent way we work.' He told her, 'it will be easier once we're married, because we'll be together more. It'll be easier, if you will let me be with you.'

'I love you. I don't think you could do anything to change that. There was always something I noticed about your mother, even after everything your father did to her, all the mental and physical hurt, she still loved him.'

'That wasn't right, though, Hermione. My mother should have left my father. Please, my love, please don't relate us to my parents. If that's how you see us, then I don't think it's healthy for us to be. My parents were once a perfect couple, but as my father grew with the dark side, he ruined himself and my mother. We cannot be them.'

'I'm just relating to the fact that she loved through everything. You say you walked away from those girls multiple times and I believe you.'

'I also want to apologize for the way I spoke to you last night, Hermione. You came to help me and I yelled at you, I'm sorry. I don't even know how horrible I made you feel. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I just love you so much and I wanted to leave and I couldn't handle being reprimanded at that moment so my temper flew up, but please believe me that I had no intentions to hit you or hurt you physically in anyway. I may lose my temper, but I'll never lay a hand on you.'

'I know, Draco.' She said.

He leaned in slowly and kissed her cheek.

'I love you, baby. Nothing will stop that and I hope I do nothing to stop your love also.'

Hermione shook her head, still not looking at him.

'There's nothing you can do. My love will always be there.'

'Hermione, please look at me. I don't want you to just give in to me because you feel bad, or don't have enough strength to give up on this relationship.'

Hermione lifted her eyes to look into his.

'I'm not giving in. I still want to be your fiancée. I love you and I want to marry you, more than anything.' She told him.

He leaned in and kissed her lips. As he did, he felt a tear fall from her eye. He pulled away and looked at her tear-filled eyes. His heart dropped.

'I've made you cry so many times.' He said sadly. 'I don't know what's wrong with me. I love you, but I keep finding ways to hurt you.'

She lifted her hands and put them on the sides of his face.

'I'm sorry you heard me say there is more pain than happiness, because it's not true. You've done so much for me. I have never felt so much love. I am your first true love and I'm blessed to be. You always make me smile, I just think about you and I smile. If we have to work harder than anyone else for this relationship, then so be it, because I want to keep this relationship. I'm just scared.'

'I'm scared, too. But I know we can do it. We're going to be so happy, Hermione. You'll make me the happiest man, by just being with me, and I'll do everything in my power to try to return all the happiness you've given me. I don't remember a time when I've been happier, all my happiest memories are with you.'

'My happiest are with you too.' Hermione said, finally showing a smile.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body. She pulled away because of air. She was an inch away from him. She looked up into his eyes.

'How is it possible to be sorrowful one moment, and deliriously happy the next?' She asked.

'It's just how we function sometimes. It's confusing, I don't understand it myself. All I know is that I am a part of you and nothing in this world, or beyond, can ever make me not love you.'


	17. Cards at Harry's

Chap. 17 Cards at Harry's 

It took a few days for Hermione and Draco to go back to normal. After that morning on Hermione's porch, even though they kissed and hugged that day, both of them had a question repeatedly flowing through their minds: _Can we last? _They also were not as touchy-feely as usual and more than just the couple noticed this.

Three days after the "porch reunion" Harry and Ginny were out to lunch with Draco and Hermione after an early Quidditch game, that they won.

Harry and Ginny sat across from Draco and Hermione in a small sandwich diner. Hermione and Draco talked with the other two in civilized manners, but to each other, they didn't use their normal sensual talk laced with innuendoes. Harry and Ginny seemed to be more affectionate than Hermione and Draco, which NEVER happens.

As their conversation progressed, Harry and Ginny exchanged glances silently asking each other "Should we say something to Draco and Hermione?" "Should we ask them if they are doing okay?" They decided against it.

'I'm going to go to the bathroom.' Hermione said, interrupting Harry and Ginny's thoughts to each other. 'Could you get out Draco?'

'Sure.' Was all Draco replied as he moved out of his booth, to let Hermione by.

Harry gave Ginny a look that said: You should go follow Hermione, I'll talk to Draco. Ginny understood his silence.

'I think I'll go too.' Ginny stated.

Harry rose and let her out.

Draco and Harry were alone.

'Could you believe the Catapults' captain today? He nearly cried when we won.' Draco said, making small talk.

'Eh, before we talk about Qudditch, I've got to ask you something.' Harry said.

'What?'

'Are you and Hermione okay?'

'I guess. Why?'

'You two…aren't acting like your usual selves.'

'I'm assuming you know about the bachelor party.' Draco stated.

'Indeed. But you two made up.' Harry replied.

'We did, but I dunno. It hasn't been the same between us.'

'I noticed. Ginny and I both did. Do you still love her?'

Draco looked at Harry like he was mad.

'Of course I do,' He said, feeling awkward to be talking to Harry Potter about this.

'But?'

'But it seems like suddenly the passion disappeared.' Draco shrugged.

Girl's Bathroom-

'Hermione?' Ginny asked walking into the bathroom.

'Hey Gin,' Hermione replied walking out of a stall.

'Are you and Draco okay?'

'What? Umm…sure, why?'

'Ever since…that night…you two seem distance.'

'You can see that?' Hermione asked.

'Harry and I both can.'

'I don't know what's wrong with us. I love him, and I know he loves me but outwardly it seems like we're just with each other out of habit, not like we want to be.'

'You don't want to be with him?' Ginny asked, not understanding Hermione.

'No, I'm glad I'm with him right now, but outwardly, it seems like nothing is there between us.'

'Hermione, I'm going to be blunt and ask you, when is the last time you and Draco had sex?'

'Like real sex?'

'Umm…yea, Hermione.'

'Oh…I don't know. A long time.'

'Well, what other kind of sex were you talking about?'

'I don't know, this is awkward.'

'What about oral?'

'Ginny!' Hermione cried squeamishly.

'God, when is the last time you and Draco touched each other erotically? Is that better?'

'Yes, that's better…probably the first week of Quidditch training.'

'THAT LONG?'

'What? Well, we've made out and stuff, but nothing really under the clothes.' Hermione shrugged.

'You do know you're get married in like two months right?'

'Yes, Ginny. It's not like could forget that.'

'Well, you need help. Draco is gorgeous and you two really should be getting it on more often.'

'_Ginny_.' Hermione scolded.

Ginny shrugged and walked to the door and opened it.

'Come on, 'Mione, let's go back to our men.'

Back to Men's Conversation-

'You lost passion?' Harry asked.

'I don't know how to describe it.' Draco said giving up trying to explain it to Harry… and himself.

'Well, here come back our ladies.' Harry said getting out of his booth. Draco followed suit.

'Harry, I think I might want to get a root beer float, will you come up to the counter with me to help me make one?' Ginny asked sweetly, eyeing him carefully.

'Sure,' He said, then he turned to Hermione and Draco, 'we'll be right back.'

'Harry,' Ginny whispered as they walked to the counter, 'I love Hermione and she needs help. We've got to help them get back up to par.'

'I agree. Draco said that they have lost "passion" between them.'

'That's what 'Mione said!' Ginny exclaimed in a whisper, 'Let's invite them back to your apartment with us, and we can try to get them to rekindle their passion.'

'How are we going to do that without throwing up?' Harry asked her facetiously.

She smiled and began to whisper in his ear.

Draco and Hermione sat silently. Draco felt so awkward, and he didn't know why. He felt like he just met Hermione.

'Hey, 'Mione?'

'Yes?' She asked looking at him.

'Do you feel like we were just put together on a blind date or something?'

'Yeah, I do. I don't know why.' She replied hesitantly.

'Yeah.' He sighed. 'What's wrong with us?'

'I don't know,' She shrugged.

Draco then felt like he needed to put his arm around her, so he did. He laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer to him. He sweetly kissed her temple. She smiled gratefully.

'I love you, Hermione, I do. We must just be inwardly wanting a break because we know we're going to have to be so crazy and energetic once our honeymoon rolls around…' He whispered in her ear.

She laughed sincerely, for the first time in a few days.

'That must be it,' She said settling for that.

Harry and Ginny came back together, with no root beer float.

'Where's your float?' Hermione asked.

'OH! Umm…' Ginny looked up at Harry needing help.

'Well, she was so parched she drank it all down at the counter.' Harry quickly made up.'

'Sure, okay.' Draco mumbled, he and Hermione both not believing him.

'Why don't we all go back to my apartment?' Harry suggested.

'All right, it's still early in the afternoon anyway.' Hermione said. She then turned to Draco, 'Do you want to go over to Harry's?'

'Sure, it's better than hanging out with my mother in the afternoon.'

They all chipped in for the bill, then left the diner together and jumped into Draco's car. They arrived at Harry's shortly after and headed up to his apartment.

Ginny giggled when they all walked in.

'What's so funny?' Draco asked.

'Nothing.' She replied looking mischievously at Harry.

Draco and Hermione narrowed their eyes and looked at Harry and Ginny suspiciously.

'So, Draco,' Harry began, 'are you any good at poker?'

'I'm brilliant. My father taught me when I was young, my mother never forgave him for that.' Draco said, his aura brightening.

'I'm going to play too,' Ginny stated, 'Hermione play too!'

'I am not very good.'

'Just keep a straight face through out the whole game and you'll do all right.' Draco told her.

'All right.'

Ginny then looked at Harry and winked, without Draco or Hermione noticing.

'Let's spice it up a bit.' Ginny suggested.

'How?' Draco asked.

'Ever played strip poker?'

'What?' Hermione asked.

'I'm not playing that game with just us four.' Draco stated firmly.

'I didn't think you would,' Harry replied, 'so Gin and I took the opportunity to invite over a friend that you would play along with.'

Then, like clockwork, Harry's doorbell rang.

Draco was in utter confusion, as was Hermione.

Harry opened the door.

'Hey! Fucker! You ready to play?' Blaise asked, walking in with Lavender's shoulders under his arm.

'Zabini? What are you doing here?' Draco asked incredulously.

'Potter and mini-Weasley called me up for a game of strip poker, I wasn't going to go at first but then I remembered Lavi was coming over so I said sure, what the hell.'

'Isn't this fun?' Lavender exclaimed, speaking to Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny nodded violently. Hermione just stood there and looked at Draco.

'We don't have to play if you don't want to.' Draco said to Hermione.

Hermione could tell that Draco wanted to, now that his best friend walked in. He always liked doing stupid fun stuff with Blaise. Hermione looked over at Ginny, who then winked at her.

'It's okay, we can play.' Hermione said.

'Wait!' Draco cried to he group, 'I say we play teams, I don't want my girl undressing in front of Blaise and I kick ass at this game so if she's on my team she won't have to.'

Ginny looked at Harry and both shrugged.

'Sure, we can play teams.' Harry stated, 'Me and Gin versus you and 'Mione versus Zabini and Lavender.'

Lavender giggled girlishly.

'I'm so excited!'

'And Blaise,' Draco began, 'no losing on purpose.'

'Oh shit.' Blaise said, his face dropping.

Within a few seconds, Harry pulled a card table from a closet and set it up in the middle of his nicely sized foyer. Six chairs appeared before them, circling the table. The seating arrangement was: Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione. At first it was: Harry Ginny Lavender Blaise Hermione and Draco, but Draco changed that up faster than lightning. He didn't want Blaise undressing anywhere near Hermione and he sure in hell didn't want to see Harry undress right next to him.

The girls had an idea about poker, but the men seemed like they breathed it. They even spoke a different language.

'Okay, Potter, put the cards in the air.' Blaise said.

Harry dealt each team captain, a.k.a. the men, their five cards.

'Okay before you look at the cards, are we blind betting?' Harry asked.

'Are we anteing or are we playing loser of round strips?' Draco asked.

'No money, let's just play for clothes.' Blaise said.

'All right, what about mucking? Can we put down and then re-pick up within the same turn?' Harry asked.

'No, that's unfair, once you muck your hand you fold that round.'

The girls looked at each other with the utmost confusion. The men were now part of the game and didn't even notice that the girls had no idea what was going on.

Draco leaned over to Hermione before he looked at his cards.

'Now, don't make any faces that could give away my hand,' he whispered to her.

'I wouldn't know what face to give, I don't know what is a good hand or bad.'

'Oh…good.' He said with a small smile. He then turned back to face Harry and Blaise, and turned over his cards. He was dealt a 2, ace, 4, 3, and 10.

Blaise looked at his cards. He was dealt two 3's, a king, 9, and a 4.

Harry turned over his cards. He had a king, queen, 7, 4, and 6.

Harry then turned to Draco.

Draco handed Harry two cards facedown. Harry gave him another two cards in return. Harry turned to Blaise.

Blaise handed Harry three cards facedown. Harry gave him three more in return.

Harry then placed three of his own back into the pile and retrieved three more.

At once, all the men looked at their new cards.

'Show your hands, gentlemen.' Harry stated.

The three men lay their cards out.

Harry had two kings, a queen, 5 and a 6.

Blaise had two 3's, a jack, an ace, and a 5.

Draco grinned after seeing the others. Draco had two 2's, two 3's and a 4.

'Two pair, gentlemen.' Draco smirked. 'I'm highest.'

Hermione sighed in relief.

'Well, I've got pair of kings, so that means Zabini and Lavender…choose an article of clothing.'

Blaise frowned, because he lost, but then smiled because this means Lavender had to remove some clothes.

'Thank god I wore a jacket.' Lavender sighed removing a leather jacket.

Blaise mumbled a curse word and removed a sweatshirt he was wearing, revealing a white beater.

The next hand was good again for Draco.

The men laid out their hands.

'A steel wheel?' Harry asked Draco in unbelief, 'You've got luck with you my friend.'

'I'm just that good.' Draco said proudly looking at Hermione. She smiled at him.

'I've got two aces.' Blaise stated. 'Potter, you've got shit. You and mini-Weasley's turn.'

Harry sighed realizing he should have worn more than a t-shirt. He removed it revealing a nice-toned chest, _not as nice as Draco's though_, Hermione thought to herself.

Ginny giggled.

'You have to take something off, too, my dear.' Harry told her.

Her giggles terminated and she took of her socks.

'Cheater.' Blaise mumbled.

'No it's not, you can remove what ever item you want.' Ginny said firmly.

The next few hands were not so kind to Draco. He lost the next two. He removed his button-up and khakis. Hermione smiled when he bore his black silk boxers. She also noticed Ginny and Lavender blushing. Hermione had to remove socks and a sweater. Draco now wore a blue fitted T-shirt and Hermione was in a brown tank-top.

'Show you're cards, gentlemen.' Harry said at the end of the next round.

'Fuck!' Draco shouted throwing the cards down.

His cards showed a 2, an ace, a king, a 9 and a 10.

Blaise and Harry laughed.

'What have you got, Zabini?' Harry asked.

'A nice 6 trip, you?'

'Ah, three 6's, nice. I have a trip of 9's.' Harry said proudly.

'Come on, Drake, you know what you and your partner have to do now.'

Draco stripped off his T-shirt, revealing his perfect torso. Hermione blushed and smiled at him. He looked back at her nervously. She was only wearing a tank top, bra, jeans, and underwear.

'Okay, I quit.' Draco said.

'You can't back out until someone is completely naked.' Blaise stated. 'Lil' Granger has got to remove something.'

Harry now looked apprehensive too. As did Hermione. Draco just stared at her.

'Can I take another thing off instead?' Draco asked.

'Yes.' Ginny and Lavender said a little too quickly.

Blaise and Harry glared at their girlfriends.

'No,' Blaise said, 'that's cheating.'

Hermione looked at Draco and smirked. She went to her pants and unbuckled her belt.

'That counts right?' She asked.

'Yes.' Blaise frowned.

Draco and Harry sighed in relief. They were dealt another hand.

'God dammit!' Draco cried at the end of the next round.

He had a 3, 6, 10, and two four's, but a two pair wasn't good enough.

Blaise had a quad and Harry had three-pair again.

Blaise laughed loudly.

Hermione was about to lift her tank top off when Draco stopped her.

'Wait, Hermione go into the next room and take off your underwear and put your pants on over you.'

'Hold on! She can't do that can she?' Lavender asked.

'Well…rules are that you've got to strip in front of the group, or else you could go get more clothes.' Harry said apprehensively.

'It's okay, Draco, I'll just keep my tank top and take off my bra.'

'But-but-but what if you get cold?' He asked in a whisper, but Blaise heard.

'Quick! Someone open a window!' He shouted.

'No!' Draco snapped. 'Hermione sit down close to me.'

'Draco, you've got to strip too.' Lavender reminded.

Draco sat down and began to remove his boxers.

'Baby! You still have your socks on!' Hermione exclaimed.

'I know, but my feet get cold really easily.' He stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed. Draco now sat in the nude, except for socks.

'If you lose one more round, you're done.' Blaise noted.

'Yes, thank you Blaise, I know.'

'What happened to being brilliant at this?' Blaise snickered.

'I also said my father taught me. Everything else he's taught me has been fucked up, I guess the way he taught me poker was too.' Draco spat.

Blaise nodded and decided to desist with the taunting.

Sometime during the next round, the clouds opened up and God said "I hate you Draco Malfoy". (a/n: that's from The Little Rascals) Draco lost again.

'Mother fucker.' Draco mumbled.

'Draco, stop. It's okay, you're just out, we don't have to worry about undressing anymore.' Hermione said.

'Umm…' Blaise began, 'actually you have to remove another article and then wait to see who loses next.'

'What?' Hermione asked, eyes wide.

She looked down at herself. She was in a tank top, with no bra, and jeans and underwear.

Draco groaned and took of his socks.

'Hermione, just take your pants off and keep under the table as much as you can… I know this is a rare thing for me to request, and you'll never hear it again but, please, Hermione, say you're not wearing a thong.'

She didn't reply.

'Shit.' Draco muttered.

'Yes!' Blaise shouted.

'Maybe we should quit.' Harry suggested.

'No! Not fair! You just don't want me to win!' Blaise cried.

'No, I don't want my best friend to undress down to her skivvies in front of you.' Harry responded.

'Well she's got to.' Blaise said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arm, waiting.

Hermione scooted under the table as much as she could and slid her jeans off and threw them behind her.

Then the game continued.

As the game was progressing, Harry had boxers left, Ginny in a T-shirt and boy shorts. Blaise in a beater, boxers, and socks, Lavender in a T-shirt, bra, and bikini underwear.

Draco sat bored. He noticed Blaise didn't try to look under the table once, so he wasn't really worried about that anymore. He looked over at Hermione. He could see her bare thighs. He smirked. It lustful feeling for her was coming back fast. He looked straight ahead and began to move his hand under the table.

Hermione sat uncomfortably watching the others play. She desperately wanted to put all her clothes back on. She was so self-conscious about her state, she didn't even think to look at Draco naked right now. Suddenly she jumped, feeling a warm hand on her knee. She looked at Draco discreetly. He wasn't looking at her, but he was smirking to himself. She relaxed. Suddenly she felt him move his hand up her leg, to her inner thigh. Hermione took a quick breath, causing Ginny to look up at her. Hermione just smiled politely, not to arouse attention. Ginny smiled back and looked back at Harry's cards. Draco began to make small circles between her legs softly with his long fingers. Hermione gasped. Now both Ginny and Lavender looked up at her. Hermione just looked away, like she was thinking to herself. Lavender and Ginny shrugged and looked back at their boyfriend's hands. Hermione cast Draco a look that said "you should stop before they suspect something". He just smiled at her and flicked a finger across her covered clit. He immediately felt her release bodily fluids. Hermione gasped again and her hand flew to her mouth to surpress a moan.

Then Ginny, Lavender, Harry and Blaise all looked up at her.

'What?' They all asked.

'Umm…Harry, while I wait for this game to end I think I'll…umm…clean.'

'What? Clean?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, sure. Is there a broom closet somewhere in the complex?' Hermione asked breathlessly.

'Uhh…yeah, down the hall outside my apartment door to the right.'

'Wait! Why does she get to leave?' Blaise asked.

'She's cleaning. That's fine with me.' Harry shrugged.

Hermione then turned to Draco.

'Come on, Draco. Come help me.' She said forcefully.

'Okay.' He said quickly.

Hermione bent over and wrapped her sweater around her waist to cover herself somewhat. Draco grabbed his button-up and wrapped it around his middle to do the same. They scurried out of Harry's apartment together.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and laughed happily.

'What?' Blaise and Lavender asked.

'Nothing, let's keep playing.' Harry stated.

Draco and Hermione were sprinting down the hall. As they did a little old lady walked out of her apartment to grab her newspaper at her door. Her eyes squinted as they came toward her down the hall. She reached for her glasses, but them on and then nearly fainted.

'Hey you two!' She squeaked, 'What are you to doing?'

'Umm… we were robbed, sorry for the inconvenience!' Draco said smiling at her.

She suddenly smiled.

'Oh…that's okay.' She squeaked.

She watched Draco finish the run down the hall and then slowly walked back into her room.

Hermione and Draco hit the end and saw a door marked "Janitor's Closet". They looked at each other and grinned. Draco pushed Hermione inside quickly, then locked the door from the inside (a/n: don't ask me why there's a lock from the inside).

Draco dropped his button-up, as did Hermione with her sweater. She threw her arms around his neck and he bent down slightly to lift her legs around his waist, his erection entering her. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back as he plunged deep into her.

He clumsily moved toward a wall, Hermione's back hit against it with a thud. He thrust into her, causing Hermione to gasp for air. She was about to let out another loud moan, but Draco covered her lips with his own to hide it. He gently bit her lower lip as he lifted himself into her again. Hermione pressed her face into the crevice of his neck and kissed him as he continued to make love to her. He also moaned pleasurably as he released into her.

'Oh god 'Mione…' He groaned hoarsely into her hair.

'Yeah.' Was all Hermione could get out before pressing her lips against his.

Their tongues danced as did their sex organs.

Draco left his mark on her neck…in four different places.

Hermione's petite fingers roamed threw his blonde tresses as they kissed.

Draco slowed his pumping, causing Hermione's legs to slowly slide back to the floor. He pressed his body against hers and pushed his hands threw her hair as he continued to attack her mouth.

She smiled into his kisses, but pulled away slightly.

'Draco, we should be getting back.'

'Yeah…' He breathed as he slowly pulled out of her.

After he was removed from her, he kissed her softly.

'I think we're threw our break from passion.' He whispered.

She laughed softly.

'Me too.'


	18. May 11th

A/N: I want to thank you all for your reviews of encouragement and those who have some concern for this sequel. I realize it may seem that this sequel has no plot and I just wrote it for the heck of it, but I do have a plan. But I want them to be happy and get married before I start this next part of surprise action. Marriage is on its way…possibly this chapter, you'll have to continue to find out. Thanks to all my faithful readers!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 18 May 11th

After Draco and Hermione's little… rekindlement, you could call it, they walked back to Harry's apartment. Harry and Ginny just laughed when they saw Draco's messy hair and Hermione's hickeys. Blaise swore, praising Draco, his own way.

It was May 11th. The big day. Yes, indeed 'tis finally here. You may have been wondering when the fuck are the two going to get hitched? Well, here you be.

Hermione stood in front of a long, vertical mirror, watching the people behind her run around more frantically than she. This actually calmed her. Ginny was making sure Hermione's dress and the bridesmaids' dresses were steamed and static-free. Narcissa kept running back and forth from Hermione's dressing room to Draco's making sure everything between them was still good. Anne was making sure the priest was here, along with the organist and ushers. The bridesmaids, well Lavender and Parvati, were creating havoc between themselves, making sure their hair and makeup was perfect.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at them all. She was elated.

Draco was sitting in a chair in his dressing room, with a glass of Chardonnay. He stirred it occasionally, sniffed it, then sipped. This was his pattern for about a half-hour while his groomsmen argued with each other. Harry had a spat with Crabbe and Goyle about what you call the things the groom wears under his jacket. Harry said it was called a cummerbund, while Crabbe and Goyle insisted it was called a cucumberdbun. Draco just laughed as he continued drinking lightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaise scrambling to hide from Snape. He did not appreciate Snape in the same dressing room, and from the looks of it…Snape didn't appreciate Blaise either. While these assorted characters avoided or fought with each other, Uncle Jack sat near Draco, making small talk as they drank.

'So, Draco, she's the one?' Jack asked taking a sip from his brandy.

'Yes, she is.' Draco simply replied.

'I can tell, because you don't seem nervous.'

'What reason do I have to be nervous? I know my Hermione will be at the end of that aisle when those doors open…I know she's not freaking out. She's the only person I've had an actual relationship with, and I can't see myself with anyone else.'

'I'm so proud of you, Draco. You've come so far, you've grown up so quickly.' He told him with a smile.

'Thanks Uncle Jack.'

'Don't you think you should be getting into your suit?' Uncle Jack asked.

'Yeah…might as well attempt that.' Draco shrugged.

As Draco and Uncle Jack rose from their seats, someone knocked on the door.

'Yes mother?' Draco drawled, 'Come in…'

It was indeed Narcissa who entered.

'How did you know it was me, dear?'

'Who else has been coming into my room every ten minutes?' Draco asked mock-sweetly.

'Well, I just came to make sure everything was going smoothly, and I see that it isn't! You aren't in your tuxedo!' Narcissa cried.

'He was just about to change into it, Cissa.' Jack said calmly.

'Yes, besides is Hermione even in her dress yet?' Draco asked.

'Well, no. But I'm sure she's stepping into it this very moment!' Narcissa exclaimed, running out of the room and back to Hermione's dressing room.

Jack rolled his eyes and then turned to Draco and said, 'Come on, Draco. Let's get you into that tuxedo before your mother has a hernia.'

Draco just laughed and nodded.

Narcissa ran into Hermione's dressing room once again.

'Hermione, dear, don't you think we should be getting you into your dress?'

'Is Draco dressed?' Hermione asked, now sitting with Ginny.

'Umm…yes.' Narcissa lied.

Ginny and Hermione just looked at each other, both knowing full well that Draco was not in his tux yet.

'Okay then,' Hermione replied, 'I'll put my dress on.'

About an hour later, two-hundred people were filled into the church and sat down in the wooden pews which were decorated in white taffeta and tiger lilies.

Draco stood at the front of the church, with the priest standing behind him. He twiddled his fingers, not as a sign of nervousness, but as a sign of anxiousness.

He looked around at his guests. He caught sight of Professor Dumbledore and smiled awkwardly. Dumbledore smiled back and winked, that twinkle eye of his. Draco kept looking around as soft music played. He then saw Bradin, holding hands with Christine. Bradin didn't look too happy, that made Draco gulp and quickly look away at someone more pleasant. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smile at him. For some odd reason, even though he found that whole family odd, it comforted him. Until he immediately thought of Ron. Ron! Where was that bastard? Draco looked around and saw Ron sitting with a pretty girl. _That must be Delilah Redstone. _Draco thought to himself. _Bastard Ron, she's actually gorgeous. _He couldn't comprehend how that gangly redhead was able to hook that blonde he was sitting with. He shrugged it off thinking, _At least he's not with Hermione. My Hermione. _He couldn't help but chuckle to himself thinking about how Ron was obsessed with Hermione for so long and his worst enemy got her instead.

The music began to play louder, and the large doors in the back of the church opened. Dobby and Hilde were the first shown. Draco rolled his eyes and the guests all laughed while both Hilde _and _Dobby were throwing white rose petals onto the roll-out scarlet carpet, skipping their way down to the front of the church. Once Hilde saw her master she slowed her skipping and controlled her throwing. Draco just waved his hand discreetly to her, telling her it was okay. She smiled and began to skip lively once more. After they made it to the end, it was the groomsmen and bridesmaids next. The bridesmaids all wore scarlet colored dresses that flowed a bit, but nothing too fancy. The groomsmen wore black and white tuxedos, with scarlet cummerbunds and boutonnieres. The maid of honor, Ginny, walked down with the best man, Blaise, even though Lavender wanted to walk with Blaise and Ginny wanted to walk with Harry, but that's not how it worked out. Next came, Uncle Jack with Krista (a/n: haha poor Uncle Jack), Snape with Jennie (neither of them knew the other so it wasn't that big of a deal), Crabbe with Parvati, Goyle with Lavender, (both girls detested for quite some time), and then Harry and Serene. Once they all reached the front of the church, and spilt to their respected sides, the "Wedding March" began to play. All at once, Draco saw the guests all sit up and turn their heads to look at the back of the church. Suddenly Draco felt his heart beating fast. He looked down at his chest, to make sure you couldn't see it moving, because it felt like it was going to beat itself right out of his body. He looked around the church quickly, seeing everyone's excited faces. He looked over at Blaise, who was just staring at a woman in the front row whose breasts were much too big for her dress. He decided he found no comfort in Blaise. He then turned to Harry, who was looking at the back of the church, waiting for Hermione. Draco decided he better do that too.

Draco turned slowly to face the back of the church. He saw no one. His heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes and prayed softly to himself. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he nearly fell backwards. Hermione stood in the back, linked to her father. They together stepped slowly into the room. It was the most beautiful sight Draco had ever scene. The church was lit with candles, and these candles caused Hermione's face and hair to glow, or maybe she herself was causing this glow, Draco wasn't sure. Draco smiled brightly at her. He noticed her shoulders were bare. Her white gown was strapless and hugged her body until her hips, then a satiny full skirt flowed out onto the floor covering a good radius around her feet, which made her look like she was gliding in the air, maybe she was…Draco didn't know that for sure either. All he knew was that she was beautiful. The gown had small rhinestones and sequins sewn onto it, so because of the candlelight reflecting from them, Hermione glittered. Her veil did not cover her face, which Draco liked. He could see her perfect pearl teeth, crimson lips, and large cinnamon eyes. Her long, smooth caramel colored hair was in loose curls down her back. Draco noticed her hair sparkled, he saw diamond pins randomly placed in it. She was carrying a full bouquet of pink and scarlet colored hibiscus flowers, they added the perfect touch to her white gown. Innocent, yet wild. Which is exactly how Draco thought of his beautiful soon-to-be wife.

Draco had been so taken with examining her that he didn't even realize she was right at the beginning of the few steps up to him. She turned to her father and kissed his cheek, he released his grip from her and Draco watched as she walked up to face him. Suddenly Draco felt himself exhale loudly, he hadn't realized it but he had been holding his breath since he saw her in the doorway. Hermione just smiled at him. Then Draco heard a voice. He realized the priest began to speak.

'Who gives this woman to wed?'

'I do.' Draco heard Richard say, just before sitting down.

Draco's heart began to pound more quickly. It seemed like he was watching this whole thing happen, and not actually being part of it. Was he supposed to be doing something? _Am I thinking too much? So much narrating in my head that I am really being instructed to do something and I can't even hear it? Oh god…fuck fuck fuck mother fuck fuck. I've got to stop thinking and just stop. I've got to do something. I know I'm supposed to be doing something. _He looked at the priest, he was speaking. _Shit, is he speaking to me? I can't even fucking hear what he's saying. What's going on? _He realized that the priest was just introducing the ceremony. As he was looking at the priest, he felt someone hold his hands. He looked forward and saw Hermione smiling at him. He smiled back. _Oh fuck. I was supposed to take her hands, wasn't I? I was! I'm ruining this! _He continued to smile, but he was freaking out on the inside.

'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here together in the sight of God, and in the presence of these wittnesses to join Draco and Hermione in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who knows a just cause why they should not lawfully be joined in marriage, I implore you to speak now, or forever hold your peace.'

Hermione and Draco just kept their eyes on each other. They did not look around. No one spoke up. So the priest continued.

Hermione stared at Draco as the priest now spoke words of love, devotion and faithfulness. She saw Draco look nervously at the priest. _He's so nervous. He hasn't even grabbed my hands yet. _She took the initiative and reach for Draco's white-gloved hands. He turned to look at her and smiled. _Oh good, he's smiling. But look at his face, he's trying to hide his worry with a smile. _

Draco could feel his hands sweating. _Oh god, I hope Hermione can't feel that! Fuck, she's going to think I'm hesitant about this! Fuck! Oh Jesus, I need to stop swearing I'm in church! God is going to fucking curse my wedding! I'm so fucking screwed. _He then saw her mouth words to him: "It's okay, Draco. We're doing great. It's going to be fine." This made Draco feel much better. He wasn't ruining it for Hermione. He was still safe.

Draco saw the priest turn to speak to him and Hermione. It was time to pay attention.

'Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with each other. Do not fear this love. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this comes security and strength. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage. Commit yourselves fully and freely to each other.

Before you, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, are joined in marriage in the presence of these your family, friends and witnesses, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to enter.

I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows. I understand you've written your own?'

Draco and Hermione both nodded.

'Draco, you first,' the priest told him.

Draco smiled at Hermione and took a deep breath.

'My love, romance may fade, but let's hope ours doesn't,' he began, some guests laughed politely through tears, 'but true love endures. And that is the love we share. I choose to truly love you with kindness, faithfulness, and respect, through every circumstance that life may bring us. Because I treasure you, I will daily devote myself to support, encourage, comfort, and defend you as we together face the coming moments of sorrow and joy, sickness and health. Everyday I vow to you that I will arise with the intentions of making your every dream a reality. You have taught me how to love, and I thank you for that by devoting all my love to you. This is my solemn vow because, in you, I have truly found the one my soul loves.'

Suddenly a loud sob was heard, Draco looked to see his mother waving away people's attention. 'That's my son.' She said softly. He smiled to himself and turned to Hermione, whose eyes were filled with tears.

'Now, you, Hermione,' the priest said to her.

Hermione nodded and looked into Draco's eyes.

'Draco, today we make a commitment to one another. I want you to know that you are a precious gift and that you bring so much joy into my life. I affirm the special bond between us, and promise to keep it alive always. I promise to be your confidante, your best friend and to share in your hopes and dreams, as you do mine. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. With this vow we face new responsibilities together. And I gladly take on these responsibilities, not as a burden, but as a gift because anything that happens because of you is special and endearing to me.' Hermione paused to recollect herself, 'Draco, you've given me more love than I could ever imagine and I pray that one day I will be able to bestow upon you, all the happiness you've given to me. Nothing in this world…' Draco's heart tightened because he then saw a tear slide gently down Hermione's cheek, 'nothing in this world could ever replace the feeling you give me when I'm with you. And with this vow, I pledge my whole self to you, forever and for always.'

Draco couldn't help it, he listened to her heart-felt vow and a tear also slid down his cheek. He quickly leaned over to her and placed his lips on her cheek, kissing her tear away. Through the silent room, soft sobs and sniffles were heard. When Draco pulled his lips from Hermione and opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't supposed to kiss her until the end. He looked at the priest hesitantly and asked,

'Was that okay?'

The priest smiled and replied,

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy, it was perfectly legal to kiss her there.'

Draco smiled and Hermione laughed softly, covering up a small cry.

'Now the exchange of the rings.' The priest announced.

Dobby and Hilde excitedly ran over to the couple. They both picked up gold bands.

Draco started.

'With this ring, I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we share,' He said slipping the ring onto Hermione's petite finger.

'With this ring, I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we share,' She said slipping the ring onto Draco's finger.

'As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of England I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly. You may, again, kiss the bride.'

Draco and Hermione grinned at each other. Draco stepped close to Hermione, wrapped one arm around her back, and the other held behind her head, he then dipped her backwards and kissed her passionately in front of the guests and in front of God. She threw her arms around his neck and received the kiss gladly.

Everyone clapped for them as they stood back into their upright positions.

The priest stood beside them and stated,

'I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.'

Hermione hugged Draco tightly and kissed him hard. Then Draco grabbed her hand and led her out of the church, and into a long black limousine, which took them back to Malfoy Manor, where they would greet their guests at their reception.

A/N: Honeymoon coming up next...


	19. Reception and Honeymoon

A/N: Hey some of you were wondering why Draco was so nervous in the last chapter during the wedding, well, if you were a guy who spent 16-17 years being, for lack of a better word, a "player" and having any and every girl you wanted for pleasurable purposes only, and now you finally were tying yourself down to ONE girl for the rest of your life, wouldn't you be nervous too? Lol. 

Some of you wanted to know if I wrote Hermione and Draco's vows myself and the answer is yes, I did. But to answer another question, no, I am not married. I'm only 17. I could get married tomorrow though, couldn't I? I just need to find myself a groom!

I am now very proud of my wedding scene, especially the vows because I received so many uplifting and encouraging praises about them! So thank you!

And also thanks to those of you who said you actually shed a few tears from my wedding scene, those tears are very much appreciated by myself because that means my writing captured you emotionally, so thank you. And I also know not everyone cries, so also thank you to those who appreciated my wedding scene, even without tears lol.

And a very BIG thank you to **I own you eddie stack **and** strawberrylemonade520 **

I cannot believe I didn't even have them say "I do" I am a complete idiot, thank you for pointing that out haha. Also thank you to those whom didn't even notice until now!

**Sexyslytherin27**—hey that is kind of awkward that your brother wants to use my vows, I'm not quite sure that's a very romantic thing on his part, he should really make up his own from his heart, but if he wants an easy way out I guess he can use mine.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 19 Reception and Honeymoon 

Draco and Hermione jumped into their long black limousine together, now as husband and wife.

Once seated, Draco put a hand on his wife's cheek, pulled her toward him and kissed her soundly. He could feel her smiling through the kiss.

'Why can't we go straight to the honeymoon, love?' He asked her softly, barely in inch from her lips.

'We've got to greet our guests.' She said, almost solemnly.

'Well, the Bahamas are awaiting our arrival.'

'You mean the bedroom in our hotel suite in the Bahamas is awaiting our arrival.'

Draco smirked.

'Ahh…I see you are catching on quickly, m'dear.' He said to her. 'We have got to consummate the marriage you know.'

Hermione laughed.

'Oh, don't worry, Draco, I won't forget…'

They reached the Malfoy Manor quickly, but Draco told the driver to bring the limo to the back of the mansion, enabling he and Hermione to get inside peacefully, and change.

They sneaked in through the back kitchen door and apparated into Draco's bedroom.

Hermione conjured up a teal, white and green dress while Draco changed into khakis and a baby blue button-up.

Hermione did not know Draco had finished dressing while she began to remove her wedding gown. She reached her fingers behind her back to unzip, but as she did she felt Draco's body press up against her.

She moved her hands back to her front, Draco reached around to her stomach and held her hands.

'You look so beautiful…' He whispered in her ear, 'When those church doors opened and you appeared, I couldn't think or concentrate about anything…I couldn't even remember if I was supposed to be doing anything, all I could see or think about was how beautiful you were.'

Hermione smiled, slightly blushing.

'I was so happy to see you at the end of that aisle, Draco. I've never been so happy.'

She turned around to face him.

'We're married. I'm your wife. I'm Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I can't believe it…it's like a fairytale.'

'And what a beautiful Princess you are.' He said leaning in to kiss her.

She accepted him and kissed back gratefully. As he pulled away he asked,

'Did you need help with that zipper?'

'Yes, please.'

She turned around and he unzipped her.

'Thank you.' She replied.

She now faced him as the gown slid down her. She stepped out of it revealing a lacy white bra and satiny white underwear that had straps traveling down her legs, connecting to white see-through knee socks.

Draco nearly orgasmed as she slowly lifted her body to face him upright. She unclasped the legging straps from her underwear and slowly removed her stockings. She now stood upright with her long hair flowing across her shoulders, gems still pinned in it, a simple white lace veil, and lacy bra and underwear.

'Hermione…' Draco breathed. 'I need this to be made into a keepsake.'

'What?' She asked.

Suddenly Draco conjured a camera.

'Draco!' She exclaimed.

'Yes, that is my name, remember that for tonight.'

'I don't think you should take a picture! What if someone accidentally finds it?'

'No one will, I'll lock it in a drawer of mine…but I want to remember what you look like right now.'

Hermione lifted her stockings from the floor and placed them on the bed next to her gown.

'Draco,' She began as she raised her hands to her head to remove her veil, 'I don't think you should…'

But while her arms were raised above her head, Draco snapped a picture.

She looked up when she saw the flash. A mischievous grin appeared on her face.

'You better not let that out of your drawer.' She warned.

'I won't…' He grinned.

He placed the camera down on a desk and sauntered over to her. He took her veil from her and tossed it onto the bed. He then moved his head to the crook of her neck and placed his lips on her neck and sucked on her. She tilted her head for him and closed her eyes, savoring his feeling. His hands traveled from her waist, down to just below the small of her back. She moaned softly as he continued to gently nip at the sensitive area on her neck. His hands raised to her bra straps, just as he was about to unclasp her an annoying sound interrupted them. Someone was knocking on his door.

'Draco darling! Are you in there?'

'Bloody hell, mother! We just got married, leave us alone for 5 minutes!' Draco begged.

'You have two hundred guests downstairs! You two can be alone for the rest of your lives in an hour!' She screeched, 'Now please come downstairs!'

Hermione grinned at Draco.

'What are you so cheery for now?' He asked.

'For the rest of our lives…' She reiterated.

Now it was Draco's turn to grin.

After Hermione had finished dressing, the happy newlyweds left his room and walked to the end of the hall. When they reached the top of the stairs and looked down, they saw all their guests, roughly two hundred of them, staring up at them and cheering.

Hermione and Draco both blushed from embarrassment. Draco felt Hermione squeeze his hand a bit tighter as they made their way down the staircase.

A mixture of phrases were heard as they shuffled through the people and into the ballroom, where all the food and chairs/tables were set up.

'Congratulations.'

'The ceremony was lovely.'

'Hermione, dear, you looked absolutely breathtaking.'

'Draco, you were so debonair up in the front of that church.'

'You two will be so happy.'

'I cannot believe you both are married, you are so young.'

'The two of you make a beautiful couple.'

'Remember how you hated one another?'

'So where are you going on your honeymoon?'

'Are you going to have kids? Right away?'

'How many children do you want?'

'Are you moving or staying here?'

'So, what do you both do for a living? Or is Draco relying on his inheritance?'

Hermione and Draco tried to answer the whirlwind of questions, but they eventually just gave up and nodded to everyone.

The two made it into the ballroom, with the stampede of people behind them.

'I see Harry and Ginny,' Hermione whispered to her husband.

'Let's make our way to them.' Draco responded to his wife.

'Draco! Hermione!' Ginny cried, jumping up and down, trying to get a view above the crowd.

Suddenly a voice was heard loudly.

'Everyone, please take a seat at a table! The bride and groom will address you all in due time!'

Draco looked back to see Uncle Jack standing up on a table yelling. He winked at Draco as the guests began filing into chairs.

Draco turned back around just in time to see Ginny clobber Hermione with a rib-breaking hug.

Ginny began talking a hundred miles per hour as Draco and Harry stood back with grins.

'Congratulations! You looked so beautiful walking down that aisle! I nearly passed out as you made your way to the front! And once you got to the front and smiled at Draco, I couldn't help it, I teared up! And Draco, oh, he looked so worried! I was scared he actually was going to pass out! But then you reached him and I don't think anything else was on his mind but you! Oh and your vows! Oh gosh! They were soooo beautiful! I can't believe Draco and you both wrote them yourselves! When I get married, that's what I want to do, but now I'm scared because nothing could ever be even as close to how beautiful yours both sounded! You both were so loving and sincere! Wow! I was crying so hard, thank god everyone was focused on you two! And then I looked over at Harry and he looked so handsome and I cried then because of how happy we all are! And then when you began to cry during your vows, Hermione! Oh I could barely contain myself from going over to hug you! And then Draco, right in the middle of the ceremony, leans over and ever-so-softly kisses your tears away! That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen! Ha! And then he asks the minister if that was all right! I loved the whole ceremony!' Then Ginny paused, Hermione was about to speak, but Ginny kept right on going, 'Oh! I bet you two are excited for your honeymoon! Well, I know of course that you both aren't virgins- (Harry Draco and Hermione look around nervously)- but it will be so romantic! You're going to the Bahamas right? Oh you're going to have so much fun! Make sure you write me, if you have enough free time, you know with all the touring and love making you'll be doing-'

'_Ginny_,' Hermione said through her teeth, '_there are family members here_.'

'Oh! They can't hear me!'

'Yes, they can.' Someone whispered to them, from behind Draco.

The four turned around to see Uncle Jack and Narcissa grinning.

'Oh, hey mum, Uncle Jack.' Draco smiled nervously.

Uncle Jack extended his hand to Draco.

'Congratulations, Draco. Take care of her.'

'Thanks, I will.'

Uncle Jack moved over to Hermione and hugged her.

'Don't let him do anything stupid.' He told her with a smirk.

'I'll try to contain his foolishness.' She replied with a wink.

Narcissa then threw herself on Draco, embracing him tightly.

'I'm so proud of you, baby boy! You're all grown up and married! You're a husband! I can't even believe it! The ceremony was perfect! I can't believe the vow you said, I couldn't believe my son personally wrote those words! I'm so happy!' Narcissa kissed his cheek, then moved onto Hermione, embracing her just as tight, 'Thank you so much for coming into my son's life. Now I have a daughter! A daughter who taught my son the meaning of life and love! You looked beautiful, I couldn't have been more awestruck! Your words meant for my son were breathtaking, thank you, Hermione!' She kissed Hermione's cheek and then turned to Ginny and Harry, 'OH! Thank you for coming!'

Then she hurried off to greet more guests.

'You're mother is very excited,' Uncle Jack told Draco.

'I can tell.' Draco said watching his mother prance off to another group. 'Thanks for coming, Uncle Jack, it means a lot to Hermione and me.'

'I wouldn't miss this for the world, you're married. You're a man. Have fun, on your honeymoon.'

'We will.' Draco smirked as Uncle Jack walked away.

Draco turned back toward the group and saw Harry shiver.

'What's wrong with you?' Draco asked.

'Well bloody hell, Hermione is like my little sister…I just keep getting these visuals of you and her in my head. Not cool. People really need to stop talking about your upcoming honeymoon.'

The group laughed.

And then Harry's worst fears came true and Blaise walked up to the group with Lavender by his side.

'Drake! Awesome wedding! The whole thing was real nice! Lavi cried, she's a bit emotional right now still…'

Lavender furrowed her eyes at him and then excused herself.

'Why is she still crying?' Draco asked.

'Not sure, she's overwhelmed I guess. She wants to get married but obviously that's not happening for quite some time.' Blaise replied. Then he turned to Hermione, 'You looked hot, Granger. I can see why Draco nearly cried as you walked down the aisle, I bet the whole time he was thinking, "Fuck Yes! Look at that rack! I get to fuck that tonight!"'

Blaise was going to continue but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Do you want to continue being my friend?' Draco asked, 'If so, I suggest refraining from talking about my wife's body.'

Harry looked at Draco with a sigh of relief.

'I was just saying what you were thinkin', man, not what I was thinkin'.' Blaise said in an attempt to defend himself.

'I don't care. Just don't mention anything about Hermione's chest or ass or anything else of that nature.' Draco said with a joking face, but serious tone of voice.

'Yeah…right…okay.' Blaise muttered. 'Anyway,' He said getting loud again, 'are you excited, Drake? I heard the Bahamas are fucking crazy sweet! Lots of honeymooners go there! My brother went there when he got married and his wife came back pregnant! They obviously didn't plan on waiting! You think you're going to knock-up Granger…mmm…I just thought of something,' He said mid-sentence, 'I can't call you Granger anymore. But I can't really call you Malfoy either, that's just weird.'

'Why don't you try Hermione?' Ginny suggested in a duh-like tone.

'Hermione? Why would I call her that? Everyone calls her that. Can I call you, Fuckette or Fuckee?'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'No, I don't think she's appreciate that.' Draco stated.

'No, I wouldn't. Try my first name for awhile, Blaise, and see how that goes.' Hermione told him.

Blaise shrugged.

'And, no, I don't think I'm going to "knock-up" Hermione in the Bahamas.' Draco said, answering Blaise's previous question.

'Well, if you do, make sure you fuck her a bunch the first like four months of the pregnancy, cause after that, my brother said the women get real bitchy and barely even want to hug so you won't get a fuck out of her until after the kid.' Blaise said seriously.

'Thanks for the suggestion, Zabini.' Draco spat.

'Well, I think I better go find Lavender. She's probably in a corner crying…ugh… women. I still can't figure them out. Do you randomly get fits of emotion, Granger? Err…Hermione?'

'No, but some women do during their week. Maybe Lavender gets emotional, just be thankful she doesn't get angry and violent, some women do.'

Blaise and Draco and Harry cringed at the thought of angry and violent women and… their periods.

'Well, Hermione, shall we go to our table and welcome everyone so they can eat?' Draco asked.

'Yes, let's get this reception going.' Hermione replied. 'We'll talk to you later.' She said to Harry and Ginny.

Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's arm, and kissed her cheek.

'I'm so happy for you.' He said softly to her. 'Really I am. I know you'll be really happy.

'Thank you, Harry. That means a lot to me.' She replied.

Draco and Harry just exchanged grins as Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the front table.

Everyone quieted down when the couple reached the front.

Draco took his wand, which was lying on the table. He muttered Sonorus, Hermione did the same with her wand.

'Thank you all so much for coming to celebrate with me and Draco.' Hermione said.

'Yes, we both appreciate it and we hope you have a good afternoon here with us.'

Hermione then looked to the left and saw a table FILLED with wedding presents.

'Wow, and thank you so much for the gifts! It's going to take Draco and me a week to open those!'

Polite laughter arose from the guests.

'In a moment, come people in uniform will come around to each table asking for your beverage, entrée, and dessert request. Have a wonderful meal, dancing and whatever you wish to do will take place the next hour.'

Hour Later-

During dinner speeches were made. Harry said one, Blaise said one, Ginny said one, Narcissa said one, Uncle Jack said one, Richard and Anne said one together, and Dumbledore said one.

After Hermione and Draco spoke a few loving words to each other, Draco spoke and addressed to guests.

'Well, we want to again thank you all for coming to celebrate with us. We're off to the Bahamas!'

He pulled Hermione up from a chair and she stood by his side. She then trailed over to her parents, and he to Narcissa, to say their goodbyes. After that, Draco took Hermione's hand and everyone clapped as the couple made their way to the exit of the ballroom. Just before reaching the door, Hermione felt a hand grab her right shoulder gently. She turned to see Ron. Draco felt Hermione pause, Draco stopped and turned around.

'I just need to talk to her for a second, Malfoy.' Ron said calmly.

Draco looked at him, then back at Hermione.

'I'll meet you upstairs, love.' He told her. Then he left her side and went up to his room to wait.

'Hey Ron.' Hermione said with a smile. 'I'm glad you came, thanks so much for being here.'

He grinned.

'I wouldn't miss my best friend getting married for anything. I'm sorry for everything this past year, I was an ass, I hope you truly have forgiven me and I hope you put it in your past. I also wish you happiness with Malfoy. As much as I despise the git.' He said, with a smirk.

Hermione hugged him.

'Thank you so much, Ron. I'll see you when I come back, mmm?'

He sighed in the hug and replied with a nod.

'Have fun.' He told her sincerely.

She smiled and bounded up the stairs. She skipped excitedly into Draco's room. When she opened the door she saw Draco throwing some of his things into a suitcase. He turned to look at her, before he could even get a smile out, she ran to him and kissed him. He dropped the swimming trunks he was holding and turned his whole body to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He licked his lips after she pulled away and grinned.

'Ooh, that was unexpected.'

She just shrugged.

'I'm just excited.'

'What did Weasel say to you?'

'He apologized for his actions this past year, and hopes I can forgive and eventually forget, and he wished me happiness with you and for me to have fun on our honeymoon.' She told him.

'Really?' He asked, eyebrows raised as he put the trunks in his suitcase.

'Yup.' She replied, jumping up on his bed and taking a seat.

'Where's your suitcase, baby?'

'My parents brought it over. I packed it a few days ago.' She grinned. 'Ginny was over and we got anxious…'

Draco laughed.

'What is that little redhead going to do without you for two weeks?'

'Spend lots of time with Harry.'

Draco then closed his overly stuffed suitcase.

'Ready to floo?'

She jumped up into a standing position.

'Yes.' She raised her wand in the air, 'Accio suitcase.'

She grabbed her suitcase and walked with Draco over to his fireplace. He took her hand and cried: 'Atlantis-Paradise Island Resort, Nassau, Bahamas!'

In a minute they were transported. They ended up in a large empty library.

'Draco! People could have seen us, why did you send us to the hotel?' She scolded.

'I did my research. This is the Bahamas, no one stays inside to read…' he then looked Hermione up and down, 'until now maybe…anyway I knew this was the only fireplace in the hotel, it's usually 70 degrees, who needs a fireplace?'

Hermione just shook her head. He grabbed her suitcase and his own and led her out into the glorious lobby. Hermione simply gasped. The lobby had four tall marble pillars in the center, with a shiny gold colored lobby desk in the center. Behind the desk was an aquarium that stretched to form the entire wall. There was a section to the left of the desk with magazines and mahogany leather loveseats. To the right were three gold elevators, with bellhops outside each one.

Hermione gazed around, standing still in awe.

Draco walked up to the desk and set down the suitcase.

'Hello, and welcome to The Atlantis. Do you have a reservation?' A man in a black and white striped pin suit asked.

'Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.'

'And will your wife be joining you later today?'

'What? No, she's right he—' Draco turned to address Hermione but he saw she wasn't there. He turned around and saw Hermione, practically drooling, staring around at the room. 'Hermione! What are you doing? Come over here, love.'

Hermione snapped out of her daze and walked over to Draco side.

'It's beautiful.' Hermione said to the man.

'Why thank you, it is a 5-star resort. I'm sure you'll enjoy your room as well.'

He began to type in the names.

'Honeymoon suite. When did you get married?'

'About five hours ago.' Draco said with a smile.

'Ahh…very newly wed. Congratulations.'

'Thank you.' Hermione said, almost in a giggle.

'Here are your keys,' the man said handing Draco two identical gold keys. 'Room 101, room with a view of the ocean.'

The man then rang a small, silver bell and a tall bell boy ran to them and took their suitcases.

'Follow me, please.' The bellboy said.

Hermione and Draco followed the bellboy to their rooms. Draco opened the door and then turned to tip the bellboy. As Draco did, Hermione walked in and again was in awe. There was a large King sized bed with cerulean blue down comforters and pillows. The carpet was soft and white. There was a large television and two French doors that opened to sand and a beach, a small walk to the ocean. She darted around the corner to find a small kitchen, complete with microwave, refrigerator, freezer and oven/stove. She opened another door to find the biggest bathroom she had ever seen. Bigger than the prefects bathroom. It had a white marble shower, separate from the four-person sized white marble jacuzzi/whirlpool. There were two sinks side by side with a vanity next to it. Hermione half expected the toilet to be made of gold, but it too was white marble.

Hermione skipped out to the foyer again, Draco was still talking to the bellhop. Hermione ran over and opened the French doors, kicked off her shoes, and stepped into the cool sand. She laughed and stepped back inside. Draco had just closed the room door.

'Hermione, the bellhop gave me this brochure about the resort, it says "In Addition To a Wide Variety of Accommodations, Atlantis Offers Innovative Entertainment With the Caribbean S Largest Casino, 35 Restaurants and Lounges, Extensive Meeting Facilities, Including the Largest Ballroom in the Caribbean/Bahamas, and More Than 11 Million Gallons of Water Activities and Attractions, Including Water Slides and Rides, Swimming Pools, Waterfalls, Fountains, Snorkeling and Swimming Lagoons, Plus One of the World S Most Beautiful Beaches. The Focal Point of the 34-Acre Atlantis Waterscape is the Largest Tropical Marine Habitat in the World, Second Only To Mother Nature Herself, and Home To 50,000 Fish and Sea Animals from Around the World." Doesn't sound too shabby, eh? We can take a dip in one of the pool waterfalls later on tonight, if you wish.'

Hermione smirked seductively at him. She strut over to him sensuously, his eyes widened with delight as she did so. She put her hands on his chest and slid them up around his neck. She then leaned up to whisper in his ear.

'As lovely as the waterfall sounds, it can wait until tomorrow, don't you think? I can only think of one thing I want to do tonight…'

A/N: Sorry that update didn't come as quick as my more recent ones.

P.S. The Atlantis-Paradise Island Resort is a real place and the lobby, rooms, and brochure information is all real.

This afternoon I watched the MTV movie awards because Eminem was on and he was magnificent, just so you all know…Review! Please and Thanks!


	20. Honeymoon

A/N: I would just like to apologize to those who are reading No Longer Just A Mudblood: The Sequel, I am supposed to be re-updating all those lost chapters, but I saved them all on a memory stick that I seem to have misplaced after school was let out. I've been frantically looking for the stick everywhere, and have not yet found it. But don't worry, it is in my house some where so don't worry, I have not forgotten about it! Thanks!

Also, a few people wondered about my logic of having a witch and wizard getting married in a church, well I am a Christian and so I wanted them in a church lol. A witch or wizard most would not get married with a priest but this is fiction so I say it IS logical hehe.

This is for **Sammeh**—"I was going to take the time to sit down and write you a little poem, but off the dome would probably be a little more, more suitable for this type of song, whoa. I got a million reasons off the top of my head that I could think of, sixteen bars ain't enough to put some ink ta, so fuck it I'm gonna start right here and be brief, I'm about to rattle off some other reasons. I know I shouldn't go and get another tattoo with you on my arm but what do I go and do? I go and get another one, so now I got two. Ooooo but now I'm sitting here with your name on my skin, I can't believe I went and did that stupid shit again, my next girlfriend now her name's got to be Kim, shiiiiiiit. If you only knew how much I hated you, for every mother fucking thing you ever put us through, I wouldn't be standing here crying over you, booooo hoooo. You don't know how sick you make me, you make me fucking sick to my stomach, everytime I think about you I puke. You must just not knowowowowowowow, You may not think you do, but you do. Everytime I think of you I puke…" And that was all for memory, I'm not sure how accurate it is…I do love that song too, except for the first 17 seconds of him throwing up. The whole thing is hilarious! And yes, I do have the Encore CD it's brilliant.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Recap:

'Hermione, the bellhop gave me this brochure about the resort, it says "In Addition To a Wide Variety of Accommodations, Atlantis Offers Innovative Entertainment With the Caribbean S Largest Casino, 35 Restaurants and Lounges, Extensive Meeting Facilities, Including the Largest Ballroom in the Caribbean/Bahamas, and More Than 11 Million Gallons of Water Activities and Attractions, Including Water Slides and Rides, Swimming Pools, Waterfalls, Fountains, Snorkeling and Swimming Lagoons, Plus One of the World S Most Beautiful Beaches. The Focal Point of the 34-Acre Atlantis Waterscape is the Largest Tropical Marine Habitat in the World, Second Only To Mother Nature Herself, and Home To 50,000 Fish and Sea Animals from Around the World." Doesn't sound too shabby, eh? We can take a dip in one of the pool waterfalls later on tonight, if you wish.'

Hermione smirked seductively at him. She strut over to him sensuously, his eyes widened with delight as she did so. She put her hands on his chest and slid them up around his neck. She then leaned up to whisper in his ear.

'As lovely as the waterfall sounds, it can wait until tomorrow, don't you think? I can only think of one thing I want to do tonight…'

Chap. 20 The Honeymoon

Warning: This is the consummating part of the marriage during the honeymoon, so if you do not like straight-up smut I suggest you skip to the next chapter, if it is posted. Thank you. 

Draco looked at her devilishly.

'Well, let's have at it then.' He said bluntly.

Draco quickly tossed the brochure behind him and bent down and lifted her up by her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her dress to creep up her thighs, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned in to kiss her passionately. His hands were placed strategically under her butt, to keep her lightweight up. Their tongues intertwined as Draco tried to make his way through the foyer and to their large bed, with his eyes closed.

At one point, Draco tripped over Hermione's shoes, causing the kiss to break. They just looked at each other and laughed. He now easily made his way over to the bed. He leaned against the bed and collapsed onto it with Hermione still under him. He crawled his way up the bed, carrying Hermione with him. They both laughed softly as their lips caressed on another's.

Neither of them spoke a word as they undressed each other. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and casually threw it over her shoulders behind her. He smirked at her as she roughly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He maneuvered his way out of them, and then lifted her torso to slowly unzip the back of her dress. It zipped down past her butt, so it made it easy for Draco to pull the garment down her creamy white body. He tossed that behind him and then sat up, sitting on the back of his calves. He lifted Hermione easily up on his lap. She still straddled his waist. She leaned in and kissed him roughly. As they continued this, he unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders. They broke the kiss so Hermione could let the bra fall forward. Hermione's eyes were watching Draco's silvery blue ones with anticipation. Suddenly she saw his eyes avert elsewhere.

'Oh shit…' He muttered. He quickly slid of the bed, causing Hermione to fall backward.

'Draco?' She asked in wonder.

She turned to see Draco sprinting back to the door Hermione walked out. The French doors leading to the beach was still open. Thankfully everyone down at the beach was too far to see anything clearly.

'Oh my god…' She gasped.

Draco quickly slammed the doors shut and then drew curtains. He then sprinted back even faster, back to Hermione. He sat back on the bed in the same position. Both individuals were now only wearing garments that covered their sex organs which were both equally stimulated.

Hermione laid on her back and raised her hips, allowing Draco to slide her white lace underwear down her hips, legs, and down her feet to the floor.

He then leaned down, on all fours, holding himself up by his hands and kissed her soundly. He licked her lower lip causing Hermione to open her mouth, allowing his tongue to search hers. A soft moan escaped from her throat as he increased the power of the kiss.

Without warning, Draco found his back down against the soft down comforter and Hermione straddling on top of him. He immediately became harder when he felt her natural liquids against the bare skin of his waist.

Hermione reached her hands behind her and tugged on Draco's black silk boxers. He lifted himself, allowing her to slide them down to his knees. She then leaned up and began to suck on his toned chest as her feet removed the boxers from his body completely.

Draco tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying this pleasurable moment. Suddenly he felt Hermione's lower body parts grind against his erected member. He involuntarily moaned loudly. His head shot up and saw his wife smirking at him. She was obviously proud of that noise that erupted from his throat.

Then Hermione did another thing causing an even louder moan from Draco. She lowered herself over Draco's hardened member and lowered herself onto him. Draco held back a moan to watch Hermione throw her head back sensually as she rocked back and forth, causing him to enter her deeper. When she began rocking against him, Draco threw his head back again, moaning her name loudly. She then felt his hands quickly grab her thighs and grip tightly as she grinded on him.

Draco fought his muscles to lift his head up to look at her. Her head was tilt back, her mouth open wide in shock of the feeling, and because of her rocking back and forth her voluptuous breasts, that Draco were so fond of, were softly bobbing up and down. He had to muster much strength to keep himself controlled and not leap himself up towards her to suck on her nipples. Hermione was pleasuring Draco like he had never felt before. As he strained to look up at her he even began to feel lightheaded from the feeling. He could not believe he let Hermione take control, but he liked it. He then decided she deserved some of what he felt. So, he slowly rocked his hips with hers causing his member to lift in and out of her a bit. He saw her eyes pop open and she formed a high-pitched sigh. She looked down at him, and he was smiling at her wickedly.

_My turn_. He thought.

In a spilt second, Draco lifted himself up and grabbed Hermione around her back, holding her on him, and her legs around his waist. He lifted himself and Hermione by his knees and thighs. His hands slid down to hold her up against him by her butt. He adjusted himself further into her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

He slowly let her back his the bed and he was now leaning over her, her legs still wrapped high on his waist. He used the strength in his legs to pump himself in and out of her. Hermione's eyes fluttered and her nails, more than likely, were leaving scars on his back. Draco saw sweat glistening from Hermione's brow. She was smiling, in a contorted sort of way, as she moaned his name, and cried out a few rare swear words.

Draco laid his chest down against hers as he continued to rock in and out of her. She now wrapped her arms around his neck gently as he pleasured her. Her head was tilted back and his head was buried in the crevice of her neck, biting her gently.

He could feel himself reaching his peak, but he increased his pumping in order to make Hermione orgasm first. Oh and did he ever cause her to. Hermione was thrusting against him as he did the same to her, she could feel him increasing in speed and power and her legs were beginning to give out. She could barely keep up. Her mind was going crazy. She could barely comprehend all the adrenaline pumping through her, yet she was exhausted. She could feel Draco's hardened member pump up in and out, in and out, over and over. She couldn't hold back any longer. She lifted her hips and waist into his body and cried out his name, about twelve times, each one was louder and quicker than the previous. After she had cried out the twelfth one, Draco lifted his head from her shoulder, also moaning quite a few times. He released his seed into her and slowly softened his pace. As he slowed, he felt Hermione's arms fall from his neck and collapse onto the bed. He also felt her legs giveway and slide down from his waist and lay knees open on the bed.

Draco thrust one last time into Hermione's heavily lubricated body, then he easily pulled out of her, and lay gently on top of her. His head lay sideways between her breasts. He could hear her heart beating very quickly. Her breathing was hitched, as was his. He could not see it but she was grinning from ear to ear. His turned his head to look up at her from her chest. He saw her staring up at the ceiling, with a purely rapturous smile on her glistening face. He chuckled softly. She amazed him.

He thought that because he had already had sex countless times with her and others that his wedding night would not be that special in the sex department. Oh how wrong he was. Hermione truly amazed him and he concluded today was the best day he had lived yet. He did not even have enough strength to roll off of her so he prayed he was not getting too heavy.

They laid there for about five minutes, with only the sounds of their irregular breathing forming noise.

Then Draco felt Hermione's hand softly caress his cheek. He lifted his hand to hold hers and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. He then lifted his body a bit, to slide up and press his lips lovingly against hers. He kissed her welcoming lips and she kissed him back. He finally fell to the left of her body, his right arm draping over her chest. He did not break their kiss in this move, Hermione's head simply followed his own. Draco's right hand slid up to her left cheek as they kissed. Her left hand reached up and she placed it on his right. After quite some time they broke the kiss to breathe and they captured each other's eyes. Draco gently rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

He smiled brightly as he said, 'My god, you're so beautiful.' He then rested his lips against her ear as he whispered, 'You're mine now, Mrs. Malfoy. And I'm never going to let you go.'

A/N: Yes, yes it is shorter than my usual chapters, but aren't you glad I updated it! And NO the honeymoon is not over now, one more chapter should cover the whole honeymoon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did tell me in a REVIEW! Please and Thanks!


	21. Honeymoon Continues

Chap. 21 Honeymoon Continues 

Hermione smiled adoringly at Draco after he called her "Mrs. Malfoy".

Draco took his eyes away from hers for a moment to look toward the French doors. He could see not much light was creeping through the curtains, it must have been evening.

'What do you say we go explore the beach?' He asked her, his eyes still looking up toward the doors.

'I say that sounds splendid. I'll go throw on my swimsuit and shorts.'

'I'll do the same.' He replied.

They both rose from the bed and rummaged through their respective suitcases.

Since they were both already naked, it didn't take them very long to change.

Draco grabbed his gray-blue swimming trunks and threw on a white short-sleeved polo.

Hermione put on her magenta bikini and then she put on a pair of short white terry-cloth shorts, which didn't cover much, except for her bikini bottoms.

They both put on sandals and walked outside to the cool sand.

The sun was just about set, only the faded dark purple and blue sky lit their path to the ocean.

Hermione breathed deeply, taking in the fresh smells of the sea salt. She was so elated, she was nearly skipping down to the beach as she held Draco's hand.

He laughed as he watched her.

'Isn't it beautiful!' She cried happily to him.

She flashed him a smile that seemed to brighten up the sky again. She then looked away from him to take in more views of the sea. Draco couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. He smiled proudly, remembering she was his wife now. What he said to her earlier was the truth. She was his and he was never going to let her go.

He then felt her hand leave his, this jolted him from his daydreaming.

'Come on, Draco! Let's go down to the water! Hurry!' She exclaimed.

He watched her sprint down a small grassy hill, through more sand, and to the coast. He was about fifty feet away from her but he could vividly hear her laughing in delight as she ran along the coast. He chuckled to himself before running down to her.

Hermione was about ankle-high in the water when she suddenly felt her whole body lift from the air in a fast motion. She cried out from a mix of excitement and worry. She looked down and saw Draco holding her against his chest. He smiled at her and began to spin around in circles, causing Hermione to wrap her arms around his neck tightly, her chest pressed against his neck. She screamed playfully as he spun fast. They both laughed when he nearly fell over, but then he caught himself and reaffirmed his footing. He stopped spinning and stared out to sea while he still held her light body in his arms.

He then looked at her wickedly, and then he looked back into the water. She tilted her head in curiosity to his thoughts and suddenly her eyes widened when he began taking steps into the water.

'No Draco! No! NO!' She cried fearfully. Draco was now knee-deep in the cool salt water.

He didn't respond to her protests, he just kept smirking.

Hermione struggled in an attempt to climb up his body further, but she inevitably failed. He was much too strong and held her against his chest firmly.

'Draco please! It's cold! It's cold!' She cried, lifting her own legs high above the water.

'I'm in it, Hermione! It's not cold!' He said jovially.

He then stopped when he was waist-high in the water.

'You'll thank me later.' He told her.

'Draco! Nooo— '

Her pleas were drowned out by water. He had thrown her into the sea. He quickly began to sprint back out of the water, before she could rise and attack him. He heard her re-emerge from the dark blue liquid, but he did not turn around to see her. He just continued to laugh as he tried to make his way back to shore. However, as I'm sure you readers all know, it is very difficult to run in the water. Draco was only knee-high in the water.

'Draco Malfoy! You coward! Get back here!' She cried breathlessly. 'You are soooo going to get it!'

'No I'm not! You can't lift me!' He called back to her.

'I'll have you know, Mr. Malfoy, that I took five years of swimming when I was young!'

Draco stopped in his tracks, contemplating whether or not she was lying. He then began to turn around and ask her if that was true.

'Are you lying?' He asked.

He turned and didn't see her anywhere.

'Hermione?' He called. 'Hermione!'

He was about to walk back out further into the water when he suddenly felt himself being pulled underwater. Hermione jumped up from under the water right in front of him and grabbed his neck, pulling him down with her.

Within a quick three seconds he was fully submerged. Hermione jumped up from the water and began lapping back to shore quickly. She was not lying about swimming, she made it back to shore pretty quickly.

Draco lifted his head from the water and gasped. He looked up in shock seeing Hermione standing up on shore, tapping her foot impatiently like she had been waiting forever for him to get up.

'What took you so long? Did you meet a mermaid?' She asked sarcastically.

'Yes, her name is Hailie and she's taking me back to her underwater kingdom to make me prince, I just came up to say goodbye, toots, it's been fun.'

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his lie.

'Man, you are a quick swimmer! You reached me in lightning speed!' He said as he trudged back up to shore.

'Five years of lessons paid off I s'pose.' She shrugged as he reached the shore finally.

She smirked mischievously at him, loving the way his now see-through polo hugged his body. He felt them same about her now transparent white shorts.

'You're a sneaky little water sprite aren't you?' He asked her.

'I'm very sneaky, Sir, very, very, sneaky. Do not underestimate my sneakiness.' She replied with a chortle. (A/N: Can anyone tell me what comedic movie that line is from?)

'Oh I no longer will, scouts honor,' He told her lifting two fingers parallel to her.

He grabber her hand and pulled her wet body against his. He crashed his lips down on hers possessively. She raised her unoccupied hand to the back of his head and twisted his wet locks around her fingers.

He lips then attacked her neck, she moaned softly as he roughly left bites on her.

'Draco?' She asked raspily.

'Mmmhm?'

'What do you say we just come back to the beach tomorrow?'

He pulled his swollen lips from her neck to look into her eyes.

'Shall we have another go then?' He asked lustfully.

She nodded wickedly.

He grinned and quickly picked her up into his arms and ran back to their room, not leaving the bed for the rest of the night.

The next morning Hermione woke up early feeling a chill run down her spine. She looked down at herself and saw she was naked, with nothing covering her. She moaned irritably and turned around to find herself face to face with her sleeping Dragon.

She smiled and slid up to him. She wiggled her way under his arm and against his body. She then listened to his regular breathing and sound was put to sleep by it.

Another couple hours later, Draco awoke restfully. He stretched his arms and legs, feeling a bit confined, he opened his eyes to see Hermione pressed up against him. He grinned, looking down at her angelic face. His eyes trailed down her naked body, to the not-so-angelic parts.

He put his arm back on her and rubbed her back softly as he placed gentle kisses along her forehead, temple, and jaw. He felt her smile and sigh peacefully, but not yet awake.

'Hermione, my love,' He said softly in her ear, 'are you going to spend all day in bed?'

'Mmhm…' She moaned lazily.

He laughed softly.

'It's eleven, nearly the afternoon. Are you hungry?' He asked.

'No…' She sighed, 'sleepy.'

She then turned around, placing her back to his chest. Draco's eyes widened a bit when she maneuvered. They had never lain naked in this position before with his manhood rubbing against her butt. He kind of liked it.

He took this opportunity to place wet kisses along her shoulders and behind her neck. He blew softly after each one, causing shivers to form all over her body. She shivered.

'Draco…' She moaned irritably.

He laughed.

'It's nearly 80 degrees outside, love, yet you're shivering in here.'

'That's cause your making me cold.' She scolded inertly. She did not have enough energy to actually become upset with him.

He smirked to himself as he snaked his arm around her. He slowly slid his hand down her flat stomach, down her hips, and to her warm mound. Hermione didn't really respond, she just sighed lightly. He then flicked his middle finger across her folds. She jolted her hips forward and gasped. He suddenly felt her hand grab his hand firmly and pull it back up her body to rest on her stomach.

'You little devil,' She called him, 'taking advantage of me while I sleep.'

'You weren't sleeping. You were half-awake. I was just helping you to fully awake.' He said with a naughty grin.

She shook her head at him and finally sat up. She pulled the soft blue sheets around her body and yawned, stretching herself at the same time.

After she yawned she stared at Draco lifelessly.

'You wore me out last night.' She stated.

'Well then I did my job.'

'And a very good job you did. You deserve a promotion.'

He laughed and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

'Well you did give me a raise last night.'

She laughed at his crude joke.

'I like you.' She said to him.

'Well! That's good to know! You did marry me yesterday!'

She giggled, remembering she was now Mrs. Malfoy, Draco's wife, not just his girlfriend or fiancée.

She stopped laughing and then looked at him with a serious face.

'We're going to be happy.' Hermione said in an awkward tone.

'Was that a question?' Draco asked.

'No,' She shrugged looking down.

However, she then looked up at him a few seconds later, as if looking for an answer to a question she supposedly never asked. He obliged by her silent request.

'We are going to be very happy. You've already made me the happiest I've ever been. It can only get better.' He told her genuinely.

She smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

'Why don't you go get ready and then we can grab something to eat.' He told her.

She nodded and crawled over his body to get her feet on floor. He slapped her bottom playfully when she began to walk away and get her clothes. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow at him seductively. He stretched himself sexily (a/n: anything Draco does could be described as sexy though, couldn't it?) then laid back onto the pillows and blew her a kiss. She smiled happily and stepped into their bathroom to get ready.

About a half-hour later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom. She was in a flowy white knee-length skirt and a loose-fitting silk teal strapless shirt. She applied light make-up and her hair was up in a loose bun. Draco was already sitting on the bed in khaki shorts and a navy blue polo. He wore a white visor, with his blonde hair flowing over the top of the hat. He also was wearing white tennis shoes and dark sunglasses.

'You look like one of those rich men who own beach homes next to their private golf ranges.' Hermione stated with a laugh.

'Wow, that was very detailed.'

'It's just a stereotype.' She shrugged.

'Well, then you are my prize-trophy wife who sits around drinking Bloody Mary's gossiping with her equally rich trophy-wife friends.'

'Exactly! See, that's a rich couple stereotype. Let's not become that.'

'I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I don't like golf.'

Hermione and Draco ate brunch in the hotel and then spent the day along the strip malls of the coast. Draco almost bought more items than Hermione. He kept walking into expensive antique stores claiming that nearly everything would look good in one room or another of their Manor. Gossip was very quick along the coast because every store he and Hermione ventured into, the owners nearly worshipped them. They must have heard from other storeowners that Draco was rich and on a shopping spree with his newlywed wife.

They ended the evening with a small picnic dinner on the beach.

The whole honeymoon was utopia in its purest form. Neither Draco nor Hermione had ever felt so carefree and happy. Draco even won 5,000 dollars in the resort casino, not that he needed anymore money, but he was quite proud of his blackjack performance.

It was the last day of their paradise and they were sitting together at a large fountain in the center of Parliament Square in downtown Nassau.

'Life is going to be busy again once we go back home tomorrow.' Draco said.

'Do you start up practicing again tomorrow?' Hermione asked.

'No, we don't get home until ten at night. I go to practice at nine in the morning the next day. My mother should be out of the house by now though.'

'What?' Hermione asked incredulously.

'My mother, she's moving into a four-bedroom penthouse apartment this week. Did I forget to tell you?'

'Umm, yes.'

'Oh, sorry. Well, with all the planning and momentum this past month with the wedding, I forgot.'

'Where will her apartment be?'

'In the Harmony Circle Neighborhood. It's a very aristocratic, hoity-toity area. Perfect for my mother. Her best gossip friend, Mrs. Alamone lives right under her. Should be trouble…'

'Well, I'm glad, I felt bad about having your mother move out.'

'Oh, she'll be fine. She's taking about ten house-elves with her.'

'So she has four bedrooms and ten house-elves? What does your mother need all of that for?'

'She's used to it.' Draco shrugged, taking a swig of his tequila and lime.

'I think tomorrow while you are at practice, I'm going to go request an interview with Cornelius Fudge for a job at the Ministry.'

Draco stopped halfway through his swig and choked a bit.

'You still want to get a job?' He asked.

'Well, yes. I don't want to sit home all day.'

'Oh, I suppose not.'

She looked at him skeptically.

'Draco…are you still hesitant about me getting a job? I told you, it's normal for women to work, Draco.'

'I know, but you don't need to. You don't need that extra stress.'

'I'll be fine, Draco.' She said with a smile, 'I graduated top of our class at Hogwarts even with all the stress it caused. I'm used to it.'

'I much rather see you have a relaxed life of fun and freedom with me.'

'I will have a life of fun and freedom with you, Draco!' She said with a smile, 'You don't have to worry about that. But you know me well enough Draco to know that I am independent and I am not the type of person to sit around relaxing all day. I need to be up and about, doing something constructive. And I think the Ministry would benefit from my studious personality.'

'Anyone would benefit from you, Hermione. The Ministry would be crazy not to hire you.'

'Good, then I have your blessing?' She asked.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

'Anything you do would get my stamp of approval.'

A/N: Another shorter chapter, but it was fast wasn't it? REVIEW! Please and Thanks!


	22. Back to Reality

A/N: Okay, the wedding is done. The honeymoon is done. Everything has been peaches and cream for Hermione and Draco recently hasn't it? Well, things are going to slowly get rocky for our perfect couple, and then BANG it's going to hit them and you readers like a bad nightmare. This is your warning (I'm also building your anticipation, considering you won't read the BANG for a few chapters). I love you all and I hope I do not lose any faithful readers with my new angsty twist. Always remember, Draco and Hermione love each other no matter what happens…and I love Draco.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 22 Back to Reality

Thursday, May 26th, 10:00 P.M.

Hermione and Draco walked into the Malfoy Manor after two glorious weeks of rest, relaxation, and passionate lovemaking. Narcissa was indeed already moved out, by evidence of a note on the front door.

_Dear Draco and Hermione, I hope you had a pleasant honeymoon in Paradise City, I'm sure you did. I removed all my belongings on Monday, being as you are reading this Thursday, I was pretty speedy wasn't I? I hope you enjoy having the house to yourselves, other than the twenty house-elves still with you (I had ten come with me remember?). Feel free to visit me anytime, Draco, you know where I live, don't pretend to forget. Hermione, take care of my baby and thank you for putting his head on straight. Gods knew he needed it. I love you both, Narcissa Malfoy._

'Your mother is funny.' Hermione commented.

'Ha! She thinks she is. All she does is poke fun at me.' Draco growled.

'You know you deserve everything she said about you.'

Draco just shrugged and then set his and Hermione's suitcases down on the marble flooring. Immediately, Hilde came running up from the basement.

'Masters! Hilde is so sorry! Hilde didn't hear yous come in!' She cried, scrambling to get their suitcases.

'Hilde!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly, 'I'm so happy to see you! I was wondering if Narcissa took you with her.'

'No ma'am! Mrs. Malfoy…err the other Mrs. Malfoy, ma'am took ten of us but not Hilde! Hilde stays with you and Master Malfoy.'

'Well, good. I like you. But there's no need to take Draco's and mine's things. We are very capable to take them upstairs ourselves.' Hermione said, grabbing the suitcases from Hilde's weak little arms.

'Umm…well…does the missus need anything else? Some nice warm cider to put you to sleep after you're very long vacation? Hilde hopes you had fun she does.'

'Thank you, cider would be nice. And yes, Draco and I had a marvelous time, didn't we, Draco?' Hermione asked, trying to get Draco to talk to his house-elf.

'Yes, it was bloody brilliant. Get me a cider while you're at it, Hilde. And send another elf to bring my things upstairs, I feel like staying down here for now.'

'Yes, Sir! Hilde'll send Ridley quick, Sir!'

'Thank you.'

Hilde then dashed off to find Ridley and make cider.

'_Draco_ why can't you take your own suitcase upstairs?' Hermione asked.

'I don't feel like it.' He said taking a seat on a chair sitting next to the staircase.

'Then I will. You don't need the elves to do everything for you.'

'Hermione, they've been on their own vacation for a week without anyone here. They need to get back into work mode.'

'Draco, you know that they have probably been cleaning this place from corner to corner this week. Didn't you notice how shiny the staircase was? Or how sparkling clean the marble is?'

'No. It always looks like that.'

'That's because _they_ clean it. I'll take your suitcase upstairs then.'

He pulled himself up from the chair reluctantly.

'Don't be silly, love. I'll take both suitcases upstairs.'

'Draco, I'm perfectly capable of taking two suitcases up a staircase.'

'I know you are my love. You're very independent we already discussed that. However, that's not the point my dear. The point is chivalry is dead in this world and it shouldn't be.' He stated firmly as he took hers and his suitcases up the stairs, 'I'll be right back and we can have the cider in the conservatory, how 'bout that?'

'All right.' She said with a laugh.

He nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

Hermione walked into the conservatory and sat down in one of the plush stairs next to a gorgeous foreign looking flower. As Hermione gazed at the flowers and plants around her, Hilde came in silently and placed two cups of steaming apple cider on the table near Hermione.

Hilde almost left without being noticed but then Hermione smelt then cider, looked down and saw it, and saw Hilde leaving.

'Oh, Hilde, thank you! I didn't even hear you come in.'

'Good. Us house-elves are supposed to be quiet quiet, ma'am!'

'Why don't you come keep me company until Draco returns?'

'Oh, Hilde doesn't think Master would like that very much.'

'Well, I'm "Master's" wife, so I not have say?'

'Yes, ma'am, you's our master too!'

'Well, then come sit by me.' Hermione said with a smile.

Hilde nodded and hesitantly walked over to the seat next to her and scrambled up to sit.

'Who takes care of the conservatory, Hilde?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, we house-elves do! Well, Hilde only planted the little daffodils in the corner, ma'am, but Dawnie and Gus planted the others. Missus Malfoy also planted a few herself long ago before the late Master Malfoy told her not to.'

Hermione nodded, thinking about Lucius telling Narcissa not to plant anymore.

'Well, they're beautiful flowers, Hilde.'

'Thank you, ma'am. Is you and Master Draco going to keep us?'

'Well, I'd like to free you but Draco won't let me.'

'No! Please ma'am, don't let us go! We like it here!'

'Really?' Hermione asked still not believing after all these years that house-elves liked enslavement.

'Yes, ma'am. We like serving you, ma'am, and Master Draco and Missus Malfoy, even though she left. You is kind. Master Draco, he is kind now too.'

'So if you had the choice to work and get paid or stay here and work for free, what would you do?'

'Oh! We's all stay! We don't need pay! We like being needed and working.'

Hermione shook her head, still believing house-elves are brainwashed. But she gave it up.

'All right. Well, I'm glad you're happy, Hilde.'

'Hilde is ma'am.'

Just then Draco strolled into view in the entrance of the room. Hilde squeaked and scrambled down from the chair and ran to the entrance and bowed to Draco.

'Hilde's sorry, Master Draco. Hilde was in your chair.'

Draco waved his hand, dismissing her apology.

'It's fine.' He said simply.

'Thank you, Sir.' She said quickly running back into the basement.

'I think she's scared of you.' Hermione said.

'She isn't. She respects me.' He told her with a smile, 'Did you and the elf have a nice chat?'

'Yes, actually. She's quite pleasant.'

He shook his head as he walked over to her.

'I'll never understand you, love.' He said leaning down to kiss her quickly.

She returned the kiss and he sat down next to her.

'I didn't know your mother planted some of these flowers. They're lovely.'

'Oh yeah, she used to love to plant.' Draco said quickly, obviously wanting to brush off the subject.

Hermione understood and silently sipped her cider.

'It's late, Draco. You should be getting to bed soon because of your early practice in the morning.'

'Come now, _mother_, I'm an adult. I don't need a bedtime. Besides, I'm not done with my cider.' He took a slooooww drink.

'You're such a child.'

He snorted into his drink in an attempt to laugh. He wiped his face with his sleeve.

'Am not.'

'Well, I'm going to bed. I have to get up early too to go to the Ministry.'

Hermione saw Draco frown a bit, but she didn't comment.

'How long are you going to be awake?' She asked him.

'Awhile. I'm going to watch a movie on that new big screen Uncle Jack bought us for our wedding present.'

'Oh yes, we have to send out thank you cards this week, too.' Hermione said, 'But I can take care of those on Sunday, perhaps.'

'Oh excellent. I think I would die sitting at a desk for hours writing "Thank you for the blah-blah, Hermione and I will enjoy it immensely. We are very happy you could come celebrate with us." It's monotonous.'

'It is, but it's polite and must be done.'

'What is your favorite gift?'

'Probably the fancy new china from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.'

'China? You're such a girl.'

'It's not the china that makes it my favorite, it's the fact that the Weasley's can't afford much, yet they saved up to get us that beautiful china.'

'I s'pose.'

'I can guess your favorites.'

'And which are my favorites?' He asked in a challenge.

'The television and the brand new set of Quidditch balls.'

'Yes, Harry did an awfully good job picking those out. They were just released! That damn Potter must have hook-ups somewhere…his celebrity lifestyle allows for those kinds of luxuries.'

'But think of it this way, Draco. He used his "celebrity hook-ups" for your benefit.'

'Yes, well, Harry is good for some things I must admit.'

'Did you see what Ron gave us?' Hermione asked.

'A tripod? That's the sort of bloke he is, isn't he?'

'Draco, don't be mean. Ron would never give us something to insinuate anything sexual between us.'

'Oh, right. Well, what did the git get us?'

'A bunch of certificates for different fancy restaurants.'

'Really?'

'He probably figures we didn't need much for the house. And he probably wanted us out of the house, which remember has a bed, as much as possible.' She laughed, thinking of what Ron's logic could have been.

'Why didn't he just get us a cage? That way you could of put me inside it to keep me away from you.' Draco said sarcastically.

'Well, he probably seriously thought about it, but then figured you'd put me in it with some crazy sexual fantasy in mind.'

'Mmm…maybe we should get a cage.' Draco said with a smirk playing on his lips.

'No. Out of the question.'

'Well, did you see what Blaise got us?' Draco said, using every ounce of self-control to keep himself from laughing.

'Oh gosh…what did he get us?' She asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know.

'Ha ha, he got us "The Fantasy Kit".'

'The what!'

'That's what the box says. It contains a black, leather whip. A pair of steel handcuffs, two choke collars, and a vibrator…I'm assuming that's for you.'

'Oh god!' Hermione cried, 'I don't know about Blaise. Some times I think he's got an amateur porn business on the side of his restaurant business.' (A/N: if you think you missed a chapter about Blaise getting a restaurant, don't worry you didn't. I just made that up now.)

'If Blaise had a porn business, it wouldn't be amateur.' Draco replied.

Hermione shrugged in agreement.

'Well, I'll go through the presents again on Sunday and write out the cards. I'll see you in the morning.' She stood up from her chair and walked over to Draco. He put down his cider and stood up. He gently pulled her face to his and kissed her.

'Good night, love.' He said.

'Good night, Draco.'

She walked upstairs, and he walked into the entertainment room where the television now was. He and Hermione had also gotten an assortment of DVD's from guests so he chose one that looked interesting and popped it in. He spent the rest of the night watching "The Man In The Iron Mask".

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Draco were both awake by eight. Draco was rushing around gathering his Quidditch things together, while Hermione was running around getting ready to go to the Ministry. Hermione finally threw on a sophisticated white and black striped knee-length robe with black open-toed heels. Her hair was up in a neat French twist. She clumsily made her way down the staircase and into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Draco was already in the kitchen eating a muffin and reading the _Daily Prophet_.

'Our wedding is in the _Prophet_.' Draco said with a hint of annoyance.

'What does it say?' She asked curiously.

**_Draco Malfoy Marries_**

_Written By The Still Beautiful Blonde Rita Skeeter_

_This past month on May 11th, the once playboy bachelor Draco Malfoy married a muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger. They met when they were eleven at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A friend of the couple said they even used to be enemies, so much for that. I searched out an answer for this strange enemies-turned lovers occurrence. I was lucky enough to spot their old Head Master at the wedding. I kindly asked him to give me some information about the two alumni of his school, but he rudely denied me any answers. Or maybe he didn't hear, he is quite old, perhaps he's deaf. Two lovely ladies at the wedding were quite excited to talk to me however. The two girls, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil said they are both very close to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. This is what they had to say, "Oh, yes, Draco and Hermione used to loathe each other! But then they lived with each other and turns out they liked one another." "I think Draco kissed Hermione because of a bet or something and after a kiss from Draco Malfoy, who wouldn't fall in love with him!" "I think they are very good for one another. Hermione was such a tight-ass and now she's normal, it's probably because of Draco." The friends seem to be very trustworthy and I take what they say as fact. Many wonder if the couple will last, since they are so young. Draco Malfoy is 19 and Hermione Malfoy is 18. A poll was taken last week asking "How Long with Draco and Hermione Last?" 29 say the couple will last for more than 5 years, 31 say they will last less than 5 years, 22 say they wish they hadn't even married in the first place and 18 said they did not care two-bits about the newlyweds. Well, the polls are against our newlyweds, can they survive against the wizarding world's predictions? I say no. Hermione Malfoy is currently unemployed and Draco Malfoy plays a game on brooms as a career. Draco Malfoy actually currently in on a team with THE Harry Potter, they are indeed enemies so I do not think their team will go very far. For those of you who personally know of the history of the Malfoy family, some of you may be wondering, "What is a pureblood doing with a muggle-born witch?" Well, young, naïve Draco must be "blinded by love" according to his very close and loving Aunt Bella. She hopes that her nephew will "snap of out his fairytale life and come back to the real wizarding world and bring respect back to the Malfoy name". Another old teacher I came across at the wedding was the couple's old Potions teacher, Professor Snape. This is what he said of the couple, "Draco was my best student. I trust his judgment, even if he is marrying Harry Potter's best friend. Many think they are too immature for this relationship but both individuals have been through many conquests and are still alive. I think they will be able to survive each other." He is one of the few whom are positive about the whole marriage. Two twins caught my attention at the wedding, they were giving out free boxes of candy and other supplies to children coming out of the church. This is what George and Fred Weasley said about the wedding simultaneously, "I think the bride is brilliant. She's a close friend of our family. The groom is a git and not a friend of the family but he's bloody brilliant at Quidditch. I guess it's wicked that they're putting the past behind them and getting hitched. Hermione deserves a good life and that dwit better give her one." The twins seemed torn between love and hate of the marriage. Their younger brother, Ronald, had this to say about the marriage, "If you would have asked me about a month ago, I would have said Hermione is making the biggest mistake of her life. But both parties have proven me wrong. Hermione is smart, she always has been, and her choice to marry Malfoy doesn't prove her to fail in brilliance yet." I tried to get a statement from Harry Potter, but he took my Quick-Quotes Quill and rudely threw it on the floor. He's obviously outraged with the whole wedding. I think the majority of the Wizarding World would agree with me when I say, it's only a matter of time before these two young people realize they are too different._

Draco looked up from the paper and saw Hermione with a smile on her face.

'That made you happy?' He asked incredulously.

'Oh that woman is absolutely dreadful…but did you hear what Ron said?'

'I don't really remember.'

'He said that we proved him wrong and it was not wrong of me to marry you.'

'Well, good. Weasel's coming to his senses.'

'Do you think that poll is real?' She asked.

'No. You of all people should know most of the shit written by this hag isn't true, remember when she said you were Harry's girlfriend? Besides, even if the poll is accurate, won't it be bloody brilliant when we prove 31 of the wizarding world, wrong? And what's up with those bloody twins? They called me a "git" and a "dwit"!'

'That's just how Fred and George are. They were probably joking.'

'I can't believe Snape actually talked to Rita.' Draco said.

'Well, of course he would! He had to stick up for his precious Draco Malfoy.' She said with a wink, 'I can't believe those horrible things she said about Dumbledore. I absolutely despise that woman.'

'Well, I believe Dumbledore does have selective hearing.'

'Yes, selective, but he's not deaf. Some things he just chooses not to listen to.'

'Well, love, I'm absolutely devastated that I cannot continue that battle of words with you, but I must go to practice.' Draco leaned down and quickly kissed her cheek. 'Good luck with the Ministry.'

'Thank you, I'll see you later.'

Downtown London-

Hermione took a car downtown and asked the driver to drop her off next to a broken-down red telephone. She stepped inside the telephone box and dialed 62442.

'Good morning,' a woman's voice greeted, 'Please state your name and business with the Ministry.'

'Hermione Granger, a meeting with the Minister, please.'

A silver badge appeared and then dropped Hermione into the Ministry's atrium. Hermione went to the elevators and pressed Level 1. She was immediately taken to the first level and she walked down to the Minister's office. She knocked softly. She heard the Minister's voice mumbled.

'Mmm, yes?'

'Minister Fudge, it's Hermione, may I come in?'

'Oh, yes, of course m'dear.'

Hermione then entered to see the elderly man.

'How are you Miss Granger…or more correctly, Mrs. Malfoy? Congratulations by the way.'

'Thank you, Minister. I'm doing well, I was just wondering if you add any job openings. You know of my past experiences and my success at Hogwarts.'

'Of course, you're a talented young witch. I do believe we have a few openings where we could squeeze you in, but you just married into one of the richest families, why do you need to work?'

'I'd prefer to make my own money also, Minister. I like to be working constructively, not get my life handed to me on a gold plate.'

'I understand, Miss Granger, err, Mrs. Malfoy, I apologize, it's going to take awhile to get used to your new surname.'

'It's fine. So, what openings do you have?'

'Well, I already know which one I want you to work for, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.'

'Excuse me? Sir, I do not think—'

Then the Minister began laughing heavily.

'Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, haha! I know your past with house-elves and that spew organization. I know you would not work well in that department, I was only joking.'

Hermione didn't laugh, she just nodded.

'Well, do you have any other department I _would_ be interested in?'

'Yes, with your studies and ambitions, I believe the Department of Mysterious would benefit from your experiences very much.'

Hermione was a bit speechless.

'Do you not want to work there, Miss, err, Mrs. Malfoy?' He asked.

'N-n-no, Minister, I would very much love to work in that department. I've always been interested in it. Thank you very much, Sir.'

'Excellent, I've been waiting for someone worthy enough to apply for the position. I'm glad you came in.' He said.

He then went to a closet, taking out a key, and unlocked it. He grabbed a thick folder full of papers.

'Here is everything you'll need to know: the explorations and experiments you will be working on, your salary, co-workers, oaths you need to take to work in the department, individuals you'll especially be studying, etc…I know you like to be thoroughly prepared so I have no worries that you'll read through all this before you start on Monday?'

'Oh, no, Minister, no worries. It'll be read in detail.'

'I thought so. Report back here Monday morning, eight o'clock.'

'Yes, Sir. Thank you.' She said shaking his hand and taking the large folder.

She then left the Ministry and took the car back home, excited to read through her folder.

End of Quidditch Practice-

Draco and Harry walked into the locker rooms discussing what Draco had missed these past few weeks.

'We just barely beat the Arrows, Draco, it's a good thing you're back. Deladus Tearson had to sub for you as Seeker while you were gone…I thought we were goners, but Skye did a great job defending while you were gone.'

'The Arrows almost took you? They're tenth in the seed!' Draco cried in astonishment.

'I know, it was horrible, but no more fears! We're still ranked third.'

'Well, thank God I'm back.'

'So how was the honeymoon?' Harry asked.

'Oh, bloody excellent, but I won't go into to details, seeing how Hermione's like your sister and whatnot.'

'Thanks.'

'Oh, and thanks for the wicked Quidditch Ball set! You'll be getting a Thank You card soon, Hermione insists on sending them…but how did you get it? Oh never mind, I don't want to know what hook-ups you get because of that scar.'

'Actually, it didn't have anything to do with the scar finally. I walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies one day, over in Diagon Alley, and the owner got all excited praising about how well Puddlemere is doing and he said he had a shipment of the Ball set in early and offered it to me, half price! I of course obliged and when I bought it I immediately thought to give it to you as a wedding present.'

'Wicked, well thanks again. I can't wait to go and practice back at the Manor with them, you'll have to come try them out too.'

'I'll most definitely look forward to that.' Harry replied.

Then Skye Walker walked up to them.

'Good to see you back, Malfoy.' The tall Captain said in a deep voice, 'You're ready to resume your seeker position in Tuesday's game against the Wanderer's? It's a morning game because it's the sub-championships.'

'I am.'

'Good, we'll need you. That bloody Tearson looked as if he was practicing for the ballet in out last game,' Harry and Draco exchanged humored glances, 'And the Wanderer's are ranked second. If we beat them we move up.'

'Brilliant, don't worry, after these two weeks of relaxation, I'm up to par and ready to perform. And don't worry, I'm practicing all weekend.'

'That's why I like you.' Walker said with a proud grin, 'Congratulations on your marriage. I've seen your new wife in the stands, huzzah to you.'

Both Draco and Harry laughed.

'Thanks,' Draco replied.

Walker nodded to Harry in acknowledgment and then walked away.

'My Uncle Jack also got Hermione and me a new big screen plasma television, you'll have to bring that little redhead girl of yours over soon for an evening with me and Hermione. Hermione'll like that.'

'I'll be sure and tell Gin. I'll see you Monday.'

'Right. G'bye.' Draco replied as Harry left the locker rooms.

Draco finished dressing and apparated back to the Manor. He appeared in his bedroom at one o'clock. He quickly showered, dressed, and headed downstairs wondering if Hermione was home from the Ministry. Indeed she was. He found her sitting in the living room, books and papers strewn all around her in a wide circumference. She had her hair pulled away from her face, and she was chewing on the end of a quill in deep thought and interest.

''Ello, love.' Draco said interrupting the silence.

Hermione looked up and smiled. She quickly got to her feet and rushed over to him.

'Good afternoon!' She said quickly kissing on the cheek, 'Guess what? I got a job! A fabulous job! I can't even believe it!'

'Are they actually letting you start up spew?'

'No! They are letting me work in the Department of Mysteries!'

Draco was taken aback for a moment.

'Really? Wow, that's a very important role. My father and Voldemort were obsessed with trying to find out what the whole department was about. I can't believe ol' Fudge is giving you that job just a year out of Hogwarts! Congratulations.' He said kissing her forehead.

'Thanks! How was practice?'

'Fine, apparently the team really missed me.' Draco said with an arrogant smirk.

'Of course they did, you're a great seeker. Now, I'd love to converse with you more, but can it wait until tonight? I really want to get a good head start on all this research I have to do for the job.'

'Sure, when do you start working?'

'Monday, I have to read all of this before eight that morning.'

'Earlier than Quidditch. Oh, I have a game on Tuesday.'

'Oh excellent! I'll be sure to be done with work by three. So I'll easily make you five o'clock game.'

'Oh, actually we're going for a higher rank sub-championship, so it's a morning game.'

Hermione's smile dropped.

'You have morning games?'

'For the sub-championships we do.'

'Oh…but I work Monday through Friday.' She said looking to the wall beside him.

'Oh, well, it's no big deal. They'll be more games after this one.' He said, brushing the topic off, even though it obviously hurt him that she wouldn't be there.

'I'm sorry, Draco, but I just started I can't ask for work off already. I'm really sorry, but I know you'll do great. You always do.' She said forcing a smile.

'Yeah, thanks. I'll let you get back to your work now. I'm going to go visit my mother.'

'All right. I'll see you tonight at dinner?'

'Yeah, I'll be home by five.' He said. He kissed her cheek and then left quickly.

She sat back in the center of her work and felt horribly. She was going to miss one of Draco's games for the first time. She put it in the back of her mind and continued to work. She told herself she'd find a way to make it up to him later.

As Draco took a car to his mothers he thought about Hermione's new job. She would be working for the Department of Mysteries. If his father was alive now, he would be doing everything he could to get Draco to get information out of Hermione. His wife now knew the secrets of the Department, and if she didn't now, she soon would. He couldn't believe Fudge gave her the position, a year out of her first career training. Probably because of her friendship with Harry and the ordeals that put her through. She was experienced and was dedicated, actually it wasn't too shocking that she got the job now that he thought about it. She definitely deserved it and he knew she could handle it. But what of him? This new job of hers hadn't even rocketed yet and he was already feeling the pains of it. She wouldn't be there for the biggest game of his career yet. He brushed his hurt feeling aside. She had a work life separate from their love life and he'd have to live with it. _She's had to make sacrifices cause of my Quidditch career too. _He told himself. It would be okay. They would be okay. He loved her with all his being and she returned this love and that is all they would need.


	23. Watched Persons File

A/N: That quote from my last chapters was from the movie "Mr. Deeds" with the comedic genius, Adam Sandler. John Turturro, the butler, says it. Thanks to the many of you who responded with the correct answer! It made me so very happy that many of you know your Sandler movies!

Anywho, to **alyssa** I am from neither Ohio nor Michigan, I hail from the cold state of Minnesota. I actually switch back and forth from tennis shoes and sneakers. Usually, I call athletic shoes tennis shoes and I call "casual" athletic shoes sneakers…I don't know why, that's just what I do. I call sprite, coke, etc…pop. On another note, I just saw the movie, "Howl's Moving Castle" and it was VERY good! My favorite anime movie ever! Although, "Spirited Away" is a VERY close second. Both those movies were by the very talented Hayao Miyazaki. I recommend ANY and ALL of his movies to you. Some of his movies (other than the two I mentioned previously) are: "Castle in the Sky", "Princess Mononoke" and "Nausicaa of the Valley of the Winds", all three are brilliant films. Three Miyazaki films I have yet to see are "Kiki's Delivery Service", "My Neighbor Totoro" and "The Cat Returns". If any of you have seen any of those three, please feel free to give imput on them in a review! Thanks! ON WITH THE STORY! Chap. 23 Watched Persons File 

It was Monday. Hermione's first day on the job in the Department of Mysteries, and Draco's first sub-championship game. After a long, busy weekend for the both of them, they both were not entirely sure if they had enough energy to complete this Monday with enough enthusiasm as needed, but of course, being who they were, would most likely complete the day with a mark of excellence. Hermione spent the past weekend studying and memorizing everything Fudge had given her for her job, she also went through all the wedding gifts and wrote Thank You cards to each person. Draco spent his weekend suffering through his own grueling practices with his new ball set and organizing the wedding presents around the house, after Hermione was finished looking through them of course.

Draco woke up with his own body alarm clock, he knew it was 8:30 in the morning before he even opened his eyes. He threw his arm to his right, expecting to feel Hermione's soft body under it, but no such luck. His eyes shot open when he surprisingly felt a pillow in her place. He sat up and looked around the room.

Then a pain of remembrance struck his brain, she began work at 8:00, she was already gone. He forlornly dragged himself out of bed, thinking to himself, _I'm a pathetic excuse for a man. My wife goes to work and I feel sick. I'm really quite a pansy. Why do I ache just because she's gone to work? It's not like I have never been separated from her for a day before…I'm going to see her later on tonight. Maybe it's because she can't come to my game. Or maybe it's because she didn't even say goodbye to me this morning…of course she probably didn't want to wake me…_

Draco laughed at himself once he made his way into the bathroom. He couldn't believe he was arguing with himself in his mind. He continued to get ready for his game.

The Ministry of Magic—

Hermione walked into Cornelius Fudge's office, feeling vibrant and well prepared. She had a big smile on her face that definitely showed how excited she was to start.

'Ahh, good morning Mrs. Malfoy.' Fudge said brightly when she walked in.

'Good morning to you as well, Minister, I see you've finally got my name down.'

'Actually, one of your co-workers in your department was just up here and he was the one who reminded me your name was Malfoy now.'

'Anyone I previously know?' Hermione asked.

'No, I don't think you know anyone in your Department yet. No one there is from Hogwarts, at least. The man who was just up here is Nikolaus Neitzel, he's your Head in the Department, go to him with questions or concerns, he was up here getting background information of you, no worries, he's very confident in you.'

'Well, that's uplifting to hear!' Hermione said with a grin, 'I have read through all the information you've given me, Minister, and I can say proudly that I am very prepared and excited for my new position within the Ministry.'

'I'm sure you are, follow me.'

Hermione followed Fudge to the elevators. They traveled up to Level 9, making small talk about the Ministry as they moved.

The elevator doors opened to a large circular room with many doors leading out somewhere. Many wizards, Unspeakables, were either moving from file to file or sitting at one of the tables in the room, going through heavy stacks of paper. Fudge was right, Hermione didn't know anyone.

Fudge continued to walk up to a tall, dark haired man with small wired spectacles. He looked as if he was in his late 30's.

'Ahh, Nik, here is your newest Unspeakable I was informing you about earlier, Hermione Granger.'

'Malfoy.' Nikolaus and Hermione corrected at the same time.

Fudge laughed in a jolly tone, much like that of Father Christmas, and pat them both hard on the back. This caused Hermione to fall forward a bit. Nikolaus just smiled and extended his hand in greeting.

'I'm pleased to hear how well you've done at such a young age, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sure you'll indeed be a positive influence in this Department.'

Hermione shook his hand firmly, meaning she was ready to get down to business.

'Why thank you, Mr. Neitzel, was it? I'm looking forward to helping the Ministry anyway I can.'

They dropped hands and Fudge wished her luck and then went back to the elevators.

'Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be working, Mrs. Malfoy.'

He led her to the fifth door to the right of the elevator. He waved his hand across the front of the door and immediately the words _Hermione Malfoy _appeared in gold on the door. Hermione was very impressed, he spelt her first name correctly. They stepped in to an oak paneled room with a simple oak desk and leather desk chair. There were two shelves and a large window behind her new desk. Everything was laid on white, shag carpeting.

'Here is your office, feel free to change it up a bit if you want, or bring in items from home, we really don't care, as long as you get your work done, which probably isn't going to be a problem with your history, eh?'

Hermione laughed politely.

'You don't have to worry. I'm ready to get to work now.'

'All right, I'll leave you to it then. Don't be afraid to ask anyone out here for assistance, they all will be obliged to help. And if you ever go out to lunch, or go outside the office for research, you must either inform my assistant, Joseph Crow or me. If neither of us are available, leave a note on my desk. My office is the first door to the left of the elevator.'

'All right, thanks.'

He nodded and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Hermione sighed and walked over to her desk and laid the papers on it. She immediately began sorting them into files in her desk drawer. She also then looked at the books on her shelves, _The Three Unforgivables and Why They are Unforgivable_, _The Who's Who of Azkaban_, _Famous Witches and Warlocks and Why They are so Famous_, _Famous Trials of Death Eaters_, _The Ministry of Magic, A History_, and other assorted, related titles.

Hermione decided to get actual work done now. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her file of those whom her Department have been recently researching. She saw most of them were retired Ministry workers and what they have been doing to help the Ministry since their retirement. She scrounged for a sheet she remembered reading that interested her at home. After a few minutes she found it. It was a paper that Nikolaus Neitzel himself had written out for Mystery workers.

_The Department of Mysteries has been working hard since the fall of Voldemort and many of his death eaters to watch the actions of their bloodlines. Voldemort's weakening eighteen years ago, with the Potter family tragedy, caused many death eaters to work extra hard for their fallen Lord. Now that Voldemort is permanently gone, along with many death eaters, it is not doubtful that strong death eater trainees and members of the fallen death eater families will try to raise up the Dark Art powers, in honor of their fallen Lord and family members. _

_It is our job in this Department to continuously watch out for any eerie occurrences in relation with any person once friends, related, or a trainee of a fallen eater. –For a list of watched persons go to Room 3, File 8475—_

Hermione smiled, she definitely was in agreement with the destruction of any possible Dark Art wizards. She was happy to know that the Department of Mysteries has secretly been watching for dark arts and death eater trainees ever since she and her friends destroyed Voldemort a year and a half ago.

She left her office, in search of Room 3. Most of the rooms in the main circular room had names written on them in gold, like hers, but once in awhile she'd see a number. After looking around the large room, she saw Room 3, next to the office of _Delia Denwood_.

Hermione walked into Room 3 and her eyes were wide. The whole room was completely made of filing cabinets. The walls were drawers, the floor tiles could be pulled upward to become more files. Hermione's eyes explored the room, searching for File 8475.

'How am I going to find File 8475?' Hermione asked herself in confusion.

'File 8475 is located 90 degrees to your left.' A voice echoed.

'Uhh…thank you.'

'You're entirely welcome.' The voice replied.

Hermione recognized the voice as the same voice as the woman welcome voice when you call the Ministry.

Hermione turned 90 degrees to her left and walked straight toward the file-filled wall. Directly in front of her was File 8475. Hermione grinned. She pulled it open, but it did not stop. The desk voluntarily kept opening, until it hit the other side of the wall, about thirty feet away.

'Wow.' Hermione sighed, 'There is a lot of information in this room.'

Hermione's brain sparked at the chance of being able to read every piece of parchment in this room. She could learn so much!

Hermione didn't know where to start inside the file drawer.

'Umm…could you tell me where the list of "Watched Persons from Voldemort's Fall" is?' Hermione asked out loud.

Suddenly a folder rose, near the end of the drawer, three inches above the other folders.

Hermione walked to the end and grabbed the erected folder and opened it.

The title said: Watched Death Eater Trainees and Family Members From Voldemort's Fall: April 2003--?

Hermione walked to the beginning of the drawer and pushed it back into the wall from which it sprung. It slammed into the wall loudly, causing Hermione to jump. But she smiled joyfully as she left the room and walked back to her office.

Puddlemere United versus Wigtown Wanderers: 10:00 A.M.

Draco and Harry were walking out of the locker rooms, walking down to the Quidditch Pitch, hoping to beat the Wanderers and be in second place. They stepped into the large arena and many people cheered and clapped. Harry looked up and waved to someone with a large smile on his face. Draco looked and saw the Weasleys, including Ginny (to whom Harry was mostly waving to), smiling and waving.

'Where's 'Mione?' Harry asked Draco as they walked to the center of the pitch.

'Today is her first day on the job at the Ministry.' Draco replied.

'Oh! That's right! She owled me, can't believe she got a job in the Department of Mysteries, I bet she's been giddy this past week, eh?'

'Yeah, didn't spend a lot of time with her this weekend actually, we both were busy. But I know she's very excited, I'm pretty sure she's going to be very work-oriented from now on.'

Harry sensed jealously in Draco's voice.

'Oh, I wouldn't worry about the Ministry taking up all her time, though. She's dedicated to you more than anything, but she can't miss her first day of work I suppose. That wouldn't be a very Hermione thing to do.' Harry said lessening the tension, trying to make Draco feel a bit better about Hermione not being there.

'I'm not worried.' Draco retorted, obviously lying. 'It's the only game she's missed. I'll be fine.'

After this Draco ran off to talk to Captain Walker.

'Let's hope.' Harry sighed.

Two minutes later the balls were released and the players soared into the air. The Wanderers scored within the first minute of the game, which caused the United team fans to look around at each other with worry. Their worry was soon ended by the United team making a goal soon after.

They were neck to neck the entire game. There was a pause during the game to remove an injured United player from the pitch. Unfortunately, instead of searching for the snitch during this break, Draco looked into the fans, where Hermione should have been. Harry noticed and quickly flew over to Draco.

'Draco, I know you wish Hermione was there, but she isn't. You feel badly, but you're going to feel even worse if we lose, and so will Hermione. She'll blame it on herself for not being there to support you, and you know it. So get your head back into the game and look for the snitch, okay?'

Draco looked at Harry, at first with a scowl, but then he realized he was right. Draco nodded firmly and immediately began to look around skillfully searching for a glimpse of the golden snitch.

Draco heard a faint whistle, telling him the game was back on. He pushed all thoughts of Hermione from his mind and concentrated on one thing: catching the snitch.

Draco suddenly thought he saw a glimmer of gold reflect from the sun, but then realized it was gold glistening off the bulrushes of a fellow team player's robes. He cursed himself for thinking it was the snitch.

He was beginning to drift off thinking about Hermione again when he heard the soft beating of wings behind his right ear. He turned his face and saw the Golden Snitch an inch away from his eye.

At first, Draco paused, not comprehending out it was possible. Then he slowly raised his hand up, not to startle it, and took hold of the snitch tightly.

He heard the announcer's voice:

'AND POTTER BEAT AWAY A BLUDGER…WAIT A MINUTE, THE SCOREBOARD JUST CHANGED…WHAT? MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! OUT OF NO WHERE! HE BARELY MOVED! DID ANYONE SEE HIM MOVE? PUDDLEMERE UNITED WINS!'

The fans erupted into loud cheers, they seemed decibels louder than usual, probably because the win came so unexpectedly.

Draco and the rest of his team flew down to the ground, everyone swarmed around Draco.

'Bloody hell, Draco! You're getting fast! No one even noticed you took off!' Skye Walker cried.

'I didn't! The Snitch flew to me! It was the damnest thing I'd ever seen! At first I didn't think it was real, but I grabbed it and it was.' Draco explained.

'Well, lucky for us that you got that stroke of luck,' said chaser Ali Wadcock.

They all began walking back to the locker rooms, Harry ran up to Draco.

'Bloody crazy, eh? I don't know how that happened, but I bet the gods took pity on you because of Hermione and caused the Snitch to go to you!' Harry joked.

'I wouldn't be surprised! I got no exercise out of that game whatsoever.'

They walked into the locker rooms where Skye Walker prepared to make an announcement.

'Because of Malfoy's brilliant stroke of good luck, we are now second place!' Walker cried excitedly, slapping Draco on the back.

The players clapped and cat-called in excitement.

'Good job, everyone! This was a game well played, however, if I would have known that Malfoy was going to just call the Snitch over, I wouldn't have worked us so hard last week.'

Everyone laughed at the Captain's sarcasm.

'Anyway,' Walker continued, 'we have a game, not this Saturday, but next Saturday morning, same time. It's against the Pride of Portree. It's basically just a game to practice in, if they beat us they move up to sixth place, but we're still second. If we beat them, they move down to eighth place, and we're still second. So, because of the difficult practices I put you through last week, just come in tomorrow for practice and you can have the rest of the week off, until Sunday.'

Everyone cheered and yelled out thanks.

The team changed out of their Quidditch robes.

'It's noon, Draco, what time does Hermione get home from work?'

'Well, yesterday she told me she's off by three.'

'So basically, knowing how Hermione is an over-achiever she'll be home by four?' Harry asked.

'Basically.' Draco shrugged.

'You mind if I come over and try out your new plasma screen?'

'No, come on over, you probably will know the DVD's Hermione and I got for our wedding, too, you can tell me which to keep and which to throw out.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'Is mini-Weasley coming?' Draco asked.

'Oh no, she's got to go back to school.'

Draco laughed.

'Oh yes, ha ha, school. Remember when we had to go to that?'

'Yeah, I'm going to go say goodbye to Ginny then I'll meet you in the parking lot.'

'All right.'

The Ministry of Magic—

Hermione had been reading through the names and descriptions of watched death eater trainees and family members for hours now. She couldn't believe some of the people that the Ministry was watching. She was only on the letter "L" but she knew many of the people from Hogwarts, or at least she had heard of them once before at school.

She also could not believe all the details the Ministry dug up on some of them. Like on Crabbe and Goyle, for instance. They knew their parents of course, when and where they were born, their physical descriptions, hobbies, where they like to travel and shop, the foods they eat, girl history (which is a short sentence for both), and their files said the classes they took at Hogwarts, and the color of the Polyjuice Potion needed to change into them.

Hermione did not understand how, or why, they knew what color their specific Polyjuice Potion was, but she assumed it was because, like her, they wanted to be thorough.

Hermione finally was done reading through the "L"s and she put it back into the folder, she was about to draw out the "M"s but she then looked up and saw it was 4:00.

'Oh no! I've been here an hour past my work shift! Draco is probably wondering what happened to me…oh gosh…' She mumbled as she gathered her things. She put the folder she was looking through into her book bag, she was going to finish it at home. _Draco is going to kill me for bringing work home, but I simply must finish reading up on the Watched Persons_.

She quickly locked up her office and walked to the elevator. She saw about ten workers still in the circular room studying.

_It must be a common thing in this Department to stay later than 3._ She thought to herself.

She left the Ministry, and walked out of the red telephone booth. Her previous car came around the corner.

'You didn't have to wait for me the whole time!' She exclaimed to the Malfoy's driver…well, now her driver also.

'I haven't miss, Master Draco told me to come about an hour ago to pick you up, I've only been waiting that long.'

'Oh, well thank you.' She said, sitting in the back seat.

She shook her head softly. Draco sent a car an hour ago. She immediately felt guilty. She missed his important game today and now she was going to be an hour and a half late.

Draco was now watching some Muggle television channel, Harry had left about an hour ago after they watched "The Italian Job". Needless to say, Draco enjoyed it immensely. He continued to watch the muggle news channel MTV. He was watching some show that was very dramatic, he though. The channel called it "The Inferno 2". He laughed at some of the drama the people caused. He also laughed at how diverse the showed seemed to be, probably on purpose. Some blonde gay guy just lost an inferno challenge and now was separated from his team. Draco really had no clue what was going on, but it entertained him nonetheless. As the show continued in it's hilarity, Draco heard the front door open and close. He smiled to himself when he heard a bag fall and heeled shoes tapping towards the room he was in, the tapping was getting louder and picking up speed. Then Hermione slid into the room.

'Hey baby.' Draco greeted, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

'I'm so sorry, Draco. I lost track of time while I was working, I feel awful. I missed your big game and now I'm home, nearly two hours late.' She said this with true remorse as she walked over to him, sitting lazily in, ironically, a leather lazy boy chair.

'It's fine.' He retorted with no feeling.

She looked up at the screen.

'You do know you're watching muggle television, right?'

'Is that what it stands for?' He asked.

'What?'

Draco pointed to the letters MTV in the corner of the screen. Hermione giggled.

'No, that stands for Music Television, this is a muggle show.' She instructed.

'Well, the whole object is a muggle object so I expected it to show muggle shows.'

'Yes, well, I just thought that you'd only watch movies.'

'I already watched a movie with Harry.'

'Really?' She asked happily, 'Which?'

'"Italian Job".'

'Did you like it?'

'I suppose.' He shrugged.

She walked over to him, her shoes tapping softly. She bent down and kneeled next to his chair.

'Are you mad at me?' She asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her and tried to keep a serious looking face, but when his icy blues met her honey eyes he couldn't help but crack a smile.

'No.' He sighed, angry at himself for not keeping a straight face.

She took his hand and kiss the palm of it.

'Good.' She replied.

He took the hand she held his in and pulled it up, instructing her to stand. She did so and he guided her to his lap and he pulled her down and put his arms around her. She put her right hand on his left cheek and leaned in and kissed him softly, which he in turn made it more passionate. He felt her smile and then felt her pull away.

'How was your first day on the job?' He asked her.

'Oh excellent, I met with the head of my department and he already has lots of faith in me!'

'Who wouldn't? Continue…'

'Well, he showed me my office and then I went on working! Speaking of which, I want to go finish reading some things…' She said, then she began to get off of him, but she suddenly remembered, 'OH! How was you're game, I'm so sorry I wasn't there.'

'Good, I—' He paused because she got off his lap and stood up.

Then she waited for him to continue talking.

'Well, go on.' She told him.

'Why did you get up?' He asked.

'I am going to go do work after you're done telling me about your game or whatever.'

'Oh.' He thought for a moment.

'Draco, can you hurry? I have lots of work to do still.'

'Then go, it's no big deal. It can wait.'

'Are you sure?'

Draco simply nodded. She kissed his cheek and left the room in a hurry.

Now, I'm sure you all are thinking, "Why didn't Hermione stay on his lap and listen? She got up in the middle of his story!" Yes, yes, we all know what Hermione should have said when Draco said it was okay for her to go was, "No, Draco, my work can wait, I want to see how your game went." But Hermione, being the little smarty-pants that she is, just couldn't wait to go finish with her studying. And Draco, being the strong, macho guy that he is, couldn't bare to say that he wanted her to stay and listen and, God-forbid, talk.

So, Hermione went upstairs quickly to her and Draco's room, kicked off her shoes and changed into a new outfit. She put on a T-shirt of Draco's and a pair of black leggings. She then _ran_ back down to her work. She pulled her book bag full of papers into the family room and sat down on the floor. She pulled out the folder she was looking through at work and pulled out the file marked "M".

_Umm…Walden Macnair has a son…_ She laughed when she realized the Ministry was watching a boy who was seven years old.

'Wow,' She said to herself, 'the ministry is even watching a seven year old? They must really be afraid that someone is going to want to "avenge" for the Dark Side.'

She continued reading the boy's file and couldn't believe some of the information they had on an innocent little boy. They knew his nicknames, who came to his birthday parties, what he received as presents at those birthday parties, his friends, what he did in the morning while his mother went to work, his first words even. _Maybe the Ministry is being a bit extreme with all of this…_ She put that paper aside and went to the next. The name read "Draco Lucius Malfoy". Hermione gasped to herself. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, of course the Ministry would watch Draco, he is Lucius' son. But she hadn't really put two and two together until now. She immediately felt guilty about the Ministry having so much information on him. She knew Draco would not like it whatsoever. She knew that if Draco knew that the Ministry was "watching" him he would do everything in his power to get rid of that information and stop the Ministry from watching him. But this is also why Hermione had to take oaths before this job. She couldn't tell Draco, or anyone else, but the information she had or what her jobs were exactly. She looked back down at the papers on Draco and noticed that his pile was far bigger than many of the others that she read. The only person she could remember reading who had a bigger pile than Draco was Bellatrix Lestrange, who ironically was Draco's aunt.

Hermione opened his file and began to read. The first couple pages were connected and they pulled out into a timeline.

'Oh my God…they have a timeline of his life?'

Indeed, it was a timeline of his life. Everything from his birth, to…

'His game today?' She exclaimed to herself, 'How did they put this information on there? I had his file during his game!'

She decided that the Ministry must have a system in which a reporter can magically send the information to his file without actually having the file…that would be very sufficient and make a lot of sense.

The file also contained every article about him, or his family, from _The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly_ and even _The Quibbler_.

She flipped through the paragraphs about him until she saw a paragraph that began _Draco Malfoy's honeymoon_…. Her eyes widened and she immediately went back to that page and began to read.

_Draco Malfoy's honeymoon with his new wife, Hermione Jane Malfoy, formerly known as Hermione Jane Granger, took place in Nassau, Bahamas. The couple stayed at the very extravagant Atlantis Resort. Draco Malfoy did not leave the room that day until later on in the evening, in which he and his wife went down to the ocean. _

Hermione couldn't believe someone from the Ministry was sent to spy on Draco during their honeymoon. The rest of the paragraph just briefly explained what ever Draco (along with Hermione) did outside of the hotel room.

Hermione shook her head. This was definitely intrusion of privacy, wasn't it? The Ministry had to right to follow them on their honeymoon did it? She decided she would go to Nikolaus directly tomorrow and ask about it. But for now, she decided this work could wait. She looked up and saw it was nearly 7:00. She then sensed someone in the room. She turned around and saw Draco entering.

'Oh, hey,' She said, quickly gathering her papers together and placing them neatly in her file. 'I decided to finish this at work tomorrow. Did you want dinner?'

Draco watched her quickly put the files in her bag, but didn't think much of it.

'Yes, I was coming in to drag you away because I know you didn't bother to eat at work.'

Hermione thought for a second. He was right. She didn't take her lunch break.

'I hadn't even realized I didn't eat lunch today.' She said standing up, tossing her book bag around her shoulder. 'I'm going to bring this upstairs, and then I'll be down.'

'Okay, I told the elves to make filet mignon and baked potatoes, is that fine with you?'

'Yes, sounds delicious.' She said running up the stairs.

She entered their room and looked around.

_I've got to put this somewhere Draco won't care to look._ Then she thought about that. _Wait, if I just put it out in the open, he won't even glance at it, but if I do hide it and he happens to find it, he surely will go through it and be upset with me for hiding it. _She decided it would be best just to set it by her bedside. She did so and then took of her leggings and T-shirt and put on a knee-length silky black skirt and a rose colored blouse. She looked in the mirror and saw her make-up was still on and her French twist was still up. She then ran back downstairs and into the dinning hall. Draco was taking two wine glasses out of the fancy, ornate mahogany cupboard when she strolled in. He noticed she changed and grinned.

'That's not what you were wearing two second ago.' He commented, coming near her to give her a glass.

'I didn't want to be in leggings and a T-shirt for dinner. I didn't think that was very pretty.'

He chuckled to himself.

'Hermione, you don't have to change clothes for me.'

'I wanted to.'

He kissed her softly.

She took the wineglass from him, and then remembered the big file about him up in her book bag. She also realized the Ministry knew more about his game today then she did.

'Draco,' She began.

'Mmhm?' He mumbled, getting a bottle of wine from the kitchen.

He returned with dark red wine.

'How was your game? I'm sorry I went to work in the middle of you telling me.'

He pulled out a chair for her, she sat on it as he pushed it towards the table for her. He then sat in his chair across from her.

'Don't worry about it.' He shrugged.

He leaned across to pour wine in her glass.

'Tell me how it went, I don't even know if you won or not.'

'We won.' He said, not able to hide his smile.

'You did! Oh good!'

'We've moved up to second.' He added.

'Oh, I knew you'd do well today! How did you do?'

He suddenly looked up at her with child-like excitement brewing behind his eyes. He got out of his chair and moved to the one next to her. She turned in her chair to face him.

'It was amazing, 'Mione, the golden snitch came to me! I heard the buzzing of its wings in my ear, I turned and there it was! An inch from my face!'

'What!' She cried, seriously interested in his story because of his excitement.

'Pure luck! It was the craziest thing! And now we're second because of it.'

'It wasn't luck. I bet the Snitch saw how good of a seeker you were and decided to give up, since it knew you would catch it anyway.' She said with a smile.

He laughed and kissed her lips quickly.

'I'd like to think that, but I think it was a fluke victory…we were head to head the entire game, that's why it was such bloody brilliant luck for us!' He smiled.

'Well, I'm glad you're second now. Your team deserves it. When is your next game, I promise I'll be there.'

'Don't worry, it's a Saturday, you won't even have to take off work.'

'This Saturday?'

'Nope next.'

'I'll be there.'

'And guess what else?'

'What?'

'Because of the win, we go to practice tomorrow, but then get Wednesday through Saturday off.'

'Really? Wow, you're captain must really be cool about practices.'

'Not really, its just cause next Saturday's game won't move us in the bracket at all. We'll stay second win or lose, so it's like a practice game, really.'

'Oh.' Was Hermione's reply, she didn't understand brackets or anything like that.

Draco then went back to his previous seat as the house-elves came out with their food. Draco and Hermione finished with a quiet dinner, but not so quiet night…

A/N: Yes, the "not so quiet night" means sex but even though many of you will be upset with me, I don't feel like describing it in detail. Sorry, I would, but I want your attention focused mainly on Hermione's new job and the Watched Persons list. Next chapter will be probably be another long one like this one so bear with me while it takes me awhile to write it. Review! Please and Thanks!


	24. The Group

A/N: **zurkie**—the woman's name was italicized because her name was written in gold like Hermione's, and previously I typed Hermione's name in italics on her door too, lol. It's not a hint or anything!

**MusicaLee**—Nope I live in the Twin Cities, not St. Peter, or Clearlake or St. Cloud or nonsense like that! (no offense to those who do live there, I have friends in Clearlake too). Nice to know a fellow Minnesooooootan is reading this!

Another side-note: Eminem was at the Pistons game Thursday night and he was beautiful! Unfortunately I didn't personally see him, unlike SOMEONE I know! You know who you are! Lol!

I guess you guys didn't have to wait THAT long for this chapter, I thought you'd have to wait longer, never mind! Review! Please and Thanks!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 24 The Group

The next morning was a bit nicer for Draco. He felt Hermione wake up, so he too sat up in bed.

Hermione looked over, feeling the movement from Draco.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you.' She apologized softly.

'No, I'm glad I woke up, I didn't like it yesterday morning when you left without saying goodbye.'

'Oh, I thought you'd want to sleep.'

'No, I rather be able to say goodbye, can you wake me up every morning before you go?'

'Sure, Draco.' She said leaning over to kiss him.

He put an arm around her waist, but they kept it an innocent kiss with no tongue, seeing how they both had morning breath. After their kiss, he leaned up a bit to kiss her forehead.

'Goodbye, love, have a good work day.' He told her.

'Thank you, have fun at practice.' She replied as she moved off the bed. 'Goodbye.'

She then went into the bathroom to get ready as he rolled back onto his stomach and fell back asleep.

After she put on light blue knee-length robes with small white heels, she went off to the Ministry, book bag in hand.

Hermione's Office—

Before going to talk to Nikolaus about the folder on Draco, Hermione decided to go to her office and finish reading his whole file in its entirety.

She read everything from his first day of a tutor to his last day at Hogwarts. When she got to December she cringed. They talked about his dark mark.

How did they know he received his dark mark? Did they have someone spying as a Death Eater? She wondered.

She had no idea. She was finally toward the end of his file, at his Quidditch game yesterday. It explained in detail what he did, which wasn't much, actually. Then she read something quite shocking:

I was reporting from the stands, as a fan, while Draco played his position as Seeker for the Puddlemere United team. He seemed to be doing nothing but sitting there on his room, staring out into the crowds, but suddenly, using my omniculars, I saw the Snitch go to Draco. He flew no where, it miraculously came to him. There has been no written time in history of something like this happening and I could barely believe it, the announcer didn't even notice until the scoreboard changed itself.

I can't help but wonder if perhaps, Draco Malfoy, is using his dark arts knowledge to enhance his game. Could he have summoned the Snitch? Spells are placed on the Snitch, to disable players from summing it, but who knows the realms of dark arts that could over-power those spells. I'm sure his deceased father, Lucius Malfoy, taught him much dark magic. Maybe the young Malfoy isn't using his knowledge to kill innocent people, but perhaps he is still using it.

Hermione's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. She was definitely not a happy Unspeakable.

She left her office, file in hand, and marched straight to Nikolaus Neitzel's office. She knocked on the door, using all restraint not to pound on it. He allowed her to enter.

'Oh, good morning, Mrs. Malfoy, how's work going?' He asked calmly.

'Well, I've been doing lots of research and studying on this so-called "Watched Persons" list.'

'Ahh, I see.' Nikolaus replied, knowing what she was about to talk to him about.

'I would like to know, how is it possible and legal, for that matter, for ministry agents to go around spying on people, and writing notes down about every single thing happening in their lives? Isn't it an invasion of privacy?' She cried.

'Mrs. Malfoy, the Ministry is here to protect wizards and witches, the Department of Mysteries is here to uncover unknown things about everything and everyone. We are protecting the wizardry community from any possible dark art threats and/or invasions.' He paused to make sure she took everything in, she nodded and he continued, 'Now, since Voldemort is dead, the Ministry is taking more steps to prevent any part of the dark side from rising up again.'

'I understand the watching of previous trainees and whatnot, but you cannot go around writing assumptions about people!'

'What do you mean, Mrs. Malfoy?'

'I was reading the file on Draco, my husband, and your "reporter" went to his latest game and he wrote in here that he thinks he might be using dark magic to summon the Snitch to him! You can't write that, there's no proof of that anywhere! This isn't the Daily Prophet where we can listen to gossip and twist it's words, we are the Ministry of Magic and when others read that they are going to automatically assume my husband is practicing the dark arts!'

'Mrs. Malfoy, our reporter just writes things that will draw attention to the fact that he, like the others in that list, must be observed continuously for any hint of betrayal to the "good' side, if you will.' He stared at her red face and continued, 'I was worried a bit when Fudge showed me your name. I wondered if you would be able to handle your job, considering we are watching your husband.'

'I'm sorry, I can handle it, I just wanted to share my concerns with you. Draco is not a death eater, and I don't want the Ministry to believe such, just on the basis of an innocent game.'

'Mrs. Malfoy, you do know that your husband has the dark mark, correct?'

Hermione felt embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.

'Well, yes, of course I know. He is my husband. But, Draco never acted the part of a death eater. His father made him go through with the ceremony and the initiation.'

'We are the Department of Mysteries, Mrs. Malfoy, we cannot take any chances. We will continue watching Draco. Now I would like to know if you are able to continue handling your job. You cannot keep coming to me, informing me that the information on your husband is "unfair" and whatnot. Everything that is placed in those files is true, and if they are just assumptions, then they are stated as assumptions, not facts. Can you continue in your position? Or should I inform Fudge you need to be placed in a different Department?' He asked firmly.

'No.' She replied, 'I can handle it fine.'

'Good. Also remember, Mrs. Malfoy, you were instructed not to inform anyone of your business here and what we do. You took oaths upon it.'

'Yes, I know. I will not tell Draco about anything.' She replied smartly.

'All right, thank you for stating your concerns, now please continue with your work.'

She left his office with a quick nod.

Quidditch Practice—

The team was flying down to the center of the pitch, instructed by their Captain, after a two hours of practice.

'Why are we down here?' Harry asked Skye.

'I decided that two hours will suffice for today, no need for the extra third hour, what do you guys say?' Skye asked them.

They cheered loudly.

'I guess we agree,' Skye said with a smile, 'Now go change and get the bloody hell out of my sight.'

The players ran to the locker rooms.

Harry quickly changed, telling Draco he was going to go visit Ginny at Hogwarts today.

'You want to come?' Harry asked.

'Fuck no, but thanks anyway. I don't think anything could get me to go back to school again.'

'You do know that if you went back you'd have every student there throwing themselves at you because you play professional Quidditch, right?'

Draco smirked.

'Really?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, I was there about a month ago with Gin and every one was running up to me asking me for my autograph, like Krum when he was there.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'That's because you're Saint Potter.'

Harry shook his head.

'No, finally, they all were asking me to sign their Quidditch robes, and their brooms and such. Asking me how the rest of my "team" was doing. I don't think they'd be asking me about that if they were praising me because of Voldemort.'

'Mmm…sounds interesting.'

'Yeah, the Creevy brothers even asked if you were going to visit sometime so they could get a picture of us, the two, now professional, former Hogwarts players.'

'HA! Stupid twins.'

'Twins?'

'Yeah, the Creevy brothers.'

'They weren't twins,' Harry laughed.

'Oh, really? I always thought they were.'

'Weren't you curious to never see the younger one your second or third year at school?'

'I never really noticed actually, but fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year they were together attached at the hip, so I assumed.'

Harry laughed again at Draco.

'Well, you sure you don't want to come?' Harry asked.

'Nah, that's fine. You go off with mini-Weasley, I'll come some other time.'

'All right, see you later.'

Draco waved Harry off and finished dressing.

Draco said goodbye to his Captain and the rest of his teammates and then walked out the doors. He was walking past the stands where he saw someone tall and stocky leaning against one of the beams. He looked at him curiously, the large man was eating a chocolate fron, as if waiting for someone. Suddenly the man looked over towards Draco and waved his chocolate covered hand in the air, signaling someone to come to him. Draco looked around him and noticed no one else behind him. Draco began to walk towards the man and realized it was Gregory Goyle.

'Goyle? What are you doing here? Surely you aren't going to try out…'

'No!' He said with a booming voice, 'I came to talk to you.'

'What about?' Draco asked, leaning against a beam, and dropping his Quidditch stuff to his side.

'Good practice, by the way.'

'Oh. Thanks. Been here long, have you?'

'For the last half-hour or so.'

'Oh, good thing we got done an hour early, usually we go until noon.'

'Oh yeah,' Goyle muttered. He continued in a much softer voice than before, 'Well, I came to talk to you about some meetings some have been putting together.'

'What are you talking about? Like Slytherin alumni?' Draco asked, thoroughly confused.

'Umm…some, sorta.'

'You'll have to expand because I haven't a clue to what you're saying, Goyle.'

'Well, a bunch of us, umm…like sons and daughters of the death eaters that were thrown into Azkaban or killed, have been meeting and we've been talking.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at Goyle.

'Goyle, you can't raise Voldemort from the dead, and if you bastards have found out a way to do so, don't count me in it!'

'No! No! We don't want to do anything like that! But we don't want all of our parents' hard work to go in vain. Everything our parents, and us, have sacrificed goes unknowledged.'

'Unacknowledged.' Draco corrected.

'Huh?'

'You used the wrong word, never mind, go on.' Draco said giving up, knowing it was hopeless.

'Well, as I was saying, the sacrifices were for nothing.'

'So, you want to go around doing more work of Voldemort's because you feel our parents' "hard work" was all for naught?'

'Huh? Not what?'

'No, naught…like for nothing…never mind.' Draco sighed.

'No, we want to change the dark side, we don't want to kill anything and everything, like the Dark Lord did. We just want to destroy those who vow to get in the way of the new and improved dark side. We've heard rumors that the Ministry has been spying on the families of former death eaters and interrogating them. The Ministry believes the families of the death eaters are planning to avenge their captured death eater loved one. We want to find out what theories the Ministry has concocted and the steps they are going to take to "prove" these theories about us.'

'Mmmhm…' Draco drawled, uninterested.

'Just come with me, Draco, to my house for a meeting, you'll see.'

'If I come, will you never come to one of my games or practices again?'

'Umm, yeah.' Goyle replied, unsure of why Draco wouldn't want him there.

'Okay, I'll come.' Draco replied. It's not like Hermione will miss me, she doesn't get off until three…or five.

Goyle walked a few feet away from the stands to Coca-Cola paper cup on the ground and stood over it.

'Portkey.' He told Draco.

'Yeah, thanks, I got that.' Draco spat.

Goyle reached for Draco's hand.

'I'll just grab your coat, thanks.'

Goyle shrugged and grabbed the paper cup. Draco felt a hard tug at his navel and began to feel as if he was spinning. A few moments later he arrives in a large home. Draco knew Goyle lived alone, his father was imprisoned and his mother died from grief. Draco followed Goyle down a long hall and into a large room filled with chairs.

Draco looked around at the eyes peering at him. He recognized many former Slytherin students. Vincent Crabbe walked up to him.

'Hey, Draco, excellent job at making the Seeker position for the United team. Good to see you here.'

'Yeah, thanks Crabbe.' Draco replied, almost pleasantly. Draco then saw someone he didn't think he would see. 'Zabini?'

'Hey fucker! I'm glad you came, I didn't think you would, but of course, you wouldn't let down your old house now would ya?'

'What are you doing at this absurd meeting?' Draco asked.

'This is like the fifth meeting I've been to, Drake. It's not as fucked as Goyle may have made it sound. The Ministry is real' fucked up, Drake.' Blaise said in a serious tone, a tone Draco had heard rarely from Blaise. 'It's not right of them to accuse, or assume shit about us, and it's time to put an end to the dictatorship that has formed within the Ministry at our expense.'

'What? "Dictatorship"? Have you gone mad?' Draco asked Blaise incredulously.

'No, you've got to be open minded about this, Drake. The Ministry is getting too powerful.'

'What?' Draco asked again. 'I don't know what you're talking about. Hermione works for the Ministry now and—'

Many gasped and began to talk among themselves, causing Draco to stop talking.

Another familiar voice rose.

'This is the perfect opportunity then, Draco.'

Draco turned to see Millicent Bulstrode staring at him.

'Perfect opportunity for what?' Draco asked.

'Haven't you been listening?' Blaise asked. 'We want to figure out a way to stop the Ministry from forming their assumptions about us, and stop interrogating us.'

'What have they interrogated you about?' Draco asked Blaise.

'Well, not me, but they have interrogated Millicent. They asked her why she was in certain shops a certain day, they knew the exact shops and the exact day. They've been spying on us all. Keeping track of our every movement! Hoping we'll fuck up and go jinx some muggle or something. We need you Draco.'

'For what?'

'A leader.'

'What?' He exclaimed.

'It's perfect now. Granger…err Hermione works for the Ministry!'

'I don't think any of you are being rational.' Draco sneered, 'Besides, I'm not spying on Hermione. I can't just waltz into the Ministry.'

'Ask her questions about the Ministry then.' Millicent suggested.

'She's taken oaths not disclose any information to anyone.'

'Isn't that a little suspicious?' Millicent asked.

Draco shrugged, but internally wondered what Hermione actually was working on. He had never really thought about it before, but now he was curious.

'I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be a leader of this anti-government group and condone it.' Draco said sternly.

'Drake, just come to a meeting or two and listen. Keep an open mind, please.' Blaise pleaded.

Draco thinks about it for a second.

'Zabini, I'm only going to come to a few meetings for you. Hopefully to try to talk you out of these bazaar ideals. I'm not coming for the rest of these "members".'

'That's fine. What ever gets you here.' Blaise replied thankfully.

The next day Draco's first day off. Hermione woke him at eight, to kiss him goodbye, but he immediately went to sleep afterwards.

Draco woke up about eleven and dragged himself to the bathroom to clean up. He decided to go out back for a bit and play around with his new ball set, since he didn't have practice.

After about an hour, Draco came back inside and took a shower. He ate some lunch and then became bored. He began to walk into the entertainment room to watch a movie, but then tripped over something hard.

'Oh! Fuck! Fuck!' He cried grabbing his foot.

He looked down and saw a HUGE hardcover book. He picked it up and read the title. The Ministry of Magic, A History. He rolled his eyes and placed the book on a hallway table.

Hermione just leaves all her work books lying around, waiting to be tripped over. He then thought of the Ministry, which directed his thinking to that strange meeting Blaise was at the previous day. He sighed in frustration, remembering that he promised Blaise he would go to another idiotic meeting. He decided to go, since Hermione was at work and he was alone at home doing nothing important anyway.

The Ministry—

Hermione had now finished the entire file on the "Watched Persons" and replaced it back into Room 3. As she was leaving Room 3, Nikolaus stopped her.

'You've gone through the whole list?' He asked.

'Yes.' She replied.

'In three work days?'

'Umm…yes.'

'Wow, that's impressive. It took Fudge about three weeks to go through all that… feel free to take the rest of the day off.'

'Really?' She asked.

'Yea, go on home.' He said reassuringly.

'All right, I think I will.'

Hermione went to her office, grabbed her coat and left.

She walked into the house, and searched excitedly around to surprise Draco. Hilde came and told her he had left about an hour ago. Hermione sighs and asks her where he went.

'Hilde doesn't know, ma'am. Sorry.' She then ran off.

I wonder where he is? Probably off with Blaise somewhere causing trouble. Hermione didn't think to much on it and decided to go back to work. There were many things she could be doing there. She left instantly.

Goyle's House—

Draco sat through a meeting about the injustice of Cornelius Fudge, and a girl Draco didn't recognize stood up an told her story about being interrogated by a worker of the Department of Mysteries. Draco hadn't been paying much attention, he nearly dozed off before Blaise elbowed him.

'Eh, sorry, Blaise, what I miss?' Draco asked.

'Everything.' Blaise replied.

'Sorry, because I dozed off, I'll come back again tomorrow.' Draco told him.

'Okay. Remember, keep an open mind.'

Draco waved his hand, acknowledging that he would, and left Goyle's house at five o'clock.

The Ministry—

Hermione put away a book she was reading to prepare for her next file, but then decided to go home. She grabbed the file that she hadn't looked through yet, and decided to go home. It was five o'clock.

Malfoy Manor—

Draco walked into the house and nearly ran into Hermione.

'Oh, hey, baby.' He said with a smirk. He walked over to her and kissed her softly.

'Hey, where were you?' She asked.

'With Blaise.' He said, not entirely lying really.

'Oh, I came home early at about two, but you weren't home.'

Draco immediately felt guilty.

'Oh, sorry, love.'

'It's not that big of a deal,' She replied, 'I went back to work and thought for more work to do.'

Draco then noticed the large file she held in her arms.

'You've always got so much to do, I wonder about all the work they're giving you.' Draco stated.

'Well, I want to keep my position, it's very important to me.'

'I'm sure it is, what exactly is keeping you so interested?' He asked nonchalantly.

'You know I can't talk about it, Draco. Did you have fun today?'

'What?' He asked, staring at the large file with her.

'Did you have fun today…with Blaise?'

'Oh, yeah, loads.' He replied.

'Well, good. I'm going to take a bath.' She told him.

She then set her file aside on a nearby table as she removed her shoes and coat. She held both things in her hands to bring upstairs, forgetting her file.

'I'll be back down soon.' She added.

'Okay,' He replied monotonely.

He watched her go upstairs and disappear down the hall. His eyes then averted back to the forgotten file.

You cannot read that. His conscience (a.k.a. the angel on the shoulder imagery) told him. Hermione would kill you. You know you're not supposed to read what's in there.

Draco was about to walk away when another voice spoke, it was the devil on his shoulder now.

You're Hermione's husband, it's okay for you to read it, you two are supposed to be able to tell each other everything. Husbands and wives don't keep secrets.

'That's true.' Draco said aloud. He decided to look in the file, which Hermions hadn't even looked through yet.

He opened the file and saw a title marked: **Questioning Watched Persons**.

Questioning? Draco thought, As in "interrogating"? "Watched Persons"? Were Goyle and Blaise right?

Draco skimmed the first paragraph. It was talking about questioning the families of former death eaters, just like Goyle had told him. The watched persons must be the families of the former death eaters… Draco concluded.

The next page was a long list of questions the Ministry asked people. One question Draco saw was "What are your plans with your assumed knowledge of the dark arts?" Draco then remembered Blaise had said the Ministry "assumed" too much. Draco shook his head in disbelief.

Draco moved on to the next pages. His eyes became wide. It was a list of names of people the Ministry had interrogated, and the dates. The most recent one was a woman named Lucille Fender, date marked for May 31st, today.

The woman who spoke at the meeting!

The next page was a list of many other names, with dates marked in the future. Draco was confused and then realized this was a list of named the Ministry was waiting to interrogate. He looked down the list and then paused at a name.

'Shit…that's me!' Draco looked at the date and saw it was for two weeks later. Draco correctly assumes that was when the Ministry planned on interrogating him. How were they going to get him? Do they capture people? Or do they simply request their attendance?

Draco felt himself become very angry.

How can Hermione work under these rules? How can she keep working her position, knowing they are going to interrogate me and accuse me of being a death eater?

Draco, of course, did not know Hermione hadn't looked over this file yet.

Draco closes the file, but not before taking the list of names and dates. He hides it in his robes and places the file back exactly where he found it. He decided to go grab something to eat and inconspicuously watch television.

Hermione returns from her bath about ten minutes after Draco retires to the entertainment room. She walked into the entertainment room, still wearing her white robe and white slippers.

'Draco, I'm going to grab something to eat, you want something?'

'No.' He replied sharply, not glancing at her.

'Are you sure?'

'I just ate.' He snapped.

Hermione did not pick up on his anger.

'Well, I'm just going to grab something and work on some Ministry work.'

'You do that.' He said quite nastily.

Hermione ignored the bite in his tone and went to the kitchens and then to her work.

She brings her file into the family room and begins read the information, while eating an apple.

She reads through the interrogations of people and questions, but obviously does not see the lists, so she doesn't think too much about it. She figures the questioned people got in trouble and were brought to them.

Draco, after watching an hour of comedy central and not laughing once, decides to go bed before Hermione is done with her work.

At about eleven, Hermione puts her file away and goes upstairs. She sees Draco already asleep. She wonders why he didn't say good night to her, but she just shrugs and slips into bed silently.

The next morning Hermione wakes Draco at about eight, as usual. He woke up and kissed her emotionlessly.

'Goodbye, Draco.' She said before going to the bathroom.

Draco moaned groggily and went back to bed.

Hermione stepped out of the elevator and into the Department of Mysteries and bit downcast at Draco's recent attitude towards her. However, before she could dwell on it, Nikolaus Neitzel strolls up to her with a pleasant smile.

'Good morning, Mr. Neitzel.'

'Good morning, good morning, I have a project for you!'

'Oh what is it?' She asked.

'The daughter of an imprisoned death eater is here and you are going to question her.'

'What? What did she do?' Hermione asked.

Nikolaus looked at her, wondering what she meant.

'It's the daughter of the imprisoned Nathaniel Parkinson, he—'

'Did you say Parkinson?' Hermione asked, completely forgetting about wanting to know what Pansy had done to get herself here.

'Yes, I believe her named is Pansy.'

'Take me to her.'

'She's in Room 7.' He told her with a smile.

Hermione excitedly went into Room 7 and found the smug Pansy sitting in a chair with her arms folded.

'Granger? You're going to interrogate me?' Pansy asked snidely.

'That's "Malfoy" now, thank you very much.' Hermione replied with a smirk.

Pansy scowled at Hermione.

'So, what brought you here?' Hermione asked.

'Excuse me?' Pansy asked snidely.

'What did you do?'

'I was born, Mudblood.' Pansy spat.

Hermione didn't understand Pansy, but she thought she was just trying to avoid the question.

'Just to remind you, Parkinson, Voldemort is dead and so is the Dark Side.'

'I know the Dark Lord is dead you dwit, but the Dark Arts, aren't.'

'The Dark Side is, there will always be some idiots trying out the Arts though.' Hermione replied.

'You should watch out for your so-called "husband".' Pansy snapped.

'Don't bring Draco into this, Pansy, we're talking about you here.'

'I didn't bring it up, you're the one talking about Dark Arts, I'm just talking rumors…' Pansy said in a sing-song voice.

'Stop trying to get me riled up. It's not going to work.'

'Whatever, Mudblood.'

Hermione glared at Pansy.

'So, you going to tell me what stupid thing you did to try to "avenge" your death eater father?'

'What? I don't know what you're talking about. One of your co-workers approached me in the street and said it was "my time to be questioned". They said if I resisted they would send the Minister to my house…now who wants that?'

'Obviously someone who is hiding something.' Hermione replied.

'I'm not hiding anything…yet. Maybe I'll join your husband and start hiding stuff.'

'Shut the fuck up, Parkinson. I've heard enough of you.' Hermione snapped.

'Ooh…not friendly…don't like hearing about Draco's Dark Side, do you?'

'Draco doesn't have a Dark Side, never did. He was a little lost before, but now he's perfect. I know you hate the fact that Draco chose a "mudblood" over you, but it's a fact, so get used to it, Parkinson.'

Hermione then left in a huff.

Neitzel greeted her outside the door.

'What she tell you?' He asked.

'Nothing much at all. She was posing empty threats and not cooperating. She said she was hiding anything yet.'

'Yet?'

'That's what she said.' Hermione shrugged, 'I'm through with her, you go in.'

Nikolaus nodded.

'It's fine, she's not going to talk anymore. Thanks.'

Hermione nodded and went to her office.

Draco went to a meeting that day and again on Friday.

Everyday he found more and more out that he couldn't believe. He agreed with the group on many things, especially the parts about how it wasn't fair that the Ministry could "spy" and "watch" them all constantly.

Blaise stood up next to Draco and spoke, mainly to Draco, 'What happened to "innocent until proven guilty"?' He asked the group, 'The Ministry thinks they're above their own laws apparently, since they feel that they are able to pull us off the streets and put the light on us.'

What exactly is wrong with their ideas? Draco thought to himself.

Then Pansy came into the room with Goyle.

Draco turned his head away from her.

'Today,' Pansy began, 'A worker from the Department of Mysteries came to me on the street and demanded I come with them to the Ministry for questioning, and if I didn't Fudge would come to my house himself. I went with the man and he blindfolded me as he led me into a room. They let the blindfold loose once I was in a seat, and then lo and behold, Hermione Malfoy walks into the room to interrogate me.' She said this eyeing Draco coldly. 'She asked me what I did to get myself there. I told her I was born and she didn't seem to understand. But then she asked me what I have been doing to "avenge" my father…eventually she got so frustrated with my incompetence, she gave up and sent her "boss" or whatever in instead. He then asked me whom I've been working with. Where I've been practicing Dark Arts, and such. I told him to fuck off and then they let me go.'

Everyone began talking among themselves. Draco felt shame. His Hermione was an interrogator. But Pansy had asked her why she was there…maybe Hermione wasn't entirely sure what the Ministry did exactly…his positive thought of Hermione were interrupted by Millicent.

'How are you not irate, Draco?' She exclaimed, 'Your wife is betraying you!'

'She isn't. She probably doesn't understand.'

'Of course she does, Draco.' Pansy spat, 'She works for the Department of Mysteries.'

'You didn't tell us she worked in that Department, Drake.' Blaise commented.

'I didn't think it was important.'

'You didn't want to be shamed.' Pansy hissed.

'It's just Hermione's job to question, it's not like she's spying.' Draco said.

'You've become soft!' A nameless man shouted at Draco. 'If she's interrogating, who's to say she isn't spying! You don't know! She won't tell you anything!'

Draco frowned. He wasn't sure the rest of them weren't right. He was having trouble believing his own words.

'Don't you care that your own wife is stripping away our freedom?' Crabbe asked.

Draco thought about this and began to fumble in around in his robes. He pulled out a few sheets of paper.

'What's that?' Blaise asked.

'This…is a list of all the names of people the Ministry has interrogated, the dates, and the dates and names of those they WILL interrogate…I'm up in two weeks.' Draco explained.

'What?' Blaise exclaimed, 'They have a list! How'd you get it?'

'I took it from Hermione's file.'

Many began shouting, trying to find their names on the list.

Blaise finds Draco's name, and then his own, in three weeks.

He looked up at Draco.

'Drake, we've got to stop this. We need a leader, Drake. We've got to devise ways to put an end to the corruption of the Ministry.'

'Then be leader, Blaise.' Draco replied calmly.

'Drake, you've always been the leader type. You were the leader at Hogwarts, be our leader again.'

Draco stared around him at all the eyes looking to him for guidance. He suddenly felt a sense of power and great respect again, the feeling he hadn't felt since he was "The Slytherin King".

'I can't let my house down.' Draco said looking around. 'I'm in.'


	25. Bugs

A/N: Wow thank you all so much for the many, many reviews I've received from this last chapter! Anywho, many of you are very concerned with Draco's new "turn to the Dark Side" persona, but just note that Draco doesn't see it like this, he doesn't see himself as going back to the Dark Side. He mainly wants to stop the "domination" of the Ministry and stop them from making false accusations. Draco doesn't want to start up what Voldemort couldn't finish, or anything like that. Deep inside, Draco is still the changed "good" Draco we all know and love, he is just…in a sense…being "blinded" by power and the desire for deep respect…mmm…does this sound a bit like the notorious Anakin Skywalker? I'm very happy to see a lot of you readers have noted the Star Wars correlation. But do NOT worry, I am not going to steal Revenge of the Sith's plot or anything and have Draco suddenly tell Hermione that she is "plotting against him" and Hermione isn't going to say "Draco, you're breaking my heart!" (**yelsey**-- I wrote that quote just now right before I read your review and you also put that quote in the review so thank you! Haha! Go GEORGE LUCAS!) And he's not going to try choking her either, so don't worry! I will stick to my OWN ideas!

Oh, and I read through Chapter 24, because I got a few more than usual critiques on my English. Some of you informed me that I kept switching my verbs, going from past to present irregularly, and I re-read it and I agree with you all. I must have been VERY tired or something, because my grammar sucks big time in Chapter 24. Thanks for informing me, I'll try and watch out for that! I also noticed that my thinking italics didn't come up…I don't know why those didn't work when I uploaded it…oh well, I hope it wasn't too confusing, sorry!

P.S. The Snitch during one of Draco's games was just luck for Draco, there is no sinister plan behind it! Lol!

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL**— 'Nicholas' is the usual way to spell it, but my friend's older brother spells his name 'Nikolaus' and I always thought was cool and unique so I used that version instead.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 25 Bugs

Draco went home after the meeting. He walked in and noticed Hermione had not arrived yet, it was only 2:45 anyway.

_She probably won't be home for another few hours knowing her…_ Draco thought moodily to himself.

He went to the conservatory to think. He was now the leader of this group against the Ministry.

_Well, not really against_ Draco reassured himself, _We just want to make things right again. We want our freedoms._

Draco threw himself into a chair and placed his head in the palms of his hands.

'What have I agreed to do?' He asked aloud, 'It's a good thing I agreed to lead them… who knows what they would have eventually planned. Now that I'm leader, I can calm their ways of thinking down a bit. All we want to do is stop the accusations.'

He stood up quickly, placed his hands behind his back, and began to pace the room.

After a few minutes of pacing Hilde ran into the room.

'Good afternoon, Master Malfoy, can Hilde get you anything to calm your nerves? Some hot tea, perhaps, Sir?'

'No.' He replied hastily.

'Master does not want anything?'

'No!' He snapped.

'Yes, Sir, Hilde's sorry for interrupting.' She then ran from the room.

Draco decided to go take a drive.

A half-hour later he wound up at his mother's penthouse.

'Draco!' Narcissa exclaimed as she opened her door to let him in, 'I'm glad you've decided to visit a lot more often than I had thought, but is there anything wrong?'

Draco walked in and saw Uncle Jack in the back parlor with an older lady. He didn't know why, but Draco cringed a bit when he saw Jack. For some reason he didn't want to talk to him.

'Who's that?' Draco asked, ignoring his mother's question.

Narcissa turned around to look.

'Oh, that's my neighbour. Her and Jack are getting acquainted.'

'What's he doing here?' Draco asked harshly.

'Jack? He comes over a lot, Draco…' Narcissa replied. She stared at him appraisingly, 'Is something wrong, darling?'

'No. Sorry I disturbed you, I'll let myself out.'

Before Narcissa could reply, Draco opened the door and exited. Narcissa walked back into the parlor.

'Jack, could I have a word?' She asked.

'I was just about to leave anyway!' The older lady said with a smile. 'Thank you for having me over, Narcissa dear.'

'Sure, anytime, Suzanna.'

The older lady named Suzanna grabbed a large pink purse and waddled out of the penthouse, leaving a smiling Jack and afrowning Narcissa.

'What's wrong, Cissa? Was that Draco who was just here?'

'Yes, he left as quickly as he came though. I think something is wrong with him and Hermione. He's been here twice this week already, both times without Hermione, and he's been a bit temperamental.'

'I'm sure it's nothing, Narcissa. I wouldn't worry about it, Draco's always been somewhat a spilt-personality hasn't he?'

'Not since Hermione came into his life.'

'Did you want me to go to the Manor?'

'No, I'll give him a few days, maybe your right. I'm just being too motherly now that he's finally living away from me permanently.'

'It's probably hard on Draco, too, yeah give him a few days to straighten himself back out.'

Draco drove back to the Manor. He was confused and angry with himself. He always liked seeing Uncle Jack, except for today. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to go lock himself in his room and pout. And that's exactly what he planned on doing.

He walked into the Manor at approximately four in the afternoon.

He heard sounds coming from the entertainment room. He walked by and saw Hermione sitting on the leather couch watching a muggle television show. He also noticed she had two thick books sitting next to her. He began to walk back to the staircase when he heard,

'Draco? Is that you?'

Draco sighed and stopped in his tracks. He turned on his heel to see Hermione getting off the couch and running to him. She slowed as she got nearer because he didn't look too enthused.

'Draco, where have you been?' She asked, not wanting to bring up his obvious mood.

'I was at my mother's. I think I'm going to go take a shower.' He told her.

'Oh, all right.' She replied.

He turned away from her and headed to the staircase, taking two steps at a time. She watched him go, but didn't pay much heed. She went back to the entertainment room to finish watching her reruns of _I Love Lucy_ and finish reading her books from the Ministry.

Draco did take a shower, but then went straight to bed afterwards while Hermione was still downstairs. He didn't care. Just like Uncle Jack, he didn't feel like talking to her either.

Draco continued his despondent attitude, of which Hermione was choosing to ignore, onto the next day of Saturday and Sunday morning, which was supposed be another day of Quidditch practice. He woke up with Hermione at eight, got ready, intended to go to Quidditch, and said goodbye to her when she left, however, after she left he immediately threw off his Quidditch robes and threw on regular black robes. He decided,since there was no meeting, he would spend the day at Blaise's house discussing their group's future plans.

Quidditch Practice, Sunday Morning—

After practice Captain Skye Walker went to Harry to ask about Draco.

'I honestly don't know where he is, Walker. There's got to be a good explanation though, he's probably sick, you know he's very dedicated to the team. I'll go to his house now.'

'You do that. And make sure you tell him he better be at practice tomorrow or it's a sit-out for him on Saturday.' Walker replied.

'Right.' Harry responded just before apparating.

Harry appeared at the front door of Malfoy Manor, knocked the large bronze serpent knocker and waited for a few mere seconds before a house elf came to his call.

'Hey, is Draco in?' Harry asked.

'No, Sir, Harry Potter, Sir. Master's not home.'

'Is Hermione then?'

'No, Missus Malfoy isn't home either, Sir.'

'All right then. Can I wait for them inside?' Harry asked hopefully.

'Yes, come right this way, Harry Potter, Sir.'

The house elf led him to the conservatory.

'Can Hilde get Harry Potter some tea?'

'Oh no, thanks, Hilde. Can I just wait in the Entertainment room?'

'Sure you may, Harry Potter, Sir.'

Harry thanked Hilde and then strolled over to the big screen plasma television to wait.

After about four episodes of a continuous day of _The Gilmore Girls_ Harry heard someone come in through the front door. He looked up at a clock and saw it was 4:30. He lifted himself from the leather couch and walked out, hearing Hilde the house-elf informing someone that he was waiting.

He walked down to the foyer to see Hermione standing there with some files.

'Hello, Harry!' She said with a smile while she removed her heels and coat. She looked tired. 'Have you been waiting long?'

'Err, a few hours, not too bad. I've been watching television.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, hasn't Draco been here?'

'Err, no, I was hoping you would know.'

'Why did you need him? I'm not sure why he isn't home. Didn't you talk at practice this morning?'

Harry immediately became worried. She didn't know he wasn't at practice? Harry then did what any normal nineteen-year-old male would do…he lied.

'No, I did. I just forgot to tell him something about practice tomorrow so I thought I'd come over and tell him, but he's obviously not here so I'll just see him later.' He told her. _Maybe Draco's planning something for Hermione…and that's why he's being so secretive, even to her. _He thought to himself.

'Well, don't you have to tell Draco something about tomorrow still?'

'Oh…well…yeah…I'll call him. I forgot you have a phone now. I should have done that in the first place.'

'Or owled him.' Hermione noted.

'Yeah…right. Well, see you.'

'Good night, Harry.'

Harry left in a hurry. He felt very foolish for what just happened.

After Harry left, Hermione wasn't quite sure what to think. She then became curious about Draco's disappearance.

'He surely hasn't been the same Draco lately.' She said, finally realizing it. She suddenly began to concoct ideas of where he might be. 'Oh god…maybe he is at another woman's house…'

On cue, Draco strolled through the front door. He again, the second night this week, nearly ran into her.

'Oh, sorry.' He mumbled. 'Don't stand behind the door like that. One of these days, you might be leaning over and I'll break your nose.'

He then took a good look at her and saw she was frowning, and her usual bright honey eyes were sad.

'Something wrong?' He asked, fully stepping inside and closing the door.

'Where were you?'

'Blaise's.'

'Promise?' She asked, voice hitching a bit.

'Yeah, why? Someone tell you otherwise?'

'No…I just thought that…maybe…you were at another girl's house or something…since you didn't tell me where you were.'

'Don't be stupid. I wouldn't do that. I couldn't tell you anyway, you're always at work.' He replied with a slight bite in his tone.

Hermione looked at him sadly as he brushed by her. He almost reached the kitchen, but then a pain in his stomach formed causing him to turn around and walk back to Hermione. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek, then went back to his path to the kitchen.

Monday Morning, Quidditch Practice—

As Draco walked into the locker rooms, Skye Walker walked up to him angrily.

'And where were you yesterday, Malfoy? Actually don't give me any excuses, just don't fucking do it again unless you're on your deathbed. If you skip like that again with no previous excuse, you'll receive punishment.'

'Yeah, sorry.' Draco muttered.

Walker then walked away. Harry then approached Draco.

'Where were you yesterday? You weren't here so I went to your house. You weren't there either.'

'I went to Blaise's because Lavender almost broke up with him. The bloody git was a mess.' He said, quickly forming a story.

'Well, you're main priority should have been your team.'

'It's not like I'm going to skip a game or anything.'

'You might have to if you skip again. Walker said he'd bench you.'

'Yeah…okay.' Draco mumbled, as he put equipment on.

Harry decided not to interrogate Draco anymore. He'd just ask Ginny about Lavender tomorrow.

After practice, Draco left quickly and apparated to Goyle's for a meeting.

'Ahh, our leader!' Pansy squealed when he strut into the room.

'Drake,' Blaise began, 'We've been trying to figure out a way to get a member into the Ministry to see what they're up to.'

'They'll never let anyone on that list of theirs, unless being interrogated, to enter in.'

'We know, that's what we've been trying to overcome. An invisibility cloak you think?'

'No, no,' Draco replied, 'They've got people who can spot that, like Mad-Eye Moody.'

'Disillusionment Charm?' Ahman Gold, former Durmstrang student, son of Ronin Gold, a death eater, suggested.

'No, we can't risk ourselves going in, any of us…' Draco then turned to Pansy, 'Unless you want to volunteer yourself, I'd be fine with that.'

She gave him an obscene hand gesture, which informed him otherwise.

'How are we going to get information if we can't get in?' Crabbe asked.

'Bugs.' Draco replied.

'Bugs?' A few questioned.

'Yes. We'll go down to Knockturn Alley, hire a few unregistered animaguses and send them in.'

Blaise smirked.

'Ahh, like that Skeeter lady.' Goyle reminisced.

'Yes.' Draco responded. 'We'll hire like two or three and deliver them via flowers.'

'Who'll get flowers? Fudge?' Millicent asked sarcastically.

'No, you dwit,' Draco spat, 'do we not remember my lovely wife works there? I'll send them to her. Once the plants are in her office, the bugs will scuttle down and each crawl onto a Mysteries worker's shoe, and also leave the building in that way. They'll return here the next day with information.'

Everyone erupted into excited conversations.

'Glad you're here, fucker.' Said Blaise, patting Draco on the back.

'I know.' Draco replied.

Quidditch Practice, Tuesday Morning—

Draco nearly skipped into the locker rooms that morning.

'Hey, Harry!' He cried, beginning to quickly throw on his arm pads.

'Hey, Draco.' Harry replied hesitantly, a bit thrown off by Draco's enthusiasm which was missing yesterday.

'I was reading a new Quidditch stunt book and I can't wait to try out a new dive today during practice.' Draco said rapidly. He finished dressing quickly, 'See you on the field!'

'Yeah, see you.'

The whole practice, Draco was moving fast, turning sharply, and taught himself a new dive, The Pack Scheme, Skye Walker was very happy about that, and he quickly forgot he was ever concerned about Draco, so did Harry. He decided not to ask Ginny about Lavender after all.

No one really knew he was mainly excited because that morning, Blaise and Pansy were gone hiring bugs.

Ministry of Magic—

'Excuse me, Minister?'

'Yes?' Fudge replied to his secretary, quickly looking up from a stack of papers.

'A bouquet of flowers has just arrived for Mrs. Malfoy.'

'Very well, send them up to her! Do I look like Mrs. Malfoy?'

'Well, I just thought you might want me to send them to security, to have them checked.' She said timidly.

'No, no! They're just flowers, probably from her husband or Harry Potter, who bloody gives a damn, I'm busy, Janine!'

'Yes, Sir, I'm sorry, Sir. I'll send them straight up to her.'

'Good.'

Two minutes later Hermione received a knock on her door. As Janine entered with the office with a large, bright bouquet of exotic hibiscus flowers, three "bugs", unaware byHermione or Janine,jumped from the flowers, onto the floor, and scurried out the door to find their victims.

'These flowers are for you, Ma'am. From a Draco Malfoy. They arrived about five minutes ago, at eleven thirty.'

'Really? Oh thank you!' Hermione cried excitedly. She took the flowers and conjured a vase with water and put them gently in. Hermione hadn't felt this happy since their honeymoon.

Draco did not go to practice again that day. It was five in the evening and Harry went over to the Manor. Hermione answered and let him inside.

'Draco not home?'

'No, he isn't.' She replied, looking much less tired than before.

Harry saw a large bouquet of flowers on a table in the foyer, making the table look very small in comparison to the extravagant scarlet, fuchsia, and orange flowers.

'Those from Draco?' Harry asked bitingly.

'Yes! Aren't they lovely! They arrived at work for me this morning!'

'Well, where is he?'

'I'm not sure, probably at Blaise's again.' She said, re-arranging her flowers.

'He wasn't at practice, Hermione.'

'Oh really? I wonder why, that's very odd.' She said dreamily.

'Well, I think, as your husband, he should inform you of where he will be.'

Hermione turned and eyed him curiously.

'He tells me when he returns, Harry.'

'He's been acting strange lately, Hermione.'

'What are you saying, Harry? I don't appreciate your tone.'

'I'm not saying anything. Draco is rarely home is he?'

'I don't think it's your concern, I'm rarely home, too, I work. Draco keeps himself busy with friends and visiting his mother, he's not going to stay home all day, and I'm not going to ask him to!'

'Well, he isn't busying himself with practice!'

'He probably has a very good reason to miss it! It sounds like you are accusing him of things!'

'I'm not accusing him of anything, Hermione. I'm just concerned for my team, _our_ team…the one Draco should be dedicated to.'

'I'll talk to him when he gets home, but I'm sure everything is fine.' Hermione replied opening the door, hinting for Harry to leave.

'All right, goodbye.'

Meanwhile at the Meeting-

Three bugs crawled in and transformed back into their original bodies. Two men, one woman. All of them were dirty and thin…they obviously were found at Knockturn Alley.

'What did you find out?' Blaise asked.

'Well,' began the woman, 'a man named Neitzel is going to soon plan a picnic for four people, Fudge, himself, Head of International Magical Cooperation, and Head of Magical Law Enforcement.'

'Law Enforcement?' Draco asked, 'I wonder what law _they _plan on enforcing.'

'Hit Wizards are going after someone called, Marcus Flint, they want to have him sentenced before the Wizengamot.' One of the men animaguses said.

Everyone immediately looked around the room for Flint.

'Where is he?' Draco asked no one in particular.

'Not sure.' Blaise shrugged.

'Yesterday he told me he had business to take care of, and might not be done by today.' Adrian Pucey said.

'I wonder what that idiot went and did…' Draco sighed.

'Probably nothing,' Pansy said, 'Ministry probably just saw him on the street and decided to take him in.'

'No.' The female animagus said.

'What then?' Pansy shot back.

'I overheard some people on the street, on the way here, that a Marcus Flint killed a Ministry worker early this morning.'

'Who?' Draco quickly asked.

'Someone who worked in the Sports Department or something.'

Draco sighed.

'No, Drakey, it wasn't your precious traitor wife.' Pansy whined.

'Shut the fuck up, Parkinson.' Draco spat. 'Flint killed someone. He's out of this group permanently, and I hope he's found guilty. He's always been a brutal, fucking son-of-a-bitch. And we don't need anyone like him to be fucking up our group, getting us caught with a false assumption and summary of everyone else here.'

'Flint was one of us, we should help him.' said Mikel Gash, a member initiated by Crabbe.

'If you think we should fucking risk our whole organization to help a murder, then you're out.' Draco snapped.

Gash shook his head and fell silent.

'What's going to happen at the picnic?' Blaise asked the animaguses, changing the subject.

'Not sure.' One of the men said.

'All we got was the names and the place, Bodmin Moor.'

'What was that?' Draco asked.

'Bodmin Moor, Cornwall.'

'That's where I went to get you, Draco,' Goyle said, 'that's where you practice.'

'I know, Goyle.' Draco said sharply. He then turned back to the animaguses, 'Do you know when? What day?'

'This weekend…' one of the males said.

'Saturday?' Draco asked.

'Sounds familiar, about 10-ish,' the same male replied.

'They're coming to my game.' Draco said in astonishment.

'What?' A few members asked.

'My Quidditch game against Pride of Portree is Saturday at 10, at Bodmin Moor.'

'I wonder what they're up to.' Blaise pondered.

'Me too, I guess I'll see Saturday.' Draco shrugged.

'Me too, I'll go, too. 'Bout time I see one of your games anyway.' Blaise said with a grin.

'Me too!' Pansy squealed.

'No.' Draco protested, 'You're not coming. Too suspicious. You were just interrogated by them, they'll know something's up.' Draco didn't believe that for a second but he hoped Pansy would.

'Umm…yeah!' Blaise concurred falsely.

Pansy pouted angrily.

'Well, thank you very much.' Draco said to the animaguses as he handed them each a bag of knuts, 'pleasure doing business with you.'

'Anytime!' They replied, greedily taking away their bags and running off.

'Well, I'm off.' Draco said, 'See you later.'

On the way home Draco stopped off for some more flowers for Hermione, he knew Harry had probably already stopped by and Draco had to make Hermione forget that. He bought an expensive bouquet of a dozen white roses with red tips. They were fully blossomed and gorgeous, Hermione would love them.

He walked into the manor, his face covered by the huge present. He heard Hermione come from a room and gasp.

'Draco!' She cried excitedly, 'More flowers? They are so beautiful!'

He smiled and handed them to her shaky hands.

'I'm glad you like them, did you get my others?'

'Yes! It was such a splendid surprise!'

She took them from him and stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

'What's the occasion?' She asked from the kitchen, as she put them in a vase with water.

'An apology for my recent mood.' He replied, removing his shoes.

She came back into the foyer with the vase and flowers and put them on a table in the family room. She was soon back in the foyer.

'Your mood? Oh, I'm so happy you are out of it. I missed you.'

She hesitantly walked over to him, but he reached for her and she gained confidence back and fell into him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and leaned into his body. She kissed him back hungrily.

'I missed that, too.' She said breathlessly when he pulled away.

He smirked at her for the first time in about a week. She nearly melted and forgot about asking him about Harry.

Draco bent down and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He then carried her upstairs and into their bedroom.

He set her onto the bed and quickly removed his clothes, she did the same. He laid on the bed and moved on top of her gently. She opened her legs, so he could lay between them. He placed his forearms under her back, to lift her torso up a bit. He placed rough bites on her neck and shoulders, causing red marks to appear. She moaned from the sensation running through her.

He stopped for a moment or two, looking as if he was thinking. He then turned and looked into her eyes.

'Hermione, I love you with all my being, you know that right?'

'Y-y-yes, Draco, of course. I love you, too.'

He kissed her very gently on her forehead.

'No matter what I love you.' He said.

She nodded with question in her eyes.

'Is there something wrong, Draco?'

He closed his eyes for a moment, as if contemplating, but he then placed his forearms back flat on the bed, along with her back. He leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear.

'No, my love, there's nothing wrong.'

She smiled and whispered in his ear, 'Then make love to me.'

She felt him nod and felt his erected member begin to enter her.

She arched her back against his body and moaned with a mix of pleasure and pain (from no fore-play and natural lubrication). But soon Draco was thrusting in and out of her so perfectly, there were only moans of pleasure emitting from both of them.

Draco had a lot of built up tension, and he was glad he had Hermione, someone he truly did care about, to release himself into.

As he pumped in and out of her, he could hear her moan his name and call out orders of, "Harder" or "Faster", but mainly just "YES! YES! YES!".

Draco's fingers began to slide down Hermione's body, and then just up and down her upper thigh. He felt goosebumps form all over her tight body. Her nipples immediately erected and he leaned down and sucked on each one playfully. Hermione then began to thrust back into him because of it, hitting a pleasure point of Draco's, causing him to bite a bit more rougher than intended, but Hermione didn't notice…anything Draco did from here on out was going to be pleasure for her.

Draco could feel Hermione squeezing her legs around him tighter, making him go deep inside her. He groaned throatily as he entered further.

He buried his face in her neck, then moved his face up when he thrust into her. She heard him distinctly moan in her ear, telling her his lips were there, so she turned and kissed him hard. He kissed her back passionately, slowly entering in and out of her as he did. Their tongues battled each other, just before Draco pulled his out and slid it down her body to the center between her breasts.

He moved his tongue further to her navel, as he did he gently pulled his member out of her very wet body. He moved his head to her wet folds and sucked on her, lapping up the warm, sweet, fluids. Hermione cried out loudly when she felt his tongue enter her. Her nails gripped the bed sheets tightly as his tongue kept hitting her most sensitive areas. She gasped and moaned. She felt as if her mind would explode from the pleasure of it all.

He then pulled his head away and growled low. He leaned back down on her and snogged her already bruised lips. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. He slid his arms under her, pulling her sweaty, naked body against his. He pulled her with him as he moved up the bed, and onto pillows. He reached one arm down to a soft blanket and pulled it over them, not removing his lips.

Suddenly Hermione pulled away, with a high sigh and gasp for air.

'I-I-I needed…air.' She managed to say.

Draco just nodded, understanding. He watched her breasts rise and lower rapidly. He leaned down to kiss them as she gasped for air. After he felt her breaths become more regular, he looked up into her eyes again. They were no longer that sad, dull honey he had witnessed yesterday, but they were bright, glittering orbs, fluttering from exhaustion.

'I love you more than anything.' He said genuinely.

Hermione smiled and kissed the top of his head, then ran her slender fingers through his now-damp blonde locks.

'I'm glad to hear that.' She replied, 'I love you too, more than I've ever loved.'

'More than books?' He asked with a smirk.

'Aye, more than books…even your first editions.'

He leaned up and kissed her lips tenderly.

'I'll always love you, Draco…my feelings will never change, no matter what you do.'


	26. To Be in the Group, or Not to Be

Chap. 26 To be with the group, or not to be… 

'I'll always love you, Draco…my feelings will never change, no matter what you do.' Hermione said looking into his icy blues.

He stared at her emotionlessly. Then he managed to form a smile, though his stomach was swarming with an aching feeling of guilt.

'Draco,' Hermione began with a worried tone.

'Yes?'

'Harry came over today…' She said as she sat up and pulled the thin sheet up over her chest.

'Mmhm?' He replied, knowing what was coming. He prepared for this.

'Harry said you weren't at practice, he was really worried. Aren't you going to be in trouble for skipping? Where were you?' She asked, flustered a bit.

Draco was silent for a second, but then lied to her calmly.

'I told my Captain yesterday that I would not be able to make practice, Harry must not have been there to hear. This morning at ten was the only time I could pick up your flowers, which were in Hogsmeade.'

'You couldn't owl and have them sent?'

'I wanted to pick them out myself, make sure I bought the best ones.'

'Why were they so important?'

'What's with the 20 questions, Hermione?'

'I'm just curious, Draco.' She replied defensively.

'The flowers were important, Hermione, because they were for you. I knew I was a bit hot-tempered about your job, but I'm really actually proud of you and how hard you're working, and I wanted to you to know that…that's also why I sent them to your work. To give you something special as you worked so hard.'

Hermione smiled appreciatively at him.

That new familiar feeling of guilt spasmed inside Draco again, but he ignored it.

Hermione was so delighted to hear Draco finally say something positive about her job, so she took his story for what it was, no more questions asked.

Thursday, Quidditch Practice—

On the way to the locker rooms after a regular three hour practice, Harry jogged up to Draco.

'Where've you been?' Harry asked.

'Why so interested?' Draco asked, not even turning to look at Harry.

'I just would like to know where my teammate and husband of my best friend has been recently.' Harry retorted with attitude.

'I couldn't make it to practice yesterday because I had to pick up Hermione flowers from Hogsmeade,' Draco said hastily, but didn't end there, 'and then that Rita Skeeter unfortunately caught up with me and hounded me about my honeymoon. I barely escaped and didn't give her an ounce of information. She doesn't need to know about my private life, and frankly, neither do you, Potter.'

'I do need to know if you are going to hurt this team, Malfoy. You can't go around doing personal shit when you're supposed to be helping us make it to the finals.'

'I wanted to get some flowers for my wife, is it really that big of a deal?' Draco snapped.

'Maybe Hermione believes that story, but I can see through it.' Harry said bravely.

Draco stopped walked and turned to finally face Harry.

'I don't care if you don't believe me. That's not my problem. All that matters is that I will be at the game on Saturday and I'll catch the Snitch to win you your game. See you.'

Draco left Harry quickly, jogging back to the lockers.

As soon as Draco entered the room, Walker strut up to him.

'You actually showed up today.' Walker said hotly.

Draco didn't say anything, he just turned to face him.

'As Captain, I have to scold you for being irresponsible. However, if I was anything less than Captain, I'd probably have a go at you for playing around with this team. Finals are coming up, Malfoy, and we all want to be in it. And in order to qualify we have to work hard…_all_ of us, not just everyone but the Seeker. You better not skip one more practice, Malfoy, or I'll be forced to do something I rather not do.'

With that said, Walker left Draco's side.

Draco was the team's best Seeker, he knew Skye Walker wouldn't, or better couldn't, suspend him or kick him off. Draco arrogantly strut through the rest of the locker room, acting as if Walker's speech affected him none.

Department of Mysteries, Hermione's Office—

Hermione was writing out notes about a recent criminal (well, that's what Hermione thought the person was) they questioned, when a low voice spoke through the air.

'Mrs. Malfoy, this is Mr. Neitzel, please report to my office now.'

'Umm, yes Sir.' She said nervously.

Hermione quickly stood up from her chair and went to Neitzel's office. She entered quietly.

'Yes, Sir?'

'You were the last to remove the "Watched Persons" file from Room 3 were you not?'

'Umm, maybe, Sir. I am not sure if anyone else looked at it after I left.'

'Well, you were the last. You replaced the file two days ago, correct?'

'Yes, Sir, I replaced it.'

'You forgot to put the list of names and dates back with it.' He scolded.

'The what?'

'The list, Mrs. Malfoy. The list of the questioned people, and people to be questioned, and all the dates.'

'People to be questioned?'

'Yes, but the list title is not the problem here, Mrs. Malfoy. That list is not in the file any longer, you must have forgotten it.'

'I'm quite confused, Mr. Neitzel, I don't know which list you are talking about.' She said timidly.

'Mrs. Malfoy, everything was in that file that was supposed to be there before you checked it out, and now something is missing after you check it out. I suggest finding it and replacing it immediately. It is very important and cannot get into the wrong hands.'

'I promise I don't know what you're talking about!'

Neitzel sighed and spoke into something on his desk. After a few moments of silenced speaking, he looked back up at her.

'Fudge is waiting for you in his office.'

'Excuse me?'

He sighed in frustration.

'The Minister is in his office waiting to speak to you. Go to him.'

She nodded fearfully and left his office. She made her way to Fudge's office as quickly as possible.

'You need to speak to me, Minister?' Hermione asked.

'You need to find that list, Mrs. Malfoy. It probably slipped out and is lying in your office, just find it. Take the day if you need to search else where outside the Ministry.' He said sternly. 'If this list if not found, Mrs. Malfoy, I don't see how the outcome could be benefiting to you or the Ministry.'

Hermione nodded and left his office. She used all power to restrain tears as she went to her office and searched it thoroughly.

After about a half hour of searching she nearly gave into her tears.

'I'm going to be fired…' She said, choking on her words. 'No…maybe it's at home…but it's not! I don't even know what I'm looking for!'

She wiped her eyes and gathered her coat in her arms and left the building to go home immediately.

Malfoy Manor, 1:00—

Draco was in the kitchen, cutting up celery for himself when he heard the front door open and close with a weak slam.

_That can't be Hermione…it's only one in the afternoon. _He told himself.

He put down the knife and celery stick, wiped his hands on his black pants, and walked into the foyer to see a crying, shaking Hermione.

Suddenly Draco felt his heart squeeze seeing Hermione in this state. He heart squeezed tighter when she looked up into his eyes with her red, watery ones.

'Hermione? What happened?' He asked, moving quickly to her.

She gasped quietly and ran to him.

'I've lost something! I don't even know what it is, but I've lost it!'

'Hermione, baby, calm down. Who said you lost something?'

'Fudge and my department head! They both talked to me in their offices today saying I lost something from a file I was looking at and I don't even know what they are talking about.'

Draco immediately thought of the list from the "Watched Persons" file that he took. He felt guilty, once again.

'I have to find the list, Draco, or they'll fire me for sure. It's apparently a very important list and I have to be the one to lose it!'

Once she said the word "fired" his 'devil' conscience immediately became worried about his group losing their source in the Ministry. Without her inside, it would be much harder for them to get information out.

'Hermione, go to bed. I'll help you find it in the morning.'

'No, no, you can't. I don't even know what it is, and neither do you, and you can't know.' She immediately replied, not meaning to hurt his feelings.

Draco is inwardly upset, but outwardly he shows concern.

'Then go take a calming bath and look afterwards. You can't look while you're all jumpy, get relaxed, calm your nerves.'

Hermione nodded and went upstairs.

After Draco watched her disappear down the hall he apparated to Goyle's house. Without even explaining to Goyle why he was there, he took the list and went back to the Manor.

Draco ran into the family room, where Hermione always looked at her files, and threw it haphazardly under a couch.

Five minutes later Draco was in the Entertainment Room acting as if he'd been there since she went upstairs. He heard her run down the stairs and into the family room.

'Oh thank God!' He heard her cry.

She then ran into the Entertainment Room.

'Oh, Draco! I found it! It must have slipped out of my file, I never even looked at it! I'm so relieved…'

'You really have never seen that list before?' Draco asked, turning on the couch to face her.

'No, I had no idea this list existed. That's why I was so scared! I had no idea what my bosses were talking about!'

Draco turned to face the television, but didn't watch it. He just thought.

_Hermione never read that list. She has no idea the Ministry drags people in off the street, does she? Did the Ministry explain it to her?_

'Well, I'm glad you found what you were looking for.' He said truthfully.

Meanwhile at Goyle's House—

'Draco is too attached to that Mudblood.' Pansy said snidely.

'Draco is one of us.' Blaise retorted.

'He isn't one of us. He's part of her.' Pansy sneered.

'Pansy's right. Draco will never betray Hermione.' Goyle spoke.

'We're not asking him to.' Blaise replied quickly.

'Yes. We are. What is our next goal?' Pansy asked rhetorically, 'We want to bring down the Minister. He's the dictator of this government and he needs to be replaced.'

'Pansy,' Blaise began to explain, 'if the Minister is "removed" one of the Ministry officials will take over, nothing will change. All we can do is continue to find out the Ministry's secrets and avoid fulfilling their expectations for us.'

'That's not enough.' A nameless man said boldly.

'Oh yeah, Jim? And what do _you_ think we should do?' Blaise said incredulously.

'Get one of us into the Ministry, gain trust, remove the Minister and take over.'

'HA!' Blaise cried mockingly. 'That's impossible, and even if it was, do you know how long that would take?'

'Look, Zabini, it seems like you don't even care about stopping the Ministry, so why don't you leave and let Brown whip you like Draco allows the Mudblood to do to him.' Pansy spat.

Blaise narrowed his eyebrows at her.

'Pansy, stop,' Crabbe whispered loudly, 'we need Blaise and Draco.'

'For what?' Pansy asked loud enough for everyone to hear, 'They aren't helping us! Draco is off fucking his Mudblood and Blaise is supporting him!'

'Hermione is not the enemy here, it's the Ministry as a whole. I think you joined this group for the wrong reasons, Parkinson…to get revenge against Hermione.' Blaise stated.

'The Mudblood is a speck in my eye…the Ministry is a plank. It's two birds with one stone, that's why I joined. But apparently my joining was futile because this group is going nowhere.' She said angrily.

'Then what do you want to do?' Blaise questioned.

'I've been doing some research…and I've figured out a way we can get into the Ministry and be official leaders.'

'How?' Many asked Pansy simultaneously.

'Draco knows more than he should about the Ministry because of the animaguses, Hermione doesn't know this though. However, the Ministry could find out that Draco knows more than he should, the Minister will assume Hermione told him…'

'How will the Ministry find out?' Millicent asked.

'One of us will tell him. I suggest it be Alyson.'

'Why me?' Alyson Crimson, a blonde hair, blue eyed beauty asked.

'The Ministry doesn't know about you. You are here because you think it's a good cause, not because you had family killed or thrown into Azkaban. They don't even know you exist really. You go to Fudge and say you have important information about Draco Malfoy, and you have been following him for quite some time. Ask to be a Ministry Spy in exchange for information. Fudge won't deny you, he'll desperately want that info.'

'Wait! Wait!' Blaise cried, 'If they find out Draco knows shit, he'll get thrown into Azkaban, along with Hermione because she'll be accused of giving out secrets.'

Pansy didn't reply.

'Is that your plan?' Blaise asked in shock.

'Some sacrifices must be made in order to get business done. In order to change the Ministry.'

'Wait,' Alyson spoke up, 'how will me being a Spy change the Ministry? I'm one person. Only a spy.'

'Well, well, that's where more sacrifices come in. You will keep giving the Ministry information, officials will notice your enthusiasm and hard work, and Fudge's incapability to keep up with you. They'll impeach Fudge…you'll become Minister.'

'That's absurd!' Blaise shouted, 'That'll never happen! Besides what other information can she give? Make up shit?'

'Exactly, we'll make what ever shit she makes up, happen.' Pansy explained.

'How?'

'For instance, Alyson will tell the Mysteries Head, "Gregory Goyle is planning on attempting to break into Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley". Then they automatically assume it's for Dark Arts purposes, because it's Knockturn Alley, they'll go to Borgin and Burkes and catch him.'

'Uhh…why would I be at Borgin and Burkes?' Goyle asked.

'To prove Alyson was right.'

'Then I'd get caught and be thrown into Azkaban.' Goyle said in a frightened tone.

'Sacrifices must be made, Goyle.' Pansy shrugged.

'Oh…why me?' Goyle asked to one in particular.

'No. This is ridiculous.' Blaise spat, getting up from a chair, 'I'm leaving. Draco is our leader and he's not even here. I'm not going to work behind his back to throw him to the Dementors. You're crazy, Parkinson.'

He then left the room, and left for his own home.

'Okay, Blaise Zabini is no longer wanting to change the Ministry and get our rights back. He betrayed us, like Draco has.' Pansy said.

No one argued with her.

'You'll be a hero, Goyle.' Pansy said with a sweet smile. 'A martyr.'

'I don't think this is a good plan.' Crabbe said quietly.

'You got a better one to change our lives?' Pansy asked angrily.

'No.' He muttered.

'After Alyson is Minister, she'll hire us. The Ministry won't even know what hit them.'

A dark man in a corned of the room suddenly spoke in a low tone.

'I think it's brilliant. Draco Malfoy was never strong enough for this group. The Mudblood has brainwashed him beyond hope. I agree. Sacrifices must be made for the improvement of the Wizardry World. Maybe after we take control of the Ministry, life will prosper for us now. Purebloods will rule, like they always should have. We can be better than the Dark Lord ever was. He wasn't even a Pureblood, he never deserved to have so many praise him. It's up to us now.'

Everyone was silent and stared at the dark, powerful-sounding man.

'Too right you are.' Pansy spoke softly.

She then looked around at the group.

'Who votes to replace him with Draco as leader?'

Nearly everyone rose their hands.

'What's your name?' Pansy asked.

'Calicifer Montgomery.'

'Will you lead us?'

'I will.' He growled. 'First, someone must Obliviate Blaise Zabini's mind. He must not remember this night, nor must he remember he was ever part of this group.'

'I'll do it.' Alyson said. 'I'm pretty good with Memory Charms.'

'Then, we'll need someone to tell Draco he's not leader and is out of the group. Tell him things are being taken care of, without his help.'

'He's not going to give up like that.' Adrian Pucey commented.

'He can't do anything about it. He can't tell his wife that his old group is planning something, she'll be upset with him for joining in the first place. He can't go to the Ministry, he knows he'll be in trouble and the Minister won't believe he was "kicked out". Besides, even if he did think of someone to tell, he'll be thrown into Azkaban before he can talk to them.'

'You really have this planned out.' Pansy spoke in admiration.

'I want to change the Ministry and this is the only way to do it. It must have no flaws.'

Everyone began to speak in murmurs. Alyson then left to cast a Memory Charm on Blaise. Pansy began to work on an owl for Draco.

Back at the Malfoy Manor—

Hermione had gone to bed, she felt lightheaded from all the stress of her day, while Draco continued to lounge around the Entertainment Room. He began to feel guilty for feeling such harsh emotions against her.

As he thought, a brown owl flew to his window and tapped on the glass. Draco rose from the couch and strolled over to the window, opened it, and took the letter from the owl's foot.

He opened it and read it to himself.

_Draco, we think you are bringing down the group. You are too attached to your wife. You are no longer group leader. Don't go crying to Zabini either, he's has no say any longer. He too is no longer part of the group. Just forget about us. Just go on being the whipped ass for the Mudblood. You really don't have enough passion against the Ministry to help us. Sincerely, Pansy Parkinson. _

Draco stared at the owl in awe. He couldn't believe he was the looked-up-to leader yesterday and now he was kicked out. He quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote back.

_Pansy, I'm assuming this little expulsion was your idea. You always did let your jealously get the better of you. I don't give a flying FUCK about the group. Blaise and I were the only potential leaders, now that we're gone your little group is going to fall apart. You cannot lead. You are just a slut and you don't know how to do anything but whine and fuck. I get interrogated in a week and after they question me and I politely answer their little questions, I'll be free and done being followed. I'll be able to lead a normal life with my _wife. _And I'll be happy, which is more than I can say for you. You'll always be chasing something you'll never have. You may think you can bring down the Ministry but they are much stronger than you and a few remnants of Death Eaters. I know this might be a difficult concept for you, but don't do anything stupid. –Draco Malfoy._

Draco chuckled slightly at his letter, attached it to the owl's leg, and sent it off to Pansy.

He watched the bird fly off and sighed. He then grinned, waved his hand across the television, turning it off, and then sprinted upstairs to his bedroom.

He slid inside the bedroom across the newly waxed hardwood floors (waxed by house elves of course) and then crept softly to Hermione's side of the bed.

He stared down at her for a few precious moments. The blankets were pulled up to her chest, but he could still see she was wearing one of his T-shirts. It was the "Weasley is Our King" shirt.

He brushed her hair away from her face, and leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly. It didn't mean to wake her, but she stirred when his warm lips touched her skin. He could see her legs stretch underneath the blankets. She moaned softly and then opened her eyes. Her large honey orbs met his silvery blue ones. She smiled when she realized he had just kissed her.

'Hey,' She said in a whisper.

'Hi.' He replied softly, 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

'It's okay. I don't mind.'

Hermione then scooted herself over to his side of the bed, so he could lay down next to her. He lifted the blankets and crawled inside them. After he put then blankets down against him, Hermione moved up against him. Draco then wrapped his left arm around her small body. He closed his eyes, and kissed her forehead.

''Mione, I'm sorry if I've been distant this past week.'

'It's okay, Draco. I knew you'd be back to your normal, sweet self eventually. I know you were not positive about my job in the beginning and I figured that's how you decided to deal with it. I just let it run through your system.'

'Hermione-'

Draco was about to tell her he read the list and ask her if she knew what the Ministry was doing but something held him back. He didn't want to admit he looked through her file.

'Yes, Draco?'

'Err, nothing.'

'No, it's okay. Is something wrong?'

He thought for a moment whether or not to speak up about the Ministry.

'No, nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. You're fine, I'm fine, we're fine.'

Hermione smiled, closed her eyes, and moved her head to the nape of his neck. She sighed tiredly, causing Goosebumps to form on Draco as he felt her hot breath against his skin.

'You're going to practice tomorrow?' Hermione asked, half-asleep.

'Yeah. I have a game on Saturday, too.'

'I know…I remember.' She sighed languidly.

He smiled to himself thinking, _We're okay. I don't care about the Ministry any longer. All I care about is Hermione and my team. All I want to do is be successful for her. I just want to live for her. Even if the Ministry pries into my life for a while, at least I always have something to look forward to when I come home…_


	27. Obliviate

A/N: Shout-Outs!

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL**—I have officially read and reviewed for you!

**Four Leaved Clover**—Your sequel to Pawn on the Chessboard is really good so far! Thanks for writing it!

**Buddieluvr**— I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. Like you, many other readers love Blaise's personality too, thanks. I don't know if you've read my "Mudblood" series yet, but Blaise Zabini is a frequent character in those stories of mine!

**Psychoticdncr**—I promise you I will not just give up on this story out of no where! Thanks for the uplifting review!

**Toms girl**— No, obviously this story is not done yet! I'll make sure and inform all my readers bluntly if I finish!

**DrAcO'sblackrose**—Yeah, that "mysterious guy in black" is pretty suspicious.

**Krystal**—Thanks for the congratulations! It feels great not to go back to high school, but now I have college, so it's just more school! Oh well!

**BreakmyheartTearyoursoul**—you want Draco and Hermione to die together in the end? Wow well aren't you the little Angsty Dramatic-shipper! Lol! You don't like Hermione? Oh, sorry. I hope you keep reading! Thanks for your comments!

**Aurum Potestas Est**—I hope you like this chapter, I think you'll be proud of Hermione.

**Silent-Serpent**—I'd love to answer all your questions, but then I've give too much away!

**HJPotterFan**—I'm glad I turned you to the multitudes of Hermione/Draco shippers!

**Lady Underworld**—Yes, I did get Skye Walker from Star Wars, although it's spelt Skywalker without an E in Star Wars.

**Strawberrylemonade520**—I was proud of my Draco's letter in the last chapter too, thanks!

**Malfoy'sAngel**—Thanks for your review! The Quidditch match is coming soon and I'm glad you like the smut and cuddling!

**LegolasEstelstar**—NO NO NO Uncle Jack would never lead that little amateur group! Lol! Thanks for reviewing and your emails!

**Kara Black**—Sorry I have a horrible tense writing problem I guess!

**Cupcakes-20**—I'm glad my Draco is out of that group too! That made me feel really good, almost wise like a Master Jedi Knight, when you said you've learned from my writing! I do want to become a journalist, so we'll see how that goes! Thanks for your kind words!

Also thanks to: Onewhoisweird324, slytherinprincess4life, AnitatheHun, jesska-14, cait xo, .CrimsonMysteryOfARose., sugarnspice522, stefix3, Kortknee, NeoAddctee, cocoajoa, honeybeequeen2005, malevolent-malfoy, wiccan-witch88, lilred-07, TigerLilly1889, MoosiesRule, zurkie, greengrl, fritcatized, EmilyEB, MusicaLee, Sunflower18, dracosgrl10291, Hannah C. Thaw, Draco's Wife Lover, sexyslytherin27, gigglefritzy, Piperleo201188, FaErIexFaItH, degrassichick, ChocolateShipSurprise

Chap. 27 Obliviate 

Friday, A Day Before Quidditch Game

Hermione went to the work the next day, a bit frightened about the wrath of her bosses, but also feeling relief that she had the lists that they needed.

She entered Nikolaus Neitzel's office hesitantly.

'Ah, good morning, Mrs. Malfoy.' Neitzel stated calmly, but not exactly welcomely.

'Umm, I have the lists that were missing, Sir.' Hermione said softly.

Nikolaus smiled approvingly.

'Good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to report anything negative to Fudge. Were the lists at your house?'

'Yes, they were under a couch. I never even knew I had them! They must have slipped out of my file.'

'And they were haphazardly thrown openly in your house then?' Neitzel asked, the smile removed from his face.

'Yes, I'm sorry I never had the chance to read the lists.' Hermione said apologetically.

'So, there is a high chance your husband could have read them?'

'Oh, no, Draco didn't read them. They were under a couch.'

'And they could have easily been placed them by your husband?'

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows at Neitzel in shock.

'Excuse me?'

'Did you even ask your husband if he read them?' Neitzel asked her accusingly.

'I don't need to.'

'He's on the list.' Neitzel spat.

Hermione looked down at the lists in her hand and read Draco's name, and the date for next week.

'What is this?' Hermione asked.

'The Questioning List. Those are the people from the Watched List that we will be questioning soon. Some have already been questioned. Your husband, Mrs. Malfoy, has not been yet.'

'You mean…they don't break laws or anything? They just agree to come get questioned?' Hermione asked incredulously.

'Sometimes. But usually we find them in public, or go to their house, and bring them in.'

'Like criminals?'

'Well, they are watched people.'

'Watched! Not dragged in against their will and interrogated! This is against their freedom and rights! The rights the Ministry gives them, but is now taking away!'

'Mrs. Malfoy, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, or I'm sending you to Fudge's office.'

'No! You aren't sending me anywhere! I applied for this job to improve and help the Ministry, not take part in it's illegal accusations and interrogations! No, I will not take part in this any longer. I quit.'

'You what? You quit, Mrs. Malfoy? You have a job in the Department of Mysteries and you quit? I'm afraid it's not that easy. You know too much about our goings-on.'

'What? So I can't quit?'

'No, no, it's your right to quit, but if you recall in that lease you signed before you started, the same one with the oaths, it clearly stated that you will have your memory of the information you received here, removed from your mind.'

'What? Where did it say that?' Hermione asked unbelievingly.

Nikolaus went to his desk and pulled out a file. He removed a sheet, and circled a sentence in ink and then handed it roughly to Hermione. She read the words aloud.

'If the signer of this contract decides on his or her own accord to renounce their position, he or she will be subjected to the actions of permanently not be able to give out any information about the Department of Mysteries.'

Hermione took a deep breath after reading the sentence.

'This doesn't say a thing about erasing my mind!'

'It clearly says "she will be subjected to the actions of _permanently_ not be able to give out any information about the Department of Mysteries." Besides, we aren't erasing your mind, Mrs. Malfoy, stop being irrational. Our memory specialists are only going to be obliviating the information you received about this place while working here. You will remember working here, and that you worked in the Department of Mysteries. You will remember me, Fudge, fellow co-workers, and even the files, just not what is IN the files. You will also remember everything that happened outside your life here, in the time period of working here, do not worry.'

'Do not worry? I've never had my mind erased! What if something goes wrong and I end up in a comatose state!'

Neitzel huffed and said, 'You won't. Hence the word "specialists". Really, Mrs. Malfoy, how is it that you were able to survive this long?'

Hermione couldn't take being part of his staff any longer.

'Fine. Send me to the specialists now. I want to leave this place.'

'If you wish.'

Neitzel waved a hand and an airy female voice from the air began to speak.

'Good morning, Mr. Neitzel, what can I help you with?'

'Connect me to Specialist Nurse Nickelby.'

'Yes, Sir. Have a good day.' The voice replied.

A different voice then filled the air.

'Nickelby. What can I assist you with this morning, Mr. Neitzel?'

'Mrs. Hermione Malfoy has decided to quit this morning. I need you to cast Spell 4 on her.'

'Yes, Sir, send her to us. We are ready.'

Nikolaus then looked at Hermione and smirked.

'Go to Level Three.'

'Department for Magical Accidents and Catastrophes?'

'Correct, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm glad you learned something here.'

Hermione could barely believe her boss was treating her with such little respect. She threw the lists down on his desk, turned on her heel and left quickly.

'The nerve…' She muttered as she stepped into the elevator.

She pressed Level Three and was quickly brought there. She walked down a hall until she saw a woman at a desk.

'May I help you?' The red-headed woman asked sweetly.

''Umm, yes. Could you direct to me to the place where they obliviate?'

'Oh, sure. You wanted the Obliviation Headquarters. Down the hall, the blue door.'

'Thanks.'

Hermione walked down the hall, past a few doors, then saw a blue one. She walked in cautiously.

A woman was behind a desk there also, writing with a quill very quickly and sloppily.

When Hermione shut the door behind her, the woman looked up. Hermione noticed the woman looked very uptight. Her gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her lips were closed together firmly. She reminded Hermione much of Professor McGonagall.

'Yes? Are you Hermione Malfoy?' Asked the lady.

'Yes I am.'

'Take a seat.'

Hermione turned and saw no seats.

'Where?'

The lady looked up from her parchment.

'In the room behind me where you will be charmed…you are getting Spell 4 done, are you not?' The nurse questioned factiously.

'Yes, sorry.'

Hermione, feeling very foolish, walked into the room behind the nurse. She opened the door and revealed a circular white washed room with one chair in the center.

'Well, I can't get this wrong, there's only one chair!' Hermione said, making fun of herself.

She sat on the chair when the same nurse came into the room.

'I'm Specialist Nurse Rose Nickelby, I'll be obliviating your mind today.'

'Oh, thanks that's comforting.' Hermione said sarcastically.

The nurse narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

'You want me to accidentally cast Spell 9 on you?' The nurse asked angrily.

'What's Spell 9? It's nearly the same effect as a Dementor's Kiss.'

'No.' Hermione replied.

'Then sit quietly.'

Hermione leaned back straight and pursed her lips.

Suddenly the nurse pulled out a wand and waved a shape. Smoke appeared from the wand's tip and formed the number 4. Then the nurse cried, 'Obliviate!'

-Quidditch Practice-

Draco saw the golden snitch's wings fluttering below him, then quickly dived, capturing it in his fingers.

'Huzzah, Draco!' Skye Walker cried from his posts.

Draco simply nodded and rose higher into the air.

'Thank Merlin, Draco you're back!' Walker exclaimed happily punching the air. 'Well, it's noon! Everyone can head home!'

Everyone quickly flew down to the ground, and began to walk to the locker rooms, but then Draco saw someone standing by the stands. He thought it was Goyle again, but then realized the person was much smaller than Goyle. He grinned when he noticed his was his Hermione.

He dropped his broom and sprinted over to her. She smiled and waved happily to him.

When he reached her and grinned and asked, 'Hey baby, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?'

'I quit.'

'You what?'

'I quit.'

'Why?'

'Why don't you go change, and we'll go out for lunch and talk about it?' She replied.

'Oh, sure. I usually shower at home, but since I'm going to be in the presence of a lady I'll shower here, it'll take me about fifteen minutes until I'm ready, is that okay?'

'Sure, Draco, that's fine, take your time.'

He smiled and kissed her cheek, then sprinted back to the locker room, picking up his broom on the way.

About ten minutes later Harry walked out of the locker rooms and saw Hermione sitting on the first row in the stands.

'Hermione?'

He walked over to her quickly.

'Hey, 'Mione, why aren't you at work?'

'I quit.'

'Really? I thought you loved it?'

'I thought I did too. But I'm glad I'm done there, I didn't agree with a lot of the policies. How was practice for you?' She asked, diverting the subject.

'Oh, it was good. We're finally pulling our team back together after Draco's phase of laziness and irresponsibility.'

'Harry, stop. Are you excited for tomorrow? I am.'

'Yeah, I guess. Ginny'll be there.'

'She will? Oh, good! I'll have someone to sit with.'

'So, you came to watch Draco I assume?'

'Yes, I thought since I quit this morning, I might as well come be with Draco during the day and change it up a bit.' She said with a girlish grin.

'Yeah, it's good for him to be around you.'

A voice then sounded from a few feet behind Harry.

'Not harassing my wife are you, Potter?' Draco asked half-joking.

'Remember, Malfoy, she may be your wife, but she's still my best friend.' Harry said turning to face him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, but then turned to Hermione and smiled softly. Soon after looking at her face though, he frowned noticing she was frowning.

'What's wrong, love?' He asked. He then turned to Harry menacingly, 'What did you say to her, Potter?'

'No, Draco, Harry didn't do anything.'

'Then what's wrong?'

'Why are you back to Potter and Malfoy? What happened to Harry and Draco?' She asked softly.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and then at Hermione. They didn't really know what to say.

'Old habits die hard.' Harry shrugged, 'Well have a good day, 'Mione.'

'Bye, Harry.' She said quietly as he left the couple.

She looked up forlornly into Draco's eyes.

'Oh, come on, my love, don't dwell on my and Potter's relationship, if there is one at all…let's go grab that lunch now, okay?'

Hermione sighed and nodded. She looked down at her feet, but then saw Draco's hand in front of her. She looked up at him and his silvery blue eyes were smiling at her. She then took his hand and he led her to his vehicle.

A half hour later Hermione and Draco were sitting in a ritzy café with two mocha cappuccino's in front of them, waiting for their entrées.

'So, tell me more about your day at work, baby. Why did you quit? I thought you loved it.'

'I did. I don't agree with a lot of their policies though. Remember that list I misplaced?'

Draco choked a bit on his cappuccino.

'Yes, I remember. What about it?'

'Well, my boss interrogated me about it and basically told me off for losing it. He then told me I should have been more careful because you may have read it and just placed it haphazardly under a couch. He was openly accusing you of doing something like that and I remember I mainly quit because I disagreed with what was on the list, but I don't remember what that was.'

'I know you can't tell me, 'Mione, you don't have to claim you forgot.'

'No, Draco…I don't remember. The rule in order to quit is that my memory of everything I learned at the Ministry must be obliviated.'

'What? Can they do that?'

'Yes, it was in my contract apparently…'

'Well, at least they were careful and you didn't forget me or anything.'

'No, no, I made sure I'd remember important things and people, like you. But I couldn't believe that they assumed you took that list…' Hermione sighed, looking down at the swirls she was creating in her cappuccino by her spoon.

Draco's stomach knotted.

'Hermione…'

'Yes, Draco?' She asked looking up again.

'There's something I've got to tell you…'

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was a bit small, and I know it took awhile to get it out, but I was up North at a cabin this past weekend so sorry! I know I'm giving excuses but that's all I have! I also had to leave a cliffie! Review! Please and Thanks!


	28. Meeting at Bodmin Moor

A/N: I'm going to be a very busy girl for the next two weeks, so I probably won't be able to get another chapter after this out until the end of July! I'm sorry! I go to the Eminem Concert (anger management 3) in Chicago in four days! I leave on Sunday and the concert is Monday! Yay! I'm so excited! My first concert and it's EMINEM! My idol! Other than Johnny Depp and Tom Felton and J.K. Rowling… anywho:

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 28 Meeting at Bodmin Moor

'There's something I've got to tell you…' Draco said nervously.

'What is it?' Hermione asked.

'About the files and the lists…I looked at the "Watched Persons" file or whatever it was.'

'What?' Hermione asked, appalled.

'Hermione, you are my wife and I trusted you more than anyone else, so when you got that job and told me about those oaths and how you couldn't tell me anything about what you were doing, it worried me, to be honest, and I got upset.'

'That did not give you the right to go through my things! You know I was not supposed to tell you! You knew that! You know I would have told you everything if I could.'

'I know, I know. I know now what I did was wrong…and I'm sorry, but I thought you should know.'

'So my boss was right?'

'What?'

'Mr. Neitzel was right to assume you'd looked through the files and lists!'

'Hermione—'

'And after I defended you and defended you, and I quit my job, because of what they were saying about you! And accusing you and…well, accusing people like you of doing! I can't—'

'Wait, stop. What do you mean, "people like you"? People like me? Who's that?' Draco questioned.

'Do not turn this on me, Draco Malfoy, you know perfectly well I mean the spawn of Death Eaters.'

'Spawn?'

'Yes, spawn. You, Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe…and whomever else! The sons and daughters of Death Eaters.'

'Oh, you consider me "spawn"?'

'Stop it, Draco. Spawn is another term for offspring.'

'I know perfectly well what it means, it's a derogatory term for "offspring", however.'

'And like "mudblood" isn't derogatory?' She asked accusingly.

Draco folded his arms across his chest, leaned back in his chair and looked away from her.

'I can't believe you didn't trust me.' Hermione said softly.

'Trust you? You kept secrets and worked for the bloody Department of Mysteries! You pulled people from the street and interrogated them! I was next! I still am!'

'I know that now, that's why I quit!'

'I thought you quit because "they accused me".' Draco asked, raising his eyebrow.

'Well, that was one of the reasons. That reason doesn't matter anymore, because it obviously wasn't valid!' She spat, tossing her spoon onto the table quite angrily.

'It was valid at first! But then Goyle pulled me into this meeting where Blaise told me all this shit about the Ministry and at first I didn't believe any of it, I didn't want to. I defended you in front of all my Slytherin alumni and other people, and yet they were right all along…'

'What meeting? What are you talking about?'

'The "spawn", as you call them, of Death Eaters, and a few people who just were against the Ministry, all formed a group of people to stop the "tyranny" of the Minister and his co-workers, liiiike you.

Hermione scoffed as he continued.

The group had testimonies of being dragged in and interrogated…I couldn't believe it when I heard from Pansy that my own wife was one of the interrogators.'

'I only interrogated once! And I didn't know that they were pulled from the streets! I thought Pansy did something wrong.'

'She didn't, actually. Being a bitch comes naturally, but she didn't do anything illegal. The group plotted all sorts of ways to figure out the next move of the Ministry and de-throne the Minister.'

'What? Well, that's ridiculous.'

Draco smirked menacingly at her.

'You'd think so, but we actually figured out some good strategies, once I became leader.'

'You became what?'

'Leader. I'm the natural leader-type I guess…'

'I can't believe what you're telling me! Is that why you kept skipping Quidditch? Harry was right! You were up to no good!'

'I was…I'm through now.'

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'I don't need them. When you came home that night, all upset because you thought you lost that list, I realized you never read it and had no idea what the Ministry was really up to. So, I grabbed the list from Goyle's house and brought it back home. I was then kicked out of the group because I was "putting you before them". I don't give a shit about the group or the corruptiveness of the Ministry, all I really care about is you.'

Draco expected Hermione to smile and throw herself on him, or at least hug him, but no such luck for either…she stared at him in shock.

'What did you say?' She asked bitingly.

'Uhh…the whole thing?' He asked.

'You grabbed the list from Goyle's house?'

'Uhh, yeah, I felt bad that you were going to get into trouble so I brought the list back for you.'

'How many people saw the Ministry's list!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Umm…the group…like 15-20 people?'

Hermione suddenly burst out in tears.

'Hermione, shhh, shhh!'

Draco tried to quiet her sobs, while the people in the café were looking on in wonder.

'That poor girl,' some said.

'I wonder what that awful man said to her,' others commented.

Draco rolled his eyes at the patrons, got out of his seat across from Hermione, and moved to her.

'Hermione, shhhh, it'll be okay, I'm sorry, baby.' He said soothingly, wrapping his arm around her.

'No, Draco! It's not okay! The Ministry, if-if they find out! If they find out how many people s-s-saw that list, Death Eater's plotting children no less, they'll hunt me down and throw me into Azkaban for sure!'

'No, they won't, it's not your fault, you didn't show them.'

'No, but I let you get the files and lists! I brought them home! I never should have brought them home!'

'Hermione, it's not your fault you have a prat for a husband, I'm really sorry but I won't let them hurt you.'

'I should have never brought them home! It was a temptation for you, bringing them home and then saying you can't know what they are…I was foolish. I should have kept my work at work.' She said through her tears.

Draco felt pity for his wife and lovingly kissed her cheek.

'Baby, come outside with me, all these people are pissing me off by staring at us. We can have more privacy outside.'

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded.

Draco threw some sickles on the table and walked out with Hermione, eyes following them as they did so.

'Draco,' Hermione said softly, 'what is the group going to do now?'

'Nothing probably. They are all stupid and dumb. Blaise isn't in the group anymore either, we're both out…I should go talk to him about it one of these days. The group can't do shit without me and Blaise there.'

'That doesn't make me feel any better about you.'

'I'm sorry, love. I really am. I have lied to you many times this past month and I'm truly sorry.'

Hermione just shrugged.

'I'll make it up to you somehow.' Draco said to her.

'Just don't do anything, like lead a Death Eater group again…or not trust me again.'

'I am not sure I ever did lose my trust in you, I was just scared I was going to.' He told her.

'I'm sorry I made you question your faith in me.' Hermione said sincerely. 'I guess it was foolish of me to take a job in which I had to keep secrets from you, that's just too much pressure on the both of us.'

'It's alright, my love, I apologized, you apologized, it's okay now, right?'

Hermione shrugged again.

Draco kissed her lips softly, then brushed his cheek against hers.

'Let's go home, shall we?'

'Yes, I want to go home now.' She replied.

Draco took her hand and went to their European car to go home.

Shortly after arriving at the Manor, Draco walked into the library to quickly check over some Quidditch moves, he saw Hermione sitting inside.

'I thought you went upstairs to take a nap?' He asked.

'I was going to, but I decided to come in here and do some research.'

'On what?'

'On legalities that could wind you up in Azkaban.'

Draco clicked his tongue in dismay.

'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, you are one of the brightest witches of our time. You are not going to be sent to Azkaban, I guarantee it.'

'Well, I'm doing research to prove your theory.' She replied hastily.

Draco rolled his eyes as he went to the 'Sports' section of the Malfoy library. He scanned the shelves and pulled out a book marked, _Quidditch Moves and Strategies of the Ages_.

He threw himself onto a poof and began to skim through it. He felt Hermione's eyes on him as he did so. After a few minutes he finally looked up at her. Indeed her dark honey brown eyes were on him.

'Yes? May I help you?' He asked with a smirk.

'You aren't worried about the group?'

'No, I'm not.'

'Okay, then I'm not.'

'Good.' He smiled.

Hermione set her book back onto the shelf from which she pulled it, and the walked over to Draco. She sat down on his poof and laid down next to him.

'Can I lay here while you read?'

'Sure, sweetheart, anything you wish.'

She smiled up at him and then put her arm on his stomach, laying her hand on his chest. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

At about five o'clock, an hour later, Draco put the book down. He tried to sit up, but then remember Hermione was half on him. He relaxed into the poof, wondering what to do. He wasn't really tired…but he was hungry, he and Hermione weren't able to eat their lunch at the café because of the circumstances that occurred.

Draco lifted her arm off of him gently, ever so gently, and set it down on the poof as he rose. He safely and quietly made his way out of the library and into the kitchen.

'Can Hilde get you anything, Master Draco?' the little house elf asked running into the kitchen.

'No, I'm just going to throw something together myself, thanks.'

'Yes, Sir.' She replied, leaving his side immediately.

Draco slapped together some pulled chicken and buns. He grabbed a plate and a bottle of firewhiskey and made his way to the Entertainment room.

He turned the channel to some movie channel. Haunting music was playing, and beginning credits were rolling.

'Oh, good, this one is just about to start.' He said happily to himself.

The title of the movie that appeared on the screen read "Edward Scissorhands". (a/n: I actually just watched the whole movie today for the first time and it's really good, but sad!)

A couple hours later, Draco rose from the couch and stretched. He looked at a clock on the wall.

'Oh…seven thirty! Why am I so tired? Oh, well, might as well get a good night sleep for Quidditch tomorrow…'

Draco went to the kitchen, dropped off his plate and threw away his bottle. He was about ten steps upstairs when he remembered Hermione was still in the library. He groaned lazily and trudged back down the stairs and into the library.

Hermione was still fast asleep on the poof in the fetal position.

Draco bent over her and picked her up as swiftly and gently as he could. She stirred a bit.

'Mmm…Draco?' She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

'Shhh, stay asleep, love. You'll be in bed in a second.'

She mumbled incoherently and fell into her deep sleep again.

Draco entered their bedroom and placed Hermione on her side of the bed and folded the covers over her.

He quickly took a warm shower, to relax him, and threw on a new pair of boxers and a T-shirt. He crawled into bed, kissed Hermione's cheek and fell asleep.

-Goyle's House-

'Hermione Malfoy quit today.' Alyson Crimson said to the group when she walked into the headquarters…a.k.a. Goyle's basement.

'What? How do you know?' Pansy asked.

'I was going to the Ministry today like you asked to tell them I had information about Draco, and I over heard a man talking to Fudge about it in the hall.'

'Oh well, our plan still works. So you told Fudge then, about Draco?' Pansy asked her.

'Well…no, I decided against it since Hermione quit, I thought it would look to suspicious.'

'Yeah, for her! Not us! God you're an idiot, Crimson.' Pansy spat.

'It's fine. It's better that she didn't say it today, because now it looks Hermione gave the information up to Draco to spite the Ministry.' Millicent commented.

'That is true.' Calicifer Montgomery stated, 'Hermione Malfoy's self-termination will help us. Alyson, go to the Ministry again tomorrow.'

'All right.'

'Crabbe, Goyle, you go to Draco's Quidditch game tomorrow, to check up on that meeting that is supposed to happen at Bodmin Moor at 10.' Calicifer ordered.

'Uh okay.' They both replied.

'Then we'll meet back here at three.'

-Next Day, 10 A.M., Puddlemere United versus Pride of Portree-

'…LED BY CAPTAIN SKYE WALKER!' cried the announcer, introducing the players of the two teams.

'I'm so happy I am able to see this game since I missed his last one,' Hermione said to Ginny with a grin.

'I'm happy I'm here, too! I haven't seen one of Harry's games in about a month.'

The girls both cheered loudly when their men took their positions.

The game started quickly and Hermione watched Draco fly into the air. As her eyes followed him, they also caught a glance of someone else watching Draco intently.

'Neitzel? Fudge?'

'What?' Ginny asked.

'Oh, nothing.' Hermione replied quickly, not aware she talked aloud.

Hermione watched her bosses and two other men talk and watch Draco.

_What are those men doing? Spying on my husband? Seeing if he uses dark magic to win the game? _She questioned.

She then saw two other familiar people, watching the group of Ministry workers.

'Crabbe and Goyle?' Hermione cried incredulously.

'What?' Ginny asked.

'Is that Crabbe and Goyle over there?' Hermione asked, pointing to the two large men.

'Yes! I think it is! Oi, I think they've gotten fatter!' Ginny exclaimed, laughing.

'What are they doing here?' Hermione asked.

'I dunno, watching their former god I s'pose.' Ginny shrugged. 'OH LOOK! Harry hit some one! Yay Harry!'

Both girls cheered some more, but Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of Crabbe and Goyle, or the men from the Ministry.

Through the duration of the game, Hermione didn't notice any suspicious actions by either party.

_Maybe the Ministry officials and Crabbe and Goyle just came to watch the game… _She told herself.

'AHH!' Hermione heard Ginny scream.

Hermione immediately looked back onto the field and saw Draco plummeting down to the ground.

'DRACO!' Hermione shouted.

Draco, still holding onto his broom, finally gained consciousness as he was falling and gained control of his broom back, a mere five inches from the ground.

'Oh my god! He's okay now! Thank god…' Hermione muttered to herself. She then turned to Ginny,' What happened!'

'You didn't see that huge beater from the other team totally, and illegally, fly past Draco and beat the side of his head when he wasn't looking!'

'NO! I must have been looking at Harry or something,' Hermione said quickly.

The referee then called time-out for the United team to make sure Draco was okay. All the United players flew over to Draco.

'Are you okay, Malfoy?' Harry asked. 'The referee just took their beater out for the remainder of the game for an illegal action.'

'Yeah, I'm fine, Potter. Let's just hurry up and win this game,' Draco replied, rubbing the side of his head.

'You'll be all right to play then?' Walker asked.

'Would you have it any other way?' Draco asked with a smirk.

'No. All right, let's get back to it then, shall we?' Walker shouted enthusiastically.

The players all flew back to their positions. Draco flew high into the air, once he was to his desired height he looked into the stands where Hermione was. He saw a fearful emotion written all over her face, then the two met eyes. Draco smiled comfortingly at her and her fearful look turned into one of pride.

Back in the stands, Ginny was watched Hermione and Draco and she couldn't longer contain herself so she snorted and giggled.

'What?' Hermione asked alarmingly with a slight blush.

'Haha, nothing…you and Draco…wow.' Ginny said, still giggling.

'What? Is something wrong with us?'

'No, you two are so cute it's almost sickening.' Ginny replied.

'Just because I as worried about him?'

'No, because you were worried about him and he knew you were so he stopped flying and turned around just to show you he was okay, even though you can clearly see he is because he's flying again.' Ginny explained, trying her best to suppress more giggles.

'He knows I worry about him, that's not unusual.'

The game started up once again.

It was a half-hour later, nearly eleven thirty.

'Yay!' Hermione and Ginny cried when the United team made another goal.

'PUDDLEMERE UNITED LEADS 70 TO 20!' the announcer shouted.

Meanwhile, across the stands where the Ministry officials were meeting, Fudge, Neitzel, Percy Weasley (who now was "promoted" to Head of International Magical Cooperation), and Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, were discussing topics related to one, Mr. Draco Malfoy.

'He does not seem to give the aura of a Dark Arts follower.' Amelia Bones noted.

'They never do, look at Lucius Malfoy he was never suspected to be a Death Eater.' Fudge commented.

'Yes, he was, Cornelius. Young Harry Potter had been saying Lucius was a Death Eater for two years before the wizarding world discovered he was, indeed, a Death Eater.' Amelia replied sharply.

'Contrary to what you may have heard, Amelia, Harry Potter was a bit nutty for quite some time, he was not a reliable source.' Percy stated.

'Obviously, Percy, he was a reliable source because everything he had been saying three-four years ago was true, and it the Ministry would have gotten off of it's high horse, more people could have possibly been saved, Sirius Black, for one.' Amelia spat.

'Excuse me, Amelia, but was that a hit at me?' Fudge asked incredulously.

'The part about getting of a high horse?'

'Yes, that part.'

'Yes.' She replied, 'if you had only listened to the Potter boy, maybe more would be alive today.'

'Black was a criminal, I cannot see how you mourn over him.' Percy said to Amelia.

'I'm not mourning, but he died fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, his own cousin, a Death Eater, how can you say he was a criminal?' She questioned.

'Black escaped from Azkaban, how can you say he was not?' Fudge asked her. 'Besides, I don't remember you, Amelia, sticking up for Potter those short years ago.'

'I didn't want the Daily Prophet spewing forth accusations about me, and harassing the Ministry, Minister. You wouldn't have liked that, now would you have?'

Fudge didn't reply.

'Can we get back onto the topic at large?' Neitzel proposed. 'Draco Malfoy and his current status with the Dark Side.'

'I say there isn't one.' Amelia noted.

'I say there is.' Percy stated.

'I agree with young Percival, like father like son.' Fudge said.

'So you are going off of assumptions?' Amelia asked.

'No, I'm going off of facts from young Malfoy's school history.'

'Well, if you would remember from the night of Voldemort's death, a certain friend of young Malfoy's was taken, a Blaise Zabini,'

'Whose father was a Death Eater.' Fudge interrupted.

'Yes, but Zabini was taken to lure Malfoy to Voldemort. Now, if Malfoy were already part of the Death Eater circle, why would he need to be lured? Hmm? That's a mystery.' Amelia said, mocking them.

Neitzel smirked at Amelia's boldness.

'Well, we are still questioning him on Monday.' Fudge snapped.

'Oh, by all means, question away,' Amelia replied, 'but I highly doubt he will reveal anything suspicious.'

'He does have the Dark Mark brand.' Neitzel said of Draco.

'So does, Severus Snape, and we trust him, do we not?' Amelia retorted.

No one argued with her.

A voice then interrupted their tense meeting.

'DRACO MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! UNITED TEAM WINS!'


	29. Malfoy versus Neitzel

A/N: HI! I arrived home from Chicago, Illinois about an hour ago so I'm back to the keyboard for you all! Well, I would LOVE to update my life for you all, a few days ago (July 10th) I was attending my FIRST concert ever, Anger Management 3! Oh, it was a PERFECT first concert! I've decided Eminem is my favorite entertainer ever…he's just a frickin genius! I am really, really, really, sad though cause it's done! I've been looking forward to it for MONTHS and it's all done…but he goes to Europe next! I would LOVE to go see him in London (if he is going there) and go see him with Tom Felton, since Tom loves Eminem too (what a coincidence since I love them both). Could you imagine? TOM AND EMINEM at the same time…oh that almost might be wayyyyy to much happiness…almost, but I'm pretty sure I could handle it lol. But I don't think I'll be able to go to Europe…to expensive since I just bought the 83 dollar concert tickets and I have college coming up AND I don't have a job…yup…I'm doing well lol…but I don't care cause I saw Eminem! And he was brilliant! Oh gosh, if any of you have gone to the Anger Management 3 concert, or plan on going, or have ever gone to an Eminem concert, tell me in a review!

HBP IN THREE DAYS! (typed this on the 12th)

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 29 Malfoy versus Neitzel

Well, Draco caught the snitch and won the game for the Puddlemere United versus Pride of Portree. The locker room after was loud with cheers, even though the win was in the bag, but victories are still always exciting.

Hermione and Ginny waited for Harry and Draco outside the locker rooms, both girls welcomed their men with kisses, the men were only too grateful. The couples went their separate ways after a few minutes of chatting. Harry and Ginny went back to the Burrow for a late, hearty dinner that was made by Molly; Hermione and Draco went back to the Manor for a late celebration sexual intercourse.

-Monday Morning-

Draco woke up at 8:00, as did Hermione. Draco completely forgot he was supposed to be questioned today, Hermione also forgot…because it was erased from her memory.

'Good morning, my love.' Draco said, rolling over to his left to see Hermione just waking up.

Hermione yawned in response, but then forced out a faint, 'Good morning.'

'I've got to go to practice now, what are you going to be up to today?' Draco asked, picking his upper body up from the bed. He was now sitting and facing the sleepy Hermione.

'I don't know…' She said in a stretch, 'go job searching.'

'What?' Draco asked in complete shock. 'Why? You just quit a bad job!'

'Yes, a bad job. I would like a new one.'

Draco sighed and then smiled at her.

'You are incorrigible.' He told her.

'That's why you love me.' She smirked.

'No,' Draco began. He leaned down and slid his arm around her naked torso and planted kisses on her shoulders and back, 'I love you because you're smart (kiss), beautiful (kiss), selfless (kiss), kind (kiss), incredibly sexy (kiss),' he then placed his lips at her ear and whispered, 'and you're a brilliant shag.'

Hermione giggled at his words and turned over so she was now looking up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She began nibbling at his neck and ears, causing his member to harden and press into her hip.

'Ohhh…' he groaned, 'baby, you gotta stop…I won't be able to go if you continue, you know that.'

She laughed seductively and bit harder on a sensitive spot on his neck, causing him to moan.

'Oh, you're bad, you know that?' He told her, 'As much as it pains me, I'm pulling away from you, but you are in for it when I come back from practice and you better be home!'

Hermione just laughed as he left her. He walked into the bathroom, in all his naked glory, not taking his eyes from her. She simply smirked at him as he backed up into the bathroom to get ready. He shook his head and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'fucking minx'.

Draco came out of the bathroom showered, teeth brushed, face washed, and hair gelled (and still naked), about a half-hour later. He was immediately face to face with a still-naked Hermione. Before he could utter a sound she pressed her body up against his. His lifted her legs around his waist and clumsily made his way to the bed…well, he didn't make it to the bed and he went to a dresser which was closer. He forcefully planted her on it and crawled on top of her as they both pushed bottles of perfume, cologne, and make-up off of the dresser surface.

Both were panting and moaning as they attacked each other. Draco entered Hermione's warm wetness and began thrusting into her roughly and quickly. It didn't take long for Hermione to moan his name. And after Hermione began to bite Draco's neck some more and scratch his back, it didn't take him long to moan her name, either. Hermione's hands were running through Draco's blonde gelled locks as his hands were roaming her thighs and waist.

As Draco was pushing and pulling himself out of Hermione, his head flew up and caught the neon lights of a clock in a far corner.

'Fuck!' Draco shouted.

'I am!' Hermione cried back.

Draco stopped thrusting to laugh.

'No, I mean yes, you are, but-' he panted, 'it's fucking 8:50! I'm going to be late because of you, you little temptress!'

He kissed her lips hard as he pulled out of her.

Her sweaty body lay on top of the dresser as he tossed himself down from it quickly. She leaned up on her elbows and watched him as he threw on clothes. As he was pulling on pants he looked at Hermione.

'Oh god, you look so hot laying there…hot…and sweaty…FUCK!' He quickly looked away from her to grab his shirt and then throw on his robes.

Hermione was now sitting on top of the dresser, on leg up on the dresser and bent so her elbow was resting on it...her position showed off what Draco was just inside.

'Why are you fucking tempting with me so!' He cried at her.

She simply smirked at him.

He shook his head and ran at her, firmly kissing her lips.

'I'll be back around noon, be ready…' He told her with a dangerous smirk.

She nodded.

He quickly nipped at her chest before apparating to practice.

-Locker rooms-

Harry was grabbing his broomstick, just about to walk out onto the field when we heard something crash inside a shower stall. He then heard a number of curse words.

Harry rushed over to the shower and whipped open the curtain and saw Draco lying in a heap on the tiled floor.

'Malfoy? What are you doing in the shower? You're late!'

'I know! Now, help me up, Potter!' Draco spat back.

Harry dropped his broom and took Draco's right arm with two hands. Draco was standing up in no time.

'How the fuck did you end up in the shower?' Harry asked.

'I apparated here, what's it look like?'

'Why didn't you apparate somewhere normal?'

'I wasn't concentrating that hard!'

'Well, what else was so filled in your head that you couldn't think straight? And what the bloody hell is wrong with your hair? Did you fall on your head? Did you use a portkey? It looks like you were pulled through a storm, and fast! What the bloody hell caused you to be so late! Walker has been freaking out for the last twenty minutes thinking you are pulling more "not-showing-up-to-practice" shit. What took you so long?'

Draco was about to punch Harry for asking so many questions and not leaving him alone to help him settle out his horniness from leaving Hermione too soon…so he decided to make Harry shut up and tell him exactly why he is late and why he couldn't concentrate.

'Well, Potter, I did wake up on time, but my wife, your best friend, mind you, was quite the little vixen this morning! I mean, come on, the beautiful woman is naked and decides to pull me on top of her and then she decides to bite me! Bite me, over and over again in all my sensitive areas!' Harry's face screwed up more and more with every word. 'That little lady sure knows how to keep a man in bed! But _finally_ I dragged myself from her feminine wilds and go shower and gel my hair, yes it was gelled, but then I come out of the bathroom and that little woman is still naked! She throws herself onto me before I can even utter a word of protest, not that I was going to protest, but you get the idea, don't you, Potter? Well, she pressed her beautiful, flawless, naked body against my own, so of course I just had to throw her on top of the dresser and fuck her good and hard, she had it coming to her, I warned her earlier on the bed…anyway, that explains my…what did you call it? My hair that looks like I was "pulled through a storm"? Well, as you now know, Hermione just pulled on it while I was on top of her. And as for my tardiness, I was busy shagging my beautiful wife. And as for my abrupt appearance in the shower, I told Hermione just before I left that I was going to "punish" her when I got home, so I was thinking about this afternoon's events and not of where I was apparating. Does that answer all your questions, Potter?'

Harry was open-mouthed and his face was white.

'You are sick, Malfoy.' Harry cringed.

Draco smirked evilly and left the locker rooms. But just before he walked out of the door he called back, 'Hurry up, Potter, or you'll be late…and we don't need that.'

-After practice-

Draco, after being reprimanded by Walker for being late, left the locker room with a smile. It was time to go back to the Manor where Hermione would, hopefully, be awaiting his arrival.

Draco was walking away from the locker room so he could apparate in peace without Walker or Potter harassing him, little did he know someone else would be harassing him instead.

'Mr. Malfoy?' A voice called to him.

Draco looked forward a few feet and noticed a tall, dark haired man wearing black wire spectacles. Draco could tell he didn't want to talk to this man.

Draco ignored the man.

'Mr. Malfoy?' The man asked, a bit more sternly.

'Yeah?' Draco replied, stopping his strut.

'May I have a word?'

'Not until you tell me who you are.' Draco replied.

'My name is Nikolaus Neitzel and I work for the Ministry of Magic.'

'Ahh…' Draoc sighed with a smirk, 'it's my day to get questioned, is it?'

Neitzel did not like Draco's smart reply.

'Your wife tell you that?' Neitzel asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'No, she didn't. A friend said something to me about getting interrogated my the Ministry, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't accuse my wife of ratting out your Department's secrets.'

'I'm not accusing, I was merely curious to how you knew about being questioned…you are the spouse of a _former_ Mysteries Department worker.'

'I don't like your tone about my wife, so how about I just go along with this little escapade, follow you to the Ministry, get the spotlight put on me, and then go home?'

'Fine with me, Mr. Malfoy, follow me to my car.'

Draco begrudgingly followed.

-Ministry of Magic-

Draco sat, arms crossed, broom at his side, in a chair in Room 7 of the Department of Mysteries. His blindfold from the elevator was taken off about five minutes ago. He was now waiting, wand confiscated, for someone to come question him.

The man named Nikolaus Neitzel came into the room.

'You're questioning me?'

'Yes, since your wife no longer works here, I am in charge of questioning. Albeit, she only questioned one person, but it's one more job I have to do now…but I am glad today is your day, Mr. Malfoy. I have a feeling that the Ministry will make a breakthrough with you.'

'And why is that?'

'I have a feeling, I suppose. Fudge said you were very promising.'

'Well, question away.' Draco spat.

'When was the last time your Dark Mark burned?'

'What?' Draco was a little thrown off by this question. He didn't know the Ministry knew of his mark. 'I don't know. Probably the night Voldemort was killed.'

'He-who-must-not-be-named.' Nikolaus replied.

'What?'

'Do not use his name.' Nikolaus ordered.

'I will use whatever name I please.' Draco replied.

'Let's try this again, with a different question. When was the last time you saw your Death Eater father?'

Draco smirked.

'The last time I saw my father was just before I sent him to Azkaban…the same night the _fucker_ was killed. My father is now dead, also.'

'I know that.' Nikolaus replied.

'Then why did you ask?'

'I didn't ask if he was dead, I asked the last time you saw him, not stop changing the subject, I can keep you here a long time if I so desire, Mr. Malfoy.'

'No, you can't.' Draco responded sharply, 'I can leave whenever I want, but then you'll drag your ass up my driveway…and who wants that?'

Nikolaus wasn't taking Draco's mockery very lightly.

'You better watch yourself, Mr. Malfoy. I can easily have you arrested for disrespecting authority.'

'Oh…okay.' Draco muttered sarcastically.

'Next question, when was your last Death Eater meeting?'

'I told you, I was last called by the fucker the night he died.'

'You are twisting my words, Mr. Malfoy. You are avoiding the truth. I asked you, "when was your last Death Eater meeting?" Would you like it explained in simpler terms? When did you last go to a group gathering in which other Death Eaters, like yourself, were present?'

Draco narrowed his eyes. Nikolaus already formed an idea in his head that Draco was guilty of something and he was pressing the matter. Draco did not appreciate Nikolaus Neitzel whatsoever.

'I'm not a Death Eater.' Draco gritted through his teeth, while his fists tightened.

'You have the Dark Mark, do you not?'

'Yes.'

'You have been called by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before, have you not?'

'Yes.'

'You have attacked wizards trying to stop Him, have you not? Like a Mister Harry Potter? You attacked him the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed by Mr. Potter, did you not?'

Draco was shocked. How did this official know what happened down in Voldemort's lair that night?

'Well, you seem to have many facts trying to prove I'm guilty of something….however, you seemed to have misplaced the post-it that said "Harry Potter was under the Imperius Curse by Voldemort whilst Draco Malfoy attacked Harry Potter".' Nikolaus was about to speak, but Draco continued, 'Your fact-checkers also forgot the post-it that said, "Draco Malfoy sent his own Death Eater father to Azkaban. And you forgot to read the note that said, "Draco Malfoy fought off his father's own Cruciatus Curse".'

'You also bowed to Him that night,' Nikolaus replied boldly as if the statement Draco just made meant nothing.

Draco quickly thought back to that night.

'_Let her go. If you kill her, I swear to God I'll kill you.'_

'_To God, eh?' Voldemort spat, 'I AM THE ONLY GOD YOU SHALL HAVE!'_

_Voldemort dropped a gasping Hermione to the floor and strut over to Draco._

'_BOW TO ME!'_

_Draco looked over at Hermione, a tear falling from his eye, and bowed in front of Voldemort._

'_Yes, my Lord.'_

_As Draco bowed, Hermione slowly started to regain consciousness. Her eyes opened to see her fiancé bowing to Voldemort. Then she saw Voldemort raise his hand over Draco's prostrated body._

'_Draco!'_

_Draco raised his eyes, but too late._

'_Abolesco!' Voldemort hissed._

_Draco did not move for a few seconds, but then his head turned to see Hermione. She saw fear in his eyes, and then he collapsed to his knees and then fell flat to the floor._

Draco squeezed his eyes tight, pushing that memory away. He almost died, and worse… he almost lost Hermione.

'You have no fucking clue to what you are talking about.' Draco snapped.

'Ooh, getting a bit upset are we? Angry that Mr. Potter came out of the Imperius and defeated Him, while you lay on the ground, defeated by your own Dark Lord?'

Draco stood up violently.

'He is not my LORD! I helped kill him! I was there! Talk to your precious Potter if you fucking want, but I am not staying here in this hell-room! I don't give a fuck about the assumptions you place on me! You can talk all the shit you want about me to your little official co-workers, but you'll never have enough evidence to accuse me of a crime of loyalty to the Dark Side, because there isn't any! I never was loyal!'

'Mr. Malfoy, sit down.' Nikolaus said threateningly.

'Oh, go fuck yourself!' Draco cried.

He grabbed his broom and was about to leave, but the door was sealed.

'You can't leave without the blindfold. It's charmed.'

'Then give me the fucking blindfold, I just want to leave.' Draco spat.

Nikolaus waved his hand and a red blindfold magically appeared around Draco's eyes. Draco blindly left Room 7 and somehow made it to the elevators, once inside, the blindfold dropped from his eyes.

'Fucking spies…' Draco muttered,' they think they know everything…they don't know shit.'

Once Draco was out of the elevator and in the Atrium, he went to the front desk and stated his name into a monitor. It took a few minutes because the magical monitor had to make sure Draco checked out with the Ministry, and was able to leave. About two minutes later his wand dropped down into a crevice of the monitor. Draco took it out and left the building quickly. Once he was clear to apparate, he did quickly.

'Hermione?' Draco called loudly once he appeared in the foyer of the Manor. 'Hermione!'

Hermione came out of the conservatory, looking a bit forlorn.

'I made sure I was home at noon, Draco…but you weren't here. You are an hour and a half later than you said. I could have spent longer job searching.'

Draco didn't say a thing. He just glanced her up and down. She was wearing a blue tank top and white slacks. Her hair was down loosely on her shoulders, just waiting to be fingered through.

'Draco? Aren't you going to explain yourself?' She asked, her hands moving to her waist in fists.

'Yeah, sorry, baby. After practice your former boss stopped me and took me into get questioned.'

Hermione's upset face turned into one of pity and anger for the Ministry.

'What did they ask you?'

'Stupid questions that they thought they had facts on. Everything they said was twisted and made me look bad, they didn't spy hard enough the night Voldemort was stopped, apparently. I walked out of the interrogation, that fucked up Neitzel, or whoever the fuck he was didn't know when to shut his mouth.'

'You walked out? Draco! They are just going to take you in again!'

'I don't care! They don't have shit on me!'

'They'll find stuff.' She said softly. 'They'll find out about that foolish club you joined.'

'It wasn't a club, Hermione. It was just a few people getting together to talk things through. It's failed anyway, it doesn't matter.'

'It matters to the Ministry. They'll find something wrong with it and take you in for more questioning, this time in front of the Wizengamot.'

Draco shook his head in disagreement.

'Don't worry, love. There is more information out there from the night Voldemort was defeated to prove I'm innocent, rather than guilty, of anything they throw at me.'

'I hope so.'

'The fucker hinted at shit about you, too.'

'Like what?' Hermione asked sullenly.'

'He assumed you told me about the interrogations and shit. I told him off for you, baby.' Draco told her softly as he walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his kiss.

'You know, this morning I apparated into a shower in the locker rooms.' Draco stated.

'What? Why?' Hermione asked with a small chuckle.

'I was distracted.' Draco said nonchalantly.

'With what?'

'With thoughts about you…'

Hermione looked up into his eyes and smirked.

'You do know what you did this morning wasn't a very nice thing to do, don't you?' He asked with a mischievous smirk.

'I knew what I was doing, and I know it wasn't nice…'

'Remember how I said you were going to pay for being a temptress?'

'I do indeed remember, but didn't you already "punish" me on top of a dresser?' She asked innocently with a playful smirk.

'That was for making me want to shag you senseless in bed…I've got to punish you now for making me want to shag you senseless…a second time.'

Draco's carnal urges took over his body and he and Hermione attacked each other in the foyer, crawled up the stairs together, and then had good, rough sex…err…they made love…on thecarpet in their second floor hallway.


	30. Paradise

A/N: Well, last night was one the greatest nights ever. I went to a Barnes and Noble Harry Potter party near my house and _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was placed into my hands at exactly 12:19 A.M. I read the brilliant book up until 3:49 A.M. and then my friends and I finally went to bed. I woke up this morning at 10:15 A.M. and began reading again, but alas, all good things have to come to an end and then I had to go home from my friend's house at 4:00 P.M. I read until page 423, Chapter Twenty…I won't say the title of the chapter, just in case some of you do not like reading the chapter titles in advance, I know my friend is like that. Well, now I have to wait until 10:00 P.M. tonight to start reading again because my friend, the same friend whose house I left earlier today, is coming to sleepover at my house then and we promised each other we'd only read it with each other…so, needless to say, I'm being TORTURED waiting…but in my professional (haha jk) Harry Potter fan opinion, this book is the best so far. My goddess, J.K. Rowling really has outdone herself this time. If you haven't gone out and borrowed or bought the book yet I suggest doing it immediately. So, I thought to myself, "Dracosgirl2515, what should I do while I wait for my friend to come over? Umm…I KNOW! I'll go out on a date with Tom Felton! Yeah!" But then I remembered, "Oh wait, he's in London and hasn't the faintest clue that I exist…" Then I thought, "I KNOW! I'll go out on a date with Eminem! Yeah!" Then I, much to my protest, remembered, "Oh wait, he's on Tour with 50…and if he's not singing right now then he's with Hailie… damn." So…I began to think I was running out of options and I would have to just lay on my floor until I can begin reading again…but then my conscience flares up and tells me, "Dracosgirl2415, why don't you go update _Relationships Change II_ for your readers!" I thought about this for a second and thought, "Mmm…well, that could work!" And I failed to come up with any negative reminders of why I couldn't, so here I am! Writing for you all!

Oh, if any of you want to comment on HBP in a review, feel free to do so, but do NOT give away anything! There are others who might read it and find out something they haven't read yet! Please THINK before you press "Submit Review"! Thank you! AND I AM WARNING YOU HERE AND NOW: DO NOT REVIEW OR EMAIL ME WHO THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE IS OR WHO DIES OR ANYTHING ABOUT THE BOOK TO ME SINCE I HAVE NOT FINISHED IT YET PLEASE! If ANY of you do something so evil I will leave my comfortable home and personally track you down and _crucio_ you! Yeah! Lol! So don't do anything mean like that!

**Sexyslytherin27**—you may use pieces of my second war for your story. Thank you for asking and offering to give me credit in your story.

By the way, thanks to **AmErIcAnCoWgIrL**for allowing me to borrow from your story! I dedicate this chapter to you.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 30 Paradise

Draco stepped inside his and Hermione's manor after a hard day of Quidditch practice at about 12:30. He shook his Quidditch robe off of his shoulders and it fell into a dirty pile on the clean tiled floor. He also let his broom drop to his side, which in turn caused more dirt and dust to make a cloud in the air before settling on the once spotless floor. Draco was about to slump into the kitchen to grab something to eat when he heard a high pitched, 'Draco!'

His ears followed the sound and his eyes looked at the top of the staircase where Hermione was standing, arms crossed.

'Hermione? I thought you'd be out job searching. It's nice to see you home though.' He said with a smile, not realizing her high pitched squeal was a scold.

'Look at the mess you made!' She cried pointing to the floor next to him.

'Oh, uhh…sorry? I'll have a house-elf come clean it up.'

'No, I gave them the day off! I've been cleaning all morning, I just finished!'

'What? You gave them the day off? Why would you do a foolish thing like that? Well, if it's any consolation, your cleaning spells are very good. The manor does seem very tidy.'

'Yes, well, it _was_ before you walked in!' She said angrily as she came down the stairs.

She was in the motion of pulling out her wand to clean up Draco's mess when she reached his side. He smirked and put his arm in front of her, and wrapped it around her waist, stopping her arm from fully pulling out her wand.

'Draco, stop. Let me clean this up.' She told him firmly.

He pulled her against him. Her backside was now against his front. He sneakily slipped his other arm around waist also.

He placed his lips at her ear and whispered into it.

'Now, now, baby, how can you scold me so and speak so harshly to me after last night?'

Hermione felt a smirk forming on her face, but she immediately stifled it and frowned as she tried to pull away from him.

'Draco, just because we had sex last night, doesn't mean I am going to let you do whatever you want today.'

'Oh, dear, dear Hermione, is that what you think we did last night? Had sex?'

Hermione looked up at him in confusion.

'No,' he continued to explain, 'yesterday we straight out fucked. We fucked twice yesterday and it was a beautiful thing.' He ended his explanation with a huge smirk.

'_Draco_,' She said threateningly, 'you know I hate that word.'

'Yes, you hate it when I just willy-nilly say "we fucked"…but Hermione, my love, yesterday was the perfect dictionary explanation of fucking.'

'Oh yeah? And what is the dictionary explanation of the word, Mr. Human Dictionary?' She asked with a small grin.

'Hmm…well, let's see. _Fucking: verb; When bodies unite in sexual intercourse by means of raw, rough passion. To participate in an action in which partners pleasure one another by means of using pain and force. Seduction is also heavily incorporated. _Yup. That is exactly what we did last night. We didn't have sex, which is usually described as a general act of sexual intercourse, and we didn't make love, which is usually done more gently and "I love you"'s are also incorporated.'

'And shagging?' She asked.

'Easy, shagging is what guys call it when they talk to other guys about what they did with their girlfriend…unless they are vulgar guys, like me and Blaise…then we occasionally will just call it fucking.' He replied with a eyebrow lift.

'You told me yesterday I was a brilliant shag.'

'And you definitely are.'

'But I'm not a guy. Why did you say "shag" to me?'

Draco thought about this for a second.

'Well, I can't say, "you're a brilliant love-maker" cause that sounds poof-y. And I can't say, "you're a brilliant fuck" because even when we don't fuck and we just make love or have sex, you're still brilliant.'

Hermione nodded and began to laugh.

'What?' He asked with a smile.

'You're funny.' She replied stepping on her tiptoes and kissing him softly.

He shrugged after her lips left his and replied, 'I try.'

'Now can I clean this up?' She asked.

Draco whipped out his wand and cleaned it up first.

Hermione smiled at him.

'Thank you.'

'Your welcome.' He replied, 'Now, follow me into the kitchen so I can eat and so you can tell me why you left the house-elves have a day off and why you aren't out job-hunting…not that I'm complaining, mind you.'

Hermione followed him and talked as he put together a sandwich.

'After you left for practice this morning, I got up and showered and then I came down here to grab some breakfast. I noticed the house-elves scurrying and quickly trying to clean up your breakfast mess before I reached the kitchen. Well, I came in just as Hilde put a glass in the cupboard. She looked frightened that I came in before she was gone. She started apologizing hysterically for not being quick enough and then she muttered how she should have had the foyer mopped by now also. I immediately felt bad and decided to take a break from job-hunting and clean up the manor myself. The house-elves work so hard for us, they do really, and I felt they needed time off.'

'They've always worked hard, it's their job, 'Mione.' Draco said just before taking a bite of an alfalfa and turkey sandwich.

'But I think they work extra hard for you, Draco.'

'What gives you that idea? Why me?'

'Their former master, your father, was cruel so they cleaned just enough not to get punished and yelled at, but you are their new master and you are much fairer and kinder to them and they want to keep it that way. They don't want you becoming like Lucius so they work extra hard to please you, to show they appreciate you.'

Draco's eyebrows were both raised high.

'You made me sound like a fucking fairy, thanks, love. Now I have to go hit one of them just so I feel like an actual Master again.' He said jokingly.

'Draco! Don't joke like that! What if one of them hears you?'

'Then hopefully they'll tell the others and they'll ignore this so-called "day off' you gave them and go clean like they are trained to.'

'Draco, let them have one day.'

'Haven't you already given them a day off? Maybe a few?' he asked, taking another bite.

'No…well, maybe…I don't remember. If I did, they deserved it.'

'If you keep spoiling them like this they are going to forget why they are even here. They'll turn out like that wretched Dobby and wonder from their Master's home. Or they'll turn out even worse, like Black's bloody elf…Kreatcher or whatever the fuck his name was. That thing didn't help anyone.'

'That's because he was mistreated!' Hermione cried.

Draco waved his hand, dismissing her argument, and continued eating.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to argue some more but then their phone rang, which was rare.

'Go on, wife. Answer the phone. God knows the house-elves won't today.' He mumbled as he pointed out the door.

Hermione spat her tongue out at him and walked out of the kitchen.

'Oh yeah! Spit your tongue out at me, Hermione! That's a real mature thing to do!' He yelled out to her.

He began chucking to himself when he heard her mutter swear words about him in the foyer.

Hermione walked into the family room and picked up the receiver.

'Hello, Malfoy residence.' She said sweetly.

'Umm, hello. Is Hermione there?' The caller asked, assuming a house-elf answered the phone.

'This is. Is this Ginny?'

'Oh yeah! Hey Hermione!' Ginny squealed.

'Hey, Gin, how are you?'

'I'm good! I'm at Harry's right now!'

'Today is Tuesday, why aren't you in school?' Hermione asked.

'Everyone went to Hogsmeade today so I asked Dumbledore if I could have the day off to go visit Harry and he allowed me permission to leave.' She replied happily.

'Oh, that's good!'

'Well, I just wanted to call and check up and see how you were!'

'I'm good thanks, and so is Draco…well…he's going all Malfoy on me cause I gave our house-elves the day off.'

Ginny began laughing hysterically.

'He went "Malfoy" on you? Haha! That's so funny! You call it going Malfoy? That's great! But why did you give them the day off?'

'They've been working really hard lately.'

'Aren't they supposed to?' Ginny replied.

'Well, yes, but they deserve time off too.'

'I don't think they need it, Hermione. Never in history have house-elves typically been given vacations.'

'I think they deserve vacations!' Hermione responded passionately.

Hermione then heard a dry chuckle behind her. She whipped around and saw Draco standing in the doorway laughing.

'Is that mini-Weasel? She agrees with me, doesn't she!' He exclaimed.

'No!' Hermione lied.

'Give me the phone.' Draco said strutting up to her.

'No, I'm talking to her.'

'Give it here, love.' Draco ordered with a grin. 'Mini-redhead?' He asked into the receiver.

'Hey, Draco.' Ginny replied. 'I'm surprised at you. I didn't think the all-powerful Draco Malfoy would allow his house-elves to have luxuries like vacations!' She said with a giggle.

'I didn't! That was the doing of my wife. She's quite loony sometimes. So you also think she's crazy?'

'Haha, well giving house-elves days off are surely out of the ordinary.' Ginny replied.

Draco just laughed and looked at Hermione. Her arms were crossed in a "Mrs. Weasley-angry-at-Mr. Weasley" fashion.

'Eh oh. I think I'm in trouble with the missus. I'll give you back to her.' Draco told Ginny.

'Okay, see you later, Draco.'

Draco smirked at Hermione as he handed the phone over.

'Hey, Ginny. Thanks for agreeing with me.' Hermione said sarcastically. 'Since when do you side with Malfoy?'

'Malfoy is it?' Ginny asked with a laugh, 'You make me giggle. You two are crazy.'

'I know, it's entirely _his_ fault though. Anyway, what are you and Harry doing today?' Hermione asked, changing the subject.

'I think we are going to play Quidditch for a bit and then I'm going to show him this park I like and we are going to go there for awhile!' Ginny explained excitedly.

Hermione then heard Harry's deep voice in the background.

'Who you talking to Gin?' She heard him ask.

'Hermione. Are you ready?' Hermione heard Ginny ask Harry.

'Oh yeah. Tell 'Mione I say "hi".'

'Harry says "hi", Hermione.' Ginny told her.

'You two have fun then and tell him I say "hi" too.'

'Okay, I will! Bye!'

Hermione then hung up the phone and looked back at Draco forlornly.

'Oh…I'm sorry, baby. I was just joking around with the lil' redhead. I don't really care that you gave the house-elves a day off.' He said with a soft smile.

'Draco?' Hermione asked softly as he walked over to her and put his arms around her.

'Mmhm?' He mumbled as he kissed her neck.

'Are we old?'

He pulled away from her and looked down at her confused.

'Are we _old_?' He reiterated into a question.

'Yeah. Are we just an old married couple who just have sex as their means of fun and nothing else?'

Draco laughed and said, 'Well, we do have sex a lot…and it _is_ fun, but we aren't old.'

'Metaphorically speaking, Draco.' She retorted.

'No, I don't think so Hermione. What made you ask?'

'Harry and Ginny are going to go play Quidditch today and go to a park together today…' Hermione she told him.

'You don't like Quidditch.'

'That's not the point, Draco. They go out and do things other than have sex and they still have fun and have a good relationship.'

'Why are you comparing us to lil' Weasel and Potter?' He asked.

'I'm not comparing us to them. I'm comparing what they do to what we do.'

'We go out to eat and stuff. It's not like we coop ourselves in the Manor 24/7.' He told her.

'I know…I just…well, never mind.' She sighed looking at her feet.

Draco looked down at his wife's saddened face and sighed.

'How about this: I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll take you out on a date? Okay?'

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

'Okay.' She replied. 'Thank you.'

He smiled a toothy grin and kissed her forehead.

'Be ready to go within the hour, sweetheart.' He said as he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Draco walked into his bedroom and quickly conjured up something. He flipped through pages of the item and then closed it with a grin. He waved his wand and the item disappeared. He then entered the bathroom and showered.

-An hour later-

Draco walked downstairs and finally found Hermione reading a book in the library.

'I should have known to check here first.' Draco said with a chuckle.

Hermione turned and saw Draco in muggle clothes, a blue T-shirt, khaki shorts, and a white baseball cap.

'Where are we going?' Hermione asked.

She stood up and was wearing a white pleated skirt and a pink wife beater (a/n: many of you review and ask: "What is a wife beater?" Well, it is a sleeve-less top that is usually made of light material and usually ribbed. Both guys and girls can wear one. Eminem has made the look of a white wife-beater famous).

'It's a surprise.' He told her, 'Just come on…we're taking the car.'

'Does the driver know where we are going?'

'Yes. I'll be driving.'

'Oh really? Wow, that's a change.' She said with a grin.

'Are you complaining?'

'No, just commenting.'

'Good. Now take my hand and let's go.' He said, extending his hand.

She gladly took his hand and followed him out the door.

After driving out of Wiltshire, Draco drove for about another half-hour to a different town.

'Can't you tell me where we are going?' Hermione asked.

'No.'

Draco then felt a hand grab his inner thigh. He swerved on the road for a second but then straightened the car out quickly.

'If you wanna give me a hand job while we are driving, that's fine with me…but I'm still not gonna tell you the surprise.' He told her.

Hermione whipped her hand away and fake-pouted.

'Oh, you don't wanna give me a hand job anymore?' He asked with fake remorse.

'No.' She replied bluntly.

'Oh, so you were just using my weakness of sex to get information out of me?'

Hermione giggled.

'Yes, that was the general idea.' Hermione replied.

'Well aren't you just the little dominatrix? It's no wonder all we do to have fun is have sex.'

Hermione laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

'Wouldn't you rather have where I'm taking you a surprise?'

Hermione didn't reply.

'I know once we get there you are going to be glad I didn't tell you.'

'I'm sure you are right.'

'I always am.' Draco replied with a smug smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out her passenger window at the shops and cafes along the road they were driving on.

After about another ten minutes Draco began to slow the car.

'Hermione, look ahead. We are here.'

Hermione took her attention away from her passenger window and looked out the windshield. Her eyes opened wide and glittered.

In front of her she saw bright lights. Lights that she hadn't seen since she was young. The lights were attached to magnificent looking rides. There were rollarcoasters with screaming riders, Ferris wheels with hand-holding couples, carousels with an array of painted horses and unicorns, game stands, food stands, loud, entertaining music, and muggles galore…it was a spectacularly dazzled-up carnival.

Draco watched Hermione's bright eyes scan her surroundings. She looked absolutely mystified.

'Oh Draco! I haven't been to a carnival in ages! Not since I was like six years old!' She exclaimed, finally taking her eyes of the dazzling lights to look at Draco.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

'Well, then come on, beautiful. Let's not waste the night.' He told her.

She giggled and jumped out of the car. She slammed the door and ran over to Draco's side. He intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her cheek playfully.

She smiled up at him adoringly.

'How did you know about this?' She asked with great wonder.

'When I was younger, on one of the many trips to America that my father brought me on, we walked past on of these places. And as a boy, I had never seen anything so amusing. I asked him if we could go and he said no because it was filled with…well, filled with muggles. He told me it was called a carnival and I dreamed about going to one every day for like a year…I didn't even remember about it until you mentioned that we were old and had no fun.'

'So you've never been to one? Yeah, I didn't think you would have. Oh, Draco, you are going to love it! I have never been to this one, but the one I went to when I was young was so wonderful! And it's not just for little kids…people our age go to these things all the time. I just never had time before because of school.' She cried excitedly. 'And wait until it gets dark! It lights up the whole town!'

Draco was walking to the pay desk when Hermione stopped him.

'What?' He asked.

'They won't take wizard money remember. We have to convert it.'

Draco looked over to the booth and read a sign that said: Children 2 Years and Younger: Free, Children Ages 3-13: 4 Pounds, Adults Ages 14-60: 6 Pounds, Seniors: Free.

'Six pounds?' Draco questioned.

Hermione inconspicuously waved her wand above a few sickles in Draco's hand and they instantly changed to 12 Pounds.

'Thanks.' He muttered to her.

She and Draco walked up to the ticket booth.

'Two adults.' Draco told them fat man with a sun visor.

'Twelve Pounds.'

Draco put the money through a small hole in a wired window.

Two paper stubs popped through another hole.

'Err… thanks.' Draco said before grabbing the tickets.

He then took Hermione's hand again. He then looked around him at all the things to do.

'Wow.'

'I know what I want to take you on first.' Hermione told him with a guilty grin.

'By that look, I'm starting to realize that this was a bad idea.'

'No, come on! Follow me!'

Hermione dragged him through a bunch of muggles, which caused Draco to inadvertently grimace.

Suddenly Draco was face to face with the biggest thing he had ever seen in his life.

'What the fuck is this?' Draco asked, almost frightened. 'Do we climb it?'

'No! We ride it!'

'How?' He asked incredulously.

Suddenly he began to feel a slight shake under his feet. He then saw something that resembled a train fly by, way up high on top of the tremendous manifestation in front of him. We watched the train begin to circle and zoom toward a part of the metal creation that would cause the train to go upside down.

'There are people in there!' Draco cried.

He was about to pull out his wand, but Hermione grabbed his hand quickly.

'Shh! It's a ride, Draco! Only a ride! It's called a rollarcoaster! It's fun, I promise!' She said with a wide smile, 'it was very heroic of you to want to save those people, but they are perfectly safe. They won't fall out, they are strapped in.'

'Oh my fucking god…there is no way I am going on that! Why can't we go on…that!' he cried pointing to a carousel. 'That looks safe! And look, there's a pretty pink unicorn you can ride!'

'Is Draco Malfoy _scared_!' Hermione teased.

'I'm scared for your well-being!'

'My well-being? Or are you just scared of the big, bad plaything?'

'It's not a plaything! It's a fucking suicide ride!'

Then Draco saw a bunch of muggles come off the rollarcoaster laughing…he even noticed a few children that didn't look a day over the age of 8. His eyes widened.

'Oh, hell no. If that little twirp can ride that, so can I.' He said, mainly to himself.

'Good! You'll love it, I promise!' Hermione said with a smile.

A minute or two later, Draco was strapped in the front of the "suicide" ride with Hermione next to him. A man was leaning down to buckle Hermione's belt.

'Make sure you make that tight!' Draco shouted at the man.

'It's as tight as it will go, pal.' The young pimple faced worker replied.

'Make it tighter! If she falls out, you are fucking dead!' Draco threatened in a harsh whisper.

'Draco!' Hermione scolded, 'Thank you for being so concerned, but I'll be fine.'

'I can't believe we are on this thing.'

'Yeah! And in the front!'

'What's so big about the front?' Draco asked.

'You'll see…' Hermione said dreamily.

Suddenly the coaster shook violently.

'Oh FUCK! We are going to FUCKING DIE!'

'Draco! Calm down, you are going to scare the kids and get us kicked off!'

The coaster began to move forward slowly.

'Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck…fuck fuck fuck!' Draco swore to himself, with his eyes closed.

'Draco, open your eyes you scaredy-cat!'

Draco pried one eye open. The coaster was making it's way up a rickety hill. As it went up it made loud clickety noises. CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK

'What is that! It's broken!' Draco cried.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Draco.

'What are you laughing at, woman! This thing is going to go off the tracks!'

'Draco! It's fine! It's going to be loud and noisy!'

After what seemed like hours, Draco and Hermione's car reached the peak of the hill. Hermione heard Draco sigh loudly.

'Phew! That wasn't so bad…' Draco said.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him as the train paused a few moments.

'That wasn't the ride…' She said.

'What?'

Draco and Hermione's car titled forward, allowing Draco to see nothing downwards except a steep slope of thin rails that traveled a long ways down and went straight forward and over a few other hills.

'OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!' Draco screamed as the train fell forward at what seemed like a million miles per hour.

The rollarcoaster took the passengers down that steep downhill slope, then over three humps, up another large hill, down it, and then up a slope which serpentined in the air, causing the passengers to go upside down. This really freaked Draco out. He closed his eyes as he gripped the handle in front of him until his knuckles turned as white as snow.

After the upside down loop, it went straight ahead a bit and then stopped abruptly. Too abruptly. Hermione turned to look at Draco with a bright smile, but when she looked at Draco's face she became worried. He was paler than she had ever seen him, which was pretty pale considering his skin color is the color of alabaster.

'Draco? Are you okay!' She said putting her arm around him.

Draco suddenly turned away from her and threw up all down the side of the rollarcoaster.

'HEY!' The pimpled kid cried, 'Whatcha do that for? Get off!'

Draco didn't need to be told this twice. As soon as the metal rail lifted from Draco's waist, Draco ripped off the seat belt and jumped off the rollarcoaster, with Hermione in his arms.

'Draco!' Hermione cried.

Draco kept running from the coaster and down a bunch of stairs until he reached the level ground.

'I'm sorry, baby, I didn't know you were afraid of heights or anything, given you play Quidditch.'

'I'm not afraid of heights! That was a fucking death trap!'

'Well, I'm sorry it scared you.'

Draco was too frazzled to argue with Hermione about him not being "scared".

'Do you want to go on the carousel?' Hermione asked.

'I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to freak out on that ride, I wanted you to enjoy it but I ruined it for you…even though I did save your life by taking you off of it quickly.'

Hermione smiled at him.

'It was fine, Draco. You aren't used to anything like that, I should have started you out on a calmer ride.'

Draco looked past Hermione's shoulder and saw a large circular ride with chairs all around it.

'How about that?' Draco asked, 'That ride looks nice and slow and safe.'

'The Ferris Wheel? Yeah, you'll like that one.' She said with a smirk.

The two of them walked over to the Ferris wheel and hopped into a seat built for two. As soon as they buckled, they were raised into the air a little bit at a time as the conductor allowed others in the other seat out, and others on.

Draco grinned once they were at the top of the wheel.

'This one is great, we can see everything that is at this place.' Draco stated.

'Yeah, what do you want to go on next?'

'You pick, this day is for you. I'll go on anything except for the death trap again.'

Hermione looked down the side of the car and saw bumper cars.

'Those!' Hermione shouted pointing down.

Draco looked at the direction of her finger and saw little cars running around in a large square hitting each other.

'Those? The things getting into accidents?'

'It's a game! We try to hit each other!'

Draco looked at her suspiciously.

'What's up with you and the killing rides?' He asked.

Hermione just laughed. She then explained exactly what bumper cars were. After she was done explaining she paused.

'What's wrong?' Draco asked.

'We haven't moved.'

'That's a good thing.'

'No, we're supposed to be moving around in a circle.'

Then a voice was heard from below.

'We're having a few technical difficulties! You will be stuck for about five minutes!' The conductor called up.

'We're stuck?' Draco asked. 'What is wrong with this place?'

'Teenagers pray every time they come on this ride that they get stuck at the top.' Hermione told him softly.

'Why?' Draco asked.

'I'll show you.'

Draco waited for Hermione to do something strange, but instead she just leaned over and began to kiss him. Draco's eyes widened, but then quickly closed them as she increased the power of the kiss. He began kissing her back with just as much fervor. Hermione's arms went up around his neck and his moved to the back of her head, where his fingers grabbed her soft hair and ran through it.

Slowly one of Hermione's hands moved down from Draco's arm to her own buckle. She undid it and climbed on top of Draco to straddle his waist. He groaned into her mouth as she positioned herself.

Hermione pulled away for a brief second to breathe, as did Draco, but they immediately moved toward each other's mouths again and tongues battled some more. Soft whimpers kept escaping from Hermione's mouth, which caused Draco to be turned on more than he hoped for at the moment. She heard Draco groan throatily whenever he made her whimper.

Draco bit her lower lip telling her he was going to bring their little adventure to the next level. She tilted her head back so he could devour her neck, which he did gratefully. As he bit her neck and shoulders, her fingers tugged at his hair. He took advantage of her arms up to slide one of his hands up her beater. He roughly massaged her right breast as he formed deep red hickeys on her neck and collarbone.

Hermione moaned and buried her face in his neck. She began to nip at him as well, he paused sucking on her to take in the pleasure of her mouth on him. Then he felt a cold breeze on his neck and realized she pulled away. He looked at her in disappointment, but realized she didn't see the look because she was looking down at the conductor.

Hermione could see a few workers down below. The conductor was waving his arms animatedly, which told her they had awhile until they figured out what was wrong. She then turned back to Draco wearing a seductive smirk.

'Wha—'

He was about to ask what she was doing and why she stopped, but she interrupted him.

'Shhh…' She said with a finger pressed softly against his lips.

He kissed her finger just before she pulled it away and leaned forward to kiss his lips. But as quick as it started, it quickly ended. She pulled away again. He was about to protest but then decided not to when he saw her expression. It was a naughty expression that told him she was in her determination mood.

She slid off of his lap and down to the hard bottom of the car they were in.

'What are you doing?' He asked her.

'Draco…' she whispered sensually with her eyes down, 'I need you to be quiet…throughout this whole thing…or else we'll get in trouble…'

She then lifted her eyes to look in his. He noticed her eyes sparkled with the lights of the Ferris wheel. He then simply nodded.

Suddenly Draco felt Hermione's fingers go to the zipper of his khaki shorts. His eyes widened, along with the grin on his face.

_Fuck yes…_ He thought excitedly to himself.

Hermione unzipped his shorts and opened them a few inches. She then placed the tips of her fingers at the beginning of his boxers.

'Ohhh…' Draco moaned.

He outstretched his arms across the back of the seat and gripped the cushion. His head began to fall backward when he felt a breeze hitting his privates because his boxers were being pulled down, but he immediately used many neck muscles to stop his head from leaning back. _No_, he thought, _I want to watch her do this_.

He then looked back at Hermione. Nearly all of his turned-on member was shown now. Suddenly, very unexpectantly, Hermione went down on him. He inhaled sharply when he felt himself inside her warm mouth. Then she pulled out, causing a cold breeze to hit his member, which immediately hardened.

'Ohh…shit…' Draco groaned hoarsely.

Draco couldn't fight it anymore, his head flew backwards when he felt her tongue caress underneath his shaft and click against his tip.

_Oh shit…oh shit…she's never been this risqué before…oh…oh…I can't handle much more of this without—_ He couldn't finish his thought, he felt a moan bubbling up into his throat. He sighed loudly when Hermione began sucking on him. _Oh shit…I'm about to release…fuck I can't release here! I can't fucking release all over her here! Control! I have to control it! _Well, needless to say Draco couldn't control reaching his peak. He felt himself release and it felt damn good, but he knew he shouldn't have. He looked down at her when he did so and saw that she took it all into her mouth and swallowed. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't handle not having all of her right now.

'Oh fuck.' He groaned.

Her eyes fluttered up to look at him and he couldn't handle it. He suddenly threw himself down, causing her to fall back against the bottom of the car with Draco on top of her.

Draco moaned and pressed his lips against hers roughly. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him.

'Oh god, Hermione…' He groaned as he went to his knees.

His hands went underneath her skirt and his fingers swiftly pulled her underwear down.

'Draco!' She gasped. 'We can't do this right here!'

'Yes we can.' He replied. He then quickly pushed his lips back onto hers. He tried to lay himself all on her, but she couldn't open her legs because her underwear was in the way

'Fuck…' He muttered.

He then leaned off her and pulled her underwear fully off.

'Draco!' She gasped again.

'Please, 'Mione.' He said looking into her eyes.

'I won't be able to hold back…' She told him softly.

'Then don't…it's loud…no one will hear.' He said.

He then raised himself above her wetness and plunged into her. She gasped loudly and gripped unto his hair tighter.

'Oh god Draco…' She cried.

Draco grunted deeply as he raised and lowered himself onto her. Hermione's legs slid up around his waist and she began to thrust with him.

Draco pushed into her roughly, causing her to shiver and her eyes to flutter. She kept gasping loudly. He thrust into her with increasing speed and he shivered as he felt Hermione's walls tighten around him.

'Draco…Draco…Draco…' She whispered over and over.

He knew she was about to orgasm and she was trying to hold back.

'No…no, Hermione…I need to hear it.'

'No, no…' She kept repeating breathlessly.

'Hermione Please!' He begged. 'You want to, just do it!'

Hermione kept swallowing air to hold her deep cry that was forming back.

'Draco! Stop, please!' She cried.

He knew she didn't want him to, but she also didn't want to reach her orgasm here and cry out loudly.

Draco smirked and turned himself into her a different way, hitting a very sensitive spot in Hermione.

'DRA—' She was mid-scream when Draco pressed his mouth against hers to hide her peaked moan.

Draco could feel her cry vibrate in her mouth. He then immediately felt her release on his erected member inside her.

Draco pulled his mouth away and looked down at Hermione's sweaty face that held an erotic expression.

He smirked and thrust into her roughly once more, in which he released again, this time his seed spilled inside her. He sighed loudly and then collapsed onto his elbows, resting above her. She looked into his eyes and giggled.

'Oh god…' She sighed.

Draco leaned down and began kissing her, but he had barely enough energy left so he stopped after a few seconds and just rested his lips near her ear and whispered into it.

'Oh baby, that was wonderful…'

'What was that?' Hermione asked him.

'What?'

'What we just did. Sex? Fucking? Love Making? Shagging?'

Draco laughed hoarsely.

'Oh, I don't even know if what we just did has a word… oh wait… yes it does… its called fucking paradise.'


	31. The Gift

A/N: I finished reading HBP a few days ago (on Sunday)…saddest book I have ever read…and I have read _Where the Red Fern Grows_ like five times. I cried from Chapter 26 all the way to the end…and then I sat in bed and cried for like another hour after I finished. It was pathetic. J.K. Rowling is an evil, evil genius. I don't even know what Book 7 will be like… all I know is that it will be insane because of what Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide at the end of Book 6, I won't say anything else just in case some of you haven't finished it. Anyhoo, I know I might lose some readers because of the actions of a certain character in Book 6, but I am here to tell you I am very disappointed in that character, but I will continue writing my story, the way I want it, which will contradict with HBP a lot. I hope you all are okay with that.

And finally, thanks to **Gracie.knows.the.truth** for the idea of Hermione's job.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 31 The Gift

The following morning Draco left for Quidditch practice and Hermione decided to go job hunting, but first she wanted to go and visit her parents.

Hermione took one of the Malfoy cars and drove herself to her old house.

KNOCK KNOCK

Anne opened her front door to see her youngest daughter standing there with a smile.

'Hi, mum.' Hermione said weakly.

'Oh, Hermione! It's so nice to see you!' Anne exclaimed as she embraced her daughter. 'Come in! Come in!'

Hermione followed her mother inside and was led to an empty kitchen.

'Are you hungry, dear?'

'No thanks, mum. Where is everyone?'

'Your father had an appointment this morning and your brother and sister are at school still.'

'I was actually surprised that you were home, mum. Why aren't you at work?'

'I took the day off to clean and then do some errands actually! It's quite lucky that you decided to visit today!' Anne said taking a seat.

'Oh, you have errands to do?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, but they can wait…well, actually, would you like to come with? It's just in the next town… actually in Wiltshire, so maybe we could have lunch at your home, Hermione. I can see how well you and Draco are managing without a mother cleaning.'

'Actually it's always spotless because of our house-elves…they are like wizard maids.'

'Oh, well you and Draco are lucky to be able to afford things like that. How _are_ you and Draco?'

'Oh, we're splendid,' Hermione said happily.

She then told her mother about how Draco surprised her by taking her to a carnival yesterday…but she kept out a few details.

'Well, I'm so happy for you. You seem so well adjusted.'

'Yes, Draco and I are lucky that we are able to handle things so well. We've of course had our fair share of arguments but we always work things out by the end of the day.'

'That's so good. It's very important to talk things through.'

'Well, I grew up learning from you and daddy.'

'Well, that's true, but what about Draco? His parents weren't the best communicators were they?'

'Oh, no. Well, Draco also learned from them. He learned what _not_ to do.'

'Well that's good. Did you want to run errands with me, dear? Or did you have plans?'

'Umm…I was going to go job hunting—'

'Oh, that explains your nice business suit.' Anne said with a smile as she looked over her daughter's clothes.

Hermione was wearing a black pinstripe knee-length skirt and white blouse.

'Yes, I thought if I was going to go job hunting I'd need a nice suit, but I think I'll post pone the hunting until tomorrow. I can go on errands, and lunch at the Manor sounds fabulous. You'll be able to see Draco! He comes home from practice around noon.'

'Oh, that'll be nice! How's his practice and…quit itch? What is it called, dear?'

'Quidditch, and he's doing wonderfully.'

Hermione then proceeded to tell her mother all about Draco's quidditch history on the way to the Malfoy car and off to the town of Wiltshire.

They arrived in town a half-hour later and their first stop was to a muggle food market.

The two made small talk and then passed a baby food aisle.

'Hermione, do you and Draco plan on having children?'

'What?' Hermione asked, taken aback.

'I know you are young…but I also know you aren't a virgin and haven't been for awhile…and you two are both young and energetic so I know you two aren't talking at night.'

'MUM! I cannot believe you just said that!' Hermione cried, turning bright red. 'And besides, I don't know when Draco and I are going to have children, if we even are!'

'If you even are? What do you mean? I need grandchildren!'

'Mum, you have two older children too!'

'Yes, well, I don't think your sister is ever going to settle down…and you know Bradin, he's not going to ask Christine to marry him until he graduates college, if he does ask her. And what do you mean _if _you even are?'

'Well, Draco and I haven't really talked about it.'

'You've been married for a year and you haven't talked about it?'

'It hasn't been a year…it's not May yet.'

'Nearly.' Anne muttered.

'Anyway, change of subject.' Hermione said. 'What other errands do we have to do?'

'Umm…I have to pick up socks for your father…I also have to go to some music warehouse for your brother. He insists on this one-of-a-kind Beatles album for his birthday coming up.'

'Oh really? Well, that should be fun to go to.'

'Yes, I ordered it off the Internet and it's to be picked up at Tanner's House of Music.'

'Oh, I know of that! I remember hearing about it when I was in primary school, mum. A few boys in the class loved going there because supposedly breakthrough performers go there a lot. It's not really a warehouse though, mum.'

'Well, whatever it is, your brother's album is there.'

Hermione shrugged and they finished the grocery shopping. Then they went to buy socks, and finally they arrived at Tanner's House of Music at about eleven o'clock. Hermione and her mother walked into the tall brick building. There were a bunch of offices in upper levels that could be reached by winding staircases. The main floor in which they entered was filled with albums and records. All the walls were painted red, with gold writing whenever something was written. There were gold marked signatures of famous singers and musicians on the walls.

'Wow,' Hermione gasped, 'this place is brilliant.'

'It's a bit too loud for me, the paint, I mean. I'm going to go find out where to pick up the album.'

Hermione nodded, barely listening as she made her way to a wall. She began to read the signatures of the muggle musicians. She knew quite a few of them, she probably would have recognized more if she could read more of the signatures. Some of them were very sloppy.

'Michelle Branch…Kylie Minogue…Brandon Flowers, David Keuning, Mark Stoermer, Ronnie Vannucci Jr.…Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt, Tré Cool…' She read aloud.

She ran past a few she couldn't read, or didn't care about, but then she paused and stared at one specifically. It wasn't just a signature, but more of a sentence. She smiled as she read it aloud to herself, 'Marshall Mathers/ Eminem/ The Real Slim Shady…you call me what ever you want, cause I just don't give a fuck.'

She laughed thinking of the white rapper. Not many knew, but she secretly idolized the singer (a/n: in the _No Longer Just A Mudblood _series, Hermione and Draco both talk about how they like Eminem, but in this story I haven't talked about it really so don't get confused lol…unless I'm confused. If I did bring up their love of Eminem, please tell me in a review with an example thanks).

'Oh, how crude,' Hermione heard a voice behind her say.

'Oh, hey, mum.' Hermione replied, 'It's just a joke, mum. Usually everything Eminem says is a joke, unless it's about his daughter.'

'That maniac has a daughter? Good Lord…what is the world coming to?'

'Mum, don't talk about him like that, you don't know him…I like him. Just because he doesn't sing with a piano doesn't mean he isn't good.'

'I hope that was not a negative comment about Ray Charles.' Anne replied.

'No, mum, I would never criticize your hero, I'm just saying there are all types of music, not just jazz, that are good.'

'Sure, Hermione.' Anne said brushing off the topic, but then after a few pauses she asked, 'Ray Charles sign the wall?'

'I'm not sure.' Hermione replied.

'No, ma'am.' A voice said from behind them.

They turned to see a man in his late 40's in a black suit and red dress shirt.

'I'm the owner, Ford Tanner. I know every signature on these walls, and unfortunately we were not blessed with the presence of Ray Charles before he left.'

'Oh, that's a shame.' Anne said solemnly.

'When was Eminem here?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, Mr. Mathers visited here in 2002, just after the release of The Eminem Show. Are you a fan?'

'Oh, yes, I am. I have been too busy lately to keep up with him, but I love his stuff.' Hermione told him. 'I actually love a wide variety of music, although I do not find the time to enjoy it as much as I wish I could.'

'Oh? And why is that?' Mr. Tanner asked.

Anne and Hermione were both surprised by the owner's curiosity, but it was unusually pleasant to make conversation with such an important businessman. Normally owners wouldn't stop to make time to chat with customers about life and interests.

'Well, I graduated from school last May and I also got married during that time, and that definitely keeps you on your toes, obviously. And recently I was involved in a very important career, but I quit, so I've been job hunting.' Hermione said firmly.

'Job hunting, really? Well, I don't know if you are interested, but my company has an opening in Administration.'

'Your company?'

'Yes, BBC.'

'Your company is the BBC? Oh my goodness…and you are offering me a job?' Hermione asked incredulously.

'Yes, in my Administration office. You'd be responsible for organizing paperwork and filing within the company. The job also requires sorting music in our computer files, which would allow you to get more in touch with the music you miss. I would have to do a background check and see your references, but I am willing to set up an interview if you are, indeed, interested.'

'Oh, how could I not be? This is an amazing opportunity! I cannot say for sure whether or not I'd be able to accept the position, if I'm hired, nor do I know if I qualify, but I'll definitely sit-in for an interview and I'll fax you my references and personal information so you may do a background check.'

Mr. Tanner smiled at her.

'See, you are already so ready to be organized and structured, we need someone like you.'

'My daughter is very organized and structured. She was always a good student, top of her class, too.' Anne retorted.

'Really? And does your daughter have a name so I may schedule an interview?'

'Oh, yes,' Hermione said with a slight blush, 'I'm sorry. I'm Hermione Malfoy.'

Mr. Tanner shook her hand firmly.

'How does two weeks from next Monday sound? Noon?'

'Sounds perfect. I'll be here. I'll fax my information promptly.'

'Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, I look forward to our next meeting.'

'As do I, thank you, Mr. Tanner.'

Hermione and her mom then walked out of the building.

'Mum! Can you believe it?' Hermione exclaimed as soon as they reached the street.

'That was very strange. People don't usually offer jobs so easy like that.' Anne replied.

'I know, it was strange, but let's hurry and get to the car. It's noon and Draco'll be home soon.'

The Malfoy Manor was just down the street, behind some antique, old buildings so it didn't even take ten minutes to get home.

Hermione parked the car and her and Anne walked into the house.

'Draco? Are you home?' Hermione called.

'Hey baby! I'm in the kitchen!' Draco yelled out to her.

'C'mon, mum.' Hermione said walking into the kitchen.

The two ladies walked in and Draco was still in his Quidditch uniform as he put together a sandwich.

Draco walked over to Hermione and kissed her cheek.

'Oh, good afternoon, Anne. How are you?' Draco asked Hermione's mother.

'I'm very well, thank you. Hermione and I just did some errands today.'

'Did you have fun?' Draco asked, directed toward Hermione.

'Yes, I was offered a job, Draco! I have an interview in a few weeks!' Hermione said excitedly.

'Oh really?' Draco asked, not too enthused.

'Yes! I'd be working in the administration department of BBC!'

Draco raised in eyebrow at her.

'BBC? The muggle music company?' Draco asked, setting his sandwich down.

'Yes! I just began talking to Mr. Tanner about how much I like music, but haven't been able to enjoy it recently and he offered me the position!'

'Oh, a muggle job, huh?'

Hermione sensed disapproval from Draco.

'Mum, why don't you take a look around the house? You haven't been here in awhile, and I'll come find you when lunch is done.'

Anne knew Hermione wanted to talk to Draco alone, so she acquiesced and left.

'Draco,' Hermione said softly, 'you don't sound too happy for me.'

'It's fine, love, congratulations on the interview.' He said plainly.

Hermione frowned at him. He barely looked at her and just ate his sandwich.

'You know how much I want another job, Draco.'

'I know.'

'What if I get accepted? Will you not like me working there? I'd be in an office at Tanner's House of Music, no where far, just in the city.'

'I know where it is, Hermione. If you want to work, that's fine. I just got used to you being home when I came home, that's all.'

'It has nothing to do with it being a muggle company?'

'Well, yes, that makes me tick a bit. You are a witch, 'Mione. You were the top student in our class and you choose to throw your learning away for a muggle job?'

Hermione hadn't thought about this.

'Well, I'd still use my magic, Draco. It's not like I am going to forget it, besides, I am going to owl Dumbledore (a/n: sniff) and ask if he can transfigure my grades from Hogwarts to be a muggle transcript for Mr. Tanner. He needs things like that, and personal information, and references, all that jazz.'

'Okay.' Draco shrugged.

Hermione kissed his cheek and then called for Hilde.

'Yes, ma'am? What can Hilde do for you?'

'Can you make some vegetable beef stew for two people please?'

'Sure, ma'am! Hilde'll do that right away!'

'Thank you.'

Hermione then turned to Draco who was now done with his sandwich and washing his hands.

'I'm going to go owl Dumbledore.'

Draco simply nodded and then left the room.

Hermione sat down at the dining room table and quickly wrote a letter to him explaining the situation. She then sent it off with one of Draco's owls.

'Mum?' Hermione called after she left the dining room.

A few minutes later she found her mother in the library.

'This is one of my favorite places too.' Hermione told her with a smile.

'Your home is so big! I didn't see much of it at the reception.' Anne replied.

'Lunch will be done soon. Stew okay?'

'Sure, dear, that's fine.'

Hermione and her mother talked about her job interview, had lunch and then a driver took Anne home.

Later on that night, during dinner, Dumbledore owled Hermione back a letter and transcripts.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy, it was nice hearing from you. How is your husband, young Mr. Malfoy? It was no problem transfiguring your grades, Minerva did it quicker than you can say "acid pops"! The class names changed slightly, for instance, Potions simply changed to Chemistry. I hope all is going well and good luck with your interview. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione smiled as she read the letter.

'What he have to say?' Draco asked looking up at her from his roast.

'He sent me the transcript. He asked how you were.'

'Are you replying?'

'Yes, I'm replying with thanks and info on how you are going.' She said with a grin.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, thank you so much for allowing the change of the transcripts. Also, thank Professor McGonagall for me. Draco and I are doing well, I hope you are also. I'm sure Hogwarts is flourishing under your care. Yours truly, Hermione Malfoy _

-Two weeks from Monday-

Hermione went to her interview that day looking quite sophisticated and prepared for the job. She wore a blue knee-length skirt with a white blouse and blue dress jacket. She sat down with Mr. Tanner in an hour interview and also talked to other Administration workers.

'Well, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I have to talk about your interview and application with some of my upper management, but off the record I'd say you got the job. Thank you for your time.'

'Oh, no, thank you. It was my pleasure.'

'You'll be receiving a call in a few weeks with our response.'

Hermione beamed as she drove home.

She walked into the manor at about two o'clock and kicked off her white heels.

Draco came downstairs when he heard her come in.

'How did it go, baby?'

'It went really well! Mr. Tanner said, off the record, that I got the position, he just has to talk with some other co-workers! He's going to give me a call in a few weeks.'

'That's good. Congratulations, 'Mione, I hope you get it.'

'Thank you, Draco. How did Quidditch go?'

'It was normal, not too hard. And since we won our last game versus the Catapults, we are tied for first so it's weird that Walker isn't pushing us for our next game in the finals, which is in like three weeks.'

'I'm surprised, too. But I'm more surprised Fudge or Neitzel haven't called you back for more questioning.'

'I'm not. They arrested some people from that group I was in whom were trying to over-throw the Minister. I can't believe those stupid fuckers actually attempted to replace the Minister, anyhoo, a girl, I forgot her name, went to Fudge saying he had information on me. He took the girls information and asked Neitzel about it, they did some research and realized I quit the group, which they discovered the girl was in, before anything bad happened and discovered they had no grounds to arrest me. And they have no further means to question me since they found the group that was "raising the Dark Side".' Draco explained with a chuckle.

'That group you were in wanted to over-throw the Minister?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah.'

'And you were in the group still?'

'I quit didn't I?' He retorted quickly.

'Yes, yes, I was just asking.'

'Anyway, what will you do if you get this job? How many days a week will you work?'

'Umm, probably five days a week. I will file and do paperwork for BBC's clients and workers. I'd also be doing computer work, like sorting albums and songs and things of that nature.'

'How much would you get paid?'

'I think I'd be making around 40,000 Pounds a year.'

'Really? Wow, with no experience?'

'I guess.' Hermione shrugged. 'I'll make sure and get work off for your championship game, though. I wouldn't miss that, Draco.'

'I know, love.' He said softly before kissing her. 'By the way, you look very fetching in this outfit.' He told her eyeing her body.

Hermione blushed, 'Thank you.'

'It would probably look good up on a hanger, too, though…or on the floor. What do you say?' He asked in a whisper.

Hermione laughed at him.

'Okay, I'll be up in a minute.'

Draco smirked devilishly at her and slinked back upstairs.

-Two weeks later-

Hermione felt Draco wake up, so she woke up also to say goodbye before he went to practice.

She stretched under the sheets and then opened her eyes to see Draco slipping on boxers.

'Morning,' Hermione yawned.

Draco turned to look at her and smiled.

'Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?'

'Okay, not perfect yet.'

'Well, we won't go out to eat at that restaurant anymore,' Draco said speaking of dinner they ate the tonight before in town. 'Roast beef isn't that hard to make. I don't know why they had to fuck it up and make you sick.'

'I'm sorry for last night.' Hermione told him.

Draco smirked remembering what happened when they came back from the restaurant.

'_C'mon, baby, I'll make you feel better.' Draco told Hermione when they entered the manor. _

_He then picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. _

_They both stripped their clothes and Hermione crawled onto the bed, waiting for Draco to lay on top of her._

_After a minute or two, they were making love and Draco, of course, began thrusting roughly, like usual…however, after a few too many rapid movements Hermione pushed Draco off of her and threw up on the floor beside the bed._

'It's not your fault, baby. As least you had the decency to push me away and puke on the floor instead of on me or in the bed.' He told her with a grin.

Hermione shrugged under the covers.

Draco went to the bathroom to get ready, came out, dressed, and then walked over to Hermione's side of the bed and sat down.

'Just work on getting good sleep today, baby. I'll see you around noon, okay?'

'Mmhm…' She mumbled.

Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead, then left the room.

Hermione got up two hours later around eleven to go to the bathroom. She decided to stay awake since she was out of bed. She washed her face and was about to brush her teeth, but she immediately felt dizzy and ran over to the toilet and threw up into it.

'Oh god…I cannot believe how bad that food was…'

Suddenly her stomach twisted with nervousness. She ran out of the room and into Draco's study and looked on a calendar.

'Oh god...oh god…' She repeated over and over to herself.

She began counting in her head the last time she remembered having her period.

'About a month and a half ago…maybe a little less…it could be a false alarm.'

She ran back into her and Draco's bedroom, grabbed her wand, and then ran downstairs into the library.

She quickly looked for a big book of spells, the biggest one she could find. Ironically it was called, _The Biggest Book of Spells Ever Made_.

'P…P…P…' She mumbled as she scanned the index. She found a pregnancy test spell. _Wave your wand around your stomach and say, "Gravida". If your wand glows blue you are not, if it glows red you are pregnant._

Hermione took a deep breath and waved the wand around her stomach and said, 'Gravida.'

Suddenly her wand glowed a deep crimson red.

Hermione fell into a poof in shock.

_Oh no, Draco and I never talked about this. I knew he always joked about having kids, but did he really want them this soon? I don't even know…I am just about to get this job and I am pregnant? Being pregnant requires work leave…and a baby requires even more!_ She thought to herself. _It could still be a mistake…I'll go to St. Mungo's._

Hermione ran upstairs, brushed her teeth, then threw on a light yellow sundress and apparated to the wizard hospital.

She walked up to a desk and a secretary asked, 'Do you have an appointment?'

'No, I was wondering if I could do a walk-in pregnancy check? My name is Hermione Malfoy.'

'Oh, sure, dear,' the lady said sweetly, 'have a seat in the waiting room and a nurse will be with you shortly.'

Hermione walked into the waiting room, and a nurse came in and called her name even before she sat down.

'Hermione Malfoy.' Said an older woman.

'That's me,' Hermione said walking to the nurse.

'Follow me.'

The nurse led her into a small white room that smelled of bleach. There was a bed with a white sheet on it.

'Please remove your dress and lie down.' The nurse told her.

Hermione obeyed.

The nurse then walked over to the near-naked Hermione and talked to her softly, 'Is this your first pregnancy check?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Alright, I'll explain what I'm going to do then,' she began, 'I'm going to rub some a medical cream on you and it will become transparent and make organs, or a fetus, inside your body become visible, all right? I'll also be able to tell how far along you are, if you are indeed pregnant.'

'All right.'

The nurse then conjured up a dark purple cream/jelly and smeared it over Hermione's tummy. The nurse stared at Hermione's stomach for a few moments and then smiled.

'You are one month, one week, and five days pregnant.' The nurse said happily, 'That would mean you were impregnated April 27th…does that ring a bell sweetie?'

'April 27th?' Hermione said aloud. She then remembered that was the day Draco took her to he carnival, 'Oh…'

'Congratulations, do you know who the father is?'

Hermione stared at her in shock.

'Of course I do, he's my husband.'

'Oh, my apologies, you look so young. Many girls are coming in these days not knowing who the father is.'

'Well, I do, thank you. When should I come in again?'

'A few weeks, I'll have the secretary consult a doctor and we'll give you a call, Mrs. Malfoy.'

'Thank you.'

The nurse waved a wand and the jelly disappeared from Hermione and she was clean. Hermione dressed and left St. Mungo's.

Distressing thoughts flooded Hermione's mind as she drove back to the Manor. She walked into the house and saw it was only 11:45.

'Draco will be home soon…' She said aloud to herself, 'what do I do? I can't tell him right now…I don't even know…I…what do I do?'

Then a phone rang interrupting her thoughts.

She walked in a zombie-like trance into the family room and picked up the receiver.

'Hello, Malfoy residence.'

'Hello, is this Hermione Malfoy?'

'It is, who is speaking?'

'Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy, this is Ford Tanner.'

'Oh, hello, Mr. Tanner.'

'I'm calling to tell you we have decided to give you the administration position.'

'Oh! I appreciate your offer very much, Mr. Tanner, but I'm sorry to say…' Hermione paused, 'I cannot accept your generous offer because I just found out I'm pregnant and I'd have to take off work soon, and then more work after the baby is born, so I think it's senseless to start working now.'

'Oh, well, congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy, I wish you luck. Thank you for applying anyway.'

'Thank you so much for the opportunity.'

Hermione hung up the phone and realized she was still very tired. She then decided to just close her eyes for a minute or two. She laid out on the sofa she was sitting on, but ended up falling asleep.

An hour later, Draco walked in through the front door, set down his broom, and kicked off his trainers.

He was about to yell for Hermione, but he caught the word in his breath when he looked into the family room and saw her asleep.

He decided just to go shower quick and then come back down to eat and wake up Hermione.

After his shower and sandwich, Draco waltzed into the family room and sat on the side of the sofa where Hermione's head rested.

He brushed away some stray hairs from her face and then leaned down and kissed her temple. She murmured and sighed. He kissed her again causing her eyes to flutter open.

'Hey, baby, how long were you sleeping? And why didn't you just stay in your pajamas in bed?'

Her eyes widened, remembering what he didn't know.

'Oh, umm…well, an hour after you left I woke up and changed thinking I was going to go out for lunch, but then I realized I was still tired and I slept in here for a few minutes, which turned out to be an hour or so I guess.' She told him, 'How was practice?' She asked, quickly changing the subject.

'Good, a bit rougher finally, but nothing difficult.'

'Oh, that's good…did you eat?'

'Yes, are you hungry?'

'I do have a craving for chicken parmigiana actually.' Hermione said as she got into a sitting position. She immediately regretted saying she had a "craving". _Oh, no! He'll know I'm pregnant for sure now! Only pregnant women get cravings!_

'Oh, well, I'll have the house-elves whip you up something to satisfy your crave.' He said just before leaving to go to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed once he left.

She ate her chicken and she and Draco then watched a movie together. At about eight o'clock Hermione was tired and went to bed without telling Draco she was pregnant.

Hermione did not tell Draco the next day, or the next. She used every muscle in her body to wait to throw up until after he left for practice, too. But one day a week later, her muscles didn't listen to her.

Hermione was lying in bed asleep. She was so exhausted, from just being pregnant, she didn't feel Draco get up like she had done every day since he began playing for the United team. Draco thought it was odd, but didn't question it. He just assumed she was extra sleepy.

Hermione was dreaming, but suddenly in her dream she imagined she was on an out of control broom. She immediately felt sick and threw up…but it just so happened that morning sickness kicked in and caused her to really throw up on the floor beside her bed again.

'Hermione!' She heard someone cry, 'Hermione, what's wrong?'

Hermione quickly popped open her eyes and found her head hanging over the bed and Draco's concerned silvery eyes peering into hers.

'Are you okay baby?' He asked quickly.

He ran into the bathroom and soaked a towel and wiped up most of the throw-up, then he vanished what he couldn't clean and vanished the dirty cloth. He got a clean washcloth for Hermione to wipe her mouth with and then walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

'Are you okay baby?' He asked her sincerely.

Hermione wiped her mouth and looked into his soft eyes and immediately felt guilt. And of course, being a pregnant woman and very sensitive, she began crying hysterically.

'Baby, what's wrong!' Draco exclaimed.

Hermione covered her face with her hands and kept crying, not able to utter a word.

He repeatedly brushed hair away from her face that was drenched in salty tears.

'I'm staying home with you today,' He quickly said.

He ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the family room. He picked up the receiver and quickly dialed Harry's number.

'Hullo?' asked Harry from the other line.

'Potter? Tell Walker I won't be at practice today, Hermione's sick or something and I think I should stay home with her.'

'Is she okay?' Harry asked quickly.

'I think so, I am not sure what's wrong, she's kind if scaring me, she's upstairs crying but she doesn't have a temperature or anything so I'm going to just sit with her and eventually figure out how I can help.'

'Maybe you should call St. Mungo's.' Harry suggested.

'I will if she once she calms down and tells me what's ailing her. Just tell Walker. I'll see you later.'

Draco then hung up, ran into the kitchen to get some water, then sprinted up the stairs carefully with it.

Hermione was still crying when he reached her bedside again and set the water on her nightstand next to her.

'Hermione, you're scaring me, love. Please stop crying, I'm right here. Tell me what's wrong. What's hurting you?'

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, which seemed to calm her a bit. Her crying softened to whimpers and she finally removed her hands from her face. Draco's heart tightened when he saw his wife's big, honey eyes filled with tears.

'Should I bring you to St. Mungo's, 'Mione?' he asked concerningly.

She shook her head.

'No,' She barely whispered.

'Why were you crying?' He asked, taking her hands in his.

'I've been sick a lot lately…'

'Flu?'

She shook her head and whispered 'No' again.

He leaned forward and hugged her.

'Then what's wrong, baby?'

Hermione shivered at the word 'baby'.

'We hadn't talked about it…' Hermione quickly threw out.

'What?'

'Weusedtobeforeweweremarried,butjustjoking. Idon'tevenknowifwe'retooyoung. Idon'tknow! I'mscaredandyou'llbemad! Wedidn'tplanit! I'msorry!' She quickly said before hysterically crying again.

Draco tried to process what she said. She said it so fast, he wasn't sure if he caught it all.

Then he saw Hermione lift her knees up against her chest and look down at her stomach. She placed her head in her lap and continued to cry.

Draco felt his heart swell three times it's size. He thought he might have a heart attack. Blood was pumping through his veins faster than lightning. Goosebumps appeared all over his body. He knew.

'Hermione?' He whispered. 'Are you pregnant?'

She suddenly stopped crying, but didn't raise her head.

'Hermione, baby, look at me, please.'

Hermione raised her head and saw a proud smile on his face. A single tear fell from her eye.

'Are you pregnant, love?' He asked again.

She nodded.

Draco grinned widely and kissed her softly.

'Oh my god! Are you sure?' He exclaimed excitedly.

'Yes, I went to St. Mungo's…you aren't mad, Draco?'

'Mad? You are having my baby! _Our_ baby! I'm going to be a father, why would I be mad? I talked about having children so many times! Oh, baby, I love you so much.' He then leaned down and kissed her again.

He pulled her knees from her stomach gently, lying them flat on the bed. He then put his head down on her stomach softly to listen. He grin of pure ecstasy was plastered on his face. Hermione sighed and laughed nervously, running her fingers through Draco's hair while he listened to her stomach.

'How far along are you, my love?' He asked.

'A month and a half now.'

He raised his head and looked at her incredulously.

'What? How long have you known?'

'I found out last week.'

Draco was stunned.

'You've known for a week?' He asked.

'I thought you'd be mad…I was scared, I'm so sorry.'

Draco looked down at her stomach.

'A month and a half?' He wondered aloud. 'I wish you had told me when you found out. I would have loved to had been there, 'Mione.'

'I'm sorry…I wasn't sure what you'd think…we didn't talk about this at all after we got married.'

Draco slowly lifted Hermione's tank top up to the bottom of her chest and looked down at her slightly swollen belly, nothing you would have noticed unless you knew she was pregnant. He leaned down and kissed her stomach softly, gently rubbing her sides.

He then looked back up at Hermione, whose face was tear stained and red.

'You're so beautiful,' he told her, 'our baby is going to be so beautiful. I am sorry I ever caused you to second-guess if I'd be happy about a baby. I'm ecstatic, 'Mione! We're going to be parents! I love you so much.'

He brought his lips to hers once again and captured her mouth in his. Hermione slid a hand up to his face and gently held him close to her. After a few sweet moments he pulled away.

'You're happy then?' Hermione sighed when she could breathe again.

'Of course I am.'

He then stood up and did a mini-tribal dance.

'AH!' He sighed loudly in a sort of cheer. 'I'm going to be a father! Already! This is such an amazing feeling!'

He then went to his knees at her bedside and kissed her stomach again.

'I'm going to be the father I never had. I'm going to try to be the best father ever.' He said, to the baby inside her.

'Be as good to the baby as you are to me, and you will be.' Hermione told him.

He looked up at her and smiled, bearing all his splendid white teeth.

'Do you know what it is yet?' He asked her.

'No, I don't. I don't even know when it's supposed to be born, I am supposed to get a call about my next check-up soon.'

'Well, if you are a month and a half along,' He then paused for a second, 'Wait…was this from the carnival?'

Hermione giggled and nodded. Draco beamed with pride.

'Ha! Well, if you're a month and a half along, that would mean the baby would be due in December right?'

'Around there, yes.'

'Christmas! The baby will be a wonderful Christmas gift!' Draco cried deliriously.

A/N: There ya go! Sorry if that was a lot of information for one chapter, but I wanted to hurry it along. I know MANY of you have been asking for Hermione to be pregnant for QUITE SOME TIME NOW! So there ya go, those of you who wanted a baby! I'm sorry to those who didn't, but it's my story so yeah! Review! Please and Thanks!


	32. Telling Them

A/N: Thank you everyone for NOT getting upset with Hermione being pregnant! I don't think I received one upset review, well at least not upset about Hermione being pregnant. I did, however, receive a lovely (sarcasm) review from our dear, anonymous, old friend "Paris". Those of you faithful reviewers who have been with me since the "Mudblood" trilogy will remember Paris, she left a flame for pretty much every chapter and now I'm absolutely thrilled (another hint of sarcasm) to hear from her again…anyhoo, thank you all (exception of Paris) so much for supporting me and my plot! **BooBack**— Thank for the e-mail back! I own "Mystery Men" so I know exactly who "The Waffler" is haha! I never knew that was Dane Cook though! I live in the Twin Cities of Minnesota, by the way. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 32 Telling Them

Draco was absolutely ecstatic to go to Quidditch practice the next morning and explain why he couldn't be at practice the day before. The night before he insisted Hermione get good rest and not wake up every morning to say goodbye to him like she usually did. Hermione, all though she liked saying goodbye, did not protest she did indeed feel like she needed more rest. Draco also requested Hermione not to tell Ginny or Harry about the baby, because he wanted to tell "Potter" at practice the next day.

So that next day, Friday, Draco kissed Hermione goodbye whilst she slept and headed off to the moor. He decided to apparate since it was much quicker. He appeared outside the locker rooms a few minutes early even. He waltzed inside swinging his broom jovially as he walked. His teammates noticed the extra skip in his stride.

'Umm, hey, Draco, where were you yesterday?' asked one of his teammates.

Draco pretended not to hear him. He couldn't surpress the wide grin on his face when he moved over to his locker, next to Harry.

'How's 'Mione?' Harry quickly asked.

'Oh, she'll be throwing up for quite some time.' Draco said nonchalantly.

'What? Did you bring her to St. Mungo's? Was it something she ate?'

'We'll eventually have to bring her to St. Mungo's.' Draco replied changing from his everyday robes to his Quidditch robes.

'Well, bloody hell, Malfoy! If she's so sick why isn't she at Mungo's?' Harry asked, a little more passionately this time. 'How come she's throwing up so much?'

'Well,' Draco began, 'that's normally what women do when they are pregnant.'

Harry was about to criticize Draco for being so laid back about Hermione's illness, but then he realized what he said.

'Hermione's going to have a baby!' Harry asked, not exactly sure if he heard him correctly.

'Yup! The Malfoy line lives on!' Draco exclaimed.

Harry dropped his broom, along with his jaw.

'I can't believe it! 'Mione's so small! How is she going to-I mean-how?-when?' Harry started muttering, but then regained control of his mouth again. He extended his hand out to Draco, 'I guess congratulations are in order!'

Draco shook his happily.

'Thanks, Potter! Did you want to stop by after practice? It killed 'Mione when I told her that she had to wait to tell Ginny so I could tell you first at practice. She wanted to call you too, but I refused. It's hard refusing the request of a beautiful woman carrying your child.'

'I bet! So, how far along is she?' Harry asked.

'Okay, team, move out onto the field!' Walker yelled into the locker rooms.

The players shuffled their way out, Harry and Draco talking the entire walk.

'She's a month and a half along, actually.'

Harry paused in his step.

'What! You and Hermione have kept this from me for a month and a half!' He exclaimed.

'NO! Hermione kept it from me for a week and a half! She didn't know for the first few weeks that she was even pregnant, I just found out last night.'

'Oh…wow…how can a woman not know she's pregnant? Aren't there signs and stuff?'

'Yeah, she threw up a while ago but we both thought it was from this new restaurant we went to. The side effects and shit are really going to start kicking in…she's not moody yet though thank god.'

Harry laughed thinking about Draco's future with Hermione in the next 8 months…its going to be hell.

'Well, if you get stressed out from Hermione, don't call me, Malfoy.'

'Oh, thanks Potter. You're a true friend.' Draco said sarcastically.

Harry just laughed and flew up to his position above the field, Draco followed suit.

After practice, Draco announced to the rest of the team about Hermione. The guys pat him on the back, said an assortment of crude congratulations about his sperm working, and then went separate ways, Harry and Draco, however, left together.

'You didn't drive or anything here did you?' Draco asked Harry.

'Nah, apparated.'

'Good, we can just apparate to the Manor then…Hermione might be sleeping…hopefully she is actually, she needs rest, but knowing her she is probably giving the house-elves a "union" speech.' Draco said with a chuckle.

They both appeared in the foyer of the Manor.

'Let me go see if she's upstairs,' Draco told Harry.

'No need!' A voice called from the library.

'Not only is she awake, she's in the library…straining her eyes.' Draco said to Harry half-jokingly.

'Who are you talking to?' Hermione called.

Harry followed Draco to the library.

'Harry!' Hermione cried happily.

She jumped up, ran over to Harry and hugged him.

''Mione! I can't believe you are going to have a baby!'

'It was definitely a shock, I was so scared when I found out,' Hermione told him, releasing from the hug, 'but Draco made me feel a lot better about it after I told him.'

She then smiled at her husband, who then walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

'How late did you sleep in?' Draco asked her.

'That's the first thing you say to me? You've been gone all day and you don't even say, "How was your day?" or "It's nice to see you." Or "You look nice today." Or "Good afternoon, my love." No, nothing! You ask how long I slept.' Hermione said in an irritated tone.

Draco just grinned at her.

'Hermione, _my love_, I know you are just trying to make me feel guilty so that when you tell me you woke up early I won't be upset.'

Hermione didn't respond.

'What time did you wake up?' Draco asked, grin still on his face.

Hermione sighed.

'I woke up right after you left…' She mumbled.

'You really should be getting good sleep, 'Mione.' Harry told her.

'Well, I'm not used to sleeping in forever…I like being awake. Besides, I wanted to read some books on parenting.'

'Parenting?' Draco snorted, 'You are a month and a half pregnant and you're already reading those books? You'll be a wonderful mother, I don't think you have to read books to help you.'

'I'm learning things, good things. Like, did you know when the sixth month rolls around we can't have sex?-Harry coughed awkwardly-Because it might harm the baby?' Hermione asked Draco.

'You know, as tempting as it is to sit in and listen toa conversation about your sex life, I think I'm gonna go…get something to drink.' Harry said just before sprinting out of the room.

'What?' Draco asked incredulously after Harry left the room, 'That's not true…I'll just have to give-in and let you be on top.'

'I'm not risking it.' Hermione told him, shaking her head childishly.

Draco smirked at her and slinked his arms around her. He then placed his lips on her forehead and then kissed her jaw line down to her mouth.

Hermione moaned into the kiss but then brought her arms up to his shoulders and pushed away slightly.

'No means no, Draco. You can kiss me all you want, but once September comes you're going to have to take lots of cold showers.'

Draco growled and looked at his feet.

'Well,' He said, his head snapping back up, 'we better get Potter outta here cause we have a lot of sex to do, so I'm satisfied for the last three months.'

'Draco! That's not nice. Let's so eat lunch with Harry, he can stay as long as he wants. Now, go give him company in the kitchen while I owl Ginny.'

Draco pulled Hermione into his body and began to kiss her again.

Hermione began to giggle but pushed him away again.

'Go,' She said, her finger pointing out of the door.

He quickly stole a kiss from her lips again and then ran out of the door. Hermione laughed as she went to get a quill and parchment.

_Dear Ginny, I hope you are having fun at school right now! Not too busy are you? Well, I have some news…Draco and I are expecting! I'm going to have a baby, probably in late December. I was scared when I first found out, I didn't tell Draco for a week, but he made me feel so wonderful, you would have giggled and made fun of how "cutsie" he was. Anyway, hope to see you soon. Love, your friend, Hermione_

Hermione left to get Draco's owl.

'Take this to Ginny Weasley please.'

The owl nipped at her softly, hooted, and then flew off.

Hermione then walked to the kitchen where Harry and Draco were talking about Quidditch practice.

When Hermione entered Draco asked, 'What do you want to eat Hermione?'

'I don't care…' She shrugged.

'No cravings?' Harry asked.

'Well, now that you mention it, I would love a Mandarin Salad with some Atlantic Salmon.'

'Umm…okay.' Draco replied, 'You've never asked for that before. Hilde!'

Immediately Hilde ran upstairs to Draco's side.

'Yes, Master? Master called for Hilde?'

'Can you make Harry and I some chicken sandwiches and Hermione would like a Mandarin salad and Atlantic salmon.'

'Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir! We house-elves will have it all ready soon!'

Hilde then ran off excitedly.

'She's very spunky.' Harry commented.

Then the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it,' Hermione told the elf who ran upstairs quickly.

Hermione left the room and Harry and Draco continued their conversation about practice. Suddenly a high-pitched scream filled the Manor.

'Bloody hell!' Draco shouted. 'What the fuck was that?'

'Ginny.' Harry replied nonchalantly.

'HERMIONE! YOU'RE PREGNANT?' Draco heard Ginny cry. 'AHHHH!'

Hermione then walked into the kitchen with Ginny's arms around her neck. Ginny then saw Draco. She left Hermione and threw her arms around his neck.

'YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DADDY! THAT'S SO CUTE! CONGRATULATIONS!' She screeched.

'I'm fucking bleeding from the ear!' Draco told her. 'But thank you.'

Ginny released Draco and then saw Harry.

'HARRY!' She cried.

She then threw her arms around him.

'Hey, Gin.' He said kissing her hair.

'I didn't know you'd be here!'

'I came over after practice to see Hermione, I just found out today, too. But why are you here, aren't you supposed to be at school?' Harry asked.

'Oh, well, actually yes I am supposed to be at school but I went into the Forbidden Forest and apparated here.'

'Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed, 'if you get caught you'll be in so much trouble!'

'But I had to see you and Draco! I couldn't get an owl like that and just reply back saying, "Oh congratulations". I had to come see you!'

'If she explains to Dumbledore what happened, she won't get in trouble.' Draco said.

'That might be true but she should still get back right now!' Hermione responded.

'Yeah, you better.' Harry told Ginny.

'Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going.' She complained, 'Bye, Harry.' She then kissed him softly.

She ran to Draco and hugged him and then to Hermione.

'Congratulations, you two! This is amazing! You two are going to be such brilliant parents! I'll see you all soon hopefully!'

She then disapparated.

A/N: Okay, well I know this was a SHORT chapter, and I'm sorry, but I've been really busy and will continue to be busy so I thought I should quick send this chapter out to you, rather than send nothing for awhile! I also apologize for this chapter lacking action, smut, or plot, it was mainly a comedic relief…yeah…a comedic relief, let's go with that lol. Anyhoo, I've been thinking that I am going to dedicate one large chapter to finishing out Hermione's pregnancy, for example, the next chapter would be the last months of Hermione's pregnancy and birth all rolled into one, and then I'd either continue with Draco and Hermione as parents OR stop this story and continue into another story, forming ANOTHER trilogy. What do you guys think? I'd LOVE my faithful readers' opinions, since you will be the ones suffering with the outcome lol. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	33. The Nursery

A/N: Thanks again "paris" for another one of your always lovely reviews…you don't HAVE to read this story remember, it's your choice. You really shouldn't keep flaming if you do not like my story, just quit reading it. It's fine if you don't like it, I can afford to lose one reviewer, thanks.

Thank you to the rest of you fabulous readers and reviewers who keep me going! You mean so much to me and my imagination.

Chap. 33 The Nursery 

After lunch Harry kept making conversation with Hermione and Draco, all the while Draco was barely fathoming what Harry was saying.

'Yeah, so Hogwarts is…………..'

That is all Draco heard Harry say before spacing out and thinking about having sex with Hermione once he left.

_I'm going to be a father. I'M going to be a Father! _He then stole a quick glance at Hermione, who was listening intently to Harry while eating her salad. _She's so beautiful, my wife, my Hermione…the mother of my baby. She's going to be one of those mothers that all the baby's boy friends are going to talk nastily about! I better pre-approve all of my child's friends…My Hermione is too gorgeous for her own good. _

'…then after United I want to…'

_GOOD LORD POTTER! Let's hurry it up, okay? I have a beautiful wife to fuck…have sex with…shag…make love to…what ever she wants I'll give it. And what the fuck is this businessabout not having sex once she hits the sixth month mark! That's not good. I didn't forsee this. Not that I researched it at all, I wasn't really expecting Hermione to get pregnant anytime soon…it was of course inevitable though, not using protecting EVER. Oh well, it's not like I'm against it, but whenever we have sex it's usually a passionate spur of the moment kind-of-thing. And who wants to ruin a moment like that with a contraceptive spell? Not me._

Hermione's voice broke his concentration on sex.

'That sounds like a good idea, Harry, and I'd love to hear more, but Draco and I have to go to my parent's house soon and his mother's home to tell them the news.' Hermione told him.

_I didn't know we were going to do that soon. But okay, I guess we have to eventually. FUCK! That means no sex now!_

'Okay, well congratulations again, both of you. I'll see you Monday, Malfoy.' Harry said as sent his dishes over to the sink with a wave of his wand.

'Yeah, see you.' Draco replied solemnly. He really wanted sex.

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek just before he disapparated.

As soon as the smoke dissipated Hermione turned to Draco and grinned.

'I should owl my mother and tell her we're going to stop by soon.' Draco said to his wife.

'I think our parents can wait.' Hermione said nonchalantly.

'But I thought you just said—'

'I didn't want to be rude to Harry and kick him out without an excuse, Draco.' She said in a sexy voice that turned Draco on.

'What?' Draco asked slowly. He wasn't sure if Hermione wanted to be scandalous, or if she just wanted to have alone time…he hoped it was the latter.

Hermione stepped up against her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. He instantly wrapped his arms around her still petite waist as she tiptoed up to talk in his ear.

'You know, Draco, I read that I should stretch a lot to become more flexible for when I give birth…' She then lowered her voice to a whisper, 'Would you like to assist me in becoming more flexible?'

'OH! I like where your head's at!' Draco cried happily.

Hermione giggled then began to move toward the staircase with his hand in hers. They both sprinted up to their bedroom.

Once inside, Draco kicked the door shut and then pressed Hermione up against it, leaning _softly_ up against her.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, she kissed back fervently.

He ran his fingers down her side and then lifted her T-shirt over her head and threw it carelessly behind him.

He then placed his hands at her neck and kissed her more passionately this time. As they kissed he made a trail with his index finger down her throat and cleavage and ended abruptly when he reached her navel. He pulled away from her mouth and looked down at her stomach…a large smile formed on his face.

Hermione leaned against the door peacefully as she watched Draco's eyes avert to her stomach. Butterflies formed there when she saw him grin. She placed a hand over his, which was resting on her stomach, and he looked up at her with his overjoyed grin.

'I love you, Hermione.' He said softly.

Hermione blushed and looked away from him. He led her by the hand over to the bed. He gestured for her to sit, and she did. He whipped off his robes, leaving him in only boxers. He sat next to her and placed a hand on her chest, pushing her back on to the bed softly. She was lying on the bed, with her legs off the side of it, in a lavender lace bra and loose blue jeans.

Draco placed his arms gently on her sides and lifted her body up so it was fully on the bed. He then straddled her hips and kissed her lips, Hermione moaned as shivers ran down her spine. Draco then looked down at her stomach, leaned down and placed wet kisses on it. Hermione watched Draco care for her slightly swelled stomach.

'Is this how it's going to be when the baby is born?' Hermione asked suddenly.

Draco looked up after another kiss.

'What?'

'Are you going to be in the baby's nursery all day and night, giving the baby all of your attention and me none?' She asked jokingly.

Draco smirked at her.

'No…' He whispered as he slowly leaned up to her face, 'I'm going to be in the baby's nursery all day, and then I'll give you attention all night.'

He then placed his lips on hers and licked her mouth. She opened hers and let his tongue in as his hands lifted her torso so he could remove her bra. He tossed it to the side. His hands then slid to the front of her and he placed his hands on her breasts and began massaging them, but he barely squeezed anything before she whined and grabbed his hands and pushed them away from her. She gasped a little in pain.

'I'm so sorry, baby, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to! What's wrong, love?' Draco asked rapidly, feeling horribly.

He sat back a bit so she could sit up. She began rubbing her breasts softly.

'No, it's okay, baby. They are sore, it's normal…I forgot to tell you.' She said softly as she continued rubbing herself.

Draco watched her and almost began drooling.

'Hermione…I should tell you…it's really hot watching you touch yourself like that…'

Hermione looked up at him sharply.

'What?' She asked with a chuckle.

Draco laughed hoarsely.

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I ruined the moment there didn't I?'

'No, I did by making you stop touching me.'

'It's not your fault, I'm glad you pushed me away, I don't want to hurt you.'

Hermione leaned in to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her back down.

He moved his lips to her neck and moved them to the top of her breasts.

'Can I…do this?' Draco asked. He then placed kisses on her chest and put his tongue to work.

Hermione moaned and tilted her head back, telling him that was a perfectly fine thing to do. Her hips and lower back also arched into him, which was the cause of his hand sliding down to the zipper of her jeans.

He worked his hand painfully slow as he unzipped her and pushed the top of her jeans down below her hips. Hermione moaned, feeling his fingers down by her wetness. He slid his hand under her panties and rubbed two fingers against her folds. Hermione gasped and lifted her hips to brush more against him.

He continued to suck softly on her breasts and he entered a finger inside of her. After a few moans from Hermione, he shoved another finger inside her. He stretched her and felt her walls squeezing around his fingers.

Hermione tried moving her legs further apart but Draco's body and her jeans prevented this.

'Draco,' She panted, 'I need…I need…'

Although she couldn't spit out what she needed, Draco knew. He lifted off of her and pulled down her jeans, along with her lavender panties. He threw both of them to the side just before removing his boxers.

He then moved to the bed, in-between her legs this time.

He leaned down and placed his lips on her stomach once more, kissed it, and then moved his lips down to her wetness. Because he already fingered her a bit, she worked up a lot of natural fluid, which Draco lapped up before sticking his tongue inside her, working her some more.

Hermione shuttered as he sucked on her. Her hands flew down to his head and held his face as she moaned throatily.

After a few more minutes of foreplay Draco lifted his face up and leaned up and kissed her forehead. While he was lifting his body forwards and kissing her, he suddenly gasped for air. He felt Hermione's soft hand move to his penis and began stroking it roughly. Draco placed his elbows on the sides of her face to steady himself as she continued pumping him. He began panting near her ear, unknowingly turning Hermione on more and more.

_I can't believe I can make Draco create noises like that…_ Hermione though to herself.

Draco's moans even started hitching, and his pants got higher and higher as Hermione pumped faster and faster. She could feel him hardening in her hand.

'Oh no…' Draco whispered. 'Here it comes,' He told himself, more than her. But she heard and stroked him more firmly until she felt him release all over her hand. He sighed loudly after he did so. Hermione removed her hand and lifted up to where he could see it. He watched her as she began licking her fingers.

'Oh god…' He moaned again. 'No more foreplay.' He said quickly.

He lifted his hips over hers and pushed his very turned on member into her wetwarmth. She gripped the pillow above her as soon as she felt him inside. She sighed loudly in ecstasy as he began to rock inside of her.

He thrust in and out of her rapidly as she lifted her legs up around his waist. She began moving with him and it didn't take either of them long to hit their peaks and orgasm.

After a few passionate minutes, Draco released his seed into her and then pulled out of her and collapsed his body next to her.

He rolled over so he was looking into her eyes and he laid his arm loosely over her stomach.

'Promise me,' he said with difficulty, 'that…we don't…stop…that…after you…have the…baby.'

Hermione laughed, also with difficulty.

'I promise.'

* * *

Draco's POV

Well, Hermione is in her fifth month now and we still get to have sex! I try to shag her at least ten times a week, God knows I'm going to be craving that and going through withdrawals once her fucking sixth month comes along.

She's actually doing really well with the moodiness or whatever, maybe that doesn't come until later, but she hasn't been really grumpy lately. As long as I wait on her hand and foot 24/7 she's happy with me. And there is no way I am going to argue with her and NOT do whatever she says, because if she gets mad at me, we all know what that means! NO SEX! And we can't have that now can we? No, no, no. That would be _bad_. B-A-D.

My lovely Hermione seems to get brighter and brighter everyday, though. This pregnancy business has really done well for her complexion. Or maybe I just think she looks brighter because she's carrying my child. My Baby is carrying my baby! I'm really very proud of her.

My mother stops over nearly almost every day, she even interrupted me and Hermione a few days ago…I wasn't too happy with Mother that day, but Hermione _insisted_ on answering the front door.

That little red head also visits too much, she drags Potter along most of the time too. It's a shame Hogwarts doesn't carry out into the summer, but now that lil' Weasley has graduated she wants to spend every fucking waking moment with Hermione. They do a lot of baby shopping which is good I guess, cause I rather not. Potter and I just watch television, play Quidditch, or go to the pub while our girls our out.

Hermione's POV

I'm so sore all the time…first from carrying the baby, but then also cause of me and Draco's actions. I don't want to give up either, especially since I won't be able to make love to Draco after the end of this month…usually the woman goes through moods, but it's Draco that is moody. He always is muttering around the house about Ginny, Harry, his mother, and my sixth month coming up, but I can't blame him I guess. It's a lot harder for guys to withhold from sex than for women I think.

My mother is always trying to give me tips "Sleep on your left", "Eat lots of carrots", "Get Mozart and have the baby listen to it", "Make sure you and Draco both talk to the baby". I love the woman but she is very bossy sometimes…I guess that's whom I got it from.

Narcissa is over a lot, always wanting to spend thousands on decorating the baby's nursery. It's awfully nice of her, but she's over just a bit too much and I can tell Draco hates it. Besides, Narcissa also keeps insisting we find out the sex of the baby so she knows what color unicorn statue she should get. First of all, Draco would puke every where if a unicorn was in the baby's room, and second, Draco and I don't want to learn the sex of the baby. We want it to be a surprise.

The only real comfort is Harry and Ginny. They always entertain Draco and me. Ginny and I go shopping and she's always lots of fun. She's an apprentice right now for Madam Malkins, so she has lots of information about the new styles coming in, even house furnishing designs that are very useful when planning the baby's nursery decorations.

Draco and I have also been batting around different names for the baby, both boy and girl names. We both love the name Madeline for a girl and Andrew for a boy. I think Draco wants a little boy.

Draco's POV

Hermione and I have been swapping names recently, since nine months will be here sooner than later. We both love the name Amaury for a girl, so I could call her Amy, and Damien for a boy, it sounds tough and it's French for "untamed"…sounds like my kind of man. I think however I would like a little girl, but I'm sure I'll change my mind lots before Hermione gives birth, and once she does, what ever gender the baby is, I know that I will not ever second-guess me wanting that gender. I hope I don't pass out from being scared, nervous and excited all at the same time…I've heard stories about husbands passing out during labor, and I've always laughed at them…but now that it's me in their shoes…I wish I could go back and shake their hands and ask them how it felt when they first saw their newborn…I can't even imagine the feeling, but I'll know it soon.

* * *

It was October 1st, nearing the end of Hermione's sixth month, five o'clock in the afternoon when the small Malfoy family heard their doorbell chime.

Draco and Hermione were sitting together in the Entertainment room watching a movie.

Neither of them rose, but Hermione stared at Draco wondering if he was going to get up. Draco just kept watching the screen, his arm draped around Hermione for quite sometime now, which is why he was startled when he felt her move.

'Where are you going?' Draco asked as the doorbell chimed for the third time.

'I'm getting the door, someone is ringing the bell.'

'Hilde'll get it.' Draco said reaching out to her.

'I gave them the day off.'

'AGAIN?'

'Draco, that was _months_ ago when they got ONE DAY off.'

The door chimed again.

'Hermione, we really have to work as a _couple_ when you decide things like that.'

'Why? It's not that big of a deal, Draco.'

'Yes it is, now sit down and I'll get the door.' He said, quickly jumping up from the over-stuffed couch and running toward the foyer.

'But Draco—'

'NO BUTS! Sit your pregnant ass on the couch!' He called back.

Hermione laughed softly and obeyed.

Draco smiled proudly to himself as he walked to the door, which chimed for the fifth time.

'I'm COMING!' Draco shouted.

He opened the door and was greeted with a 'FUCK YOU!'

'Blaise!' Draco cried with a smile.

'Don't you "Blaise" me!' Blaise Zabini said like an angry ex-girlfriend.

Draco tried again. 'Uhh…Zabini!'

'NO! You fucker! My best friend can't even tell me when he fucked up his wife! What the fuck is that? How could you forget to tell me?'

'Oh fuck! I'm sorry, Blaise. I've been so busy with Quidditch, my Mother, Hermione and baby stuff, I forgot, those are no excuses, but it's all I have. Shit! I'm so sorry!'

'I had to find out from Lavi! She came over today and said, "Blaise, I want a baby! Hermione gets one and I want one too!" I told her she was crazy and that Draco's girl wasn't pregnant and she said, "Draco didn't tell you? 'Mione is nearly six months along, I heard it from Ginny Weasley." I nearly slapped her, Drake!-well, not really-I felt like punching you though!'

Draco was trying his best to withhold laughter.

'I'm sorry, man, I really am. I didn't think you'd care anyway.'

'You're my man! How can I not care? You got your girl knocked up, way to go!'

'You haven't changed a bit.' Draco said with a laugh.

'Yeah, well let's hope not. Where's the little wife?' Blaise asked, stepping inside the Manor.

'In the Entertainment Room, c'mere.' Draco said as he closed the front door.

He then led Blaise to Hermione, who was lying on the couch watching "Cry Baby". She giggled softly.

''Mione baby, we have a visitor.' Draco said as he entered.

Hermione lifted her head and grinned.

'Well, well, Blaise Zabini!' She said with a smile as she stood up, 'How are you?'

'Could have been better if your husband could have had the courtesy to tell his best friend that he was going to be a dad!'

Hermione looked at Draco incredulously.

'You didn't tell your best friend?'

'Don't you start with me, too.' Draco said threateningly.

Hermione just smirked at him and turned back to Blaise.

'How is the baby treatin' you?' Blaise asked, 'You sure don't look as big as others I've seen; my aunt is pregnant and she's like a blimp.'

Hermione and Draco both laughed.

'It's a girl I bet.' Blaise commented, 'Girls are always smaller.'

'That's not true.' Hermione replied, 'I haven't read that at least. I think it's going to be a boy.'

'You don't know?' Blaise asked.

'Nah, we don't want to know. We want it to be a surprise.' Draco told him.

'What? Why the fuck is that? Don't you want to know what color clothes to get, and what names to pick out, and what color to paint the room and shit like that?'

'We aren't buying clothes yet, except for gender-neutral things,' Hermione said.

'And we are picking out both girl and boy names we like,' Draco explained.

'And I think we are going to paint the nursery a soft yellow, it's neutral.' Hermione smiled.

Blaise lifted in eyebrow in disgust and looked at Draco.

'Your letting her paint the room "soft yellow"?' Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged. 'We haven't decided 100 percent yet.'

'Wow.' Blaise then made a whip sound.

'Shut up.' Draco snapped.

'Well, I'll let Mr. and Mrs. Granger-' Draco flicked off Blaise as he said this, 'have the rest of the night alone like their original plans. When is the baby due?'

'December 27th.' Hermione said.

'Well, Drake, make sure you don't forget about me when the baby is born. I want to see little Blaise or Blaisarina soon after it's born NOT six months later.'

Both Draco and Hermione cringed at "Blaisarina".

'Thanks for stopping by.' Hermione said politely as Draco and Blaise walked back into the foyer.

'Yeah, I'm sorry again about the whole…'

'Forgetting about Blaise part?' Blaise suggested.

'Yeah, that.'

'It's okay. Your little wife looks hot still by the way.' Blaise commented.

'Ha! Thanks, she's my trophy wife.' Draco joked.

'I'll talk to you soon then,' Blaise said going to the door.

'Yeah, thanks for coming over, see you.'

After letting Blaise out, Draco went back to Hermione in the Entertainment Room to finish watching their movie.

* * *

It's a month later and Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Narcissa, Anne, and Richard are all inside the future baby nursery (Blaise was invited, but he declined because then Lavender would want to go and he didn't want to be bombarded with questions like "Why can't we get married?" "Why can't we have a baby?" and Draco's personal favorite, "Why can't you be more like Draco?"). Everyone just got back from shopping together for baby supplies and nursery supplies. They were finally going to decorate the room and finish it today.

'I'm so glad you agreed to paint the baby's room mint instead of yellow.' Draco said to Hermione, who was next to him, as everyone began pulling out paintbrushes. 'Yellow is so…cheerful. Too cheerful. What if we do have a boy? He would have died when he grew older and found out he had a sunshine yellow room.'

'It's not like minty green is macho.' Ginny shrugged.

'I know,' Draco replied, 'but it's a form of _green_ which is the best color in the world.'

'Spoken like a true Slytherin.' Harry spoke up as he dipped his brush into a can.

'Darling, are you going to send your child to primary school before…that magic school?'Anne asked Hermione.

'I think so. I believe the baby should get a muggle education along with wizard, so he or she is well rounded.' Hermione answered, as she sat in a rocking chair looking through a baby-clothing catalog that Ginny brought her.

Draco stopped painting and looked at Hermione questionably.

'We are going to _send_ our precious child to a muggle primary school?' Draco asked.

Hermione looked up from the magazine slowly.

'Umm, yes. I think my muggle education before Hogwarts was very important, I learned a lot.'

'Well, since we both have say in our baby's life, I suppose I cannot talk you out of muggle schooling, but I think it would be best if we hired a tutor to come to us instead of sending our little Malfoy out to a muggle school where children will harass him or her for being absolutely perfect.'

Many snorts of laughter were heard throughout the nursery, Draco shot out evil glares.

'Draco, our child needs friends! We cannot keep him or her to ourselves for eleven years.' Hermione said reasonably.

'He or she can befriend lil' red head and Potter's kid once they pop one out.' Draco said without thinking.

Ginny and Harry blushed and looked away from each other.

'Draco,' Hermione said more sternly, 'I think a normal muggle school is the best idea. Our child is not going to get harassed for being "perfect" no one is perfect.'

'I read statistics saying that children who are tutored are more intelligent than those who aren't.' Draco said.

'You made that up, besides, do you want your child to be brilliant, but have no friends or a social life at all, or do you want your child to be just a stitch less than brilliant, but be happy and have good friends?'

'That's assuming there are good muggle children.' Draco mumbled.

'There aren't.' Harry said softly, to no one imparticular.

'That's because you grew up with that horrid beastly child, Dudley.' Hermione replied, 'I grew up going to a muggle primary school and I met many nice people, didn't I mum?'

'Yes, you did have some very nice friends.' Anne said with a smile.

'Yeah…Jess was a real winner.' Draco muttered.

Hermione sent him a death glare.

'Well, other than Jesse you liked my other muggle friends. Remember? You met Jennie and Serene.'

'I s'pose.' Draco said in defeat. 'What do you think, Mother? You haven't said anything yet.'

'Well, you are very smart, Draco-darling, and you had a private tutor…but Hermione went to a primary school and she beat you in grades every year at Hogwarts.'

Draco pouted, he was hoping his own mother would be on his side.

'I don't know if either of you realize this,' Ginny said to Hermione and Draco, 'but you're only seven months along and a child usually won't start muggle primary schooling until the age of six, so you have a while to figure out where you want to send your kid. Don't get in a tiff right now because you can decide where to send your unborn child to school in six plus years.'

'Ginny is right, let's just stop.' Hermione said with a smile. 'Mum, this is all your fault, you started this discussion.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't think it would have escalated to what it did.' Anne said with a grin.

'Every thing escalates with Draco and Hermione.' Ginny sighed.

Hermione and Draco both sent glares at Ginny, who just smirked.

After a few long hours the room was painted. Draco took the crew out for dinner while it dried, then they came back and furnished the room with all the new items Draco and Hermione bought,and were given.

The room was a soft mint green with white trim. A large white cradle stuffed with white down feather blankets and pillows filled one corner. A white wicker rocking chair was placed next to it near a small bookshelf filled with books such as "Love You Forever", "Pat the Bunny","AreYou My Mother?"and "Guess How Much I Love You". Also on the shelves was a pile of already well-worn magazines. Ginny bought Hermione a subscription to a magazine for mothers' of baby witches and/or wizards.

A white dresser with a few "neutral" clothing items and extra blankets and sheets occupied another corner.

Anne and Richard also bought Draco and Hermione a new white CD player and lots of CD's like baby nursery rhymes, lullabies, Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, you know "smart baby" music.

Narcissa bought them a porcelain reading lamp with dancing bears hand-painted onto it, which was sitting on the dresser. She also bought them a magical clock, somewhat like the Weasley's, but this one actually told time and it said if the baby was sick or not, and what it was ill with.

In the nursery closet was a beginner's Quidditch set, bought for them by Harry. So far, Draco thought this gift was the most practical. Hermione argued with Draco about how dangerous Quidditch was and how much she preferred that their child not participate in Quidditch…but she lost that argument quickly.

Draco still was not burdened too much by Hermione's crazy pregnant demands and cravings because after she reached their sixth month, and sex was no longer an option, he told Hilde to come sleep on the floor next to Hermione's side of the bed just in case she awoke with cravings and such. Hermione of course protested this and eventually Draco had to conjure up a soft cot for Hilde, even though Hilde slept underneath it on the floor anyway.

The only thing Draco was burdened with was being woken up occasionally in the early hours of the morning because Hermione would jump from the bed and run into the bathroom to throw up. Draco didn't really consider this a "burden" though. She was after all carrying his child, so he figured the least he could do was stay up with her until she went back to bed.

Every week Hermione and Draco seemed to get more gifts for the baby, first from Draco's teammates and then from Draco's teammates' wives or girlfriends.

Professors even heard of Hermione's pregnancy and sent gifts. Dumbledore sent a box with holes in it and a small letter that said, _Congratulations! I have talked to parents before in my earlier years and I always remembered one thing that hurt them the most in dealing with their child. And that one thing was the hurt in their child's eyes when a family pet died. I would like to save you from that pain, so here is the family pet that will last forever._ _It will also help you for when your most likely energetic and lively child hurts him or herself while playing. _Draco and Hermione opened the box and saw a phoenix inside. Draco was in awe and Hermione was nearly in tears (remember she's pregnant and emotional). Professor Snape sent potions that would cure many infant sicknesses. Madame Pomfrey sent bottles of magical medical remedies also. McGonagall sent child toys that would transfigure into whichever toy was the fad for that year. Draco thought that gift was especially cool. The toy that was sent to them that specific day was a "Snitch-on-a-Stick". It was a hollow foot-long tube with a rubber snitch on one end and a timer in the center. A child, or Draco in this case, would tap the other end with a wand and then the snitch would fly forward very quickly. The child would be on their broom, or Draco on his broom, and would have to fly to catch the snitch. After the snitch was in the flyer's fingers, the timer would stop and tell the flyer how quickly he caught the snitch. Trelawney sent them a book called "Divination for Parents: Find Out When You Will Go Wrong".

Their most recent gift however was from Blaise and Lavender. Draco and Hermione both assumed Lavender picked it out. It was a bright pink furry stuffed bunny, about the size of Professor Flitwick. A note, in girlish longhand, was attached: _Isn't it cute! We hope the baby will be cute like the bunny! It's PINK! Your baby will love it! Remember, Draco, tough guys like pink. Love BLAISE AND LAVENDER. _Draco wanted to stuff the bunny in the closet, but Hermione insisted it sit on the rocking chair until the baby was born. If it was a boy, it could go in the closet, but if it was a girl, it would sit next to the dresser. Draco decided not to argue, he read stress could bring an early delivery and she just reached her eighth month, he wanted a healthy baby delivered at the end of nine months, in December.


	34. The Dark Warrior

A/N: WOW WOW WOW I don't think I have ever received so many LONG reviews before! This past chapter, so far, has received68 reviews, half of which are a whole paragraph or more, telling me how much they are enjoying my story and you have no idea how wonderful these past hours and days have been because of all of you.

Also, I received an email from the website director of Parting of the Ways. It said my "Relationships Change" story has been nominated for Best Romance Fic. Can anyone give me information on what this nomination means? I am not sure how I was entered, or how anything works at the site. If any of you know, email or tell me in a review, thanks.

Special thanks to **SkyprevMES**: I don't think I've been given a longer review. Thanks so much for all your opinions and suggestions on the name 'Madeline". However, if I were to name Hermione and Draco's child all the names my reviewers have asked me, the child would have a VERY long name. I decided on a name before your review, I'm sorry, but thank you so much anyhow.

ON WITH THE STORY

Chap. 34 The Dark Warrior

November 27th- Hermione's 8th Month

Tonight was the night of the random party at the Malfoy Manor…Ginny's idea. She felt Hermione and Draco were not social enough. There were hundreds of people there: Hogwarts alumni, Hogwarts professors, Ministry workers (neither Nikolaus nor Fudge attended however), Hermione's parents, Draco's mother, and the whole Weasley family, except for Percy.

There were people spread out from the Entertainment Room to the Family Room to the Ballroom. A piano was charmed in the foyer to play all night. At the moment, as haunting and sad as it is, the theme from Schindler's List was playing. It was Hermione, obviously, who charmed the piano, ergo the muggle music.

'Yes, Draco's Quidditch season went really well,' Hermione said to Luna Lovegood, 'the Puddlemere United team flew away with the championship.'

'That's really good. I'm surprised the Flooglehorns didn't interrupt the season, they're bloody irritating this time of year.' Luna replied.

Hermione looked at Luna inquisitively, but opted not to question her.

'Yes, it's a good thing they didn't get in the way.' Hermione said with a smile.

Suddenly Hermione heard a shriek, two actually.

'HERMIONE!'

Hermione turned around and saw two very prettily dressed women.

'Good evening, Parvati, Lavender. How are you two?' Hermione asked sweetly.

'Good! We just got here with Blaise and Seamus,' Lavender replied.

'How are you and baby doing!' Parvati asked, looking at Hermione's rather large stomach.

'Good. The mediwitches said we're both healthy,' Hermione said with a smile.

'Fabulous! How's Draco doing?' Parvati asked.

'He's doing wonderfully, I better actually go find him. Will you two be here long?'

'Well, until our men leave!' Parvati chimed.

'And knowing Blaise, I'll be here awhile.' Lavender said with a grin.

'Good, I'll see you both later on tonight then.'

'Sure will!' Lavender cried as Parvati grinned and waved.

Hermione left the two girls, just to be stopped by ten other talkative individuals before she reached Draco.

She walked into the Entertainment Room and saw Draco talking animatedly with a group of men. There were about six of them, all sitting on rod-iron chairs. Hermione could tell Draco was talking about one of his Quidditch games by the wave of his hand; he caught the Snitch apparently.

Hermione slowly made her way to the back of the Room, where her husband and friends were. As soon as Draco caught eye of Hermione he motioned for three of the men to stop doing something. Once Hermione reached Draco, she saw the remains of cigars in dishes.

She then felt an arm around her and lips on her forehead.

She looked at the owner of the arm and saw Draco, who had risen from the chair.

'Hey baby, how are you doing?' Draco asked.

'I'm good, how are you?'

'Excellent, just telling the boys a story.' Draco said, pointing around the circle of men.

Hermione smiled at them. She saw Blaise, Harry, Fred, George, and Theodore Nott. Hermione gave a small wave and then Fred and George spoke up.

'Where did you get the cigars, Malfoy?' Fred asked.

'Yeah, they Cuban?' George asked.

'Why did we have to put them out?' Blaise whined.

'Special ordered from Cuba, yes, and because Hermione is pregnant.' Draco answered in order. Suddenly Draco realized Hermione was not sitting yet. 'Oh, 'Mione, sit, sit. I got up for you.'

'No, Draco, you were talking to your friends, you can sit.'

'Just take a seat, 'Mione.' Harry told her.

Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and then whispered for her to sit down, and she did.

'So, Hermione, I know Draco is dying from not fucking, but how are you doing?' Blaise asked bluntly.

Harry choked on the butterbeer he was drinking, Hermione reddened, Gred and Forge laughed, Draco's eyes widened.

'Oh, well, umm…' Hermione mumbled incoherent words.

'You've got wit!' George cried as he smacked Blaise on the back.

'Yeah! Ever considered the practical joke business?' Fred asked him.

'Huh?' Blaise wondered.

'What's your career right now?' George asked Blaise.

'Oh no…' Harry sighed, 'this can't turn out good.'

'I work at a pub in Hogsmeade right now,' Blaise answered hesitantly.

'Ever been to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?' Fred asked, putting his arm around Blaise.

Blaise shook his head, then Fred pulled Blaise up and led him, along with George, to a more secluded area to chat about "job opportunities".

Harry looked anxiously away from Hermione and Draco. Hermione was still red and also avoided Harry's eyes.

'I've got to go find Ginny,' Harry said suddenly. He then walked away, very quickly.

'Why are you blushing my love?' Draco asked Hermione, pulling her up to a standing position, wrapping both arms around her. 'You should be used to Blaise's point-blank conversation by now.'

'I thought I was…I am, just not in the presence of others! Like Harry and the Weasley's.' Hermione said timidly.

'Sorry if you were embarrassed. On a different subject, how's the party going in your opinion?'

'Good, there are a lot of people here, more than I expected.'

'The Malfoys are a popular couple I guess.' Draco said with a shrug.

Hermione smiled and laughed.

Draco looked up at a clock and then back down at Hermione.

'It's nearly nine, are you tired? You've been socializing since seven, that's a lot for a pregnant woman.' Draco told her.

'I'm a bit tired.'

'You should go up to bed,' He instructed.

'I can't leave, it's our guests.'

'Yes you can. If people ask where you are I'll say you are sleeping and they'll understand, you know they aren't going to get mad at a pregnant woman.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm positive, love. Go, get sleep.'

'All right, good luck with everyone. Good night,' She said. She then leaned up and kissed him softly.

Draco moved into a prostrate stance and kissed Hermione's stomach. He stood back up to see a smiling Hermione.

'Good night beautiful, I love you.' He said softly.

Hermione began to walk away, but added, 'I love you, too, see you in the morning.'

* * *

Hermione woke up at eleven, but laid in bed and read until noon, which is when Draco finally woke up.

'Good morning, Starshine. The Earth says, "hello!"' Hermione said cheerfully to Draco when his eyes opened up.

Draco looked at her with confusion, but was too tired to ask her about her statement.

'How late were you up, sleepyhead?' Hermione asked.

'Ugh…too late.' Draco mumbled groggily. 'The last guests were over until one in the morning.'

'Really? Wow!'

'But I didn't get to bed until two.'

'Why not?'

'I cleaned up fire whiskey and butterbeer bottles until forever. I also had to sweep up cigarette and cigar ashes. OH! Also I had to clean up these damned "juiced boxes" or whatever the hell that lil' redhead called them.' Draco said into his pillow.

'Why didn't you just quickly use a spell to clean it all up?' Hermione inquired.

'I can't find my damn wand! Those bloody twins demonstrated something to Blaise and needed it, I haven't seen it since!' Draco said, still groggily, but louder. 'I would have told a house-elf to clean it all up, but then I remembered…you gave them the bloody, fucking night off.' He then began to mimic Hermione in a high-pitched voice, '"Draco-kins, we get to have a party, why not let the house-elves have the night off! They are going to hear all of us having fun and not get to join it! Just let them have this night off, you won'tneed them during the party anyway, they'll just get in the way!" Damn woman…'

'I don't call you Draco-kins!' Hermione cried with a laugh.

'Whatever, that's not the point.'

'Why didn't you come up and use my wand?'

'It was one in the morning! I had like five bottles of fire whiskey, I wasn't really thinking straight.' Draco pouted.

'I'm sorry you had to go through the terrible suffering of doing house-work for once in your life.' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Thank you.' Draco replied, thinking she was serious.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading as Draco fell back asleep.

* * *

A few days before Hermione's due date, Draco came home from Blaise's to find his wife sitting in the rocking chair in their baby's nursery.

He peeked inside the room and saw her reading a book. The book had two rabbits on the front cover and it was entitled _Guess How Much I Love You_. He suddenly saw Hermione wipe her eyes. She was crying.

'Hermione?' He asked softly.

She looked up quickly. Draco's heart went out to her, it looked like she had been crying for some time.

'Hey,' she replied softly.

'Is something wrong?'

Hermione laughed nervously and answered, 'No. I'm just being emotional.'

'How's the book?'

'It's sweet…Draco?'

'Yes, my love?' He replied as he walked over to her side.

'We're going to be good parents aren't we? I mean…do we know how to be parents?'

'Well, you've read enough books on the subject.' He said with a chuckle.

'I know, but once a real situation comes up, will we be able to handle it?'

'Well, other parents can do it, so why can't we?' He asked looking up into her red, watery eyes.

'How will we know when to punish him or her? How do parents punish children these days? I mean, I don't want to be too strict, but I don't want to spoil our child either. How often do we stop what we are doing and run to the baby when he or she cries? When it the stopping line for running to the baby? When is it time to teach it crying doesn't get you every thing you want? How often should we pick up the baby? Should we feed the baby every time he or she cries? How will we know when to take the baby to St. Mungo's children ward, or just give the baby a remedy here?' Hermione took a deep breath after she rattled all the questions off.

'I think all that comes naturally, Hermione. It's normal to worry like that though. We shouldn't be physical when we punish. We go to the baby when he or she cries every time as a newborn and for a year or so, don't we? I suppose it depends on the baby though. We pick up the baby as much as we want, I don't think that is anything to worry about. We feed the baby when it's feeding time, we should make it scheduled so the baby learns subconsciously when to eat, not at first of course, a newborn will eat whenever, but as it gets a bit older, few months, we should make sure to make it scheduled. And about sickness, we have that clock that tells us how serious the illness is. If we don't have a potion or remedy from Snape and Pomprey that works, then we go to Mungo's. Okay?'

Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Oh and we're going to be fabulous parents I think. I hope.' Draco added.

He thengrabbed the book from her hands and put it back on the shelf. He took her hands and kissed each one.

'Due date is coming up really soon.'

'I think I want to do it naturally.' Hermione said abruptly.

'What?'

'Labor…I want to do it naturally, no spells or charms.'

'What? Why? You have the privilege, as a witch, to not feel as much pain! I don't want you to go through all that, you don't need to!'

'I _want_ to. I want to feel the true pains a normal mother feels.'

'You did. You threw up and had cramps.'

'It wasn't that bad,' Hermione said softly, 'if I use charms for the labor, I'd feel cheated.'

'How? You'll feel healthy instead of pain, what's wrong with that?' Draco asked.

'Draco, can't you just give up the argument? It's my body and I want it to be natural.'

'I have to be in the room, and I don't want to watch you suffer.'

'Well, that's very chivalrous of you, but it's my decision. Now, if I'm in too much pain when I begin to go in labor and I'm unable to form an intelligent sentence, tell the mediwitches I don't want any spells done, unless the baby becomes in danger.'

'Or you.' Draco added.

'What?'

'I'll tell them to do spells only if the baby or you become in danger.'

Hermione simply nodded. She then stood up, with Draco's help, and glanced in the mirror atop the dresser at her silhouette.

'I gained 19 pounds…' Hermione sighed.

'How do you know?'

'I asked the doctor last week when we went in for our check up.'

'That's not very much.' He responded.

She turned from the mirror to look at him with an awe-struck expression.

'That's not very much? I weigh 133 pounds now!' (a/n: I personally don't think that is a lot at all, but Hermione is small and she's likes it that way, mainly because she thinks that is what Draco's likes).

'That's not a lot. You were supposed to gain 22 to 26 pounds, you should have gained more. It's better, healthier, to gain more.'

'Oh gosh, I'm going to have to run now, like every day for a year.'

'No you won't. After the baby is delivered, you won't feel so big.'

'I gained more than just the baby weight. I gained a lot from eating so much…stupid cravings.'

Draco wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

'Since when does Hermione, formerly known as Granger, care about her weight? You never freaked about it before.'

'That's because I've never gained 19 pounds in nine months before.' She spat.

'Don't worry about it. I'm not going to have you go running and wearing yourself out because you gained a few measly pounds.'

'You'll change your mind once you see me naked again after the baby is born.'

Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

'Hermione, you are pissing me off to be perfectly blunt. You were always a little on the skinny side, I won't mind at all that you gained a few pounds. I'm not going to critique your body right after carrying an eight-pound human inside of you for nine months. Don't feel like you have to go do excruciating workouts to look "good" in front of me…don't worry, my love, I'll still be happy to have sex with you after the baby's born, even if you are 130 pounds instead of 115 pounds or whatever.' He said with a smirk.

'Thanks…but I'm still going to feel huge.'

'Oh, stop it. You are acting like one of those prissy models that freak out if they eat one fucking potato crisp.' Draco said snippily.

'I'm sorry, I know I'm not usually like this…I don't know, I just hope my stomach is able to go back to normal after the baby.'

'I'll still love you if it doesn't, but I'm sure it will. Sit-ups will help, but don't push your self too hard.'

Draco leaned down and kissed her softly.

'It's Christmas tomorrow you know.' Hermione sighed after Draco's pulled his lips away.

'I know it is. Three days until delivery, well if it comes the exact day it's due. Are you scared?'

Hermione thought for a moment and then replied, 'Yes. I'm terrified.'

'Me too.' Draco said truthfully. 'I've never been more afraid…but I've also never been more excited.'

Hermione giggled and said, 'Same with me.'

'It's nearly eight, 'Mione, aren't you tired? You usually take a nap by now.'

'Yes, I'm tired, but I rather be with you right now.'

'Well, what if I come take a nap with you?' He suggested with a wink.

'I think that's the perfect solution.'

Draco and Hermione left the nursery and went to their room, which was the next room over.

Hermione took off her maternity jeans and sweater, and put on a baggy T-shirt and silk low-rise boyshorts. Draco wore just boxers. They both crawled onto the bed. Hermione laid up against Draco, her back to his chest, and he threw one arm lackadaisically across her. He began to kiss her shoulder and neck, also biting her playfully. Hermione giggled as he continued.

'Draco?' She said suddenly, completely interrupting Draco's fun.

'Yes?'

'What house will our child be in?'

'Umm…ours?' He replied, not understanding her.

'No, Hogwarts' house. I was in Gryffindor, you were in Slytherin. What house do you think our child will be in?'

'Depends on the child. Hopefully Slytherin.'

'No, I hope the Sorting Hat picks Gryffindor, I don't want my child to be sly, cunning, and a prat.'

'Hey now, I'm an alumni of Slytherin mind you! Not all Slytherins go bad.'

'You almost did…most of them do…and you are a prat.' She said with a slight chuckle.

'Well, at least I had fun, all you did was study.'

'Yeah, fun…shagging girls, you really want your child to do the same things you did?'

'Well, no, maybe.'

'Draco! We are not condoning the promiscuity you're parents allowed.'

'They didn't allow it, they just didn't stop me.'

'That's condoning, and we aren't doing that.'

'You mean you wish you hadn't been "promiscuous" with me?' He asked, nipping at her neck again.

'I didn't have multiple partners, like you did. And I'd prefer our child not have sex while attending Hogwarts. We should have waited.'

'You wish you hadn't had sex with me before marriage?'

'I don't regret anything, Draco, but I do believe we should be more firm with our child.'

'Yeah, well it's your job then telling our child when they can have sex, leave me out of that.'

'Draco! We have to be in on everything together!'

'As long as they use contraceptive spell protection, and aren't sluts or man-whores, I'm fine.'

'I think you would have been classified as a man-whore.' Hermione said jokingly.

'I didn't get paid or pay…I don't like talking about this with you, you always make me feel guilty.'

'Good.'

'Fine. We can tell our kid not to have sex until after Hogwarts.'

'Or preferably marriage.'

'Yeah, that's not going to happen.' Draco mumbled.

'Draco,' She said sternly, 'there are some people out there that actually do wait.'

'Yeah, they are fat and ugly.'

'That's not true! They are just very good at self-control.'

'You don't know anyone who hasn't had sex, Hermione.'

Hermione thought for a second.

'Ron.'

'Oh, yeah, sure. He nearly raped you, I'm sure he's found _someone_ to give him a good lay by now.'

'Okay, Fred and George.'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Draco screamed out laughter. 'Are you kidding me! They are like tied with Blaise on the horny level!'

'What? No they aren't! How would you know?'

'Because I talked to them at the party we had awhile ago! They've shagged more girls than I have, and that's separately.'

'They probably made it up, they joke around a lot. You don't know for sure if they are telling the truth.'

'And you don't know if they are lying.'

'I'm going to sleep.' She said.

Draco smirked a smile of victory and also closed his eyes.

* * *

Draco felt like he only slept an hour when Hermione woke him up the next day. However, when we woke up he looked at the clock and realized he HAD only slept one hour!

'Hermione, what's wrong?' He asked groggily, 'Why'd you wake me up?'

He turned to look at her properly and saw she was holding her stomach, and her eyes were wide.

'Draco…it's time.'

Draco's eyes widened to the size of watermelons and hopped out of bed.

'Oh my god…oh my god.' He repeated.

He grabbed his wand and waved it toward the closet. Immediately, the doors opened, a suitcase jumped out, and clothes started folding themselves inside of it.

He ran to Hermione's side, kicked Hilde's cot out of the way, waking her in the motion, and helped Hermione up.

'Did master need something?'

'No!' Draco shouted, a bit louder than he meant to.

Hermione was taking slow breaths, as Draco summoned a robe and threw it around her. He then slipped on pants and a T-shirt.

'Actually, yes!' Draco cried, 'Owl St. Mungo's and tell them Hermione Malfoy is coming and she's going into labor!'

'Yes Sir!' Hilde cried, running to a desk.

'Are you okay, baby?' Draco asked Hermione as he tiedher robe.

'Uhh…yeah, I think so.' She replied in a frightened tone.

She then seized Draco's hand and squeezed it tightly.

'Draco, I'm scared.' She said quickly.

'You're going to be okay, c'mon, keep holding my hand. I'll apparate us to St. Mungo's.'

--

Once Draco appeared at the front desk of St. Mungo's, a mediwitch set Hermione in a wheelchair and she, Hermione, and Draco went off to a private room as the obstetrician mediwitch was called.

The obstetrician appeared in Hermione's room quickly. They set Hermione up on a bed and did a few tests.

'You're going through your contractions, just keep breathing like you are, you are doing great.' The O.B. told her.

Hermione was gripping Draco's hand, Draco looked like he was about to faint. He had never felt more afraid in his entire life, and that's saying something.

'By the looks of it, you'll probably go through about five hours of labor. Mr. Malfoy, would you like to wait or be in the room when the time comes for Hermione to give birth?' the O.B. asked him.

Draco didn't answer for a few moments, he was as white as a sheet and staring at Hermione.

'Mr. Malfoy?'

'DRACO!' Hermione cried in a contraction break.

'Oh! Um…yeah, I'll stay in the room with her.'

After a few more minutes of checking Hermione's dilation, the doctor addressed Hermione.

'Okay, we will charm you, Hermione, once your contractions become five minutes or less apart, I'll charm you so you don't feel pain, but don't worry, you'll still be able to push just as well.'

'No.' Hermione said breathlessly, once another contraction came. 'I don't want any charms or spells, I want it natural.'

'What?' The O.B. asked incredulously.

'She doesn't want any spells done to her,' Draco explained, finally getting control of himself, 'she wants to feel everything I guess. We talked about this earlier.'

'Well, if that's what she wants.' The O.B. replied. 'The contractions are about ten minutes apart, I'll be back in a few minutes.'

The obstetrician mediwitch then left the room.

Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and then asked, 'Are you doing okay? Do you need to get into a different position or anything? Are you comfortable? Do you need any water or ice?'

'Ice, please.'

Draco took out his wand from his pocket and conjured up a cup of ice.

'I can hold it, thanks.' Hermione said gratefully.

Hermione dumped a mouthful of ice cubes in her mouth and began sucking hard. Draco gazed at her for a minute and then said, 'Oh, what I'd give to be one of those ice cubes.'

This caused Hermione to laugh and spit out one of the cubes.

'Thanks, baby. I needed that.' She said as she hit the deserted ice cube off of her.

'Are you still doing well?'

'Yeah…this part isn't so bad…just annoying.'

Suddenly Draco felt his hand lose feeling and realized Hermione was going through another contraction and squeezing the life out of it, but he didn't complain, it didn't phase him, he knew what he had to do.

'Breathe, my love, breathe. You're doing beautifully, it's almost done,' he said looking at a machine next to her. 'Okay…done, it's passed.'

Hermione gasped and regulated her breathing again.

'You're doing so well,' Draco said happily, 'I'm so proud. I can't even believe this is happening. It seems so surreal.'

Hermione just smiled at him.

Draco took a wet rag that a nurse had brought it earlier and wiped Hermione's brow with it.

…

'Push, Hermione!' The doctor told her.

Hermione was screaming, and Draco nearly was too…from nervousness, fear, and the lack of blood circulating through his hand.

Draco watched in awe at the doctor, whose hands were where he wished they didn't have to be, and Hermione who was red and sweaty and crying from the pain of pushing for the past hour or so…Draco lost track of time.

After six hours, Draco heard the loudest scream he'd ever heard…then a slap…and finally the most beautiful sound ever, his baby cried.

Hermione was crying harder now and Draco was all smiles and teary-eyed.

'Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy.'

A nurse cleaned the baby as the doctor told Hermione to push again, because of the placenta (a/n: sorry if this too visual for you, I tried to make it not, but I also wanted it to seem somewhat real).

Another nurse mediwitch cleaned up Hermione a bit, and then the O.B. brought the wrapped up baby boy to Hermione and Draco.

'Hermione, would you like to hold you newborn boy?'

Hermione wiped her tears and nodded ardently.

The doctor then set the small baby into Hermione's arm.

'He is 7 pounds, 11 ounces and 21 inches long, and perfectly healthy, and so is the mother.'

Draco and Hermione, at this point, were both completely oblivious to anything the doctor was saying. All they heard were the soft coos of their new baby.

Draco kissed Hermione lovingly on the lips and then he softly kissed his son.

'A boy…I have a son…_we_ have a son.' Draco said breathlessly. He then turned to Hermione and said, 'You did so well, I'm so proud of you…and I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you.' He smiled at her brightly.

Hermione laughed, but didn't take her eyes off of their son. She kissed the infant softly on the top of his head. Tears were running down her cheeks.

'Would you like to hold your son?' Hermione asked Draco.

Draco nodded and gently took the infant from her arms. The baby began to cry softly when he left Hermione, but instantly stopped once Draco brought him close to his chest.

Draco rocked the baby back and forth slowly, and didn't take his eyes of him.

'You're so handsome,' Draco whispered softly to the baby, 'and I don't think I've seen anything so beautiful since your mother.'

Hermione smiled at his words.

'When will his eyes open?' Draco asked the doctor.

'It varies from 6 to 12 hours.' He said, 'Well everything seems good with both mum and baby, so I'll leave you three and be back shortly.'

'Thank you,' Draco said to him.

The O.B. nodded and left along with the nurses.

Hermione looked up at Draco who was smiling and stroking their son's face.

'I don't think he looks like a Damien,' Draco commented, looking to Hermione.

'Damien? Where did that name come from?' Hermione asked.

'It's the boy name we agreed on.'

'I didn't like Damien, I liked Andrew. But he doesn't look like an Andrew either.'

'No, he doesn't. He looks like a Chilion, it means perfection…but that's too strange.'

'Cillian?' Hermione suggested, 'I think that's pretty.'

'Pretty? It's a boy, my love. What about Cayden?'

'I like that.' Hermione said with a smile. 'Cayden Donovan?'

'Cayden Donovan Malfoy.' Draco said aloud, 'It's perfect, I love it. Cayden is original and Donovan means "dark warrior" and that is nice and dominate sounding.'

Hermione grinned approvingly.

'We just named our child, Draco…our baby boy.' Hermione said, as if noting itin her mind.

'When do you think we'll be able to bring Cayden Donovan home?'

'I'm sure we'll have to stay over night, but that is probably it.' Hermione said.

Draco stared down at the baby.

'I think Cayden Donovan is asleep.'

Hermione laughed softly.

'You really like the name don't you?'

'What?'

'You keep calling him by his first and middle name,' she pointed out.

'Oh, well, it's a great name.AND we aren't shortening his name to Cay.' He said.

'I wouldn't dream of it. I was thinking Aiden.'

'Aiden is okay, but I like calling him Cayden Donovan better.' Draco said with a grin.

'That's good, too. He can be like those people who go by both names, you know, like Sarah Michelle Gellar and Jennifer Love Hewitt.'

'Who the fuck are they?'

'_Draco_!' Hermione scolded quietly, 'You can't swear like that with the baby now!'

'Oh…that's going to be hard.'

'Yes, well, you'll have to make use of the term: self-control.'

'I hate using that term.' Draco muttered.

'I know you do, I'm sorry.' Hermione said tiredly.

'You want to nap with baby?' Draco asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded excitedly.

Draco placed Cayden Donovan Malfoy in Hermione's arms gently.

'I'm going to owl people about Cayden Donovan. Should I tell anyone other than your parents, my mother, Harry, Weasleys, Blaise and Dumbledore, whom will tell the rest of the professors?'

'No, that sounds like enough. My parents will tell Krista and Bradin, Blaise will tell Lavender, whom will tell Parvati, who will tell the rest of our former classmates. You covered everyone.'

'Okay, I'm going to go track down an owl, quill and parchment. You rest.'

'Draco?'

'Yes my love?' he replied just as his hand reached the door handle.

'Thank you.'

Draco let go of the knob, moved back to Hermione and kissed her, then Cayden.

'No, thank you,' He whispered in her ear.

Draco turned his head and looked at a wall clock. It read 3:42.

'Oh, and one more thing,' Draco began. 'Merry Christmas, 'Mione.'

A/N: In case you didn't realize it: Cayden Donovan was born on Christmas Day!

On a different note:

I have been getting many reviews asking how it was possible that Hermione was going to give birth in December, when January SHOULD be nine months…well, that's easy to explain: I was not counting correctly when I first wrote those chapters…I'm sorry, I'm retarded sometimes. I apologize for sucking in math and counting off months lol. Well, obviously I still had the baby born in December, pretend it's nine months. Thanks. REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANKS


	35. Godparents and Songs

A/N: TONS of you wanted to know "How did you come up with Cayden Donovan?" And the answer is: lots and lots and lots and lots of baby name searching until I found something perfect: not used a lot, but still worthy enough for a Malfoy. And to be truthful, I saw the girl's name "Cadence" and I thought _Hmm…I like that, but I want Hermione to have a boy. _Then I thought of how that girl's name sounds familiar to Hayden Christensen's name (who is gorgeous by the way) so I changed it to "Cayden". And then for the name "Donovan" I googled 'baby name and meanings'. They gave me a long ass list of names and by alphabet I searched through tons of boy names and what they meant. Once I came across the meaning: Dark Warrior, I thought immediately of Draco, so I chose "Donovan". Yup.

Also—tons of you liked how I added in "Good morning, Star Shine! The Earth says 'Hello!'" A few of you liked it because I guess it's from a play called "Hair"? But more of you understood where I personally got it from! CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY! One of the BEST movies ever made, it's actually my favorite, right after Pirates of the Caribbean…as you can tell, and if you haven't noticed yet, I'm a huge Depp fan…which leads me into a shout-out: **Llessandra: Here is your shout-out! Know why? KNOW WHY? Cause you MET "saw" JOHNNY DEPP! YOU LUCKY BASTARD! HOW?**

(P.S. This is going to be pretty much a "fluff" chapter…THEY JUST HAD A BABY TOGETHER! Can anything ruin their blissful time right now? I don't think so… oh and this chapter is a bit short, sorry…) Anyway… 

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 35 Godparents and Songs

The next afternoon Draco and Hermione took their new baby boy home for the first time. Once they arrived home many owls were waiting outside their home (St. Mungo's wouldn't allow for them all to come to the hospital, not good business for a hospital when dirty owls are flying everywhere). There were even posted letters awaiting them. They were from Hermione's side of the family of course.

'You take Cayden inside, I'll feed the owls and fetch all the letters,' Draco said to Hermione, whom was holding the baby.

She nodded, smiled, and then went inside the manor with a new addition wrapped in baby blue bundles.

After a few minutes Draco entered the foyer, holding ten letters in one hand and his black owl resting on the other, but Demon quickly flew off.

Hermione skipped down the stairs once she heard Draco enter.

'Draco, come up here!' She said excitedly in a whisper.

She grabbed his hand and together they bound up the stairs, into the baby's nursery.

Hermione directed Draco to the white crib, inside Cayden was lying on his back, surrounded by white stuffed animals, looking up at his loving parents with his bright blue eyes and a gummy smile.

Once Draco appeared and looked down at Cayden, the baby starting cooing happily.

Suddenly Draco whipped around as if he heard something, but he ran straight over to the bright pink bunny Lavender bought them. He picked it up, opened the closet door and threw it in. He then shut the door with a proud smile.

Hermione shook her head at Draco as he walked over to the crib and picked up Cayden.

'You don't want to see a stupid, pink, _girly_ bunny in your manly room now do you?' He asked Cayden, knowing he couldn't answer.

The baby just looked up at Draco with amusement.

Hermione kissed Cayden's forehead and then she kissed Draco.

'I think he loves his room. When you were outside, I brought him here and as soon as I set him inside his crib he smiled.' Hermione told Draco.

'I can't see how he likes it...with all those bloody toys in there.' Draco said jokingly. 'Those aren't very manly.'

'He's two days old…I highly doubt he could be considered "manly" yet, Draco.' She told him.

'It's never too late to start,' Draco began, 'tomorrow I'm going to conjure up some mini-weights for him and start his muscles.'

Hermione looked appalled.

'I'm only fooling!' Draco cried, 'I'm not going to bust out weights for another month or so, I'll start our little man on sit-ups tomorrow.'

Hermione shook her head again at him.

'Am I going to have to worry about you, Draco?' She asked, 'Should I be frightened to leave the baby alone with his father?'

'The _baby_ has a name, 'Mione, call him Cayden, that way he'll learn it quickly.'

'But you can call him "little man"?' Hermione questioned.

Draco paused and then pretended he didn't hear her.

'I think we should put Cayden Donovan to bed and go read and reply to those bloody letters we received.' He suggested.

Hermione nodded and proceeded to take Cayden from Draco.

'_I_ can put him to bed,' Draco said possessively.

Hermione just grinned and walked out of the room.

Draco looked down at his son. Cayden was looking up into his father's similar eyes and smiling. Draco couldn't help but smile back at him.

'You're my son.' Draco said firmly. 'You're the most beautiful baby I've ever seen, did you know?'

Cayden simply kept smiling.

'You know, when you say your first word, it should be "daddy". Can you say daddy?'

Draco then lowered his head a bit so he could talk softly into Cayden's ear.

'Da-ddy, da-ddy, da-ddy, da-ddy.' He repeated. 'I'll even sing it to you before you go to bed, but please, Cayden, say daddy first…then mother…err mommy, whatever you want.'

Draco then felt self-conscious talking aloud to someone who could not talk back.

'Well, I suppose I should put you to bed now.'

Draco walked over to the crib, but realized the baby wasn't going to stop smiling anytime soon…also, Cayden's icy blue eyes were wide open.

A few minutes later Draco walked into he and Hermione's bedroom where Hermione sat on the bed's edge with a pile of letters next to her.

She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw her husband walk in with a pillow and blanket in one arm…and Cayden still in the protection of his other arm.

'I thought you were going to put the baby to sleep?' Hermione asked with a smile that told Draco she didn't mind whatsoever.

'Well, _Cayden_ is not sleepy, so I decided to bring him in with us.'

'And he told you himself he was not tired, did he?'

'Yes, he did,' Draco said as he walked up to her and extended Cayden out to her, 'here, take him so I can set up a spot for him.'

Hermione took her son into her arms and stroked the few strands of light brown hair on his head.

Draco took the small white feather blanket, sprawled it on one side of their bed, and set the white pillow on it. Hermione then turned and set Cayden down on the blanket in a sit-up position with the pillow supporting his back. Draco then took he and Hermione's two large pillows and placed one on each side of Cayden to keep him upright. Cayden seemed completely comfortable and satisfied, watching his parents.

Draco then took a seat next to Hermione and they both began opening letters and reading them aloud, while every once in awhile taking a glimpse of Cayden.

'Here's one from Blaise,' Hermione sighed. She took a breath and read, '_Hey parents! Congrats on the baby boy! Did you name him Blaise Junior? I hope so because that's the perfect name! Lavender agrees…well, she will…she actually hopes he's named Leander…don't ask me why, that sounds pretty poofy to me. And you don't want him to sound like a fucking poof do you? She wants to call the baby "Andy" for short…yeah. Anyway, make sure you invite me over soon! I want to see the mini-me! –Blaise_.'

Draco laughed at the letter.

'I think Blaise should be Cayden's godfather.'

'What?' Hermione asked incredulously, 'you _must _be joking! If anything happens to us, there is no way I'm leaving my son in Zabini's care!'

'Why not? He'll be a great godfather! He'll teach him how to have fun!'

'Yeah, he'll teach him what a S-T-R-I-P-P-E-R is, and other horrific things like that! NO! N-O!'

Draco pouted and then turned to Cayden who had no emotion, but just watched his parents.

Draco began talking to Cayden in a high-baby voice.

'Smile if you want Blaise to be your godfather, Cayden!'

Cayden of course immediately smiled once he got attention.

'That's not fair!' Hermione protested.

'Is so!' Draco argued, 'Cayden _obviously_ wants Blaise as his godfather.'

Hermione smirked at Draco and then she turned to Cayden who was still smiling.

She too began talking in a high-baby voice, but also clapped her hands.

'Laugh if you want Harry to be your godfather, Cayden!' She said as she clapped and made funny faces.

Cayden immediately began to laugh.

Hermione stopped clapping and looked at Draco with her eyebrow turned up. Draco once again began to pout.

'Harry is responsible,' Hermione stated.

'Golden Boy is always on adventures trying to save the world! He'll put our Cayden in danger.'

'Voldemort is gone, Harry doesn't need to avenge anyone anymore.' Hermione replied. 'How 'bout Ron?'

Draco went pale, more so than usual.

'God no! Potter comes way before Weasel-bee.' Draco spat. 'BESIDES! You get Ginny as a godmother! That's your pick, I should get to pick the godfather!'

'That doesn't count! You have no girl to pick from! The only option for you would be like Pansy and we both know you won't want her. Besides, if we are both agreeing on Ginny, then it's only most sensible to choose Harry or Ron! Cayden can't have Gin as a godmother and Blaise as a godfather, who will he live with?'

Draco realized he lost this battle.

'God, I hate you.' Draco mumbled.

'Don't say that around, Cayden. He'll grow up thinking you beat me or something.'

Draco laughed mockingly.

'He won't think that!' Draco chuckled. He then leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek, 'I think Cayden knows I love you.'

Cayden then cooed and laughed.

That day Draco and Hermione replied to all the people who owled them, and designated each person with a specific day they can come over to see Cayden Donovan. Each person, unless they were a couple like Lavender and Blaise or Harry and Ginny, had a separate day, that way the baby wouldn't be too overwhelmed with company all vying for his attention. Hermione also asked Harry and Ginny in their letters if they would be godparents. They both immediately replied with thankful yes's.

Around eight p.m. Cayden fell asleep and Draco gently moved him back into his crib. While he was in Cayden's room, he charmed the room, allowing he and Hermione to listen to him in their room, a.k.a. a magical baby monitor.

He walked back into he and Hermione's room and removed his shirt and pants. He slipped on new boxers and a T-shirt. Hermione was in sweat-shorts and one of Draco's tee's lying in bed with a baby magazine. Draco slid in bed and put an arm across Hermione softly.

'I love you,' he said as he leaned up and kissed her.

She kissed back fervently, putting down her magazine.

She rolled on her side so she and Draco were looking into each other's eyes.

'He's got your eyes, you know…I'm so happy about that.' She told him. 'Your eyes are mesmerizing.'

'He's going to have your dark hair, you can tell it's already a light shade of brown. And your skin color, I'm thankful for that…' he then paused and his eyes widened. He then added, 'Not that I'm not perfect, but your skin shade is just a tint more perfect than mine…if possible.'

Hermione laughed at his pomposity.

Draco pulled her closer to his body.

'Are you still sore?'

She nodded. 'I will be for another month for so.'

Draco looked downcast.

'I've been waiting so long…' Draco sighed looking into her eyes.

She knew what he was hinting at.

'You've got to wait longer, I'm sorry, baby.'

'I know, I guess I can wait…' he said with a grin.

He leaned in again and kissed her face repeatedly. She giggled softly as he did so.

However, she must have laughed too loudly because then they heard Cayden begin to cry, so clearly it seemed like he was in the same room as them and not down the hall.

'I'll go,' Hermione sighed.

'No, you stay here. I'll go,' he kissed her again, 'I'll be right back.'

Draco rolled out of bed, threw on a robe, and left the room.

He traveled down the hall and into the mint green room. He looked into the crib and his heart immediately wrenched when he saw his baby crying.

He picked Cayden up, but this time Cayden didn't smile or coo, he kept crying.

'Shh…Cayden, it's okay, daddy's here,' Draco began to rock the baby back and forth softly.

_Oh god, I'm going to actually have to sing…_ Draco sighed, _I don't know any baby songs!_

He then suddenly remembered a song Hermione showed him in a magazine. The wizard magazine allowed you to watch a person sing the song, and then you sang after the person, allowing the reader to learn the words. Hermione made Draco listen to it…he was thankful for that now. Draco took a breath and began (a/n: in the tune of "Mockingbird" and not the Eminem version lol),

'Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy's going to buy you a singing bird, and if that singing bird turns to dust…' as Draco continued, Cayden stopped crying and looked up at his father, but immediately closed his eyes after the end of the first verse.

Draco ended the song and placed Cayden back into the crib, on his back, and put the blankets over him.

Draco left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked in to his bedroom and Hermione was asleep, her back facing him.

As Draco shut their bedroom door, he heard a soft sniff. He looked back at Hermione.

'You awake, baby?' He asked her softly.

He crawled into bed and looked over Hermione's shoulder. She was wiping her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'Nothing,' she sighed.

'Obviously something is.'

'I just heard you singing to Cayden, I've never heard you sing like that…I don't know, it must be my motherly hormones kicking in, making me more sensitive than usual.' She told him softly.

'Oh…it didn't even occur to me that you'd hear me sing…I should have prevented that, I'm sorry.'

'No! It was beautiful,' she told him, leaning over to look up at him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips.

He then kissed her face, just below her right eye. He tasted a salty tear left on his lips. He then placed his lips near her ear. After kissing it he started the soft tune he sang to Cayden, 'Hush my pretty baby, don't you cry. In my arms, baby, you'll always lie. But if you someday go away, alone, my baby, is how I'll lay. And the day you finally come back to me, I'll reopen my arms gratefully. Cause you're the only one I'll ever choose, the only one for me…is…you.' He then kissed her cheek, once again tasting salty tears.

She buried her face into his chest and he pulled her close and held her.

'I couldn't ask for more,' Hermione said softly, 'I have the most wonderful husband, and a beautiful baby boy…I don't think anyone could possibly be happier than me.'

A/N: Did you all hear that Goblet of Fire is going to be rated PG-13 now? Wow! I can't believe they are boosting up the rating, that is going to freak out lots of parents I think. Anywho, I am BEYOND excited for November 18th to come! REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANKS!


	36. Family and Friends Visit

A/N: Okay...I am very, truly sorry for taking forever to update! It's been like three weeks or something, i'm so sorry! I've been busy with college and work starting next week, but anywho, I am here now. A few notes...

My beloved Eminem is in Rehab! --cries-- He's being treated for sleep deprivation, exhaustion and dependancy on sleep medication...the tour wore out my baby...oh well, he'll be up and running soon...at least he better be! The world will miss him too much!

Okay! NEW DRACO MALFOY PICTURE FROM GOBLET OF FIRE! WOW! He's smirk/grin/smile whatever is completely GORGEOUS! I am sooooo excited for Draco...well, for Goblet of Fire in general, but i'm REALLY excited for Draco.

AND TOM FELTON IS IN THE UNITED STATES RIGHT NOW! So all you LUCKY New Yorkers out there are in the same state as TOM FELTON! LUCKY BASTARDS! lol jk...well, actually sometimes I feel bad for New Yorkers because they have to deal with lack of oxygen because of how much air Derek Jeter's big head takes...HAHA just kidding...kinda...i'm not a big fan of Jeter...but the Yankees are an awesome team overall, i'm especially a fan of Mariano Rivera...oooh wow...i'm going off ranting, sorry...

Well, as many of you know fanfiction . net is frowning upon author's notes directly to you, reader, so sorry, no personal shout-outs anymore…I don't wanna be deactivated…if you have any questions, email me. Thanks!

Let's see...do I have anything else to tell you guys? Nope...well, okay...I think I am going to have this chapter, then a few telling a bit more about Cayden Donovan and his relationship...then I am going to start a whole NEW story, not a trilogy of Relationships Change...the Relationships Change Series is done after this story, which should be two-three more chapters long...okay? Hope I don't upset anyone, but another story will be starting shortly after i'm through with this one. I'll give you guys more updates about that story later on...anyway...

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 36 Friends and Family Come To Visit

The week of family and friends visiting to see Cayden Donovan was busy and hectic for Hermione and Draco.

On Monday, Hermione's parents, Bradin, AND Krista came to visit...

'It's noon, Draco, my family should be here soon,' Hermione said as she waved her wand across her body. A creamy sweater and loose jeans appeared on her body.

Draco then emerged from their bathroom, gelling his hair. He was still wearing just his boxers.

'Draco! You've been in there for an hour, why haven't you gotten dressed yet!' Hermione cried.

Draco tried to form an excuse, but Hermione dismissed it with a wave of her hand. She then said a spell and black slacks and a green silk button-up shirt covered Draco.

'Thanks.' He muttered, 'I could have waved a wand myself.'

'Well, you have yet to prove that to me this morning...now where is Cayden?'

'He's sleeping.'

'What!'

'Umm...he's sleeping?' Draco stammered.

'Why isn't he awake? Is the baby even dressed?'

'In...like a jumper sort of thing.' Draco shrugged as he applied the last dollop of gel into his "messy" hair.

Hermione growled and ran from their room.

She entered the nursery and turned on a lamp. Cayden was indeed sleeping in his crib.

She looked down at him and sighed defeatedly.

'Why do you have to be sleeping, baby?' She asked rhetorically. 'Oh, well...the family can see a sleeping baby just as well as an awake baby.'

She pulled her wand from her pocket and waved it over Cayden. A blue and white frilly jumper exchanged with the plain onesie he was wearing.

'There, you are ready to receive guests now, even if you are sleeping.' She said softly with a smile.

'No.' She heard someone protest behind her.

Hermione turned and saw Draco shaking his head at her.

'No son of mine is going to wear lace. Yuk.'

He then walked up to the crib and waved his wand over the sleeping baby. Cayden now wore a silk green sleeper with cream colored buttons.

'Draco...it's silk.' Hermione noted.

'I know, isn't it great?'

'Babies don't wear silk! That's weird...' She pouted.

'Hermione, it's much better than what he WAS wearing.'

'No. This is MY family. You can choose what he wears when your mum comes over.'

Draco was going to argue, but he knew he'd lose anyway so he just left the room.

Hermione smiled and changed Cayden back into the blue and white frilly outfit. She then heard the doorbell.

She scurried out of the room quietly and moved down the stairs, yelling after Draco as she went down.

'I'm coming, woman!' He cried from the bedroom.

He then heard Hilde greet Hermione's family. Then he heard Krista shriek.

'HERMIONE! Where's the ittle baby?'

Draco then stepped into view at the top of the stairs. Krista noticed immediately.

'Ooh...good afternoon, Draco.' She said sweetly.

'Afternoon everyone.' Draco said pleasantly as he walked down stairs.

'Hello, Draco dear!' Anne said running to him. She wrapped him up in her arms and then Richard shook Draco's hand.

'Bradin.'

'Draco.'

'So, where is the baby?' Anne asked. 'I have something for him!'

She then grabbed a bag that Bradin was holding and pulled out a handmade quilt.

'Oh! Mum! It's so cute!' Hermione said cheerfully, taking the blanket and holding it up. 'When did you make it?'

'I started the night I received the owl from Draco, about the baby. I finished it two days ago.' Anne replied.

'It's lovely.' Draco said politely. 'Thank you, Anne. Unfortunately, my son is asleep. You may come up to see him if you wish, right 'Mione?'

'Yes, follow us...i'll take the quilt up to his room, too.' Hermione said with a smile.

She and Draco led the Granger family upstairs into Cayden's nursery.

'Oh! This place is so cute!' Krista cried in a whisper.

'Yeah, it looks really nice. This whole manor is huge.' Bradin commented.

Draco and Hermione stood back together as her family circled around the crib.

'Oh, Hermione, darling, he's so beautiful.' Anne said, tears nearly forming.

'Yeah, he's a really good looking baby.' Richard stated, looking down at the baby lovingly.

'He's going to look like you, Hermione, look at his hair!' Bradin said as he softly brushed Cayden's hair.

'You should see his eyes, though,' Hermione began softly, 'he definitely has Draco's eyes.'

'OH how beautiful!' Krista exclaimed.

Draco just smirked.

Cayden started to turn and then stretch.

'Eh oh, I think we might have awoken him.' Richard said apologetically.

'Oh, it's okay. I wanted him awake for you guys anyway.' Hermione replied.

Cayden opened his eyes and saw no familar faces. He began to cry.

Draco quickly moved to the crib and picked up Cayden.

'Shhh...it's okay, baby.' Draco said softly as he rocked Cayden in his arms.

Draco looked up from the baby and saw the Granger family watching him in awe and flattery.

After a second or two, Cayden stopped crying and looked up at his father's face.

'Here, Draco, wrap him in this.' Hermione said handing him the green, blue, and yellow quilt Anne made.

Draco took it with one hand and draped it around Cayden.

'Shall we go down into the family room?' Hermione asked.

The Granger family came out of their trance and followed the couple, and their infant, downstairs.

Richard, Anne, Bradin and Krista all sat on a large couch, watching Draco and Cayden.

'Would any of you like something to drink?' Hermione asked her family.

Anne replied, 'Water, thanks.'

Richard replied, 'Tea, please.'

Bradin replied, 'Coffee?'

Krista replied, 'Lemonade.'

'All right,' Hermione replied.

Hilde then appeared at Hermione's side.

'Hilde'll get those drinks right out, did you want anything ma'am?'

'Oh, just a water thanks, Hilde.' Hermione then turned to Draco, who was standing next to her. 'Did you want anything, baby?'

'Yeah, i'll take a glass of white wine, Hilde.'

'Yes, Master.' Hilde said as she bowed and then disappered with a pop.

The Grangers' eyes were wide.

'Cool.' Bradin finally spoke.

'Cayden is so sweet...look at the way he looks at you, Draco.' Anne commented with a smile.

'Would you like to hold him, Anne?' Draco asked.

'Oh, would I ever!'

Draco walked over to his mother-in-law and set Cayden gently in her arms. Cayden kept watching Draco until Anne began to stroke his hands. Then Cayden looked up into his grandmother's eyes and smiled.

'Oh! He's so precious!' Anne exclaimed.

'Not a fussy baby, is he?' Richard inquired.

'No, not bad at all.' Draco answered as he took a seat on an over-stuffed lazy-boy style chair.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was patting his lap telling her to come sit. She walked over to him and took a seat on his lap, draping her arms around his neck. Draco placed an arm around her waist while the other rested on the armrest.

Bradin watched closely, but then diverted back to Cayden.

--

The Grangers were over at the Malfoy Manor for another hour. They all took turns holding and playing with Cayden. Then Hermione and Draco took them on a tour of their house, since Bradin and Krista both had only been there once, for the reception. The couple also showed the Grangers the land outside, including the Quidditch pitch and gardens. The family had a wonderful time visiting with the Malfoys and their new addition.

--

On Tuesday, Hermione's muggle friends, Jesse, Serene and Jennie were coming to visit...

'Okay, Hilde, this afternoon you and the rest of the house-elves have time off and may stay in the basement or go...do whatever you do while on a day off, just don't come upstairs and wander around cleaning or anything okay?' Draco said.

Hilde looked up at Draco with big, watery eyes.

'Master is giving us house-elves the afternoon off?'

'Yes...don't act so shocked, you've had days off before.'

'Yes, but not from Master, only from Missus Malfoy...never from Master.'

'Yes, well, today, I am giving you all the afternoon off.'

Hilde bowed low and scurried off, a bit shaken up.

Draco shook his head in bewilderment and went back upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and saw Hermione twirling around Cayden, who was lying on his new quilt in the middle of the room. It appeared to look as if Hermione was dancing for Cayden, to make him happy. Cayden was cooing softly as he watched his mother.

Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, deciding to catch a free show.

Hermione was wearing a long red dress that swirled at her feet as she spun. The dress was long-sleeved, but had a V-cut, which Draco liked...but it wasn't TOO deep of a cut, which Draco also liked...since Jesse was coming over.

Hermione finally looked up from Cayden and saw another member of her audience.

'Spying, you peeping Tom?' She asked accusingly, putting her hands on her hips.

'Just getting a free show, since you're flaunting yourself.' He smirked as he strode over to her.

He quickly took her waist into his arms and dipped her.

'Draco! I wasn't ready!' She said, laughing as he tipped her back up.

'Ready now?' He asked.

She nodded with a grin.

Draco then spun her out, arms-length, spun her back into his body and dipped her elegantly. As she was bent backwards, he leaned down and captured her mouth in his, then stood her back upright.

Hermione giggled when he pulled away.

'You look lovely, by the way.' Draco commented as he left her side to pick up the smiling Cayden.

Hermione then noticed what Draco was wearing. A black tight-fitting sweater and loose khakis.

'As do you...may I inquire as to the occasion?'

'I could ask you the same question...since a certain best-muggle-friend of yours will be here soon.' Draco responded, eyebrow raised.

'I wanted to look good for my friends, since I rarely see them.' Hermione replied, 'Your excuse?'

'I wanted to impress my wife's friends, since I rarely get an opportunity to do so.'

'Ahh...well, they should be here soon. Did you tell the house-elves they had the day off and not to let my friends see them, or any magic occur?'

'Yes, I did.'

'Good husband.' Hermione replied, patting his head.

'Ohhh, don't even start treating me like that, Hermione. Treat me like a dog and i'll treat you like a bitch.'

'DRACO!' Hermione cried, putting her hands against Cayden's ears. 'You can't say words like that around the baby, remember!'

'Sorry, sorry...we need to get this boy some ear muffs.'

-

Ten minutes later the Malfoys and Hermione's muggle friends were sitting in the conservatory.

'This place is incredible!' Jennie exclaimed.

'I know!' Serene replied, 'And I cannot believe that football field! Wow!'

'That wasn't a football field, Renie, it didn't have any goals.' Jess stated. 'What was that anyway?'

'Oh...that's an expert's soccer field.' Hermione lied. 'You've got to kick the balls really high! Good practice.'

Draco didn't have the faintest idea what Hermione was talking about, but he went along with it.

'Yah, I go out there at least once a day to practice...kicking.' Draco said, backing Hermione up.

'Oh, yeah?' Jess asked, 'Big England fan?'

'Oh, sure, yup.' Draco replied.

Jesse looked at him suspiciously.

'I know I am!' Jennie exclaimed, 'That David Beckham, yummy!'

'Oh! I know! He's a fine looking chap!' Serene cried, 'Don't you think so, 'Mione?'

'He's all right, I personally fancy Draco much more.' Hermione smiled.

Serene and Jennie blushed.

'I suppose you don't really need David when you've got Draco, eh?' Serene asked.

'No, not really.' Hermione replied.

Draco sat back in his seat smirking with pride.

'Can I hold Cayden?' Serene asked.

'Sure,' Hermione said, handing him off gently.

Serene took the sleeping baby and rocked him softly.

'He's really peaceful.' Jess commented, 'He didn't cry while he was awake, and then he just goes to sleep. Wow.'

'Yeah, it's nice.' Hermione sighed.

'He's going to be so handsome,' Jennie noted, 'with your hair, 'Mione, and Draco's eyes. It's like the perfect combination.'

--

Wednesday, Harry and the Weasleys' day...

'Master Malfoy and Missus are running a bit behind this morning, young Master Cayden was up late last night and Master Draco and Missus Hermione slept in, they will be down shortly. They asked Hilde to tell you to wait in the family room, please. Thank you.' Said Hilde to Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry.

'Well, all right, thanks. Come on, Weasleys!' Arthur cried jovially. 'Oh, and Harry of course.'

'Might as well be a Weasley,' Fred commented.

'Been with the family long enough, he has.' George added.

'First with Ron, now with Gin,' said Fred.

'You think he move to one of us next, Fred?'

Fred laughed heartily and said, 'Never know...he's like a bacteria, isn't he? Moving from family member to family member.'

'Boys, stop it.' Molly scolded.

'We're only joking!' Fred said defensively.

'Yeah, mum, 'Arry knows that.' George said ruffling Harry's already messy hair. 'Don't cha, Harry?'

'Oh yeah, I don't take a thing they say seriously, Mrs. Weasley.' Harry told her with a grin. 'Honestly.'

They all took seats in the family room, both sofas and all three "lazy boys" were filled by one person or another.

'Why couldn't we be godfathers?' Fred asked. 'We'd be great ones!'

'Yeah! We could teach him to do all sorts of things!' George agreed.

'And he could be our apprentice at our shop.'

'That's exactly why they didn't want you, two.' Bill replied, 'You're both mad.'

'Besides, you can't have two godfathers.' Charlie added.

'Thank you Captain Obvious, but i'm sure exceptions can be made with twins.' George responded teasingly.

'Harry and myself are more responsible than you two ever will be,' Ginny spoke up.

'Oh yeah, loads more responsible Little Miss I Read Random Diaries of Sinister Dark Lords and Become Vulnerable and Kidnapped by Such Lords.' Fred said, rolling his eyes.

'And Mister I Am King of the Wizarding World so I Must Go Defeat Every Bad Thing and Always Get Hurt...you two are great, safe, godparents.' George chimed in.

'Stop it, I mean it.' Molly snapped.

Molly then heard footsteps coming from the staircase, so she looked into the foyer. As she did so, Ginny waved an inappropriate hand gesture in the air in front of Fred and George. Arthur cleared his throat, signaling for Ginny to stop, as Molly turned back to face her arguesome children.

'Well, well, I see our manor has become filled finally,' Draco stated as he and Hermione stepped into the room, Cayden in Hermione's arms.

'Hermione!' Ginny squealed, jumping up from the couch.

She ran over to Hermione, followed closely by Harry.

'Potter.'

'Malfoy.'

'I want you to know that Hermione argued long and hard for you to be the godfather instead of Blaise.' Draco said with a smirk.

'Blaise Zabini! Now there's a great apprentice!' George cried.

'Blaise is really working with you two?' Draco asked curiously.

'Working for us.' Fred corrected. 'He is a great worker...really interesting chap!'

'Keeps us laughing, which is a gift all in itself.' George beamed.

'Good, good.' Draco nodded. He then looked up and saw Arthur and Molly standing beside a sofa and smiling politely.

'Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley...I trust the trip here wasn't too difficult,' Draco said, beginning a conversation.

'Heavens no, it was fine.' Arthur replied.

'Beautiful countryside.' Molly chimed.

Draco then turned to Bill and Charlie.

'You must be...'

'Bill Weasley.' Bill answered, shaking Draco's hand.

'And Charlie Weasley.' Charlie said, acting on the same gesture.

'Pleasure.' Draco responded.

The voice of Ginny then flooded the room once again.

'Oh, he's so cute!' Ginny exclaimed raising Cayden into the air, and then resting him in her arms once again. 'I absolutely adore him!'

Draco looked at Hermione who was smiling nervously. She looked as if she was going to protest Ginny holding Cayden, but then Hermione's face relaxed when Harry asked to hold him.

'Sure!' Ginny responded, handing Cayden to Harry.

'Well, well, Weaselbee...still dating Miss Redstone?' Draco drawled.

He walked up to Ron, who was sitting in a over-stuffed leather chair. He talked quietly, as to not let the others hear him say "weaselbee".

'Yes, I am. Do you know her?'

'Of her. She's pureblood...my father used to try to hook us up when I was younger, very influential family...should do you some good.' Draco responded snootily. Even after all this time, he still could not let himself forgive Ron or even act politely to him...civil, but not polite.

'Well, she's doing me some personal good, I don't know about socially. I never really cared much for expensive parties and things, like you do, Malfoy.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron and then looked back at Hermione and the rest of the group...which included everyone but Ron and himself. Ron's voice interrupted his stares.

'He's got Hermione's hair.'

Draco slowly turned back to face Ron.

'Yes, he does. And my eyes.' Draco resisted all urge to add, 'not yours.'

'Umm...well that's nice.' Ron muttered.

'Yes, he's going to be one fine looking boy,' Draco said with a smirk, 'like Malfoys usually are.'

Before Ron could argue, Draco retreated back to Hermione and company.

'He's such a happy baby,' Molly said with a smile, looking down into Cayden's smile.

'Well, looks what he has to look forward to every morning,' Harry replied.

Draco looked at him with a smug grin.

'Well, thanks Potter.'

Harry looked up and saw Draco had rejoined their group.

'I meant Hermione, Malfoy, but I know your head is already inflated, so good ahead and think whatever you want.' Harry said with a lazy smirk.

'Bloody hell, Fred!' George exclaimed.

'What?' Fred jumped.

'We forgot the baby gift at our shop!'

'Oh, bullocks.'

'What was it?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

'It was a new project!' Fred exclaimed.

'Yes! Cayden would have been the first to have one!' George added.

'Well, actually, we were still considering whether or not to put it out for public since it doesn't really go along with the theme of our shop.'

'Pranks.'

'Yes, George, they know. And the gift was more just...a nice toy to have.'

'Yes, I want one.'

'I s'pose it could be used for pranking.' Fred shrugged.

'Right you are, Fred, but we can use anything as a prank.'

'That's true.'

'Well BLOODY HELL!' Ginny exclaimed, 'What was the gift?'

'Thank you!' Draco cried to Ginny, 'I was about to punch them.'

Fred made a face at Draco and then George spoke.

'We created a floating chair.'

'A floating chair?' Draco asked.

'Couldn't anyone make a floating chair?' Hermione asked, 'It's a simple spell.'

'Yes,' Fred replied, 'but this chair has arrows on it to direct you anywhere you choose to float. And continually stays afloat until you wish to be put back down on the ground.'

'It does not have height restrictions...well, obviously you can't go into space without the proper air spells, but nevertheless.' George added.

'And you can be stealthy in the chair, no talking is needed to direct the chair, it reads your mind's desire.' Fred said with a prideful grin.

'Oh good, teach the child at an early age to sneak up on his parents.' Ginny said sarcastically.

'Or sneak out of the house,' Harry added.

'That's why you weren't chosen!' Ginny cried at the twins.

'Well, I think it's wicked.' Draco stated, surprising everyone. 'I would like one...I think i'll use it until Cayden gets big enough.'

'No you won't, Draco Malfoy...you'll freak me out too much.' Hermione stated firmly shaking her finger at him.

'She reminds me of someone...' Fred spoke reminiscently.

'Mum?' George asked.

'Yup! That's the broad I was thinking of!'

'FRED!' Molly exclaimed.

'Sorry, mum.' Fred shrugged.

'Ron, you didn't see the baby yet.' Molly noted, 'Didn't you want to hold him?'

Ron looked at Hermione, who smiled at him.

'Sure.'

-

The Weasleys left an hour or two later, leaving Hermione and Draco tired and out-talked.

'That was long...' Draco sighed collapsing into a Cayden's rocking chair.

Hermione set Cayden in his crib and then collapsed into Draco's lap.

'Oof!'

'It was fun though.' Hermione said with a smile. 'It was nice seeing the Weasleys all together...'cept for Percy of course, the git.'

--

Thursday was Narcissa's day...gosh...

Narcissa was to arrive bright and early at eight.

At exactly 7:59 the doorbell rang and Hilde ran to open it.

The little house-elf was shoved out of the way by a large man holding an even larger box...then another man with more boxes...and another man...and another.

'Mother!' Draco cried from the foyer, trying to look out the door, which was continually blocked by men.

'Yes Draco darling?' Narcissa cried airly from outside.

Finally after about twenty boxes, Narcissa glided through the front door in a long white silk dress and long black fur winter cape, with a furry hood.

'Mother? Who are all these people?' Draco asked impatiently.

'Oh, nobody, just men to carry all my little grandbaby's gifts!'

'These are all gifts, Narcissa?' Hermione asked in shock.

'Of course! I went Shopping!' Narcissa exclaimed ecstatically. 'Now where is my little baby grandson?'

Hermione looked at Draco in a calm-her-down expression, then went upstairs to get Cayden.

'Mother, you really shouldn't have.' Draco stated.

'I WANTED to! It's the least I could do for the Malfoy heir!'

Hermione then appeared at the top of the stairs with a green-clad Cayden.

'Oh! Look at him!' Narcissa cried.

Hermione reached the foyer and Narcissa moved to her quickly.

'Aw...I remember when you were this small.' Narcissa sighed.

Hermione then placed Cayden in her anxiously, awaiting arms.

'I brought you gifts, Cayden, yes I did.' Narcissa said in a baby voice to him. She then looked to Draco and Hermione and said, 'Open the boxes, dears.'

Hermione and Draco looked at eachother and then moved to the boxes, opening them one by one.

After about a half-hour...

Hermione and Draco were surrounded by blankets, clothes, toys, and even a new, porcelain rocking horse.

'Wow...thanks, Narcissa.' Hermione said with a pleasant smile.

'It's no problem, really! But, unfortunately, I have a witches gin rummy tournament to be heading off to, so I must run.'

Narcissa then kissed Cayden's cheek, then Draco's, then Hermione's. She placed Cayden in Draco's arms and kissed the baby again.

'Ta-ta, thank you so much for letting me visit, and no more thanks is needed for all the gifts. Have a pleasant afternoon.' She then stood by the door, waited for Hilde to open it, and left, robes flowing behind her. 'Oh, and Jack wanted to come and I told him to come right after me, he should be over soon.'

'You're mother is something else.' Hermione sighed. 'But Uncle Jack is coming! That'll be nice to see him after so long!'

'Yes, it will be. I completely forgot to owl him.'

Another hour later, Hermione and Draco were eating in their dining room together with Cayden. They heard the door bell ring, then they heard a pop and two voices.

'Good afternoon, Mr. Jack, sir. Master, Missus, and Young Master are eating. Hilde'll tell them you are heres, sir!'

'Thanks.' Jack replied as he watched Hilde scamper off.

Not a second later Hermione emerged into the foyer.

'Ahh, the young mother looking as beautiful as ever!' Jack exclaimed.

'Oh, why thank you so much Uncle Jack.' Hermione replied happily.

She hugged him and then Draco entered carrying the wide-awake and happy Cayden.

'Oh, wow, now there is something I thought i'd never live to see...young Draco Malfoy carrying a child of his own.'

'Hey, Uncle Jack.' Draco smiled.

Jack looked at Cayden with pure elation.

'He's beautiful,'

'Thanks...you have no idea how many times we've heard that.' Draco responded.

'And we aren't tired of it yet!' Hermione added cheerfully.

'Well, aren't you something?' Jack said to Cayden, who was looking at him curiously.

'He's so wide-eyed for such a little baby! And what a pair of eyes he's got! Bright blue, yours, eh Draco?'

'Yup, and 'Mione's hair.'

'I see that...good looker.'

'Would you like to hold him, Jack?' Hermione asked sweetly.

'I'd love to.'

Draco handed his son over.

'Cayden...Donovan right?' Jack asked questionably.

Hermione nodded.

'Great name...' Jack said looking back down at the infant in his arms. 'By the way,' he began searching for something in his pocket with a free hand, 'I got Cayden a little something...'

Jack pulled out a piece of parchment.

'I started a savings bond for him,' Jack said handing Draco the paper, 'I know you are loaded, Draco, but it's in his name and you and Hermione can begin to add and whatnot, so he can have his own account when he reaches the proper age...and you know, just in case you miraculously go bankrupt, or if worse comes, you both die...he'll have some thing then.'

'Thank you, Jack.' Hermione said geniunely, 'I think this is the best gift so far, it's really reasonable and i'm always up for that.'

'Yes, at least it's not some stupid stuffed pig or something. Thanks a bunch, Uncle Jack.'

--

Friday, Blaise and Lavender...help...

'Fucker!' Blaise cried as he walked into the Manor, with Lavender tailing close behind.

'Hey, Zabini,' Draco greeted as he walked down the stairs, Hermione walking behind with Cayden in her arms.

'HERMIONE!' Lavender screeched.

The overly-excited girl ran to Hermione and Cayden.

'Oh! He's so cute, Hermione!'

'Thanks, Lavender.'

'Don't get too close, Lavi, I don't want you getting too attached to it.' Blaise instructed.

Lavender turned and spat out her tongue at her boyfriend.

'So, Drake, how's fatherhood?'

'Great, Cayden Donovan is wonderful.'

'Oh, good. So why ain't I the godfather?'

Draco sighed and pointed to Hermione.

'Ask her.' He stated simply.

Hermione blushed and tried to smile at Blaise, but he would have none of it.

'Blaise, you just aren't as responsible as Harry...' Hermione explained softly.

'Hermione, can I hold him? Pretty please?' Lavender begged.

'Sure, Lavender.' Hermione handed off Cayden, then turned back to Blaise. 'I don't want my baby's first word to be a swear word either.'

'It wouldn't be!'

'Oh, pish-posh, Blaisey,' Lavender spoke, 'you told me you want your baby's first word to be "asshole".'

Blaise gave Lavender a threatening look and shook his head in disappointment.

'Oops.' LAvender giggled.

'See.' Hermione said with a grin.

'Fine, fine, fine...I s'pose Boy Wonder would be a more "qualified" godfather. BUT I WANT TO BE CALLED UNCLE BLAISE!'

'That's okay.' Hermione responded.

'Good.' Blaise said with a victorious smile. 'C'mere, Lavi, my turn.'

'Nooooo...' Lavender whined.

'Lavender...'

She huffed and gave the baby over to "Uncle" Blaise.

'Hey baby! Wow, you're a looker!' Blaise cried, 'Look at those eyes! Wow! You gonna be a lil' player like me?'

'Psh...' Lavender scoffed.

'Hey, watch it...' Blaise said narrowing his eyes at her. He then put his focus back on Cayden, 'Dark Warrior, eh? You don't look much like a warrior... more like a little pansy.'

'Don't call my son a pansy.' Draco snapped.

'Well, he's not a warrior.'

'Yet.'

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco, but then Cayden started to cry. Blaise's face cringed.

'Ahhh! It's making noise!'

'He's probably hungry.' Hermione commented. 'Do you want me to take him?'

'Shhh, baby, stop crying! You get to eat now!' Blaise then paused for a moment to think...'I bet that's a good view, eh?'

'Blaise Zabini!' Lavender cried angrily.

'Yeah, man, that's my wife.' Draco said hitting him in the back of the head, just after Hermione took Cayden.

'Sorry, but that little boy is lucky...'

'Stop it...' Draco warned.

Blaise sighed and nodded.

'Well, while Hermione goes upstairs to feed the baby, would you two care to join me for a drink?'

'Sure.' They both replied.

After ten minutes Hermione came down and joined the group. They talked of shoes, and ships, and ceiling wax...just kidding...but they did talk about what aspirations Hermione and Draco had for their son...Blaise asked if he could take Cayden to a strip club once he turned 13...Hermione and Draco both said no...then later on he asked if he could take Cayden on an uncle/nephew trip to Cancun...once again the parents wisely said no...then Blaise asked if he could start up a collection for Cayden, since it was healthy to collect something. Hermione and Draco said yes...that is until Blaise told them he wanted to start up a shot-glass collection. So after another hour of listening to Blaise make unwanted requests, Lavender and Blaise left, ending the week of friends and family visits.


	37. Day Off

A/N: Once again, I am sorry for how long the rest of this story is taking to update. School and work...yeah...excuses, excuses. Just so you know (and so you don't have to ask me in reviews now) I am enjoying college for the most part. I LOVE all my classes but two...one of those two is boring and the other is hard. I LOVE my Films class, Step Aerobics, and Speech classes. Statistics is boring, but i'm sure it will get very hard soon. History of World Civilization is a bit difficult, lots of note-taking, reading, and hard tests...or so i've heard I haven't had to take one yet.

In other news, still no update on Eminem's status in Rehab. Hopefully he is doing well. Tom Felton had a splendiferous time in New York, according to his website and he said in a clip that he would continue to do the Potter films: "I'll keep doing it as long as they want me to. I'm not overly fussed, it's not my 100 percent chosen life career. If they do decide to get a new cast, it's OK, fair enough, on to bigger and better things, but as long as they want me to do it I'm more than happy to trailer on." Let's hope and pray that "they" keep wanting Tom to play Draco.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 37 Day Off

It was February, Cayden Donovan was now two months old and he was not as "cheerful" as he used to be. Oh, sure when Draco and Hermione picked him up he would coo and smile, but now during the nights he slept about four hours before he woke up crying again. Cayden would go to bed about 9 PM, wake up at midnight, go to bed again and 4 AM and then wake up again at 9 AM. That was the usual...but unfortunate for Hermione, Draco's Quidditch season started back up the middle of February so now Hermione had to be up early in the mornings with Cayden alone since Draco left at 8 AM for practice. Draco felt awful, but he also knew there was not anything he could do. Hermione understood this also, so she kept her complaining to a minimum.

The morning of February the 20th, Hermione stirred in her sleep at about 9 AM, because that's the time she usually heard Cayden. She waited, half-sleeping, for his cry...the cry that never came. Being a concerned, young mother she violently woke up and stumbled out of her bed, thinking the worst- Cayden was in trouble or gone. As she tried scrambling off of the floor she heard someone yelling, 'Hermione! Hermione! Stop! Calm down, baby!'

Hermione stopped thrashing and looked up and saw a foggy image of Draco. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stared at him in confusion.

'What time is it?' She asked quickly. She assumed her internal clock was off by a few hours since Cayden hadn't woken yet and Draco hadn't gone to practice yet.

'It's 9:15, I thought i'd let you sleep. Apparently you're motherly intuitions over-powerful the need for sleep.' Draco told her.

He then rose from the bed and walked over to her side. He bent down and helped her off the floor.

'Where's Cayden? Why hasn't he woken yet? Why are you home! Have you checked on Cayden at all!'

'Sweetheart, calm down.' He told her softly, 'I told Walker that I was not coming to practice today. I am giving the beautiful mother of my child the day off. I sent Cayden off this morning with mini-redhead. She and Potter, once he is done with practice, are taking care of Cayden for the rest of the day, giving you and me the whole day to do whatever.'

'Really?' Hermione asked gratefully.

'Really, really.' Draco replied with a smirk. 'Now, you, get back into bed and sleep until noon. Once noon comes around, meet me in the conservatory, okay?'

Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco kissed her forehead and pat her butt as she crawled back under the covers. Hermione's eyes followed Draco until he left the room, after that she saw blackness and fell into a much needed deep sleep.

A few hours later, Hermione slowly felt herself wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched happily. She sighed and just laid under the covers for a moment or two, not wishing to move from the bed quite yet. But all good things have to come to an end. She lifted herself up and stared at the clock that read 12:04 PM. She yawned as she placed her feet on the floor and stood up. She traveled to the bathroom and washed up. She came out looking refreshed and wearing some light makeup. She threw on a lime green tank top and some loose jeans. She then made her way downstairs, remembering Draco had told her to meet him in the conservatory once she woke up.

She walked into the room and saw one of the small glass tables had two glasses on it, and a jar of lemonade. There was also a vase in the center of the table with a lily in it. She smiled and sat down at the table, pouring herself some lemonade. Not a minute later, Draco strut into the room.

'Ahh, there you are my love!' He said cheerfully.

'Draco, what is this?' She asked, her hand waving around the set-up lemonade.

'This is your day-off brunch. I made some lemonade, by actually squeezing lemons,'

'You what?' Hermione cried, interrupting him.

'I personally squeezed the juice out of lemons to make that delectable beverage for you.'

'Well, that was very thoughtful of you.'

'Oh, I get even more thoughtful.' Draco added. He then clapped his hands twice and three house-elves ran in from the door behind him, carrying plates of food. On one plate was fresh fruit, another was fresh vegetables and dip, and the last had two croissant sandwiches.

'Oh, Draco! It looks so good!' She exclaimed. 'Thank you,' She added politely to the elves as they sent the plates down on the table.

'I made all of that, too...the house-elves just helped bringing it in.' He said with a proud grin.

'Draco, you didn't have to do this...but I'm very glad you did.' Hermione said with a smile. 'Come here, sit and eat with me.'

Draco nodded and took a seat at the little table across from her.

She began to take fruit and vegetables and pile them on her plate.

'I am so hungry,' She said looking down at the dip, 'this was the perfect little surprise.'

'I'm glad you like it. Did you have a good nap?'

'Yes! I feel fabulous! Thank you so much, Draco. When does baby come back tonight?'

'Cayden come back tonight around eleven. I have something later planned for us too.'

'Oh yeah?' Hermione inquired with interest.

'Heck yes. I am going to take you shopping to get a new dress, because I booked us reservations at the Twilight Room for dinner and some dancing.'

'WHAT? Oh wow! That'll be so much fun! I've read about it a lot in the Daily Prophet, it's so popular!'

She ate heartily as Draco told her things he's heard about the Twilight Room.

'Blaise hasn't been there, but he heard some people in the shop (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) that it's wicked. The tables you eat at encircle the entire place, allowing the large dance floor to be in the middle of the building. This way you can eat, dance, and sit comfortably where your stuff is instead of having to go from floor to floor, or whatnot. The food is exceptional according to Fred and George, they took their mum and dad there for their anniversary this year or some rubbish like that. The music is always live and phenomenal, the dance floor spins slowly too which is kick-ass, in my professional opinion.'

'Professional "dance floor" opinion, eh?'

'Oh, didn't I tell you? I was a ballroom designer in another life.'

'Oh, that explains your talent of dance.' Hermione shrugged, going along with the joke.

'Indeed. Anyhoo, dinner reservations are at six thirty. I figure we can go shopping anytime before that, we'll probably need an hour to come back here and get ready before we go to the Twilight Room.' He then took a large bite from his croissant, as Hermione nearly finished hers.

'An hour so be an ample amount of time. Ginny and Harry didn't mind taking Cayden for the day, did they?'

'Heavens, no.' Draco replied through a mouthful of food. He swallowed and continued, 'Ginny was simply ecstatic. She said she was going to take him to the Little Wizards' Park and then she was going to meet up with Harry and they were going to take him shopping.'

'Oh, that's nice of her.' Hermione smiled.

Draco nodded and took the last bit of croissant into his mouth. He then poured himself a tall glass of lemonade and downed it in one gulp.

'I make killer lemonade!' He exclaimed.

'You hadn't drank any yet?'

'No, I was waiting for you.'

'It was very good, thank you.' Hermione told him.

'My pleasure,' He replied with a little bow of his head.

He called out for Hilde and she ran in with a cart. Draco set the plates and glasses on the cart and Hilde wheeled it out of the conservatory and into the kitchen.

Hermione took a drink of her lemonade and then looked up at Draco sultrily.

'Oh, Draco?'

He took his attention away from Hilde running out of the room and turned to look at her. He smirked when he saw her expression.

'I think it's okay to go ahead and start our little rendezvous again...I appreciate how patient you've been.'

Draco grinned wildly.

'I knew all my die-hard devotion to you would pay off.' He said rising from his seat. 'Follow me into the library...the conservatory is too open, don't you think?'

'Why don't we just go upstairs?'

'That's a long way away.' He retorted, taking her hand in his.

Suddenly Draco heard a pop and then saw the surroundings of their bedroom.

'Apparition is quite handy,' Hermione stated.

'You were always the smart one.' He breathed just before covering her lips with his own.

He cradled her head gently as his lips browsed hers. Hermione didn't waste time. Her hands found the bottom of Draco's shirt and she pulled it up over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment or two. Her fingers created clear paths down his chest, to the top of his pants. She fumbled with the belt buckle as he pushed her up against the wall and continued to kiss her. Once Hermione pulled the belt from it's loops, Draco removed his hands from her head and placed them against the wall on either side of her face. He buried his face into the crevice of her shoulders and breathed deeply, taking in the familiar touches of Hermione's soft hands against his pants and boxers. He felt his pants drop to the floor, and he kissed her neck. Then he felt her fingers playing with the elastic waistband of his silk boxers, a breath caught in his throat. He quickly kissed her neck again before pulling her hands away from his waist and lifting them up. He rested them in his hands above her head. With his free hand he pulled up her tank top over her head. Hermione pulled her hands away from his capture and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself against his hot body.

Draco bent down and scooped Hermione legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. He held her butt in his hands as they attacked each other's mouths. Draco carried her over to the bed, where he laid Hermione on it, him on top with Hermione's legs still wrapped around him.

Draco smiled into their kisses as he lifted from her a bit to unzip her jeans. They were both already breathing rapidly from the excitement of it all, Draco was especially excited and Hermione could feel it against her wet heat.

Draco bit on Hermione's lower lip, causing her to moan and her lips to arch, allowing Draco to pull the top of her jeans down her butt. He let go off her jeans and unwrapped her legs. He then pulled away from the kiss and stepped back to the edge of the side of the bed. He pulled one pant leg down, then the other, not taking his eyes off hers. He grinned at her when he threw them behind him. He still held one foot of hers in his hand so he turned and kissed her ankle. He went on his knees, taking her leg down with him, and continued to kiss her up leg. She giggled and crawled back so he could climb on the bed and continue. He reached the top of her shin and licked up until mid thigh. He began kissing again. She moaned softly and tilted her head back as he kissed her the inner thighs of both legs. He stopped and brought his head up to her stomach, brushing his nose against her covered, wet clit as he did so. He licked around her navel and continued licking until he got to her bra. She lifted herself up and unsnapped it herself, tossing it behind her. He smiled and began kissing and sucking on her breasts. He'd spend a few moments on one, then move to the other, not wanting either one to feel left out, which neither did when he kissed the other because his hand also gave them attention.

As he softly bit her nipples and sucked the soft flesh, the hand not massaging the other breast slid down to her warmth. Draco played with the band of her underwear, and then slipped underneath it, cupping Hermione. She gasped when she felt him brush his index finger across her pulsing clit. Hermione quickly grabbed onto Draco's hair as he applied his ministrations. He felt her lift and grind into the palm of his hand, her wet fluids spreading over him. He then stopped massaging and sucking her breasts. He leaned down, removing her underwear from her as he went. She aided in lifted her bottom and legs up to drop the soaked material. He settled himself in a sitting position between her spread legs and buried his face between her thighs. Hermione moaned loudly when she felt his tongue enter her throbbing clit. She gripped the bedsheet as he sucked her, tickling her with his quick tongue.

'Ohhhh Draco!' She exclaimed when his tongue hit her deep, sensitive spot.

Draco felt her release more fluid which entered his mouth and smeared over his lips and chin. He laughed softly and lifted up from her, wiping his mouth with his arm. He leaned up, brushing his hard erection against her ready mound.

'See what you do to me?' He said breathlessly.

She nodded fervently, still high from her orgasm. She was breathing hard so he placed soft kissed on her stomach until she regulated again.

Once her breathing steadied, he lifted his stiffened member over her opening and gently set his head into her. She tensed around him, trying to pull him in further, but he took it slow. He pushed another inch into her and pulled out, causing her to quake.

'Gods, Draco! Come on, baby, come on.'

'I will in a moment, as will you.'

He smiled wickedly at her just before pushing his whole member into her. She shuttered and gasped as he moved in and out of her quickly. She slid her legs up around him again, pulling him into her further. He thrust roughly into her, grunting as he did. Hermione's head was thrown back from when he first pushed fully into her, but she lifted to watch him. Draco eyes were closed, concentrating on pleasuring the both of them as he violently rocked in and out of her. He looked so sexy as he rode her waist, strands of his blonde hair swinging as they hung from his pure, flushed face. Hermione began grinding against him, causing a moan to emit from Draco's red lips. He opened his eyes and looked down at Hermione, who was smiling in ecstasy.

Draco smiled back and lifted an arm from the bed to her left leg. He pushed her leg back against her body, allowing Draco to change positions a bit. Hermione gasped and orgasmed from the movement, Draco had moved and hit a sensitive spot in Hermione that had rarely been hit before. She climaxed in shock, which made it even better. It was a prize, and the best kind of prize is a surprise...and boy was that ever. He grinned proudly to himself for thinking to maneuver in a different position.

Hermione reached out and pulled Draco's head down to hers and kissed him passionately as he pumped into her, more softly now in order to kiss. She licked his mouth, gaining entrance inside. Their tongues fought and Draco gained dominance as usual, exploring her mouth as his member explored inside her.

Both Draco and Hermione were hot and sweaty, and clung to each other as they continued to make love. Hermione had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was kissing and biting his neck. Although she was beyond warm, goosebumps erupted all over her body when Draco exhaled against the skin on her neck. He was still thrusting into her, so his breaths were heavy and deep. Draco suddenly felt himself swelling inside her, nearly ready to climax. He grunted deeply, took a breath and picked up speed. Hermione's moaned hitched and she sighed loudly as he did so. A second or two later Draco cried her name loudly and spilled his seed into her. He shuttered over her body and then his arms gave out. He collapsed on top of her sweaty body and she did not protest. She simply ran her fingers loosely through his damp locks.

Neither of them talked. They didn't need to. They both were in a state of utopia where conversation was not required. The only noise was the sound of their harsh, rapid breathing.

Draco kissed Hermione's collarbones softly as he laid on top of her, his member still inside her. Hermione just laid back with her eyes closed, an elated smile plastered on her face. Her fingers still wove through his hair.

Draco could feel Hermione's chest working more difficult than normal to rise and lower so he mustered strength and pulled out of her and rolled to the side. Hermione looked over and saw he was staring at the ceiling grinning, his chest rising and falling fast.

Hermione giggled softly causing Draco to look over, still grinning. They thanked each other silently and Draco leaned over a bit to kiss her lips, where she kissed back heartily.

Draco looked over and saw it was two in the afternoon.

Draco took a deep breath and then spoke.

'What do you say...to a two hour nap, and then shopping?'

'Sounds good.' She stated simply.

--

A/N: I already have written down a few notes here and there in my spare time about the new story I am going to be writing for fanfiction, for all of you. I don't want to give too much away about anything, but here are some minor details about my upcoming story: The story will be Hermione/Draco obviously...and also rated "M", but won't get into "M" type details until later chapters. Hermione and Draco will be graduates of Hogwarts, both about the age of 20-21. Voldemort is alive, but he is weak and his Death Eaters have fallen away. They lose contact after Hogwarts, probably wanted by both parties, but then a few years later Hermione leaves the Wizarding World to go visit her parents, there she runs into Draco after so long...why is Draco in the Muggle World you ask? You'll have to wait and see. What about Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, Ron, and Pansy, you ask? You'll have to wait and see. Do not ask me in a review: "What else is going to happen in your story? Can you give me more information?" Well, the answer to that is no. You'll have to wait and see hehe.


	38. Twilight Night

A/N: I just noticed something...I watched the Harry Potter Goblet of Fire international trailer for like the twelfth time today and YOU CAN SEE DRACO DANCING IN THE BACKGROUND OF ONE OF THE YULE BALL SCENES! I mean, I didn't notice Draco in the shot until tonight so I mean it's not REALLY OBVIOUS or anything but you can definitely see him! Once I realized it was him I stopped, rewound, and paused for a good long time to gaze at him. He's in a black tux with white vest, cummerbund and bow-tie. He's beautiful. Anyhoo,

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 38 Twilight Night

Two hours later, Hermione and Draco woke up and got ready to go shopping. Hermione and Draco washed up and then got dressed. Hermione threw on maroon robes, and Draco black. They then apparated to Hogsmeade.

First Draco insisted on going to a very expensive designer robes shop, but Hermione took one step in and walked out.

'Did you see the way those women looked at me? I don't want to go in there.'

'You're Mrs. Malfoy...they don't have to right to even look at you, let's go back in.'

Draco pulled her back in the elite store and looked around nonchalantly. No one asked to help them until a woman asked another woman faintly, 'Is that Narcissa Malfoy's son?'

'Yes.' Draco shot back.

Four attendants then flocked to Draco's side.

'How can we help you ?'

'Are you looking for something specific?'

'What size are you?'

'How is lovely Narcissa?'

'Did you have anything particular in mind?'

'I did have the need to buy a very expensive, one-of-a-kind dress robe for my beautiful wife here, we're going to the Twilight Room tonight, but I think this place just doesn't have what we're looking for. We're going to go to Gladrags Wizardwear instead...they import directly from Paris.' Draco replied hotly.

The women nearly fell into each other in shock and disappointment. They then looked at Hermione and frowned.

'Are you sure?'

They then directed all their attention to Hermione.

'You have the perfect size for all the greatest things here!'

'We have something special in the back, not released yet, that would look _stunning _on you!'

'You must let us help you!'

'You'll be the most beautiful person in the Twilight Room tonight!'

'She already will be,' Draco interrupted, 'And we don't need you drooling hounds for that.'

The women gasped, acting as if they all got bitch-slapped in the face. Draco then put his arm around Hermione and directed her out the shop.

'You're right. That place was pointless.' Draco stated once they were back on the sidewalks.

'You're harsh,' She said almost with pride, 'Did you see the way they looked at you after they said that? Wow...'

'Their thongs were a bit too tight I think.'

Hermione laughed and slapped Draco playfully. Then the couple stepped into Gladrags Wizardwear, a bell clinking as they did.

The shop was filled with beautiful robes and other clothing items and accessories.

'What are you going to wear?' Hermione asked Draco.

'That.' Draco replied, firmly pointing to the shop window.

Hermione turned around, to look where his finger was directing, and saw a very snazzy mens' dress robe on a mannequin in the window. It was a black tux style robe with a dark green silk button-up shirt. Brand new Italian shoes were placed at the bottom of the outfit.

'_Damn_...' Draco sighed. 'See those shoes? I've got to have those.'

Hermione just smiled to herself. Draco and his shoes...

Draco snapped his fingers arrogantly, causing Hermione to narrow her eyes at him and a woman to come to his side, heels clicking away as she walked.

'Can I help you?' The skinny woman asked.

'I'd like to take that home.' Draco said, waving his arm around the mannequin and shoe area.

'It's just on display, it's not being sold yet.'

Draco groaned and his arm, the one not around Hermione, dug into his robes. He pulled out a magic wallet that was conjured small. He waved his wand around the wallet and it grew. He pulled out a couple handfuls of galleons and placed them into the skinny woman's arms.

'Here...is the outfit still just on display?'

'What size?' The woman breathed.

'Men's tall and slim. My sizes should be on record here under Draco Malfoy.'

'I'll bag up the outfit and shoes for you right away, Mr. Malfoy. Will your lovely partner also be buying something?' She asked hopefully.

'Yes, we'll come to the register when we're ready...just get my outfit and shoes ready.'

She nodded and ran off, clicking and now also jingling away.

'I'm amazed. You never will run out of ways to use your Malfoy power to manipulate, will you?' Hermione asked jovially.

'If you've got it, flaunt it. Now come on, let's find you something you can make look beautiful.'

A few minutes later Draco pointed out a dark green, sparkly cocktail dress that matched his new suit perfectly. They magicked it to fit and she tried it on. Draco drooled and snogged her in the dressing room.

After she changed back into her normal robes, they found some black stiletto heels for her and Draco paid for everything.

They apparated back to the Manor at five PM.

'We're early!'

'Only a half-hour.' Hermione pointed out.

'Yes but we did pretty well shopping today. We found everything pretty quickly.'

'Yes, thank you so much, Draco. Since we're early, i'm going to give Harry a call and see how Cayden is doing.'

'I'm going to go pour myself a fire whiskey, you want anything?'

'No, i'm fine thanks.' Hermione said as she walked into the family room.

-

'Harry!' Ginny called from Harry's bedroom. 'Come see how cute Cayden looks in his new outfit!'

'Malfoy's gonna kill you when he sees you bought that!' Harry yelled back to her from his kitchen.

He walked into his bedroom holding two glasses of butterbeer and a warm bottle.

'Isn't he cute?' Ginny exclaimed.

Harry looked down at the precious Cayden. He was wearing a white and blue sailor looking jumper...along with a white sailor hat.

'Oh my gods...it's worse than I thought. Malfoy AND Hermione are going to kill you now. That looks...fruity. And you now how Malfoy gets when people describe any Malfoy as "fruity".'

'Oh, Draco won't mind! Cayden's adorable! Aren't you, baby?' She then started baby-talking Cayden.

Cayden cooed happily as he pulled on her long, soft red hair.

The phone rang from the other room.

'I'll be right back.' He told Ginny as he set down the drinks.

'Hullo?' Harry asked when he picked up the receiver.

'Harry? It's Hermione!'

'Oh, hey 'Mione. How's your day off going?'

'Fabulous! Thanks for taking Cayden for the day, how is he doing?'

'He's doing great. He's such a good lil' bloke.'

'I know, he's perfect,' Hermione laughed, 'What are you doing with him now? Is he napping?'

'Nah, Ginny's got him in my room. She's dressing him up in the clothes she bought for him today...don't tell Malfoy but as of this moment he's wearing a sailor suit.'

'He's wearing what?' Hermione gasped.

'A stupid sailor suit that Ginny fell in love with. Cayden doesn't seem to mind it, but if Malfoy sees it, he'll kill me for letting Gin buy it.'

'Oh, well, as long as Aiden is wearing something different when you and Ginny bring him over everything should be fine.'

'I'll put him in an outfit I picked out.'

'Will Draco like it?'

'Yes. I'm going to put him in some little khakis and a blue T-shirt that says "I'm a Seeker In Training".'

Hermione laughed loudly.

'Yeah, Draco'll love that. Well, I better go get ready, Draco and I are going to the Twilight Room tonight.'

'I know, Malfoy told me. I'm sure you two will have lots of fun.'

'I hope so, thanks so much. It means a lot to me and Draco, you and Ginny babysitting today.'

'It's no problem really. It's something new for me and Gin to do.'

'That's true, hope you two are enjoying it. Give Cayden a kiss for me-'

Then Draco yelled in the background, 'AND ME TOO!'

'And Draco, too.' Hermione added.

'I'll give one from you, Gin can give one from Malfoy.'

'Ha-ha, okay, Harry. Thanks again, i'll see you tonight.'

'Yup, bye. Have fun.'

-Click-

'Draco!' Hermione yelled from the living room as she put down the receiver.

'I'm right here!' Draco cried walking into the living room with his fire whiskey.

'Oh, well Cayden is doing well and Harry and Gin are loving him.' Hermione stated with a smile.

'Oh, well good. We should go up and get ready now, don't you think?'

'Sure, I don't want to be late for dinner.' She agreed.

--Twilight Room--

'Are you on the list?' A large man in a tuxedo asked Draco, once he and Hermione moved to the front of the waiting line that traveled all around the building. 'If not, get to the back of the line.'

'Yes, we are on the list, thank you very much.' Draco snapped, 'Our reservation should be under Malfoy.'

The man's eyes widened, looked down at the list and looked back up at Draco.

'Draco Malfoy?' The man asked.

'I am.'

'Step right in, have a nice night.' The dressed man said as he opened the front doors and stepped to the side.

Draco nodded and led Hermione in by hand.

'Wow, it's so wicked in here!' Hermione exclaimed as Draco pulled her through all the people on the dance floor.

He made his way to a reserved table in the back, in one of the more quieter sections of the building, with a killer view from a big window.

People were everywhere, it was very busy. There was an enormous crystal chandelier hanging above the tremendous dance floor, and light glittered everywhere because there were crystals hanging above each table, causing the light from the chandelier to reflect and sparkle. The room smelled lighty of a mixture of lavender and cinnamon because there were lit scented candles on each table. The dance restaurant was hip yet classy, best place to go for a night of fun.

Draco and Hermione sat down at their somewhat private table and a waitress came to them quickly.

'Drinks?' She asked quickly.

'Sex on the Beach,' Draco said, winking at Hermione.

'Butterbeer.' Hermione told the girl.

'Be right out sugars.' The waitress said girlishly as she sauntered from the table.

Draco then rose from the table and stuck out his hand for Hermione.

'Care to dance?' He asked with a grin.

'I'd love to.' She smiled, taking his hand.

He pulled her a few feet from their table to the dance floor. He held her out at arm's length and then spun her into his body. A saxophone and trumpet began to play a salsa tune. Draco, being a Malfoy, knew how to salsa dance perfectly so he swung Hermione around and dipped her in all the right places. He even stole a few chaste kisses during the song.

'Why Draco Malfoy, I do believe you are being a bit too forward!' Hermione exclaimed jokingly.

'Oh, you think that peck was "too forward" eh?' He asked suggesting something to come. 'What you think about this then?' He then planted his lips on her neck a bit her softly.

She giggled as she pulled his body closer against hers and kissed his jawline. Draco slid his hands from her waist down to her butt and held her there as he continued to suck on her neck, but still move slowly to the song.

Hermione closed her eyes as she fell into Draco's strong body. She let him lead her blindly. She slid her hands to his chest and up around his neck.

'Mind if I cut in?' A deep voice asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the person with the deep voice, as did Draco.

'Fuck no, can't you see i'm dancing with her?' Draco snapped.

The handsome dark man was taken slightly aback.

'Oh, i'm sorry, I didn't know if you were together, I just thought it'd ask.' He said apologetically.

'It's okay,' Hermione mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

'You didn't know...now you do so go away and let me dance with my _wife_.' Draco snarled.

The man nodded and quickly left. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist protectively.

Hermione smiled into Draco's chest as he held her tightly.

'I love you, Draco.'

Draco looked down at Hermione, who was smiling nervously up at him. His face of anger and jealously turned into one of pride.

'I know you do, I love you too sweetheart.'

'I'm hungry, can we order food now?'

'Sure,' Draco replied smiling.

He took her hand once again and led her back to their table.

'What do you feel like eating?' Hermione asked Draco, lifting a menu to her face.

'You.'

Hermione didn't look away from her menu at first...but after it sank into her brain she raised her eyes to view his smirking face.

'Draco...you're horrible.' She chuckled.

He laughed hoarsely.

'I'm genius, that's all.' He shrugged taking up his menu.

After a few moments the same goofy girl came up to them.

'What'll it be?' She asked.

'I'll have the roasted duck...Hermione?'

'I'll have the grilled chicken, thanks.'

The waitress took the menus and skipped off.

Draco's eyes wandered around the room, taking in all the decorations, when he felt something soft slide up against legs and rest in his lap. He looked down and saw two somethings: Hermione's nylon covered feet were resting in his lap. He looked up at her and winked.

'What are you trying to do, love?' He asked suggestively.

'Keeping my feet warm.' She stated as a matter-of-factly.

'You would have never done this to anyone before you started seeing me...it looks bad to others' points of view ya know.'

'I don't care anymore. I wouldn't have done lots of things i've done before I started going out with you.'

'Would you have ever had sex with someone before marriage if you had never started going out with me?' Draco asked.

Hermione stared at him for a moment or two with a puzzled expression on her face.

'I'm not sure. I don't know, I can't see myself with anyone else really.'

'Not even Krumble-cakes?' Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him dumbly.

'Krumble-cakes? Do you mean Viktor?' She laughed.

'Who else would I call KRUMble-cakes?' He retorted.

She snorted and covered her mouth in embarrassment, Draco simply rolled his eyes.

'No, I can't see myself having sex with Viktor.' She answered. 'My turn.'

'For what?'

'Asking you a "would you ever..." question.'

'We're playing a game?' He asked.

'You started it...now...let's see...would you have ever said "I love you" and meant it if you hadn't started going out with me?'

'How am I supposed to answer that? I doubt it, since I can't see myself settling down with anyone else. I probably would have said it to get laid but I wouldn't have truly meant it. I told you, you were the first woman, other than my mother, I have ever loved.'

Hermione smiled at him approvingly.

'Would you have ever had sex in a public place, even after marriage, if you had never started going out with me?' Draco asked her.

Hermione sighed and thought.

'I don't think so...unless I married another Slytherin...I'm sure they'd manipulate me to do it.'

'I have never manipulated you.'

'I know, but you're different. You changed.'

'Would you--'

'No, no, Draco...it's my turn.' She snapped.

Draco raised his hands up in surrender.

'Would you have ended up marrying Pansy?' Hermione asked.

'Truthfully? Probably if Lucius hadn't died. He'd force me into it somehow to unite our Pureblood families.'

Hermione frowned softly.

'But I married you willingly, remember that.' He added.

'I know, and i'm glad for it.'

'Would you have married Jess?'

Hermione stared at him in shock and slight guilt.

'Going with the true fact that I broke up with Ron?'

'Yes.' Draco replied.

'I don't know...I don't think I would have married a non-wizard.'

'Ooh? Granger getting a little pureblood-esque?'

'No, but I have seen enough _Bewitched_ episodes to know a muggle marrying a witch doesn't work very well.'

'What?' Draco asked clueless to what the muggle television show "Bewitched" was.

'Never mind, it would have been too hard to marry a muggle though. I don't think I would have married someone I currently know. I probably would have met someone later on.' She said truthfully. 'Would you have followed Voldemort?'

Draco looked down at the dark blue tablecloth.

'You made me strong against him and my father, Hermione. I don't know what I would be doing now if I wasn't with you to be honest.'

Hermione leaned across the table to kiss his lips comfortingly, he kissed back gently. Then he quickly kissed her forehead before she sat back fully in her seat.

'Do you think you would be with Ron still if he hadn't tried to rape you?'

'Probably...I am not sure.'

Their food then appeared in front of them, smelling as appetizing as ever.

'Would you have had kids with Pansy?' Hermione asked while watching her bewitched knife and fork cut her chicken for her.

'I'm sure they'd be forced somehow. Lucius wouldn't have allowed himself to die without knowing the Malfoy bloodline lived on.'

'Would you have let another guy suck on you, if you had never gone out with me?'

'I don't know,' She giggled, 'maybe if he had instigated it, I would have never asked him to.'

'Would you suck another guy if you had never gone out with me?'

'Oh...I don't think so, again, unless it was a Slytherin. Hey! That was two questions!'

'Hermione, not just "slytherins" like their dicks' sucked. It's a general guy thing.' He said openly.

'Draco! Shh...people will hear!'

'Fuck people. They aren't listening, but what I said is true. I'm sure even precious Potter likes his corn buttered.'

Hermione stared at him in disgust.

'His WHAT _what_?' Hermione asked in shock. 'No! I don't wanna think or picture that Draco Malfoy! God! Gross!'

Draco laughed to himself as he fed himself duck.

'I'm sure mini-Weasley has gone down on him a few times...' Draco drawled.

'Draco Malfoy, stop it right now.' Hermione said sternly.

'Okay! Okay! Sorry, i'm done now.' He surrendered, jamming another bite of duck into his mouth. He then took a swig of his drink.

'Aren't you going to eat your chicken, baby?'

'I don't have much of an appetite anymore, thank you.' She snapped.

'I'm sorry, 'Mione...just think of yourself pregnant...and all those cravings.' He told her.

'Do you think you would have ever even thought of me unless you and Blaise made that silly bet in the beginning of seventh year?'

'Thought about you in general? Sure, you were my roommate.'

'I mean, thought of me as attractive or anything.'

'Yeah, Blaise talked about how attractive you were a lot. It would have eventually worn off on me and struck me, too...but I probably wouldn't have acted on it.'

'So I should thank Blaise for setting us up in a way, uh?'

'No, you can thank your precious Weasel for that. When I heard he tried to rape you, it struck a chord with me because of my mother, which internally and absently made me want to, in a way, protect you. That feeling of protection turned into more I suppose...and the fact that you matured into quite the little vixen...' He said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled at him lovingly and then took another bite of her chicken.

'Thank you so much for this night...the whole day, Draco. It's been wonderful.'

'You're very welcome. I think you needed a break, we both did.'

'Your captain wasn't too upset with you for skipping practice?'

'Nah, not too bad. He knows you've been busy with the baby and I haven't been there in the mornings to help so he understood how we both needed this day off to spend with each other.' He told her. He then smirked to himself and added, 'Oh, and before I forget, thank you so much for the wonderful shag this afternoon...that was divine.'

Hermione laughed openly and hit his hand lightly.

'I know you've been stressed from sex-deprivation these past months and I am sorry, but I am glad I was able to make it up to you.'

'So, are you healthy enough and whatnot for nightly romps now?' Draco asked hopefully.

'I think so.' She laughed.

'That's heavenly.' Draco sighed.

They finished out dinner together peacefully and did a few more dance numbers before retreating back to the Malfoy Manor around 10:30 since Harry, Ginny and Cayden were expected around 11.

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the Entertainment room around 11 waiting for their baby to come back. At precisely 11, the knocker sounded. Hermione and Draco heard a pop and then Hilde's voice quietly greeting the babysitters. Hermione and Draco got up and waltz into the foyer where a smiling redhead and a grinning scarhead were standing, a sleeping baby in the redhead's arms.

'He fell asleep around nine.' Harry commented.

Hermione smiled at Harry and then snatched Cayden away gently. She kissed her son's face softly and swayed slowly.

'Thank you so much for taking him today you guys.' Hermione said to Harry and Ginny.

'We loved it!' Ginny exclaimed.

'It was no problem really.'

'I guess we picked the right godparents.' Draco commented.

'_We_?' Hermione questioned.

'Okay, okay, _you _picked the right godparents...bloody hell,' Draco sighed. He then leaned over close to Harry and said, 'That woman wins every bloody argument.'

'I'd get used to it, mate...i've been best friends with the woman for eight years...it only gets worse.'


	39. Four

A/N: We're rounding the last chapters (one more chapter left in the story after this one I think), and as sad as it is to end this one, i'm VERY excited to start up the next one! I am not sure of the title yet, but when I figure it out, you'll know.

Chap. 39 Four

'Cayden's growing up, Draco. He's not going to stay home forever. We've got to decide together where he should go to school.' Hermione sighed as she poured her and Draco two glasses of tea.

'I still don't see why he needs to go to a primary school. Why can't we hire a tutor?' Draco whined as he pulled a cask of firewhiskey from the cupboards and poured some of it into the tea Hermione handed him.

'_Draco_ we cannot keep having this argument. We decided that he was going to go to a muggle primary school once he turned six.'

'_You_ decided that.'

Just than four-year-old Cayden Donovan flew into the kitchen his parents were occupying on his toy broomstick.

'Hi mum! Hi daddy!' He called as he slid off of his toy.

'Hi son.' Draco said with a smile. He then ruffed his son's soft brown hair.

Cayden's ice-blue eyes portrayed the happiness he felt when he talked to his dad.

'Cayden,' Hermione said in a scolding tone, 'how many times have I asked you not to fly in the house?'

Cayden looked pleadingly at Draco.

'Don't give me that look, young man, your mother's right.'

'Bloody hell.' Cayden mumbled.

'Cayden Donovan!' Hermione cried, 'What did you just say?'

She then turned angrily toward Draco. 'I told you not to swear around him! I told you he'd pick up your bad swearing habit.'

'I didn't teach him that!' Draco replied defensively.

'I didn't hear it from daddy. Uncle Blaise told me.' Cayden spoke softly.

Hermione glared at Draco.

Draco sighed and said, 'I'll talk to Zabini.'

'Thank you.' Hermione replied.

'I'm sorry.' Cayden said apologetically.

'It's okay, honey. Now you know not to say that right?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.'

'Are you hungry?' Draco asked Cayden.

'No! Bored!' Cayden snapped back. 'Can we go play brooms outside, daddy?'

'Ask your mother.'

Cayden ran to Hermione and hugged her legs. Hermione looked down and her son's bright, blue, puppy-dog eyes were large and pleading.

'Can me and daddy go play brooms, mummy? Please?'

'Sure, baby.' Hermione replied, leaning down and kissing Cayden's forehead. Who could say no to that face?

'Thankie!' Cayden cried. He then ran back to Draco and jumped to grab his hand. 'C'mon daddy!'

'We'll talk later about C-A-Y-D-E-N-S S-C-H-O-O-L.' Draco spelt to Hermione.

Hermione simply nodded and waved to Cayden who was violently waving his hand at her.

Once she finally waved back, Cayden laughed and pulled Draco's hand harder to hurry his dad up.

'You're slow daddy!' Hermione heard Cayden cry irritatedly.

Then Hermione heard Draco retort, 'I'm usually fast and agile, ask your mother.'

'Draco!' Hermione scolded from the kitchen.

Draco simply laughed, picked up Cayden and ran outside with him.

--

An hour later Draco and Cayden came back into the manor dirty from playing out on the pitch.

'I hope you strapped Cayden to yourself.' Hermione greeted nervously.

'I did! I'm not going to risk my son falling and injuring himself.'

'Did you have fun?' Hermione asked Cayden.

'Yup!'

'Good,' Hermione said as she performed a cleaning spell on both of her boys. 'Now go get ready for dinner. The Potters are joining us tonight.'

'OH! But their baby is so loud!' Cayden whined.

'Yeah and mini-redhead is loud too!' Draco complained.

Like father like son.

'Stop it both of you.' Hermione ordered, letting a small laugh escape her lips. 'Go get ready, Cayden.'

Cayden replied 'K.' and ran upstairs.

'_Really_ Draco. You're just as childish as Aiden. You're supposed to be the parent, not accomplice.'

Draco stepped close to Hermione and took her hands in his.

'I rather have dinner with just the two of us.' Draco whispered in her ear.

He kissed her cheek as she sighed and leaned into his body.

'Draco, we should get ready too. They'll be here any minute.' She said softly.

Draco took her wand from her pocked and waved it around their bodies. The two now were wearing evening dinnerwear.

'Happy? Now no more talking.' Draco told her.

He put her wand down on the table next to them and cupped her face in his hands. He brushed his lips against hers and then licked her mouth. She began issing him hungrily. He dipped his tongue inside her mouth and continued to explore from there.

Hermione slid her hands up his still-firm chest and then draped her arms around his neck.

Draco removed his hands from her face and placed them behind her to the small of her back. He then pulled her against him and softened the kiss. He moved his lips to her neck and nipped at it, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Just as Draco began moving his hands further south, their doorbell chimed.

'Shit.' Draco muttered into her neck.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed the sensitive area just under his ear.

'Be nice...we can always pick this up later after dinner...and after Cayden goes to bed.' She said just before leaving him and walking to the front door.

Draco smirked to himself and skipped off to follow Hermione.

'Hello Mr and Mrs Potter!' Hilde greeted as she opened he front door.

The 23 year-old Harry and 22 year-old Ginny stood in the doorway, an infant in Ginny's arms.

'Good evening, Hilde. Draco and Hermione are expecting us.' Harry replied politely.

'Come right in!' Hilde said excitedly.

Harry and Ginny stepped in as Hermione, followed by Draco, was coming from the family room.

'Hey guys!' Hermione said cheerfully.

'Hey 'Mione, Draco.' Harry and Ginny both replied.

Hermione hugged both persons, careful of the baby in Ginny's arms.

'How's Sirius been?' Draco asked Harry.

'Good, he's two months old now which seems to mean "let's cry more", but other than that he's perfect.' Harry answered.

Suddenly a thumping noise was heard. Harry and Ginny looked up and smiled. Draco and Hermione turned to see Cayden sliding down each step on his butt. Thump...thump...thump...

'Hi Aiden!' Ginny said happily.

'Hi Auntie Ginny!' Cayden replied jumping to his feet and running over to the group. 'Uncle Harry! Daddy took me out to play brooms today!'

'Oh good! Have fun, did you?'

'Yup! Why isn't baby being loud?' Cayden questioned.

Ginny laughed and said, 'Sirius' sleeping.'

She bent down, her dark auburn hair flowing over her shoulders, and showed Cayden the sleeping, light brown haired baby.

'Ohhh.' Cayden sighed with a grin.

'Shall we move to the dining room?' Draco suggested. 'Hilde, go tell the other house-elves to bring dinner to the dining room.'

'Yes, Master Draco!' Hilde obeyed as she disapparated.

--

During dinner the families talked about schools, Quidditch, places to go on dates lol. Sirius William Potter only cried once throughout the entire dinner, too. After a few hours of chatting, and Cayden nearly falling out of his chair from sleepyness, Draco took his son up to put him to bed.

'Good night, sweetheart.' Hermione said to Cayden as she pulled him to her in a hug and kissed his cheek.

'Night, mummy.' Cayden said in a yawn. He then kissed her cheek and let Draco pick him up.

After Draco and Cayden left the room, Ginny sighed.

'Draco is so cute with Cayden. I never thought I'd see Draco like that in person.'

'It is kind of surreal.' Harry commented.

'Yeah, he's great with Cayden. Cayden is absolutely head-over-heels for his dad.'

'And Draco is teaching Cayden quidditch already...that's wicked.' Harry grinned.

'I was against it at first...but then I realized Draco wouldn't let any harm befall Cayden.'

'That's true...Draco seems very protective of Cayden...very attached, that's good for both Cayden and Draco.'

--

An hour later, after Ginny and Harry left and Cayden was asleep, Hermione and Draco assaulted each other in their library.

Draco had Hermione pressed up in the back of the library against the "Documentary" section...kind of ironic.

Hermione's arms were wrapped around Draco's neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist as he pumped in and out of her, thrusting her against the bookshelf. Draco shuttered against her hot body as he released his seed into her, listening to Hermione moan.

Hermione began to suck on the skin under his ear, causing Draco's knees to buckle from the sensation and Hermione's weight on him. He gave out and fell to his knees, Hermione sliding down against the bookshelves as he did, her hands pulling books down with her.

Draco smirked. He knew Hermione was really into the action when she didn't care about the fate of her precious books.

Hermione used her feet to push herself and rock against Draco's erection inside her. They were moving rhythmically against each other causing more friction. Hermione threw her head back when Draco bit against her chest as he entered her for the one hundreth time.

Draco grinned as she moaned throatily and released fluids all over his hips and cock.

Both Draco and Hermione sighed elatedly and then kissed each other softly.

'Oh gods that was fun.' Hermione said girlishly.

'Let's do it again sometime.' Draco said nipping at her lower lip.

She nodded fervently and kissed him again.

--

A month later, Hermione and Draco sat on their bed, a wand and book in hand.

'Ready?' Hermione asked Draco.

Draco smiled and nodded.

Hermione took the wand sitting next to him and said, 'Gravida.'

Her stomach then glowed a deep, crimson red.

'What's that mean!' Draco shrieked.

Hermione looked at the color and then up at Draco.

'Are you ready to do this again?' Hermione asked.

Draco grinned and laughed excitedly. He then kissed her deeply.

'Thank you for letting me be here.' Draco said to her sincerely.

A/N: Sorry this was short. I wanted to get this idea posted quickly. REVIEW! Please and Thanks!


	40. Doing It All Over Again

A/N: Hey faithful readers! I already have written and typed CHAPTER ONE of my new story! Yay for me! I actually had it done before I started this chapter, I was just so anxious, but I didn't want to post it until after this story was completed so after I post this last chapter, i'm posting the beginning of my new story, "Don't Say Goodbye". Hope you all read it and please review!

Chap. 40 Doing It All Over Again

'I am going to be a big brother?' Cayden asked his parents excitedly.

'Yes, mommy's pregnant. How do you feel about that?' Hermione asked.

'Good!' Cayden cheered as he threw his arms around her. 'Daddy- did you know I am going to be a big brother?'

'Yes, Cayden.' Draco chuckled.

Cayden let go of Hermione and jumped in the air excitedly. He then ran out of the room yelling, 'I have a present for the new baby!'

Draco and Hermione looked at each other in bewilderment as they heard Cayden run up the stairs.

'He took it well.' Hermione commented with a smile.

'Well! He's ecstatic!' Draco corrected.

Then Cayden ran into the family room with a big, pink, dusty stuffed bunny.

Hermione began to laugh loudly. Draco shook his head in despair.

'Cayden? Where did you find that?' Draco asked.

'Stuffed under the broom game balls in the brooms closet!' Cayden said proudly.

'Draco! You said you didn't know what happened to that!' Hermione cried, hitting him playfully.

'Okay, so I hid it...obviously not well enough.' Draco said with a shrug.

'Here, Cayden, give that to me.' Hermione said reaching out to the toy, 'I'll have Hilde clean this up.'

'K.' Cayden replied, handing the old, bunny over.

Hermione left the room as Cayden began crawling up his dad's legs to sit on his lap.

Draco smiled down at his son. Once Cayden was sitting on Draco comfortably he smiled up at his dad.

'Are you happy, daddy?'

'Very. Why wouldn't I be? I have you,' he began, kissing his son's forehead, 'and mommy, and a new baby coming soon.'

'You won't stop loving me when the new baby comes, will you?' Cayden asked softly.

'What? No! Of course not. I'll always love you, Aiden. Don't worry about that.'

'Will you always love mummy?'

'Ohhhh yes. I'll always love mommy too.' Draco replied with a smirk.

Cayden nodded, apparently pleased with both of his father's answers.

'I love you and mummy always too.' Cayden said sweetly.

Draco looked at his son with strong pride and emotion.

'Well, your mother and I thank you very much for that.'

--

'I can't believe you're pregnant again!' Ginny exclaimed. 'THIS IS SO EXCITING!'

She then threw her arms around Hermione.

'Thanks for not waiting weeks to tell us,' Harry joked.

'She even let me be there when she found out this time!' Draco cried mockingly.

'Wow! Impressive!' Harry grinned.

'Hey stop making fun of me! I'm right here!' Hermione whined.

'We're just joking, love.' Draco said pulling her into him and kissing her temple.

'One of these nights you're going to regret making fun of me.'

'Night?' Ginny questioned.

After everyone stared at her for a few moments Ginny went 'Oohhhh...' Then giggled.

-9 Months Later-

'Okay, Mrs. Malfoy, you want to use a pain-free charm this time, right?' asked a young nurse.

'Yes. I went through the natural pain the first time, I don't feel the need to do it again.'

'Or risk her life again. I hear it's much safer using the charm than not, correct?'

'That's correct, Mr. Malfoy.' The nurse replied. 'The primary medi-witch will be in, in a moment, okay?'

'Okay.' Hermione breathed through a contraction.

'Do you need anything?' She asked.

'Not right now, thanks.' Hermione replied.

The nurse nodded and left.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand comfortingly, brushed her hair from her face and then kissed her forehead.

'Here we are again...how are you doing?' Draco asked.

'I'm good...can you go check and make sure Cayden is still sleeping out there with Gin and Harry?' Hermione asked him. 'Its so early in the morning and I don't want him to wake-up until after he's gotten enough sleep.'

'Hermione, he's not going to want to sleep when his new little brother or sister is born.'

'I know...but until that hour comes, I want him sleeping...please.'

'Okay, love. I'll go out and check.'

Draco left the room and came back two minutes later with a cup of ice.

'Just in case.' He stated. 'And Cayden and Sirius are both sound asleep. Sirius in mini-redhead's arms, Cayden in Harry's.'

Hermione smiled and reached out for him.

Draco set the ice down next to her, took her hand and sat with her.

'I'm very glad you decided to go with the charms during the childbirth.' Draco told her. 'It really is safer for you.'

'I know...the only reason I did it before is because I wanted to know how it felt...I know now, so I don't need, or desire, to feel it again.' She said with a smile. 'This way I also don't have to break anymore blood vessels in your hand.'

'That is another great benefit.' Draco replied.

--

'What is her name?' The medi-witch asked the couple, holding a small infant in a pink blanket.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

'Do you know yet?'

'We'll need a minute.' Draco told him.

'Well, i'll just hand over your precious, new, healthy baby daughter and i'll let you two alone.'

'Thank you,' Hermione said as she took the baby from his arms.

The medi-witch left the room, leaving the parents and their fourth addition.

Draco kissed Hermione and then kissed his daughter.

'She's so beautiful,' Draco said with a smile. 'A daughter...and she's got a big brother...wow Cayden is going to be so happy.'

'We should go tell him, Harry and Gin.'

'I'll go, i'll be right back...you think of names.'

Draco then ran out of the room.

-

'This is painstaking...how long is it going to take?' Harry asked impatiently.

'Harry, I took awhile too, if you recall.' Ginny replied looking at moving pictures in a magazine.

'I meant, Cayden is getting heavy.'

Suddenly Draco flew into the room.

'Draco!' Ginny exclaimed. 'How's Hermione! Did she have the baby?'

'Hermione and I have a healthy baby girl.' Draco said with a grin.

'Oh! DRACO!' Ginny cried happily. She would have gotten up to hug him, but Sirius was sleeping against her chest.

Harry stood up, carrying Cayden with him as he did. He moved over to Draco and shook his hand.

'Congratulations, Draco. Did you want to take Aiden in there now?'

'Ya, we better wake the little guy up.'

Harry handed Cayden over to Draco's arms, causing Cayden to wake in the movement.

Cayden's eyes opened for a moment, then closed again.

'Cayden?' Draco asked softly. He then turned to Harry and Ginny. 'I'll bring Cayden in there for a bit, then i'll send for you so you three can come in soon, okay?'

'Sure, Draco.' Harry said with a grin.

'Take your time.' Ginny added.

Draco then began to walk back to Hermione's room with Cayden.

'Cayden, your mommy had the baby!' He whispered excitedly.

'What?' Cayden asked groggily.

'You wanna go see your new baby sister?'

'SISTER!' Cayden cried, suddenly very awake. 'Yay!'

Draco laughed and walked into the room where Hermione and his daughter were.

'Hey sweetheart,' Hermione said to Cayden.

'Mummy!' Cayden cried, sliding down from Draco and running to his mother's side. 'Can I see?'

Hermione leaned over a bit, and opened the infant's blanket enough to see her face clearly.

'She's sleeping.' Cayden commented.

'Yes, she is.'

'Is her name Cupcake?' Cayden asked.

'What?' Hermione and Draco questioned.

'I like the name Cupcake.' Cayden answered.

'Oh...well, no, Aiden,' Draco explained, 'I don't think your mother and I want your sister's name to be a dessert.'

'Oh...well is her name Celeste?' Cayden asked.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other curiously.

'Where did you get that name?' Draco asked.

'Grandma gave me a book and a princess was in it--'

'Wait.' Draco interrupted, 'Grandma Cissy gave you a book with a _princess_ in it? Not a dragon or a king or a warrior?'

'No...a had a princess in it.' Cayden replied.

'I'm going to have to have a talk with my mother...' Draco mumbled.

'It's just a book, Draco...okay, what about your book, Cayden?' Hermione asked.

'The princess was beautiful and her name was Celeste!' Cayden said excitedly.

'I like it.' Hermione said to Draco.

'I do too...Cayden and Celeste Malfoy. It flows...' Draco grinned. 'What about a middle name?'

'CUPCAKE!'

'No, Cayden.' Both parents said.

'I like Madeline.' Hermione suggested.

'Celeste Madeline Malfoy.' Draco reiterated.

'Prettyful!' Cayden said with a smile.

'It sounds elite...I like it too.' Draco grinned.

'Yay!' Hermione laughed, 'Tell Harry and Gin to come in.'

Draco left the room.

'Come sit up my mommy.' Hermione said to Cayden.

Cayden pulled a chair over to her bedside and crawled up it, to sit on the bed too. He leaned down and kissed Celeste's head.

'You're going to be such a good big brother.' Hermione told him.

Cayden nodded excitedly.

'Do you hurt mummy?'

'No, just a bit sore...more happy.'

Then Draco, Harry and Ginny (and Sirius) came in.

'Oh! Celeste Madeline Malfoy! It's so cute.' Ginny said once she strolled in.

Harry walked over and kissed Hermione's cheek. He then ruffed Cayden's hair and looked at the infant in Hermione's arms.

'Oh, she's so sweet looking. She's going to be gorgeous.'

Suddenly Draco's face paled.

'She will be! The horny boys are going to attack her!' He cried, 'Cayden, make sure you protect your little sister really good at school! Don't let her talk to any boys!'

'Okay daddy.' Cayden said in a chuckle.

'Draco...don't even start that. Besides, Cayden is four years older than Celeste. He's not going to be around her forever.' Hermione replied.

'Mmm...i'm going to have to hire a bodyguard...' Draco said to himself, making a mental note.

Everyone shook their head at him.

'Well, congratulations, 'Mione.' Harry said, leaning down to kiss her cheek again. 'But it's four in the morning so we better be getting Sirius home.'

Then Ginny scooted up to Hermione and leaned down and hugged her carefully.

'Way to go again, Hermione. Congrats, she's so cute. I'll see you soon.'

Harry walked to Draco, shook his hand and left the room to wait for his wife and son.

'Congratulations, Draco!' Ginny said happily hugging him.

'Thanks, both of you. We'll see you guys soon.'

'Bye.'

Ginny, with Sirius, walked over to Harry and then disappeared down the hall.

-----

'Hurry Celeste! You don't want to be late for your first day of Hogwarts do you?' Fifteen-year-old Cayden yelled up the staircase.

'I'm coming! I'm coming!' Eleven-year-old Celeste shouted from her upstairs bedroom.

'Stop shouting in the house!' Their father yelled from the library. 'Or i'm going to make you attempt to apparate yourselves!'

'Draco!' Hermione scolded from the kitchen, 'Don't say things like that! It's illegal for them, don't tempt Cayden! And you know they could very easily get themselves splinched!'

Thirty-five year old Hermione ran into the foyer from the kitchen and walked up to Cayden.

'Now don't listen to your father when he says things like that. He's just being foolish.' Hermione said, looking up to her son. Yes UP. Cayden, at fifteen years, was already 5'9".

'Don't worry, mother, I tend to tune out of dad's rantings.' He replied with a smirk...a smirk so mischievous he could give Draco a run for his money.

Then a pretty, blonde haired girl appeared at the top of the stairs in the Hogwarts uniform. A beautiful snowy owl on her shoulder, a large trunk at her side.

'I'm ready, Aiden. You can stop yelling at me now, thank you very much.' She said softly.

'Well, come on then.' Cayden snapped.

Thirty-six year old Draco then came out from the library with a book in his hands and reading glasses perched on his nose.

'Are you ready to go?' Draco asked.

'Yes, finally.' Cayden said throwing a glare at Celeste.

'Go to daddy, Lorelai,' Celeste told her owl.

The owl's thick white wings expanded and soared down to Draco's waiting arm.

'I'll bring Lorelai to the car.' Draco said, 'Cayden, Anatoli is in the car already right?'

'Right.'

'Good, honey send your trunk down too, okay?' Draco called up to his daughter.

'I got it.' Cayden replied. He took out his wand and accio'ed it. He then looked up at his sister and smirked mockingly.

'I can do magic!' She cried in protest.

'Oh yeah...you once levitated your pillow...ONCE and it fell after two seconds.'

'More than you could do at my age!'

Cayden didn't reply. He just picked up her trunk and followed his dad out to the car.

'C'mon, Celeste,' Hermione said, 'Stop picking on your brother.' She smiled.

Celeste laughed and skipped down the stairs to her mother.

The family was in the large, expensive car driving to King's Cross.

'Now, Celeste...there are going to be lots of perverted boys at school...ignore them all.' Draco said.

'_Draco_ stop that.' Hermione scolded.

'Cayden is going to watch every move you make.'

'DAD!' the very pretty Celeste whined.

'I don't want to follow her around.' Cayden stated.

'Then, Celeste, follow your brother around.' Draco added.

Cayden groaned and Celeste giggled.

'Will Andrew be with you a lot?' Celeste asked her brother.

'Duh. He's my best friend, and NO he doesn't like you like that!'

'But he's soooo gorgeous.' Celeste sighed.

'Celeste, stop talking like that!' Draco said quickly.

Celeste giggled again.

'Sirius will be in your year, Celeste. He's a nice boy.' Hermione mentioned.

'Mother, he's like my best friend. I don't like him like that.' Celeste replied.

'Okay.' Hermione shrugged.

Draco parked the car and they all piled out, with luggage and owls in hand. They walked into the station, and through Platform 9 and 3/4.

'Hey Drew!' Cayden greeted as a handsome blonde boy in Ravenclaw robes walked up to them.

'Hey, Aiden...I hear you're our prefect!' Andrew Fedorov exclaimed. 'Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Hi Madeline.'

'Hi.' Celeste replied, with a slight blush.

'Why do you call her Madeline?' Cayden asked.

'Cause no one else does.' Andrew shrugged. 'I've got us a berth saved, Head Master said you didn't have to sit with the prefects.'

'Awesome, i'll meet you in there. I gotta say bye and get Celeste situated in a berth too.'

'Okay, see ya in there. Bye everyone!'

Andrew then ran off.

'Yes, he's a very nice looking boy.' Hermione commented.

Draco shot Hermione a nervous look.

'I mean for Celeste.'

'He's four years older than she is!' Draco exclaimed.

'And my best friend! He doesn't like her!' Cayden protested.

'Whatever, Cayden make sure Celeste is comfortable before you leave her for Andrew.' Hermione said.

'I will, mum.' He said kissing her cheek.

'Bye son.' Draco said as Cayden hugged him.

Celeste then hugged both her parents and grabbed Lorelai.

'Bye mum! Bye daddy!' Celeste cried as she followed her brother, who was carrying both trunks.

'C'mon, Celeste, let's get you a seat.'

'Do you think i'll be in Ravenclaw like you, Aiden?' Celeste asked. 'I hope so. I want to be in the same one as you.'

'Liar. You want to be in the same one as Drew.'

'That too.' She smiled.

Then someone yelled, 'Hey Celeste!'

Both Cayden and Celeste turned around and saw Sirius running up to them. He had light brown hair, bordering red, and bright green eyes.

'Hey Sirius!' Celeste smiled.

'I have seats for both of us, and two other kids I met.'

'Okay! Thanks!'

'Are you going to be okay now?' Cayden asked his sister.

'Yes, thanks.' She replied taking her trunk.

'I'll see you in the Great Hall then.'

'K, bye!'

Celeste than ran off with Sirius as Cayden went off to find Andrew.

--

'Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' Albus Dumbledore's welcoming voice bellowed.

After a few minutes, McGonagall led the new first years into the Great Hall.

-

'I can't believe you're in Slytherin...' Cayden said to his little sister. 'Dad's going to be so proud.' He said with a laugh.

'No, he's going to die because the worst guys are in there!' Celeste laughed.

'That's true...mum's going to freak too.'

-

'I can't believe it!' Hermione heard Draco yell from their bedroom.

She ran from their bathroom and into where Draco was. He was holding a letter.

'What? Is it from Cayden and Celeste?' Hermione asked quickly.

'Celeste is in Slytherin!' Draco cried.

'WHAT! But she's so sweet and innocent!'

'The boys are going to attack her!'

'Quick! Owl Cayden!' Hermione said worriedly.

_Cayden--protect your sister or else. Love Father and Mother _

-

'I can't believe mum and dad.' Celeste sighed.

Cayden went and found her as soon as he received the owl the next day.

'They have a right to be worried. Dad was in Slytherin, he's told me stories.'

'Like what!' Celeste exclaimed.

'I'm not telling you!'

Celeste pouted.

'I can't believe you're in Slytherin, Madeline,' said Andrew as he walked up to them. 'You don't seem the type. I'd see you in Hufflepuff.'

'Hufflepuff! Those babies?' Celeste exclaimed.

'Oookay, maybe you do belong in Slytherin.' Andrew replied with a smirk.

'Maybe you'll be able to re-unite Gryffindor and Slytherin after so long, since Sirius is in Gryffindor.' Cayden suggested.

'Maybe.' Celeste shrugged. 'Mum and Dad did kind of.'

Sirius then ran up to Celeste.

'C'mon, Celeste! There's a party up in my common room, you should come with.'

'Okay! I'll see you later, Andrew! Bye Cayden!'

Both boys waved goodbye to her as she ran off.

'Your sister is the prettiest Slytherin here, ya know. You'll really have to look out for her.'

'Help me?'

'Sure...if anything happened to her your dad would kill me too.' Andrew laughed.

-

Hermione crawled into bed with her husband and laid her head down on his chest.

'We've had at least one child in this house for fifteen years now...we have the house alone again after so long.' Hermione sighed.

'Yeah...what ever shall we do now to occupy our time?' Draco asked.

He then looked down at her as she looked up at him mischievously.

He smirked at her and she then crawled up the bed to lay back against pillows. He sat up and then laid in between her legs. He leaned up and passionately kissed her lips.

She smiled into the kiss and then slid her arms up around his neck.

'I love you Draco Malfoy.' She sighed happily.

'I love you, too, sweetheart. And I am never going to let you forget it.'

A/N: Go read the first chapter of my other story! I'll be gone for the weekend but i'll be back Sunday ready to type some more! Thank you all so much for reading my stories and faithfully sticking with me, through and through! I love you all! Dracosgirl2515


End file.
